


A Chance to Dance

by LostForeverInHisEyes



Series: Callen & Sarah [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostForeverInHisEyes/pseuds/LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: The potential was there once but tragedy got in the way and made a future too painful to contemplate. But it didn't mean Callen couldn't be there for her if she needed him - as a friend. Sarah had promised to call if she was ever in trouble. He'd hoped she'd wouldn't. She did. But could this mean that life was giving them another chance to dance? Sequel to "He didn't know Dom could dance."  Set approximately 8 months after Dom dies. Callen/OC (Sarah)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This story was prompted by a couple of reviews on FF. I hadn't originally meant to bring Sarah back but the reviews made the romantic in me sad that Callen had missed out so the little plot bunnies got together to find out how they could fix it. Hope you enjoy Sarah's return. Love to know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer - NCIS LA - not mine, never will be but I thank those who do own it for letting us play in their world. OC's all mine!

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

Callen lent back in his chair in the bullpen and tried not to laugh at the interaction between Kensi and their new team member, LAPD Liaison Detective Marty Deeks. He suspected they would fit nicely as partners, if they could ever settle down and trust each other. It would be interesting to watch that process. He could only hope Kensi would give another partner a chance. After losing Sullivan and then Dom he could understand her reluctance to get attached to someone new. He shook his head to shake away the thoughts of Dom. Even after all these months the guilt still took him hard if he let the passing thoughts settle. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes with a smile at the antics of Kensi and Deeks. Callen smiled before his attention was pulled from the scene in front of him when his phone rang.

He stood up and moved away from his desk. "Yes," he answered as he glanced around the office to find somewhere quieter for whatever conversation was coming. He hadn't recognised the number and wasn't about to answer with his name. These little things came as naturally to him as breathing.

"Callen." The voice was soft, feminine and unsure. And familiar though he hadn't heard it in about eight months - not since Dom's funeral. He stopped moving.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Even though they'd agreed she'd only call in she was in trouble Callen hoped that she wasn't.

"No." she whispered.

He turned around and focused on Sam. Sam read him as he had known he would and proceeded to silence the rest of the team with a look before he focused back on Callen.

"Where are you?" Callen asked as he headed back to his desk and grabbed his keys. Sam stood up, a questioning frown on his face.

"Hospital," Sarah replied quietly. Callen looked at Sam, held up his keys and tilted his head to the exit.

"Which one?" Callen asked as Sam slipped in beside him on his way out.

"Centinela. Culver City."

"We're on our way?"

"Callen," she said. "I'm scared." There was definite reluctance in her voice at the admission.

Callen tossed Sam his keys and went to the passengers side instead.

"What happened?" he asked as he opened the door and got into the car. Callen punched in the details to the GPS as Sam drove off.

"Pick-up ran a red light. Crashed into me. They…" she trailed off. He couldn't be sure but he suspected she was trying not cry.

"They what Sarah?" Callen prompted.

"They looked at me and laughed before they backed up and drove off."

That sounded like a very good reason for her to feel scared. Especially if she was on her own. Callen glanced at the GPS. "Sarah, is anyone there with you?"

"No. I haven't called anyone else."

"Sam and I are on our way. If they show up scream." At the very least that would make sure she wasn't alone if they did want to harm her. There was a part of him that seriously hoped she was overreacting. Though most of him knew it was unlikely, given what he knew of her. "You'll be safe there," Callen added and hoped he was right. He rechecked their e.t.a. "We're only ten minutes away." Most likely less once Sam heard about her being scared.

"Okay," she answered quietly.

He checked her room number and then added, "Be there soon."

Callen hung up and dropped his head back against the headrest. Sam glanced across before turning his attention back to the road. "G?"

"It's Sarah," Callen said. "She's been in an accident."

"Dom's Sarah?" Sam confirmed.

Callen nodded. "Yeah and she doesn't think it was an accident."

Callen felt the car speed up. "Thanks Sam."

He watched the scenery go by though didn't really register any of it. His thoughts settled on her. It had been eight months and he'd almost managed to forget her. Almost. Occasionally she'd pop into his dreams or he'd hear a song on the radio that reminded him of her. Anything with a salsa beat tended to prompt the memories. He'd managed to lock away most of the feelings he'd had for her. They were connected with Dom so that did make it easier. Even though their association had been brief, he'd felt the potential between them but circumstances had changed the direction the relationship had headed. Or didn't head. He was disappointed but it had been the right thing to do.

Now she was back. She'd called him and he knew that it wasn't something she would've done on a whim. She truly felt she was in trouble. The next question was how big and could they help her.

Less than ten minutes later Callen and Sam were at the hospital and had already made their way through the front doors. They slipped into a crowded elevator. Both kept an eye out of anything suspicious as they made their way along the corridor to her room.

Callen entered first while Sam made one final check of the hallway before he followed.

Callen stopped inside the door and studied the woman lying on the bed. He took in the bruise on the side of her head, the stitched up cut just above her eye along with a few smaller cuts from what he assumed was shattering glass and the slight split in her lip. Her left arm was in a sling and a splint immobilised her leg on the same side. Her brown hair lay in a plait down over her shoulder and he could see there was still some dried blood on it though it was evident the nurses had taken care of cleaning what they could.

"Sarah," Callen said softly. Her eyes were closed and he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping.

Her head turned toward him and her eyes opened. There was a look of relief on her face. "Callen." She shifted a little. It was almost like she'd automatically tried to get closer to him. He saw pain flash across her face and heard a slight gasp. She sank back and took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes opened and he saw the tears that were shining in them.

Callen moved to the right side of the bed, the side that didn't seem to have any major injuries. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, hoped it would give her a little reassurance and security. Sam stayed near the entrance but Callen could tell he was watching the exchange carefully.

"It's okay," Callen said quietly. "Nothing to be sorry about. You're looking a little more battered than the last time I saw you. How bad?" He tilted his head and flicked his eyes to her knee briefly.

She shrugged her good shoulder. "Not sure yet. Kneecap dislocated. Thankfully it wasn't the knee itself."

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got going," Sam said from his position near the door. "How's the headache?"

"Hurts."

"They given you something?" Callen asked. He watched her eyes carefully to see how her responses were.

"No," she shook her head and winced again. "Not yet."

"Careful," Sam said. "That's not going to help."

She smiled briefly at Sam. and looked back to Callen. He could see the fear swirling in her hazel eyes alongside the haze of pain. "Why would they look like crashing into me was fun?" she asked.

"I don't know." But he was damn well going to find out. One way or another. "Have you spoken with LAPD yet?"

"No. They're coming in later."

"Where did it happen?"

Sam called in the details to Eric once she'd told them. Eric was reluctant but said he would if they promised to protect him when Hetty found out. When not if. This was Hetty they were talking about and this wasn't one of their cases.

"G," Sam said. Callen looked to his partner. "Eric said he'll look but he wants protection."

Callen noted the smile his partner was trying not to let happen. "From?"

"Hetty."

Callen chuckled. Made perfect sense given how things tended to play out when they used Eric in the past for non-op research. He glanced back at Sarah and saw the confusion on her face.

"G?" she asked.

"All I know of my name."

"Oh."

"We'll find out who did this okay." Callen glanced back to Sam. "Tell Eric we've got his back." He returned his attention to Sarah and squeezed her hand. "Remember Kensi?" he asked.

Sarah almost nodded but stopped in time, with only a brief flicker of increased pain showing on her face. "Yes."

Callen could already see Sam had picked up on what he wanted and was in the process of making it happen. "I'm going to get her to come stay with you until we're sure you're safe."

Sarah went a touch pale. "It's just a precaution," he tried to assure her though he suspected it didn't work.

She closed her eyes. "If I'd been in my car this would be so much worse," she whispered. A small groan escaped. "What am I going to tell Joe?"

"You haven't called him yet?"

"No, he's off with Maggie and the girls on a trip home for a couple of weeks. My car needed work so he left me with his to make I sure I got it sorted. I haven't quite worked out what to tell him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I just don't know how to explain when I don't even know what's going on."

"Want me to call him?"

"No. He'll just come back early and I don't want that."

"G," Sam interrupted. "Kensi's on her way. She'll be here in five." Sam glanced at Sarah before he looked back to Callen. "We should get going though. There's only so long Eric can hold off Hetty."

Callen looked at Sarah. He moved closer and took her hand. "You be okay until she gets here? She's not far away."

Sarah nodded carefully though he sensed reluctance in her agreement. He'd stay if he thought Eric would be fine though Hetty was sure to be looking for them soon. He lent over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Rest," he ordered. "We've got this."

Sam and Callen were at the door when she spoke up again. "Wait." Callen turned and she smiled a smile that was a little brighter than he'd seen so far today. "G or Callen?"

Callen looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't know I had a choice until now," Sarah said. "Wouldn't want to call you something you don't like."

Callen grinned. "I'm fine with both. You choose and tell me when I come back." Give her something to think about other than her morning so far. He left then with Sam, hoped Kensi wasn't too far away and that Hetty had somehow, though it would take a miracle, been delayed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Callen and Sam headed straight up to Ops when they arrived back at the mission. As hungry as they had been they hadn’t stopped for lunch on the way because of their promise to Eric to protect him from Hetty. A glance at Hetty’s desk and the hook where she hung her bag told him they were out of luck for their miracle. Callen took the stairs two at a time.  He let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw Eric at his computer with no Hetty standing over him. At least until Eric turned around and he saw the look on his face.

“Gentlemen.” 

Callen spun around at the sound of their, unfortunately, all-knowing boss from behind him.

“Hetty,” Callen said, hoping for a cheerful and innocent tone. “Good morning.” 

Sam remained silent.

“Afternoon,” Hetty corrected. “You’re late.” 

“No,” Callen denied. “We were here on time this morning. Just had to duck for a bit.” The look on Hetty’s face told Callen she knew exactly what they had been doing and the questions which followed were rhetorical.

“Both of you?” Hetty glanced between Callen and Sam. “Really? Which case?”

Callen glanced at Eric, a sliver of  hope remained that he’d read Hetty’s look wrong and that Eric had been able to cover for them. It died when Eric shook his head. “Hetty,” Callen stepped forward a little closer to his boss. “We can explain.”

“Please do,” Hetty said, her head tilted up to study him since he had stepped a little close to her. Callen moved back just a fraction. “I’m all ears,” Hetty continued, “as to why I have four agents working on investigating a vehicular accident that has nothing to do with Navy personnel.”

“It’s Sarah,” Callen said. “Dom’s best friend.”

“That,” Hetty said, a flicker of concern showed on her face, “while unfortunate, does not explain why Eric’s time is being used to find footage of the accident or why you and Sam have spent an hour away from the office. Neither does it explain why Kensi is currently playing bodyguard, all on the government dime.”

“She’s scared.” Callen grasped at something that might reach that small flicker of emotion he had witnessed cross Hetty’s face. “She thinks it was it deliberate.” 

“What if this is connected to Dom?” Sam added. Callen’s gaze flew to his partner who was still looking at Hetty. “G’s right. She’s scared. Someone deliberately ran into her and left. They laughed Hetty, before they drove off.”

“Be that as it may, - “

Sam cut Hetty off which caused Eric to spin back around in his chair, his mouth open in shock. “What if,” Sam continued, “they think by getting her they can get to us?”

Hetty seemed to ponder that for a brief moment. “Do you think the same thing Mr Callen?”

Callen hadn’t, at least not until Sam had put the idea in his head. As unlikely as it was, Sam’s idea made a degree of sense and caused the tightness in his shoulders to increase. “It’s possible,” Callen admitted. “It’s been a long time but they know how hard we looked and fought for Dom. What if someone out there knows that and thinks we’ll do the same thing for her because of her connection to Dom? They could think that they can get us out in the open.”

Hetty took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Hetty,” Callen pushed. “We’re not actively on a case right now. We’ve got feelers and things running in the background but other than that we’re on a down day. What’s it going to hurt if we look into this a little?”

“LAPD should be responsible,” Hetty replied. Callen could sense her weakening. Afterall it wasn’t a direct no.

“You know LAPD will put it down to a hit and run,” Sam said. “Sure they’ll put a B.O.LO out for the vehicle but, even with her being scared, they’re not going to look into it that deeply. Not without more proof. They’ll write it off as her being traumatised from the crash and that she’ll get over it.”

Hetty’s gaze shifted to Sam, a skeptical look on her face. “Do you really believe that Mr Hanna?”

Sam shrugged. “I believe that they are overworked and understaffed and unless they’ve got more of a reason to look into it than her being scared it will go on the pile to get to when they can. And by then,” Sam shifted his glance to Callen and back to Hetty. “It’ll be too late… if there’s more to it.”

Hetty looked between the two men in front of her. 

“Come on Hetty,” pleaded Callen, “Just give us til the end of the day. If there’s nothing connected to Dom we’ll hand everything we find over to the LAPD to give them a hand to solve it. If there is, then it’s legitimately ours anyway.”

“Very well, however,” Hetty held up a hand. “However, if something comes up that is definitely ours, that case will need to take precedence.”

The two men nodded their agreement. Callen felt some of the tension leave him knowing that they could now openly work the case.

“Mr Beale,” Hetty turned her attention to Eric who looked guilty. “What have you found?”

A look of relief appeared on Eric’s face before he turned his chair back to his computer.

“I found footage of the accident.” With a few taps on his keyboard, the video appeared on the large screen. “She’s right guys,” Eric said. “They laughed at her. And it definitely looks deliberate.”

Eric slowed down the footage and isolated the grey pick up just after it had slammed into Sarah’s car. Callen had barely refrained from flinching at the moment of impact, it had come so suddenly. Sarah’s car was the only one on the street driving through the intersection when the pick up seemed to come out of nowhere. Eric zoomed in on the faces and all of them saw the smile and laugh on the driver and passenger’s faces, as well a high five between them, before the pick up reversed and drove off. 

“Take it back Eric,” Sam ordered. “Where did it come from?” 

With a little help from other cameras in the area they were able to work out that the pick up had been sitting at small distance back from the lights and, as Sarah had started to come into the intersection when her light went green, the pick up suddenly sped up and went straight for her.

“Are the images good enough for facial rec?” Sam asked. It was more of a routine question. They’d all been able to see the faces clear on the video  - faces that had indeed laughed just like she said.

“Working on it already,” Eric answered. “I’m also trying to track where the vehicle is now.”

“Hetty,” Callen said.

“Yes.”

“Can we have Deeks too?”

Hetty raised an eyebrow. “You are asking permission?”

“Figured we’ve already got a lot to beg forgiveness for,” Callen replied.

Hetty’s held her mouth firmly though Callen suspected there was a smile hiding somewhere. “Very well.”

“Eric,” Callen turned to him. “Send us and Deeks the coordinates for the crash and the video to our phones. Tell him to meet us there and get him to touch base with LAPD on the way, see where they’re at.”

* * *

Deeks arrived at the accident site a few minutes after Callen and Sam. 

“So who’s this Sarah?” he asked when he joined them.

“Dom’s best friend,” Sam answered. Callen was grateful Sam left it at that. He’d been getting brief glances from Sam on the drive here and he was sure Sam had been remembering how things had gone when they’d first met Sarah almost a year now.  A year? Hell, that meant there was an anniversary coming up and he’d best keep an eye on Kensi, Hetty and in particular Sam. He only just managed to leave Sarah off that list. 

“Kensi’s previous partner?” Deeks’ question brought Callen back from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Callen said. “We need to make sure this isn’t connected to Dom.” He was sure Hetty would’ve filled Deeks in at least a little regarding Dom so he didn’t go into it any further. “So far,” Callen continued, “all we know is that it was deliberate. You manage to get anything from LAPD?”

Deeks shrugged. “They’ve got an officer scheduled to speak to her in about an hour.  Apparently there’s been quite a few hit and runs today. They’re a little … backlogged with interviews.”  

Callen had a distinct impression that Deeks didn’t think that it was likely to happen quite that soon. 

“They’re happy for us to check out her vehicle though it wasn’t registered to her but to a -”

“Joe Maris.” Callen cut Deeks off. 

“Yeah.” Deeks frowned and seemed a little disappointed to have lost out on giving them that piece of information. “Eric tell you that?”

“No. Joe’s her partner,” Callen said. “She told us she was driving his car.”

“Ah,” Deeks nodded. “Boyfriend’s car.”

“Not boyfriend,” Callen said. His focus shifted to look at the intersection.

Deeks looked confused. “But you said.” Callen didn’t answer but stepped a little away and pulled out his phone. Deeks turned to Sam. “But he said.”

“Dance partner Deeks, “ Sam cleared up before he moved to stand next to Callen. 

The three of them used the video of the accident to help them analyze the area.

“There’s no way they could’ve accidentally sped up that fast without some major fault with the car or it being deliberate,” Sam said after a few minutes.

Callen’s phone rang. He put it on speaker. “What’ve you got Eric?”

“Sending photos to your phone now,” Eric replied. “I’ve identified the drivers.  Johnny Trand and Malcolm Harris. Low level members of the Ortega Drug cartel.”

Callen eyes flew to Sam who looked just as confused as he did. “What the hell is a drug cartel doing going after Sarah?” Callen asked.

“Maybe Sarah’s not the girl you thought she was,” Deeks said. Callen glared and Deeks stepped back a touch. “Eric, where are they?” Callen demanded.

“I’m working on it. They did ditch the car, which by the way was reported stolen about an hour before the crash. Address coming at you. Not far from where you are now.”

“Any idea where they headed after that?” Sam asked as Callen pulled up the details of the two suspects.

“They’re on foot. I’m following their trail as best I can. Will let you know when I find them.”

Callen was appreciative of Eric’s positive tone. “Thanks Eric.”

The pick up had been dumped a couple of blocks from where the crash had happened. It only took the three of them a few minutes to walk the distance. While Deeks checked out the area around it for potential locations of witnesses, Callen opened the pick up’s door and examined inside. “Nothing,” he said when he got out of the vehicle. “It’s like they cleaned it out. Probably beforehand. Maybe prepping to ditch it after.”

Sam moved around to the front of the vehicle. “Some extensive damage here. Would explain why they left it so close to the crash site. They wouldn’t have gotten very far with the front end smashed in like that.”

Deeks walked back to them. “Not much likelihood of witnesses, a couple of doors but the premises are all empty on the ground.” Deeks glanced up. “Alley’s a little too small to be able to see well from windows up there. I’ll can try and get LAPD to do a door knock but you and I both know that’s going to take a while.”

“Thanks Deeks. Think you can get LAPD to check this over for faults as well as prints a little quicker?”

“I’ll do what I can.” 

“Thanks.” It was an apology of sorts after his glare earlier. It wasn’t like Deeks knew about their connection with Sarah beyond being Dom’s best friend. Deeks gave a little nod and headed back to his car.

Callen looked at Sam after another glance at the front of the pick-up. “Wonder what hers looks like.” 

Sam replied, the concern on his face reflected in his tone. “Let’s go find out.”

“G,” Sam said once they were in his car and on their way to where LAPD had Sarah’s car. “Deeks has a point. We don’t know a lot about Sarah. Just hear me out okay,” Sam added before Callen could jump in and say anything. “We don’t, not really. And it’s been months since we’ve seen her.”

“I know but Sam,” Callen said, frustration clear in his voice. “There’s no way she’s involved. She’s Dom’s best friend. She’d never do something like that. I trust her.” It was his instincts. They trusted her and they were rarely wrong. None of this made any sense. Yet.

“My gut says that too,” Sam assured him, “but if we’re going to investigate properly, we need to look at all angles.”

Callen sighed.  “Fine, I’ll ask Eric to check into her.” He sent Eric a text. “He won’t find anything.”

“You still interested G?” Sam asked after a minute or two of silence 

“Sam.” Callen tone warned his partner not to go there. He might as well be trying to catch rain with a hula hoop.

“G.”

“Look,” Callen explained. “I didn’t pursue her. Not after what happened with Dom. It wasn’t right.”

“That was then.”

Callen silently groaned. “And what’s changed Sam?” he asked his partner. “Dom died. They were close. Dom’s death is completely connected with us. It’s not as if she’ll be able to look at me without seeing him.” He’d been fighting back all the feelings he’d locked away after the funeral since he’d seen her in that hospital bed earlier today. Though feelings was probably the wrong word. It was more hope for what could’ve potentially been and he really wished Sam would give it a rest.  Given how close it now was to the anniversary of Dom’s kidnapping, it was seriously bad timing for him to want to see if the potential was still there. He pushed those thoughts back into their box and closed the lid tight - he hoped.

“Do you want her to?”

“What?” Callen’s focus came back to Sam, not quite sure what his partner was asking.

“Do you want her to look at you and not see Dom, just see you?”

Sam pulled into the LAPD parking lot.

“Wishful thinking Sam.” Perhaps the wrong choice of words as he could see the wheels turning in Sam’s mind about what they meant. Callen pushed on before Sam could say anything. “Can we stop talking about this and get on with investigating.  We’ve only got a small amount of time before Hetty pulls the plug.”

They got out of the car. “G, why not be open to it? You were interested before. Maybe things have changed. She’s had time.”

Callen knew Sam could be like a dog with a bone when he wanted something. “Sam, stop.” But he didn’t.

“It’s about time you found someone, settled down and had a family of your own.” And with those words that box full of potential flew right open again. “Stop trying to steal mine.”

Callen stopped at Sam’s last words, thoughts of a potential future overrun by confusion. “Excuse me. Steal your family?”

Sam stopped and turned to face Callen. “Yeah. Father’s day. You were there for my kid at school.” Pre-school technically.

“I was there as an uncle. You know it.”

“Michelle told me she had to correct a few of the parents.”

Callen was almost at a loss for words. This was the first time Sam had brought this up.

“It’s not like she looks like me, Sam. Just some nosy people who can’t help but ask inappropriate questions because they’re looking for something to gossip over to make their boring lives a little more exciting.” 

Callen hated that moment when he’d overheard a couple of the parents asking Michelle if he was really the uncle, not the father, after Sam’s daughter had run up to him and jumped into his arms with such excitement before she’d kissed him on both cheeks when they’d arrived.  It wasn’t Sam’s fault he wasn’t there. He had been deep undercover at the time and hadn’t been able come. Michelle had suggested he come as she knew other uncles who were going in place of father’s who weren’t able to make it for whatever reason. They hadn’t thought anything more of it until the questions were asked. One of them was damn lucky he hadn’t landed a punch when he’d suggest he and Michelle had something more going on. His fingers had been halfway to a fist before he’d taken a breath and released them. Though the look Michelle had given a woman later for a similar suggestion, which had sent her scurrying for cover, was probably more terrifying than any physical altercation would’ve have been. Callen had a feeling his desire to strike out, though contained, was nothing on the fury Michelle had probably felt. He wasn’t sure what Sam had done when Michelle had told him about that part of the day when he’d returned from that op. He’d been anticipating a confrontation with Sam for a good couple of weeks afterward. Not that he thought Sam would blame him but just that his partner would probably want someone to talk to about it and there were few people in the office that knew about Sam’s family.

“Look Sam,” Callen said when Sam didn’t seem inclined to continue that conversation. “Let’s just focus on finding out what’s going on.” They remained silent until they arrived at the car.

Sam nodded. “Sweet ride. Nice, solid and safe. Good for kids.”

Callen took at look at the drivers side. “And probably the only reason Sarah’s not broken,” he added. They could see the imprint of the pick up in the drivers side door and the panel just in front of it. The impact had pushed the door in right where her knee would’ve been. “There was definitely been some serious power behind this.” 

Callen looked inside. Glass was shattered over both seats and floor. He could see a few traces of blood on the inside of the door where she most likely hit her head. The space where her legs would’ve been was half the usual size. He was sure the protection from the newer model vehicle was the only reason there was any space left in that area at all.

Callen stepped back and took a breath. At least he knew she was safe. Kensi was with her but he couldn’t figure out how come she’d been targeted. Callen pulled out his phone. “Eric, check out Joe Maris as well,” he said reluctantly. “See if this is more to do with him than her. It was his car.” He knew Sarah had been with Joe for a long time and no doubt trusted him. She probably wouldn’t be impressed that he was having him checked out.

“On it.” 

“How’s the check on her going?” Callen asked.

“So far squeaky clean.” Eric cleared his throat a little. “Unless, that is, you count the videos of her dancing.” Eric let out a low whistle

“Eric,” Callen said in a tone that had he been in the office Eric would’ve picked up on straight away.

“Come on,” Eric continued, “haven’t you seen them?” Obviously the warning didn’t translate well through the phone.

“I have,” Callen admitted.  “I’ve also seen her dance in the flesh.” Sam’s eyes lit up and Callen swore to himself. Not thinking, he’d fallen right into that one and there was way too much glee in his partners eyes. His choice of words could’ve been better. “Back on track Eric, please. She’s clean right?”

“Yep.”

“Too clean?” asked Sam who copped a glare from Callen. Sam returned the look with the one that reminded him they were just checking things properly.

“No. Just the usual clean of someone who doesn’t do anything wrong.  I’m digging a little deeper just in case but I really don’t think anything’s going to come from it.”

“Thanks Eric.” Callen said before he hung up.

“G.”

“I was right. She’s clean.”

“ _ We _ were right,” Sam corrected.

“We were right.” Callen knew Sam’s gut was just as trustworthy as his own. Perhaps more so in this case as Sam was less emotionally attached to this case. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone about anything more than the emotion being connected to taking care of Dom’s friend. At least as long as Sam left their previous conversation alone. 

“So, where do we go next?” Sam asked. 

Callen looked at the car once more and started to walk away. Sam fell into step beside him.

“I don’t know Sam. Guess we talk to Sarah again. See if she can recognise the two who hit her now that she’s had some time.”

“Can’t hurt. Plus,” Sam grinned. “You’ll get to check on your girl in person.”

“Sam.”

“G.”

Callen rolled his eyes.  If he didn’t give the big guy a little something this would never end. “Fine,” he said. “If she could look at me without feeling bad about Dom, I’d consider it.”

“All I wanted to know,” Sam said with a satisfied tone.

“But you are to say nothing to her. Understand?” Callen warned his partner.

“Nothing? That could make it hard to interview her.”

“Nothing about this.” Callen clarified as they settled themselves in Sam’s car.

“Deal.” Sam agreed. “As long as you promise to try and find out if she’s interested.”

“Not until this is sorted and she’s safe.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this up to speed with what's currently on FF so enjoy this and the next chapter.

* * *

 

After they’d grabbed a quick late lunch Callen and Sam headed for the hospital. When they arrived at Sarah’s room they could hear laughter. Callen smiled to himself. After the morning Sarah had had, it was nice to know she could still find something to laugh at.

“You two up to something?” Callen asked when he walked in.

“Nope,” Kensi denied with a wink at Sarah.

Sarah smiled. “Just girl talk.”

Callen raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them.

“G.” Sam shook his head at Callen.  “Don’t ask,” Sam warned.

“How you feeling?” Callen asked instead of probing what they’d been up to.  

“Okay I guess,” Sarah answered. “The nurse just gave me something for the pain so hopefully that kicks in soon.”

“Good.” Callen glanced at Sam before he turned back to Sarah. “Sarah, we need to ask you some questions.”

Sarah frowned. “Sure. What do you want to know?”

Callen pulled out his phone and brought up the photos of the two who had hit her. “Do you know them from anywhere else?”

Sarah studied them for a moment. She shook her head carefully. “No. Just this morning.”

“Is there any chance they’ve taken a class at the studio?”

“No.” Her answer came quickly and with conviction. “I’d remember if I taught them.”

“You remember everyone you teach?”

Sarah smiled at Callen. “It helps people feel comfortable if you know their name and remember them when they come back. Something I had to learn when we started teaching.”

“And you’re sure you haven’t taught them?” Sam asked.

“Yep.”

“What about Joe? Could he have?”

Sarah frowned. “Not likely. Most of our classes we teach together. We do private lessons separately sometimes but they wouldn’t have been in one of those.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

Sarah looked at Sam. “The private lessons are usually done for high level dancers and artists who are looking to learn a specific style. Sometimes they are single dancers not couples so both of us don’t always need to be there.”

“Still doesn’t mean they couldn’t have come for one.”

Sarah laughed softly. “Sam, they’re not high level dancers, you can tell by looking. Plus if they were, they risked everything crashing into me.” She frowned again and looked back to the pictures on Callen’s phone. “Who are they anyway?”

Callen looked at Sam for help. Dropping this bomb on her after everything wasn’t something he particularly wanted to do. 

Sam turned to Sarah. “They are two members of a drug cartel.”

“What?” The look on Sarah’s face was full of shock and disbelief. She turned from Sam to him. “But...”

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” Callen said. “I promise, we’ll figure it out. We’re just gathering as much information as we can right now. What about the dance studio? Are there financial difficulties?”

“No.” Sarah frowned. “The finances are complicated but we make enough to cover all the bills and pay Joe’s wages.”

“What about yours?” Callen asked.

Sarah took a breath and let it out with a small sigh before she answered. “My parents only did two things that I particularly appreciate. And, like everything else, they were actually done because of what it would look like to others. I have a trust fund. It covers my bills and lets me do what I love. I don’t need the money from the studio.”

“Very generous of you,” Sam said. “Why are they complicated?”

“Sam, it’s not about being generous. I wouldn’t be where I am without Joe. When we first started the studio Maggie was still working so everything went back in to help make it a success. The finances are only complicated because of the way the money comes in.  There’s reasonably regular income from the classes on a term basis or those who have regular private lessons. But dancers come and go. We have the drop in’s, privates for a particular purpose, show and appearance fees and sponsorships for ourselves. Not to mention the costs for our own training. The accountant keeps track of it all for us so we know where we stand and make sure we have a buffer for those unfortunate slow times.”

“Any chance Joe’s doing something on the side?” Callen asked reluctantly.

Sarah turned to Kensi. “Can you get my bag please?”

Kensi reached into the draw, pulled it out and placed it carefully on her lap. Sarah used her good arm and fished out a set of keys. She handed them to Callen. He took it automatically.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Keys to the studio and my apartment,” Sarah told him. “Go. Check it all out. You’ll find the accountant’s number in the office. I’m sure Joe will give you the same access to his home. We’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Didn’t say you did.” Callen noticed the keyring on her keys. ‘Live, Love, Dance’. Seemed rather appropriate for her. “We’re just trying to figure out why you appear to have been targeted by a drug cartel.”

“I don’t know either, but I’ll do what I can to help,” Sarah said. 

“Thank you.” Callen pocketed her keys and took back his phone. “Any alarms?”

“My code for the studio is 9181983.” 

Callen looked up from typing it into his phone and caught her gaze. They stared at each other for a moment. She gave a small smile and a nod. 

“Home?” Callen eventually prompted.

Sarah’s eyes shifted away from his as she said, “5683.”

Sam made a sound and he looked over at his partner curious. “Nothing,” Sam denied, though Callen knew better. It would have to wait until later.

“You said your parents did two things?” Kensi asked. “What was the second?”

“Sending me to boarding school in Denver. I didn’t want to go but they were determined. It was  _ the _ school to go to at time.” She smiled again. ”Where I meet Joe. Can’t really hate them for sending me there after that.” 

“Given it looks like you were targeted,” Sam asked, “how would they know where you would be?  It was like they were waiting for you.”

“It’s the way I drive to the studio.”

“Same time?”

Sarah nodded carefully. “Every day. Didn’t think about it being a problem.”

“Shouldn’t be something you needed to think about,” Sam assured her. “Have you called your parents yet?”

“No.” Her answer was short.

“Sarah,” Callen said. “Is there a problem?”

Her head dropped back against the pillows. “I haven’t spoken with them since a few days after Dom’s funeral.”

“Why not?” Callen asked. He knew there were issues. He didn’t know the specifics, just sensed her emotions when she’d told him they hadn’t bothered to come to her graduation, along with what she had just told them.

Though her head stayed on the pillow Sarah turned to face Callen. “They didn’t show,” she said quietly. “It wasn’t important enough for them to be there, even though they were friends with Dom's parents for years.” 

Callen saw the tears in her eyes and the hope sank just a little. The thought of Dom still hurt her. 

“Anyway,” Sarah blinked back the tears, “I haven’t spoken to them since telling them off for it and I don’t particularly care if I do again.”

“You talk to Joe?”

“Yeah.” Sarah glanced at Kensi with a friendly smile. “Kensi convinced me it would be better coming from me than the police.”

“Everything okay?” Callen asked.

“Fine. He doesn’t care about the car. Apparently that’s what insurance is for.”

“You were on the policy?” Callen asked. As much as Dom had told them that Joe wasn’t a romantic factor in Sarah’s life, her life was well and truly entwined and he couldn’t help but wonder if Dom had been wrong.

“Have been since he got it in case I needed to drive Maggie and the girls around.”

“It’s a nice car, “ Sam said. “Good family car. Saved you.”

“You’ve seen it?”

Sam nodded. “How bad?” She yawned and and blinked a little.

“I’m pretty sure it’s recovery period will be far less than yours,” Callen said as he moved a touch closer to the bed. He was tempted to take her hand in his or drop another kiss on her forehead like before but he stopped himself. He wasn’t quite sure what had made him do it earlier. Maybe he’d just been doing a good job at playing the protective friend, like he said he would. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” he added.

“Guess those painkillers are starting to work after all.”

“One more question, if you’re up for it,” Sam said. Callen gave him a warning look. Sam shook his head and Callen relaxed.

“What’s the chance this is about splitting you and Joe up?”

Callen frowned. He hadn’t thought about that possibility. “Has anything happened like that before?” he added.

Sarah shrugged. “It happens. No one’s tried with us for a long time. In this line of work there can be natural shifts in partnerships. People change or something causes one of them to have to move.”

“You and Joe have been together for ten years,” Callen said.

“Eleven,” Sarah corrected. “There’s only really three ways to break up a partnership deliberately. You have to get between the partners and break their trust, which isn’t exactly easy but can be done. Make the partner you want fall in love with you or take one of them out.”

Sam raised his eyes at that. “This does fit.”

“I suppose it does. The thing is,” Sarah turned to Callen, “the longer you are partners for, the harder it is to break that trust.”

Callen glanced at Sam. It was almost like she was talking about the two of them. His focus returned to Sarah as she continued.

“Most of the time it gets stronger as time goes on. And the longer you are together the closer you are to time running out anyway so it’s less likely either of the partners are going to want to put in the time to build up the trust and connection needed to be great partners and have a decent amount of time performing or competing together.”

“So not likely that could by what’s behind this?” Callen asked.

“What about falling in love?” Kensi asked before Sarah could answer.

Sarah shook her head a little with a laugh. “You’d have to be blind and deaf to think that anyone could get between Joe and Maggie. Everyone knows the moment they see them.”

“What about getting you to fall in love with them?” Callen asked wondering why she’d seemed to automatically take it that Joe was the one they would go after. “Take you from Joe?”

Sarah looked at Callen for a moment before she answered. “It’s going to take someone pretty special to make me fall in love with them. And they’ll need to understand that Joe’s part of my life. I can guarantee you now if whoever he was wanted to stop us dancing together, he’d be gone faster than he can blink.”

“Taking you out is the easy option if someone else wanted Joe,” Callen said, his mind trying to figure it out. 

“I guess, but it’s unlikely. We’re too much a part of each other and we’ve been through bad injuries before where we’ve been approached to jump ship but neither of us would. All taking me out would do would make Joe retire sooner. Same if it was the other way.”

Sarah closed her eyes briefly.

“Thanks,” Sam said. “If we need to know any more, we’ll talk to you later.”

Callen saw her struggle to keep her eyes open again. 

“Sleep Sarah,” he said. “Kensi will be here.” He saw her nod and finally let her eyes close. It didn’t take long for her breathing to settle.

Callen moved closer to Sam and Kensi and lowered his voice.

“Kensi, go get something to eat. We’ll stay until you get back.” Kensi nodded and walked out the door.

“What are we missing Sam?  It doesn't make sense. Nothing she told us even hints at the possibility of there being a connection to Ortega. Dom didn’t have any connection either.”

“There’s still Joe. Maybe it’s from there.”

“Maybe,” Callen admitted reluctantly. He’d seen Joe just that once so he didn’t know the man but the trust Sarah placed in him said a lot. His hand slipped into his pocket where her keys were. Maybe Sam was wrong. Maybe there hadn’t been enough time yet.

“Let’s assume,” Sam mused, “they were targeting her. How would they know she was in Joe’s car and not her own?”

“They’d either need to be tailing her or know that Joe was gone and what kind of vehicle he drives.”

“Something for Kensi to ask for us when she wakes up.”

“Maybe Eric can look into it too.” Callen glanced back at Sarah. Her breathing was slow and even, a good sign she was actually sleeping soundly. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and looked at them.

“Do you think we need to check out her place?” Sam queried, a tone to his voice that kept Callen’s eyes firmly fixed on the keys.

“We’re supposed to be investigating properly right?” he replied. Except Callen had a problem. He wanted to know more about her and this was the perfect way to do it. She’d trusted him, invited him to go through the two places that would tell him everything he needed to know about her - for the case. But it wouldn’t take much for him figure out things about her personally at the same time. He was pretty observant and he had a feeling she would be the kind of woman whose home was very much a reflection of who she was.

“G, as long as it’s for the mission, not something else,” Sam’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. Callen pocketed the keys but before he could reply his phone rang. He answered quickly and stepped out the door with the hope that her sleep hadn’t been disturbed.

“Sam,” Callen said when he’d finished chat to Eric and stepped back into the room. “Eric found them.” Kensi arrived with perfect timing. “Kenz, we’re off. Call us if there’s any problems.“

“Will do.”

Callen was about to leave when he thought of something and turned back to Kensi. “Oh and get Deeks to come and interview her if LAPD haven’t shown by the time she wakes up. He can pass the details on and it will get this done quicker. Hopefully build up some goodwill because they didn’t have to sit through another one.”

“Will do. Good luck.”

* * *

Callen and Sam were on their way to pick up the suspects when Eric rang again.

“What do you have Eric?”

“Suspects haven’t moved yet but thought you’d like to know the initial search on Joe Maris comes back just about as clean as Sarah.”

“Just about?” Sam repeated.

“One speeding ticket about seventeen months ago. Didn’t contest it though he could’ve.”

“Why do you think he could’ve?” Callen asked.

“I did a little digging when I noticed it was only a few blocks from a hospital. He’s got twin girls. From what I can find, his wife would’ve been thirty two weeks pregnant at the time. They were born a day later.”

Callen frowned. “Why wouldn’t you fight something like that?”

Sam shook his head. “Not worth it. It’s a small price to pay and if she gave birth to twins that early, the last thing he’d be wanting to do would be end up in court arguing a speeding ticket. He’ll most likely have wanted to be at that hospital every moment he could spare.”

“Let us know if you find anything else Eric,” Callen said.

“Always.”

Callen hung up.

“So,” Sam started and Callen braced himself, “your girlfriend’s partner is just a squeaky clean as her… unless you count their dancing.”

“Sam,” Callen warned. At this rate Sam would have them married off before they even went out on a date. “Focus on where we are going.”

“I can multi-task.” Sam shot him a grin before he his attention back to the road. “How many videos do you think Eric watched?”

Callen didn’t answer.

“How many have  _ you  _ watched?” Sam asked after a moment.

Callen turned to Sam. “How many did you watch to check her out?”

“Didn’t check her out. Wasn’t that interested.”

Callen chuckled. “I’ll bet you didn’t want Michelle to catch you.”

“If they’re as hot as Eric is suggesting maybe I should watch them with her.”

Callen groaned. “Sam, way too much information about your love life.”

Sam was about to respond when Callen realised they had pulled into the street their suspects were located. “We’re here,” Callen said.

The two words took them both from teasing to serious in one second flat. Somewhere in this street were two suspects who would help them understand what the hell was going on.  Callen had no doubt they knew something and he’d do whatever it took to figure it out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always love to hear from readers. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Callen slammed his hands onto the table and the suspect in front of him jumped.  The chair fell back against the wall when he rose abruptly and walked out of the room in frustration. He was getting nowhere. This Johnny thought himself untouchable. Even the video of them in the pick up crashing into Sarah and driving off did nothing. He kept denying he was there, claimed it was photoshopped and he had been set up. 

Sam came down the stairs from the other interrogation room.  

“Any luck?” Callen asked.

Sam shook his head. “Idiot thinks he can get away with it.”

Callen’s phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker.

“What is it Eric?”

“Guys. Both Johnny and Malcolm received a ten thousand dollar deposit into their bank accounts yesterday.”

Callen frowned. “Where from?”  Twenty thousand dollars? The tension in him ramped up. 

“Still trying to find out but both payments are tracking the same so far. Most likely the same source.”

Callen and Sam looked at each other.  A smirk came onto Callen’s face, a satisfied sense that they were finally getting somewhere. 

Sam nodded. “Ortega isn’t going to be happy with his underlings taking payments on the side is he?”

“Not one bit,” Callen replied as the both headed back into take on Johnny together.

It didn’t take long, especially after Callen casually mentioned that the woman they hit was in critical condition and might not make it. A little lie but Johnny didn’t need to know that, not yet anyway. Bringing LAPD to Ortega’s doorstep hunting for two of his little minions on a manslaughter charge that had nothing to do with a cartel job wasn’t a good idea.  They’d be thrown to the wolves. But if they helped them, maybe they would find themselves in a nice safe cell somewhere well away from Ortega’s reach so they could serve their reduced sentences in relative peace. When Sam added that Ortega wouldn’t be pleased that they were taking money for jobs without his knowledge, especially when they weren’t giving him a cut, that had been the final straw.

“Man, I’m sorry,” Johnny said. “It was just supposed to land her in hospital, a little injured that’s all. Easiest ten grand we’d ever make.”

“Who gave you the job?” Callen demanded.

“We got it by email. Never meet the guy.”

“How do you know it was a guy?” Sam asked.

“Sounded like one. He wanted her to need him.”

Sam and Callen looked at each other. Callen pushed a piece of paper and a pen at Johnny. “Email address, password, names now.”

* * *

Time ticked by and Callen started to pace. It was past 5pm and their time was running out. They’d tried more with both suspects but hadn’t been able to get anything else from them. Callen pulled out his phone and dialed before he set it on the table between him and Sam. “Eric, anything yet?”  

“IP address just came in for the other email. It comes from a coffee shop in Boston, Massachusetts. Which fits in with what’s just come up on the payments. It’s odd but a law firm located there is where they originated.”

Callen stared at Sam. He was sure the confusion in his face was reflected in what he saw on Sam’s. A law firm in Boston paying underlings of an Los Angeles drug cartel to take down a dancer? The more information they got the less it seemed to make sense.

“Get me a list of the employees,” Callen told Eric. “We’ll see if Sarah recognises any of them. From what Johnny said it sounds like this guy knows her. And Eric, let Kensi know but keep it from Sarah.” Callen caught Sam’s eye and added, “ Get Deeks watching the entrance to the hospital just in case any one in Ortega’s camp get wind of what these two have done.” If Ortega found out about this, Callen wouldn’t put it past him to send someone to clean up the mess. Callen disconnected the call.

“She’s from there isn’t she? Just like Dom?” Sam asked. 

Callen nodded. 

“Maybe it’s time we checked out her place,” Sam proposed. “Doesn’t seem like this is connected to Joe so more likely to find something there than at the studio.”

On the way to Sam’s car Sam gave Callen a look that didn’t bode well for the direction of conversation. Once they started the drive Sam glanced across at him with a grin. “You remember her alarm code?”

“Yes Sam, I took notes.” 

Sam chuckled. “You shouldn’t need notes for that one. A tad distracted are we?”

“What are you talking about?”

“5683. Check out the letters on your phone that it makes.” Callen pulled out his phone and looked. Sam was on a mission no doubt about it.

“Doesn’t mean anything Sam.”

“Her code is love.” Sam dragged out the word. “Come on G. Admit it, you’ve got a thing for her.”

“All I’ll admit to is getting exceptionally frustrated with the one track mind of my partner when we’ve only got a few more hours to figure out what the hell is happening here.” It didn’t help that he was trying to hold back his own thoughts about the possibilities.

“G, I’ve told you before I can multi-task.”

“This isn’t multi-tasking Sam. This is you obsessed. I’ve already said when it’s over and she’s safe we’ll see.”

“Just saying, it’s a sign she’s open to it.”

“A sign?” Callen turned and stared at Sam. “If you call that a sign then what does it mean that she’s got Dom’s birthday as her other code? Maybe it’s connected. Maybe she felt something more for Dom than she was willing to admit.”

Sam was silent for a few moments as he took in that piece of information.

“I saw her look at you back then G,” Sam eventually said. “She was interested in you, not Dom.”

“There’s always Joe.”

“Neh,” Sam said  “She doesn’t look at him the way she looked at you.”

“Looked being past tense. Wait. How do you know how she looks at Joe?” Sam’s gaze flicked back to the road rather quickly. “You have watched the videos.” Callen smiled. Maybe now he had something over his partner to hold off this Cupid orientated topic for the rest of the night.

“Does Michelle know?”

Sam grinned. “Thought you didn’t want to know about my love life G.”

“Eww.”

“G, it was one video a long time ago, after we first met her. I was curious considering how well she danced with Dom how she’d dance with a real partner.”

“And?”

“She’s very good but she looks at you different.”

“Looked.”

“Looks.”  Sam seemed quite adamant and Callen wondered if he’d missed something. She was injured and scared. That and relief was what he’d seen in her eyes since she’d come back.

They settled into silence for the rest of the short distance to Sarah’s home. Callen’s thoughts went back to when he’d watched her dance with Joe and tried to figure out if Sam was right. Problem was at that point in time her body had held his focus more than her face. Though the look she’d given him when she’d caught him had certainly seemed to say that she was happy about him being interested.

* * *

 

Callen and Sam stood next to the car and looked around the area outside her Studio village apartment complex. 

“Safe neighbourhood,” Sam noted. 

“Nowhere near Ortega’s stomping ground,” Callen said.

They headed toward the front security doors. Callen pulled out the keys and checked them over. There were only four so he was hopeful it wouldn’t take too many tries to get the right one. The last thing they wanted to do was get her neighbours suspicious. He got it right first time on the entry door with two attempts for her first floor apartment. When he turned back to Sam after entering the code to disarm the alarm he rolled his eyes at the look on Sam’s face.

“Not now Sam. Let’s try and find something.”

Callen moved through the small entrance hallway to the main living space. It was a relaxed comfortable area with a small dining table by the window, a comfortable couch with soft purple and green cushions and blankets. The kind of couch you could comfortably sink into after a hard day at work or to curl up with someone. He shook off the thoughts and continued looking for the elusive something that would make all of this fit together. She had a decent sized TV and a large number of DVD’s that seemed to focus on musicals and dance. Made sense though he did spot the occasional action and romance movie tucked in there too. There were music cd’s in a similar number and a small collection of books that looked like they had been well read. He noted that most of the floor space was empty and realised that by pushing the couch back, moving the coffee tables and rolling up the rug there would be a large area of polished wood floor that would easily double as a dance floor.

The pictures on the walls reflected the creative nature of the woman who lived here, no theme to them, just obviously ones chosen with care that she enjoyed.

There was a laptop at a small workstation. Callen moved to it and called Eric. He turned it on and slipped in the device he kept around to help Eric.

“Eric, We’re at Sarah’s. You should be able to access her computer.  See if there’s anything to worry about.” There was a small filing cabinet beside the workstation he made a mental note of to come back to later.

“On it,” Eric confirmed.

Callen returned his attention to the rest of the room. Framed photos took up half of the bookshelf, almost as much as the books themselves. He ran his gaze over them and found that she had them in collections. There were the ones of her and Joe dancing. The looks between them made the niggly doubts rise about what their relationship was.  That was until he saw a wedding photo with Joe and the mysterious Maggie. Sarah was one of the bridesmaids in the background with a smile on her face and a finger wiping away a tear as she looked at the happy couple. It was the look on Joe and Maggie’s faces even though it was side on that squashed the doubts that had surfaced. There was no denying what he could see between them even in a photo.

Sam came out of the kitchen and laundry with a smile on his face. 

“What?” Callen asked. “You find something.”

“She’s squeaky clean,” Callen rolled his eyes at the phrase.

“So she’s tidy and organised. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing at all.” Sam seemed to want to say more but refrained which Callen was most appreciative of. 

Callen turned his attention back to the photos.  He saw ones with her and Dom and picked up the one that was identical to the one he’d seen at Dom’s place that awful night. 

“Look so young don’t they,” Sam said when he looked over Callen’s shoulder. 

“Too young to be gone,” Callen said as his put the photo back on the shelf next to one which looked like it included Dom’s entire extended family. He saw Dom’s parents looking happy, nothing like the last time he’d seen them. He recognised Sarah’s ex who’d caused such a problem at the funeral and a couple of the young nieces and nephews that he remembered Dom showing photos of at the office one day not long after he’d started at OSP. He smiled at the look on Sarah’s face. Dom had his arm around her and it looked like she was laughing at something Dom had said. Callen shook his head to bring his thoughts back to what they were doing here and headed to check out one of the bedrooms and the bathroom. Sam followed. 

Unlike the rest of the house, this bedroom wasn’t tidy. 

“It’s not like the rest.”

“It’s a kids room,” Sam said. “Of course it’s a mess.” There were two small mattresses on the floor and toys that suggested the occupants were frequent and well loved. 

“Must be for the twins,” Callen said. They closed the door and moved to the next door. The bathroom, with a nice deep bath, candles, soft looking towels and a small stereo on a shelf.  He pushed the thoughts from his mind and wished briefly that he wasn’t quite so quick to take in details. It was clear that the bathroom was a place for relaxation and was no doubt well used given the tray that had sat over the bath with a book waiting to be read on it. Sam was waiting at the last door, which would obviously lead to her bedroom. Callen was reluctant but didn’t want to show it to Sam so walked through the open door with no outward sign of hesitation. It was just as tidy as the rest, except for the unmade bed. 

“What’s the bet her drawers are as organised as the ones in the kitchen.”

“Go ahead Sam. I’m not checking her drawers.” Callen walked over to the wardrobe. That he would check. Had to be safer than accidentally coming across something else to give Sam’s obsession traction. Her wardrobe was large and there were boxes stacked neatly on the top shelf. Shoes lined up on the floor. At first he thought she must’ve been making up for the lack of possessions with clothes until he realised that almost half the wardrobe seemed to hold costumes, carefully sealed in protective bags and labelled. 

Callen and Sam checked the boxes but they were pretty much all photos or videos of her dancing through the years, letters, cards or mementos. They packed them away and headed out of the bedroom just as his phone rang. It was Eric.

“Anything on her computer?”

“Nope but I do have something and you’re not going to like it.” 

“You have the list already?” Callen asked as tension rose in him. If Eric didn’t think they were going to like it it was probably bad.

“I ran a search through the names on it and compared it to those I found connected to Sarah.”

Callen felt the sense of dread in the pit of his stomach increase. “Let me guess one name?” 

“One name only. David Vail.” 

Callen swore. “Her ex. Dom’s cousin.”

Sam frowned. “The one she had a problem with at the funeral?” Callen nodded.

“And guys,” Eric continued. “He’s here in LA. Arrived half an hour ago. No baggage to claim and I lost him in the crowd as he exited the airport terminal. Sorry.”

“Thanks Eric.”

Callen disconnected the call and looked at Sam. “Half an hour. He could be at the hospital by now if he’s lucky.”

“We’re less than five minutes from her.” Sam moved out the door quickly. Callen followed after he’d set the alarm and locked the door. By the time he was down the stairs, which he’d taken two or three at a time, and out of the building Sam already had the car waiting for him. He jumped in and pulled out his phone to call Kensi. Before he could a text came in.

“David here. Scared. Tell Kensi I didn’t call Dom’s parents.”

“Sam,” Callen said, urgency in his tone. “Faster. He’s there.”

Callen dialled Kensi’s number.

“Callen. Hey, what’s up?”

“Kensi, Sarah didn’t call Dom’s parents. David’s dangerous. He’s behind this.” Details could be filled in later, right now he just needed to get the message across to Kensi.

When Kensi didn’t answer straight away he added. “Kenz, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

The wait before Kensi finally spoke felt like forever.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Appreciate it all as it helps me know where I'm going right/wrong and get better at this thing I love. Now, let's put Callen out of his misery and have Kensi answer him.

* * *

**  
**

Kensi's attention was pulled to the door when she sensed someone enter the room. A tall man with slightly dark skin that could suggest either too much time in the sun or hint at his heritage and black hair approached Sarah's bed. He was dressed as if he'd just come from an office and the suit screamed money.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kensi asked, a small amount of apprehension sliding up her spine.

"I'm here to see Sarah." The man's tone was abrupt as he asked,"Who are you?"

Sarah shifted on the bed and Kensi saw her open her eyes.

"David." Sarah said. "What are you doing here?"

David moved closer to the bed. "I came as soon as I heard. What happened?"

"I…" Sarah gaze flicked to Kensi. There was definitely confusion on her face and Kensi attempted to give Sarah a moment since she'd been sleeping right up until David has spoken.

Kensi stood up from her chair beside the bed. "I'm Kensi," she said. " A friend. You are?"

"David," he replied. No last name appeared to be forthcoming. "Family."

Kensi held back the frown. She didn't remember Sarah mentioning a brother though he did look vaguely familiar. Her eyes flicked between the two of them. Skin tone, facial structure, hair - none of it showed a family resemblance.

"How did you know I was in here?" Sarah asked.

"Dom's parents called me and let me know."

"Oh."

Kensi watched as Sarah's complexion lightened, which considering she was already pale after everything that had happened today, was particularly worrisome. To give Sarah a moment to recover Kensi stepped closer to David and smiled. She was pretty sure she remembered him now. "I think I remember you from Dom's funeral." Kensi let the smile drop. "I'm really sorry."

David nodded and then turned his attention back to Sarah. "Are you okay?" Kensi had the distinct feeling he was attempting to dismiss her.

Kensi watched as Sarah shook her head and sent a quick furtive glance in her direction. Kensi got the message. Sarah most definitely wasn't okay and not just because of the injuries. Something else was going on here.

"My knee is hurt but-"."

"At least you're alive," David cut Sarah off and reached out to her. His hand went to her sore shoulder. Kensi saw Sarah flinch and pull away. Whether it was because David had hurt her or because she was scared, Kensi wasn't entirely sure.

David pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Doesn't matter about the dancing," he added more clearly.

Sarah frowned. She then reached for her phone on the side table near Kensi. Kensi moved and passed it to her. It gave her a chance to get a little closer to Sarah.

"Sorry," Sarah said with a tight smile at David. "I fell asleep and I need to send my parents a text. I forgot to reply."

Kensi held the frown off her face as every one of her senses jumped to high alert.

"Sure," David said and turned to Kensi. "You can go. I'm fine watching out for her."

"David," Sarah protested sharply. "That's rude. Kensi's my friend."

Kensi's phone rang at that moment. She answered it though she kept a very attentive, although discrete, gaze on David.

"Callen. Hey," Kensi said in her most relaxed voice. "What's up?"

_("Kensi, Sarah didn't call Dom's parents. David's dangerous. He's behind this.")_

"Callen?" David said, his eyes narrowed at Kensi before he turned to Sarah. "That the guy you were making eyes at at the funeral?"

Kensi saw the fear in Sarah's eyes heighten as her eyes went wide "What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"He was there."

Kensi picked up on the increase of anger in David's words..

_("Kenz, what's going on? Are you okay?")_

"Yes he was," Sarah said. "As a friend and coworker of Dom's."

Kensi watched Sarah draw away from David. There wasn't much she could do given her injuries but there was little movements that Kensi picked up on. As much as she wanted to reassure Callen she had to figure out something plausible. She had one shot at calming the situation.

"Sarah," Kensi said loud enough to get both her and David's attention. "Callen says to tell you that he's taking you home when you get out. Sasha's told him if he doesn't he'll be sleeping on the couch until the next blue moon." Kensi grinned and tried to convey in a look to Sarah that she needed to follow. She hoped that somehow she could reach Sarah with her words and calm down the panic that was flickering in Sarah's eyes.

"Who's Sasha?" David asked harshly as he glanced between Kensi and Sarah. "I can take care of her." Kensi knew what she'd said would be a risk but she had the rest of her little story up her sleeve that should take the wind out of David's sails.

_("Kenz, what you are doing.")_

"Sasha's Callen's wife," Kensi said with a smile.

_("Really?")_

She heard Callen's voice in her ear but kept any reaction out of her voice. She knew she'd pay in some way, shape or form (not necessarily bad) for making him married but she instinctively knew that she'd had to take Callen out of the equation for being a potential interest for Sarah. It seemed to be the most effective way.

"She's a little lost at the moment as they're between foster kids," Kensi continued. "She's desperate for someone to take care of." _("Kenz we're almost there.")_

Sarah gave herself a little shake. "Sasha's great. She's …" There was a pause and Kensi could see the wheels turning as Sarah tried to follow. Kensi was ready to fill in when Sarah continued. "A counselor. Callen asked her to help me after Dom died. We became friends."

Sarah's eyes flicked to Kensi's and she gave her a barely perceptible reassuring nod.

"I'll look after you," David said firmly.

"No," Sarah said, panic flared in her eyes again. "Sasha's here. You'll need to get back to work in Boston." She took a breath. "And plus, after everything they've done for me I can't punish Callen." She looked at Kensi. "Tell him it's a deal if she'll make me that cheesecake I like."

Kensi grinned. "Hey Callen, no couch for you if you promise Sasha's cheesecake."

_("I'll make cheesecake myself if she wants. Pulling in now.")_

Kensi heard the doors to the car slam over the phone.

"Callen thanks you very much for saving him from that fate," Kensi said to Sarah.

_("What side is he on?")_

"I know," Kensi said into the phone. "I really shouldn't have left the cookies out. He just can't resist."

_("Get on his side behind him. Let me know when you're there. We're on the floor now.")_

"Yep, will do. Talk to you later." Kensi pretended to hang up and kept the phone in her hand.

"I really need the bathroom," she said to Sarah and pointed to the door of the ensuite behind David. "You okay for a minute.?"

David didn't give her a chance to answer. "Of course she will be. I'm here."

Kensi saw the fear in Sarah's eyes and tried to reassure her with a look. "Be right back."

Kensi slipped into the bathroom and closed the door but not before she saw something that caused tension to grip her body.

She raised the phone to her ear and whispered to Callen. "He's got a gun."

* * *

Callen blood ran cold at Kensi's words. He glanced at Sam who frowned.

"Kenz," Callen spoke as soft as he could as they were only a couple of doors down from Sarah's room. "David's behind this. He paid to have them crash into her. He wanted her hurt and in hospital. Count down from ten, then come out. We'll be there on three."

Callen hung up and turned his head to Sam as they moved silently down the hall. "He's got a gun."

"What the hell's he up to?" Sam asked in a hushed whispered.

"No idea," Callen's tone was low and deadly. "Don't care. We stop him."

Mentally Callen had been counting. "In on three, Kensi a couple behind." They shifted to right outside the door.

"5, 4, 3," Callen signalled to Sam with his fingers.

Callen and Sam entered the room, guns drawn.

"It's over, David," Callen said. Kensi came out at that moment but before any of them could react David had his gun in hand and pulled Sarah into him. He was on her injured side and Callen heard her gasp in pain. He felt his finger itch to pull the trigger.

"I'll shoot her." There was panic and something else in David's tone that Callen couldn't quite place but definitely didn't like.

Callen shook his head. "You don't want to shoot her. You just want her back in your life," He was tuned into any noise from Sarah and held back the urge to look at her. No doubt Sarah would be even more scared right now and he suspected that a look of reassurance would help her however his focus needed to remain where it was if he was going to get her out of this safely. "This sure as hell wasn't the way to go about it," Callen told David.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, fear strong in her voice. Callen's focused slipped just a little and his gaze flicked to her before back to David. Thankfully David didn't seem to notice or take advantage of it.

"He paid to have them crash into you," Callen told her even though his gaze was still on David. "Injure you and get you in hospital. I guess he knew Joe was away and hoped he'd get to play hero."

"Lucky I had someone else," Sarah whispered.

David tugged her closer and she hissed in pain. The tension in Callen rose further but he refused to lower his gun. He had the shot if he needed to take it. His finger right there on the trigger, ready to react. He hoped he didn't need to because Sarah was so close and if David moved the wrong way before he took the shot, Sarah could end up in the line of fire.

"Come on," Sam said. "You're outnumbered and outgunned. We've got proof that you paid the drivers. It's over."

David shifted the gun in Sam's direction and fired but Sam was already out of the way before he did. It gave Callen a clearer shot and he took it. Sam did as well. Kensi moved in quickly as David fell to the floor. Sam covered Kensi. Callen headed straight to Sarah. He holstered his gun in the back of his jeans as he moved.

"It's okay," Callen said in a quiet calm voice as he carefully shifted her toward the side of the bed David wasn't on. She reached for him, put her arm around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder. He could feel the tremors that were going through her body. Two nurses and a security guard arrived.

"Need to get her out of here," Callen told one of the nurses.

"Can you carry her?" A glance by the nurse on the other side of the bed and the reaction told Callen all he needed to know. David wasn't good.

Callen nodded and the nurse quickly unhooked the IV. Callen tried figured out the best way to carry Sarah without hurting her anymore but he had no clue how to support her injured leg. The nurse helped when she out the IV bag in Sarah's lap and said quietly "I'll help with her leg." He lifted her carefully, the nurse took the weight of her left leg and splint and they started for the door.

"I just wanted her back," David said weakly. "Get her away from that dancing she does. It's changed her."

Callen stopped moving when she lifted her head to search for David."What?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"The way you dance with him," David spat out. "It's disgusting. The man's married for god's sake. Have you no shame." David's voice faded. "At least now maybe you'll stop."

Callen moved. Sarah didn't need to see or hear anymore. David had already caused enough damage. The nurse led them to an empty room a few doors down the hall. Sarah held on tight even with one arm. When he'd her safely on the bed it didn't feel like she was ready to let go so he stayed there, his arms still around her.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "It's over. You're safe."

Sarah buried her head in his neck and he felt her tears drip down his. Her shoulders shook as she cried and he tightened his hold. Eventually she took a deep breath and seemed to regain some composure.

"Thank you." Sarah whispered. Callen felt the breath from her words on his neck.

"Anytime."

They stayed like that until Sam and Kensi came to them and Sarah finally lifted her head.

"Is he?" Sarah asked Sam tentatively.

"He's dead Sarah. I'm sorry." Sam studied Sarah for a moment. "You okay?"

Sarah nodded and then shook her head. "I don't know. But thank you, all of you."

"Good job on the message about Dom's parents." Callen carefully shifted her from his arms and guided her back onto the pillow.

Sarah's lips briefly rose at the corners in a smile before she reached up and brushed the tears off her cheeks that remained.

"We need to go." Sam said reluctantly. "Deeks is down the hall taking care of things there."

"I'll stay," Kensi offered.

Callen wanted to stay but he also knew they had some answers to give for what had happened and some he was still trying to get. His time was up and Hetty would want to talk to them about all that had just transpired.

Callen slipped off the bed and turned to face Sarah. He smiled, reached out to touch her cheek. Sarah looked up at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I've talked to Hetty," Callen said. "You're safe. Kensi will keep you company." Callen hoped the phrasing would help her. Kensi wasn't there for protection anymore, just to make sure she wasn't alone.

Sarah nodded. Callen turned for one last look before he slipped out the door. Kensi was already close by her and had brought up something on her phone, no doubt in an attempt to distract her from all that had happened that day. He hoped it worked.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Callen and Sam sat across the desk from Hetty, who had a small tumbler of whiskey in her hand that matched the ones in theirs. Callen had yet to take a sip. He wanted to wait until he knew how much trouble they were in.

“So, gentlemen. It seems this had nothing to do with us after all.”

“It had to do with Dom,” Sam said. “Not work though. Just his family.”

“She’s safe now,” Hetty said with a nod. “That is what matters most.”

“Hetty,” Callen said. “Thank you for letting us do this.”

Hetty looked at Callen over the top of her glasses, a smile almost gracing her lips. “I suspect if I had said no you would’ve done it anyway.” She raised her tumbler at the two of them. “Well done. It may not have been our case but it was important in more ways than one.”

“How so Hetty?” Sam asked before he took another sip of his drink.

“DEA are grateful to us for handing over Mr Trand and Mr Harris. They are hoping to get information or turn them into assets. We might just be able to call in a favour or two depending on how effective they are with this generous gift.”

Callen downed the rest of his drink. He really wanted to get back to the hospital. Given what had happened, Hetty had asked both him and Sam for a summary report before they left for the night. It was the quickest he’d ever done one.  The more detailed report was due in a few days.

Hetty put down her glass and looked at them. “It was a dangerous situation you were all in today.”

“No different than any other day Hetty,” Callen said.

“Usually we know more about what is going on,” Hetty replied. “Eric has uncovered a few … disturbing details about David that would’ve been useful to know before you went in.”

“Doubt there was time,” Sam said.

“That is true,” Hetty replied, “and I am not suggesting you should’ve waited. Just that it would’ve been useful.”

Callen sat forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees after he put his empty glass carefully on her desk. “What did Eric find out?”

“David had been receiving treatment for depression and paranoia. His Facebook page was filled with posts about how morally corrupt the world was becoming and there was distinct hostility toward those in the creative arts.”

“Like Sarah,” Callen said. Hetty nodded.

“Eric thinks that it was entirely possible David was no longer on his medication. It has been sometime since there has been record of it being dispensed.  We’ll know more tomorrow when we’ve had a chance to speak directly to his psychiatrist.”

“Good thing we were there,” Sam said.

“Very good thing indeed,” agreed Hetty.

“What was the cartel connection?” Callen asked Hetty. “Did Eric manage to find out?”

Hetty nodded. “Not cartel exactly. David had been Mr Trand and Mr Harris’s lawyer at one point when he lived out here just over six years ago. The time when he and Sarah were dating. They were arrested after a vehicle they were passengers in was, coincidentally, involved in a hit and run that caused death. David was assigned to them by the law firm he was with at the time. A law firm that has ties with Ortega. He got them off and it appears that he kept in touch. Why we do not know yet.”

Hetty looked at the two of them. “Go home gentlemen. You deserve a rest.”

Callen and Sam stood up.

“Mr Callen.” Callen waited while Sam moved away. “Dom would be proud of you looking out for her. Proud and very grateful.”

Callen nodded and started to walk away but stopped. He turned his head back to look at her.

“Hetty,” he said. “How much do you think she knew? About Dom’s job and what we do here?”

Hetty studied him and Callen couldn’t help but wonder why. It seemed way more intense than his question warranted.

“I would like to believe,” Hetty said, “that Dom had someone he could talk to, be honest with within the bounds of confidentiality that you all must follow, and trust to keep his confidences. While I do not know for sure what Sarah knows, my suspicions are that that someone for Dom may have been her. “

Callen didn’t quite know whether to be relieved by that or worried. He nodded his thanks to Hetty and headed to his desk to grab his bag.

“G,” Sam said from behind him. Callen turned and wished he hadn’t.

Sam grinned. “She’s safe and you promised.”

 

Callen started to walk out and as he passed Sam he said, “Go home to your wife and family Sam.”

“I intend to,” Sam replied, his tone all serious once again. “One day maybe so will you.”

  

* * *

 

By the time Callen returned to the hospital it was late and visiting hours were technically over. Given the circumstances though exceptions had been made, no doubt by Hetty. Sarah was still in the same room he’d left her in and was asleep.

“Hey Kenz,” Callen said quietly. “Deeks. How’s she been?”

Kensi and Deeks moved to where he stood by the door.

“She’s okay. She fell asleep about ten minutes ago,” Kensi told him.

“She’s a pretty tough thing,” Deeks added. “Though it took a little bit of time to distract her and for her to settle enough to sleep. She had every right to be freaked out after her day.”

Kensi smiled at Deeks. “You did good. He made her laugh a bit which helped.”

Deeks shrugged but grinned. “I do what I can to help the pretty ladies.” He glanced over at Sarah. “Even under all that, I can tell.” Deeks winked at Callen who just stared back.

Deeks looked away quickly.

“Thanks guys,” Callen said. “I’ll take it from here.”

Kensi gave him a hug and the two of them left. Callen wanted to make sure Sarah was alright but didn’t want to wake her. He pulled a chair close by her bed, sat and watched.

And thought.

His answer to Sam earlier, about whether he wanted Sarah to look at him and see him, not Dom, had been true, even if he’d tried to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal.  He hadn’t wanted to admit how much he wanted that to himself either but after today, and Sam’s obsessive comments on the matter, he didn’t seem to have much of a choice. Yes, he wanted her to look at him and see him. Really wanted it. The feelings of attraction were still there as was the interest in getting to know her better. What he didn’t want to do was push it and hurt her.  Dom dying wasn’t just the death of a mutual friend. It was how he had died and, after his conversation with Hetty, his previous suspicions that Sarah knew about Dom’s work was stronger. He also suspected she had formed some idea of what had happened to Dom while he’d been taken. As much as he hoped her imagination wasn’t all that good, he didn’t think he’d get that lucky.

When he’d searched her apartment earlier that day with Sam he’d tried to keep his focus on finding something to help with the case.  He’d still managed to learn a lot about her. She was organised and focused. Her neat and tidy house and the type of possessions she had showed that. There wasn’t anything that looked like it didn’t belong. Even in the room for the twins, as messy as that had been, everything had a purpose.

The photos had given away what she cherished most in the world.

Family.

Her chosen family not the one she was born into. In the all photos she had displayed at her home, he hadn’t seen one that looked like it was with her own parents. He’d seen many with Joe, Maggie and the girls. Plenty with Dom from many different ages and Dom’s family and a few that seemed like they were the next circle out of friends but not a lot. She didn’t feel things for someone out of obligation. If she felt something for you, it meant you were important to her.  Dance filled her world, from the movies and music to the subtle dance floor and the well protected costumes in her wardrobe. Callen glanced at her leg and hoped that this wouldn’t be the end of it for her. He had no idea how someone would deal with losing something that was so much a part of them in such a tragic way.

A distressed sound from the bed brought Callen out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Callen said softly as he sat up and reached out to her uninjured hand with his. Her hand was warm and soft and she jerked at little at his touch though didn’t pull away. Her head swung around to him and she opened her eyes.

“G.“ Sarah smiled sleepily. “Hi.”

So that’s what she’d decided to call him. He liked it. As much as it wasn’t exactly a name, it was the closest thing he had and, coming from her, felt much more personal than Callen.

“You were sleeping. That’s good.”

“A bit,” Sarah said quietly. “Painkillers don’t help thoughts.”

Obviously those thoughts were affecting her dreams.

“You’re safe.” Callen threaded his fingers carefully through hers and felt her squeeze a little. “He’s gone.”

“I know.” Sarah frowned and looked up from their joined hands. Confusion evident on her face. “Why did he do it?”

“He wanted you back.”

Sarah shook her head. “It was never going to happen though. I’ve told him that so many times over the years since we broke up.”

“You don’t have to tell him anymore.”

Sarah sank into the pillows a little with a sigh. “His parents. Dom’s parents.” She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. Callen suspected it was to stop the tears even though all it did was push out the ones that were already there. “What are they going to think?” she asked him.

“Hetty’s going to take care of it tomorrow, once we’ve had a chance to find out a little more.” She didn’t need to know the details of David’s issue. Not tonight. Preferably not ever but he didn’t have the right to stop her from knowing, as much as he would like to protect her from that. “She’ll explain it all to them.” Callen brought his other hand up to close over their joined ones before he continued. “They won’t blame you.”

Sarah closed her eyes again. When they reopened she smiled at him. “Thank you. I’m grateful I had your number.”

“So am I. Glad we could help.”

Callen watched the emotions and the questions play on her face for a few moments before she focused on him.

“He’s wrong right? The way Joe and I dance. It’s not… I mean-”

“No,” Callen stopped her. He wasn’t letting her go there. David wasn’t going to spoil anymore of her life if he had any say in the matter. “No,” he repeated. “It’s not wrong. It’s just a dance.” He raised an eyebrow. “Right?”

Sarah’s mouth tilted up in a half smile on one side. “Yeah,” she confirmed. “Just a dance.” Her eyes fluttered a little and she yawned.

“Get some sleep Sarah,” Callen said. “You need it.”

“I know. I’ve got a lot of work to do.” She winced as she shifted on the bed.

Callen frowned. “You need to rest.”

“I need to get better. Joe and I are supposed to be touring with a show in less than four months.”

“That’s not a very long recovery time.” It was one thing to recover from an injury but to be back to full strength, that would depend on how bad it was and he had a suspicion that it would be worse than she hoped, though he hoped he was wrong.

“Need to try,” Sarah said, a soft desperation hid behind the tiredness but he heard it.

“Why?” This was obviously important to her.

Sarah smiled at him and he wondered why it held a tinge of sadness to it. “It’s our last one,” she told him. “Joe doesn’t want to keep doing this. Not with the girls as they get older.”

“Retirement?” Seemed strange to think of that word connected to someone so young.

“Looking that way. At least we’ll still teach together.”

“Wouldn’t you try and find someone else, a new partner?”

Sarah shook her head. “There’s no one else like Joe. That connection, it’s … special.”

“Because he can just dance with you?” Callen grinned. He remembered clearly what she’d said about Dom being able to just dance with her and how she suspected he wasn’t like Dom.

Sarah smiled bigger this time and he even saw it reach her ears. “Yeah, because he just dances with me. It’s not easy finding the right someone. I’d have to settle and settling isn’t something I’m particularly good at.”

Callen suspected it was more than Joe’s ability to just dance with her. The connection she felt with him probably meant that she couldn’t contemplate replacing him. Something similar to how he felt about Sam, though he wouldn’t admit it to him.

“You strive for perfection.” Another thing Callen had learnt from the visit to her home. That and she appreciated a calming relaxing environment in her personal space.

“Wouldn’t be as good as we are if we didn’t,” Sarah admitted. “You can’t be perfect but if you stop shooting for it you’ll stop getting better.”

Callen shook his head. “Not sure it’s safe for you to get any better. Still remember seeing you with Joe before.”

Sarah laughed, a light happy one. He liked it. “You should see the show,” she said. “Now that’s something else entirely.”

“Just tell me when and where.”

Her smile dropped. “If we make it.”

“What are you going to do when you get out of here?” Callen asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from that sad note.

“Joe and Maggie are coming home tomorrow.” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Early as predicted. They’ll take me home with them as soon as I’m allowed out. Maggie’s going to look after me.” She grinned though winced a little at the tug on her cut lip. “Apparently I’m going to be watching a whole lot of Disney movies and cartoons as the girls take care of me too.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it.” He’d seen the many photos of her with the twins, playing, cuddling, even of her asleep with one of them on her chest when they had been very little.

Sarah smiled and yawned again.

Callen stood up. “I’ll let you sleep.” He didn’t particularly want to leave her alone, even though he knew she was safe, but if he didn’t go he had a feeling she wouldn’t sleep. She was very easy to talk to.

“G.” Her soft voice stopped him as he reached the door.

Callen turned.

“It doesn’t hurt like I thought it would,” Sarah said.

“What?” Callen frowned. “Your knee?”

Sarah shook her head. “No ... Seeing you. I thought…” She trailed off and looked a touch unsure. After the day she’d had Callen couldn’t blame her so he took a chance and said, “Same here.”

“Is there a chance.” Sarah stopped.

Callen waited and watched as she seemed to gather her courage. He wasn’t sure what she was going to say. He knew what he hoped but this time he waited for her, just to be sure.

“Is there a chance that I’ll get to see you again?” Sarah finally asked tentatively.

Callen felt his breath halt in his chest. “Do you want to?” he asked and held his breath until she answered.

“Yes.”

Callen smiled. “Then I’ll see you around Sarah.”

Sarah returned the smile. “Will you know where to find me this time?” she asked

“I’ll find you. Night.”

Callen turned and left, his heart just a touch lighter than it had been for months.

Sam would be pleased, though he’d be unbearable until the deal was done to his satisfaction.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This isn't the last chapter by any means but after this we kick into the very definite romance side of the story and the focus will be on Callen and Sarah. So, as much as I don't want to send readers away I feel it's best to give you this warning. Just in case you're not that into the romance part, this would be a good place to finish. I hope you've enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.
> 
> For those continuing, there's a long way to go. I currently have 16 chapters (10 more) with the possibility of another one flitting in my mind.
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On with the romance! Love hearing what you think. Enjoy

* * *

 

**Three weeks later.**

Callen slipped unnoticed into the dance studio. Sarah stood in front of the mirrored wall, her eyes focused on her reflection in it. It was the first time he'd seen her injured leg free of any splint, at least when she was standing. She was obviously still using crutches given that they were lying on the ground next to her. Callen saw her shift her weight like she was testing out her abilities.

"How's it going?" Callen asked. He walked toward the stereo rather than her. Sarah's head turned first and then her body carefully followed.

"Getting there."

Callen had only seen her three times since he'd left the hospital that night. The next day, briefly because he and Sam had a case that just happened to take them past the hospital, when he'd dropped back her keys he'd forgotten to return the night before. The other two times had been in the presence of Joe, Maggie and two very cute eighteen month olds who were very attached to their Auntie Sarah. He hadn't managed to spend any time alone with her yet. They'd spoken on the phone several times, getting to know each other without little voices interrupting. There had been many a night he'd found himself lying on his bed and calling her even though it was late. She'd never minded being woken up the couple times he'd forgotten that not everyone has trouble sleeping and hadn't checked the time. He couldn't exactly tell you what they had talked about each time but he'd enjoyed those conversations immensely. Unfortunately work had been busy and time had slipped away.

Callen flicked through the pile of CD's and found what he was looking for. He popped it into the machine, pressed play and turned to face her.

"What are you doing G?" Sarah asked.

Callen walked over to where she was still standing. "Dance with me."

Sarah stared at his hand that was held out to her and then lifted her gaze to his.

"I can't dance yet."

Callen knew that. He also knew that she was desperate to start again. She missed it.

"Nothing fancy," Callen assured her as he stepped in close, slipped one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his. He didn't start to move. "Just with me, nice and slow."

Sarah continued to stare at him, then unexpectedly gave a light little laugh and smiled at him. "You haven't asked me on a date yet."

Callen felt her body relax beneath his hand that was on her back, her other one moved to rest on his upper arm. He managed to keep the smile off his face but didn't bother keeping the suggestive note from his voice as he pulled her a little closer. "We're not dancing like that," he said softly near her ear.

He pulled back his head and looked at her face to see her reaction. Sarah raised an eyebrow and there was a corresponding suggestive sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't want to dance with me like that?" Her tone was innocent, the look on her face anything but.

Callen pulled her even closer, their bodies now touching from thighs to chest and started shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Just so they were moving real slow, not exactly dancing, more swaying to the music.

"Didn't say I didn't want to," Callen held her gaze as he spoke. "Just that this time we're not."

"This time?" Sarah smiled, a spark of interest flaring in her eyes. "Does that mean you're considering asking me out?"

Callen returned the smile. "I'm definitely considering it."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Callen started to move them a little more, aware of Sarah's body against his and how she moved. He was tuned in for any hint that this was hurting her. He tightened his hold around her waist and lifted her completely off the floor before he spun them several times around. Sarah laughed with such joy he couldn't help but feel it too. He loved the way her eyes had lit up as they spun. She loved to dance and it was the first time she had since the truck had crashed into her and potentially stolen this part of her life. He was glad he was a part of this moment with her.

Carefully Callen brought them to a stop and slowly let her slide the short distance down his body until her feet touched the ground. The movement shifted his thoughts to something more intimate. Their gazes locked and he saw the heat flare in her eyes like it had in his body. Everything else slipped away and it felt like just the two of them existed. His gaze dropped briefly to her lips and back to her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake G," Sarah begged, her eyes still locked on his, "will you please just kiss me."

There was nothing more Callen wanted to do right at that moment but he knew that the moment he did, everything would change. He needed to be sure.

"I'm older," he said. She was twenty seven. He, well he wasn't.

"I'm younger," Sarah replied as her arms slipped up and around his neck. "So?"

"People might talk."

"Do you care?"

Callen didn't, not really. At least not in relation to him. He cared about it because of what the talk might do to her. He caught a loose piece of her hair between his fingers, rubbed it gently and enjoyed the softness. "I feel like I should," he told her.

"G," she said quietly. "Dom was younger than me. Not by much but still. In a fair world the oldest would die first. But life isn't fair. Who knows how much time any of us have left." Her fingers stroked the back of his neck. "Does age really matter? Isn't what you feel, who you can trust and care about more important?"

"I'm older so I'm likely to die before you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed softly though there was a shadow in her eyes Callen wished wasn't there. "You," she said, "being likely to die before me doesn't have anything to do with your age and you know it." Sarah pulled him a little closer and rose up on her toes so she was eye to eye with him. Callen tightened his grip to support her even though he could tell by the unevenness that she was only using her good leg. "You know," Sarah said, "this conversation isn't going where I'd hoped it would."

Callen smiled. "Do you want to start it again?"

Sarah smiled, her eyes dropped to his lips and she whispered, "Will you please -"

Callen brushed his lips gently over hers and her words ceased before he settled his mouth more firmly on hers. Breaths mingled and her lips parted and that's when his thoughts evaporated. Neither were quite prepared for the heat the kiss had from that moment. Just as neither quite grasped how much time passed before the sound of someone clearing their throat quite loudly managed to get their attention

Their lips may have parted but their bodies stayed together, both were as breathless as each other. Their eyes locked. Callen saw a passion and desire in hers that matched what was roaring through his body. Another clearing of the throat and Sarah finally looked over Callen's shoulder. Callen checked the mirror behind them and both saw the same thing. Joe standing there watching them with a huge grin on his face.

"Bout time I caught you in a compromising position," Joe said.

"Really Joe," Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. Her hold on Callen stayed exactly as it had been. "This is hardly compromising especially compared to you and Maggie."

"But is it really compromising if it's with my wife?" Joe's smile turned cheeky. "You on the other hand have a strange man's hands under your shirt." Callen's fingers twitched a little on the soft skin of her back. How much of that back he had explored during that kiss he wasn't quite sure. He traced small circles with his fingers and smiled at the hitch in her breath. He refused to remove them from where they were. They were adults after all and it wasn't like Joe seemed to have a problem.

"Probably lucky I arrived when I did," Joe continued. The grin remained in his eyes though his facial expression turned serious, "otherwise who knows what else might've happened."

"There's an idea." Sarah turned her head back to Callen with a smile her gaze locked with his. "Leave, come back in ten and we'll see if you're right." Her head started to come closer to his.

Joe laughed. "Not a chance honey. If he's going there with you in your condition now, he'd better find a bed." Callen was surprised when Sarah actually blushed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Joe smiled in satisfaction and winked at Callen before he headed to the change rooms. Callen felt Sarah start to shake and heard her laugh.

Callen smiled and with a shift of his shoulder got her to look up at him.

"So," he said, "That was a little more than a simple kiss." There was look on her face that suggested she had enjoyed it just as much as he had.

"I don't have a problem with that," she said. "Do you?"

Callen cleared his throat. "Not exactly a problem,"

Sarah raised her eyebrow and tilted her head as she tried to figure out what he was saying. Callen slipped his hand a little lower on her back and pulled her just a little tighter against him so she could feel exactly what, and where, his problem was.

Sarah smiled and the heat in her eyes flared hot. "Then perhaps you should ask me out on that date so we can dance."

"Didn't think you could dance yet."

Sarah shifted her body against his. Callen almost groaned, closed his eyes and took what he hoped would be a calming breath to gain some control of the way his body was responding to hers. The heat wasn't surprising, how quickly the intensity of it had soared was.

"The thing about dance is," Sarah's tone was soft, warm and inviting. Callen opened his eyes and she smiled at him. Their eyes stayed focused on each others as she spoke. "It can be many things but essentially dance is bodies moving to some form of music in tune with the partner, if there's one." Her fingers ran over his shoulders and to his neck. "Touches. Movement close or far away. There's a story with a beginning, a middle and," A wicked gleam come to her eyes that didn't match the softness of her tone. " … a climax," she finished with.

Callen swallowed hard at the mental picture she was very effectively painting. Her words certainly weren't helping him get control of his problem.

Sarah shifted and kissed him gently, the heat just simmered and she pulled back before it could grow too much. "There are ways we can dance G," she said. "If you want to."

Callen frowned. His mind finally making itself heard over his body. "Are we rushing this?"

"If it's what we both want and it's not going to hurt anyone, does it matter?" Sarah countered.

Callen could see the concern in her eyes. There was a part of him that felt this heat between them was right but he sure as hell wanted to make sure he wasn't using her simply for physical pleasure which he had no doubt they would enjoy if the heat from that first kiss was anything to go by.

"We barely know each other," he said. Once the words had left his mouth he knew they weren't right. The many hours on the phone had probably given them more time to talk than if they'd actually dated. The physical hadn't gotten in the way of that time to get to know one another. She knew it too.

"You're wrong." Sarah shook her head. "We do. Length of time doesn't mean anything regarding how well you know someone. It's what's done with that time that counts. I was dating David for a year, known him for a whole lot longer, before I considered taking the physical side of things further. I thought I knew him after all that. Turns out I didn't."

"What happened?"

Sarah arms slipped from around his neck down to rest on his chest. She looked down at them as she told him what he was sure was a condensed version.

"I hadn't been able to figure out what was stopping me so I went to his place one night after I decided it must've just been me being silly to wait so long." Sarah paused for a moment before she continued. "Found him in bed with someone else."

"Ouch," Callen replied gently. His hand drifted in a comforting stroke up and down her back.

"That wasn't the ouch," Sarah added. She lifted her eyes to his. "She was a high priced call girl. He tried to tell me it meant nothing, that it was the first time."

"It wasn't?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. As she was walking past me to the door she said I was better off without him. It wasn't the first time. She'd been his regular Thursday night hook up for the last two years."

Callen hissed but refrained from swearing. That would definitely explain Dom taking a shot a David and not wanting her to go back to him.

"I couldn't trust him even after all that time. But G," Sarah smiled and shifted back a little closer bringing her body back in contact with his more fully. "I can trust you. I know you enough to know that even with the short time it's been." She shrugged. "Is there any reason why shouldn't I go after what I want?"

Damn if it didn't do something to Callen's insides to hear her say she trusted him. Outside of his inner circle which was exceptionally limited, he didn't know anyone who could say they trusted him. Him, G Callen. They'd trust an alias he was presenting to them but few knew the real him.

"Didn't say you shouldn't," Callen lifted a hand to her face and ran a thumb over her bottom lip that was still swollen from his kiss. He was glad to see that the cut had fully healed. "You're not quite what I was expecting from the girl next door Dom talked about. That sweet, innocent kind of girl he painted a picture of couldn't possibly be propositioning me quite so bluntly."

Sarah's head dropped back, exposing her neck briefly, as she laughed. Callen managed to control the temptation to kiss her there - just.

"G." Sarah looked back at him. "I'm not claiming to be innocent, but I'll take the sweet - at least at certain times." The heat flared in her eyes and in him at the suggestion he saw there. "And trust me," she continued, "I can be way more blunt than this if I have to. What I do with Joe out there on the dance floor, we can't hold back. We have a story to tell and a limited time to do it. We have to seize each and every moment of the music and make it clear for the audience. Over the years it's taught me how to ask for what I really want."

"You want this?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in her voice.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Callen asked.

"Does it have to be out?" Sarah asked a light teasing note to her voice. Callen sensed there was a little something serious behind the question. But the thought of being at home with a bed close by, or even her comfortable looking couch, was too tempting for what he hoped would come from the first date. He didn't want to rush things, well his body might, and there were her injuries to consider.

"I think tonight it does," he told her.

"Why's that?"

"Because you are entirely too …" Callen tried to think of the right ... nice ... word. "Appealing and desirable for my own good."

Sarah smiled. "As are you. But if you want tonight, it's gonna have to be at home."

"Why?"

The door opened and Callen glanced toward the door. A woman walked in.

"That's why," Sarah nodded in the woman's direction. "I have a physiotherapy session this afternoon with Joe and Shelley. It'll be pretty intense."

Callen frowned. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy."

"I have been but now we've got six weeks to prove I'm well and truly on the mend and will be 100% by the time the tour starts," Sarah said, "Otherwise they need to replace us. Shelley's great. She's helped us recover from many different injuries, big and small over the years." Sarah shifted out of his arms and started to head for her crutches that were lying on the floor nearby. Callen moved quickly to retrieve them for her. "Thanks," she said. "Don't worry G. We've never had a relapse under her care. It does mean that I'm not going to be up to going out, but dinner and a movie at my place would be great."

Callen took a breath and wondered if this would be a good or a bad idea. It would all depend on how they both behaved as to whether control could be kept. Sarah spoke before he could say anything. "It can just be dinner and a movie if you want. I promise."

"Will you promise to keep you hands to yourself?"

Sarah caught her bottom lip with her teeth before she smiled mischievously and said, "If I have to but you don't."

Callen groaned.

"Sorry," Sarah said contritely. "I promise to behave G. I'd like to see you."

Callen nodded. "Any preference for dinner you'd like me to bring?" he asked.

Sarah had a look in her eyes that suggested she was thinking something other than food

"Whatever you want." The answer didn't help. Callen saw the moment when she realised her comment wasn't as innocent as she'd meant it to be and apologised with a look. "Anytime after seven is fine," she said. "It'll give me time to soak the muscles before you get there."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "G."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be good."

Callen didn't doubt that. It was what kind of good that he wasn't sure of.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On with the date later that night. I hope you enjoy getting to know Sarah a little bit more along with Callen.

* * *

 

Callen slipped through the main entry door to Sarah's apartment complex a few hours later, as someone came out, right on seven. He wasn't sure whether he should be worried about the fact that someone had let a stranger through or not. Perhaps it had simply been they were helping what they assumed was a fellow neighbour whose arms were full with groceries. He could see light through the small frosted glass panel on her front door so he knew she was home. He rang the bell and waited. After ringing it again and still getting no response, or seeing movement beyond the door, a sliver of worry settled on him. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hi G," Sarah answered quietly.

"You okay? Were you asleep?"

"Yeah. Phone woke me."

The worry slipped away. "I'm at the door."

"Oh."

Callen frowned. She didn't sound particularly happy that he was here.

"Sarah, do you want me to go?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't plan this I swear." Her voice was still soft with sleep.

"Didn't plan what? Are you okay?"

"I fell asleep in the bath."

"Oh." Callen tried very hard not to think about that in more detail. "I'll wait."

"G." Her tone was tentative, nervous even.

"Yeah?"

"It was a hot bath. I shouldn't have stayed in this long. I thought I'd set an alarm."

"Sarah." There was a question in the way he said her name.

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Can you please come in? The heat, too long, I'll probably get dizzy when I get out."

"You, um," Callen cleared his throat, "want me to get you out of the bath?"

"No," Sarah protested quickly. "I wasn't meaning that." She groaned and there was a small splash of water as she must've moved. "I'm sorry," she added. "I just need you inside in case … I'll get myself out I just want to know help is nearby."

"Is there a spare key?"

"Yeah, in the plant pot. There's a ladybug."

Callen looked down at the pot beside her door. He found the ladybug and picked it up.

"Got it," he said.

"Spread the wings, you'll find the key. And G. I'm really sorry."

"I know."

Callen hung up and focused very clearly on exactly what he was doing and nothing else, certainly not a certain light brown haired hazel eyed someone's current location. He unlocked the door, returned the key back to the ladybug and its usual place. He stepped through her front door, locked it and and headed to the kitchen to put down the bags. With the groceries on her bench he headed to the bathroom door and opened it just enough to talk to her.

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"Hopefully nothing."

Callen heard the splash of water and tried not to think about what that meant. It wasn't easy but the concern over her safety managed to make itself heard and he found the brief silence too much. He needed feedback from her, needed to know she was still okay.

"How long were you in there?" Callen asked.

"Half an hour. Only supposed to do fifteen." Sarah's voice was quiet. Too quiet.

"Sarah?"

Callen heard her soft moan and was through the door quickly. She was seated on the large bathmat on the floor, her back against the side of the bath and she was wrapped in a towel that covered her from just under the arms to her knees. The heat and steam from the room enveloped him as he moved to her side. Her skin was flushed, still wet where the towel wasn't and some of her hair was damp. Her head rested on her knees. Callen saw the rise and fall of her shoulders as she took some slow, deep breaths.

Callen reached out and gently touched her shoulder, the skin was warm, soft and inviting. "Hey."

"Hey," Sarah whispered back. "Just need a minute then I'll move."

"I can help."

"No," she protested and slowly lifted her head. "I…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I promise I didn't plan this."

Callen trusted her. "You didn't want me to find you in the bath?" he teased gently.

"Not this time."

Callen cleared his throat at the suggestion.

"Sorry," Sarah murmured and opened her eyes. "Not doing so well at being good am I?"

Callen chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Sarah smiled, the first one since he'd arrived. "Now who's not being good."

"You can rest there until you feel better. It'll be more comfortable." It would also get her out of the heat which would probably help the dizziness.

Callen slipped an arm under her legs and the other below her shoulders. Sarah put her arms around his neck. He lifted carefully and, when he was fully upright, shifted her slightly in his arms to a more secure position. Unfortunately that had the unexpected side effect of the knot in the towel coming loose. The towel didn't move, yet. Just the part that was holding it in place. Callen clenched his jaw and looked away. He could feel Sarah's eyes on him as she studied his face. Instead of looking at her, Callen focused solely on what he needed to do and moved to her bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed, her head on the pillow. Their eyes locked when he pulled his arm out from behind her shoulders and his watch got hooked on the towel, which this time did shift. He froze briefly before he carefully untangled it and refused to let his eyes go anywhere near the skin that had been uncovered. Even after he had caught the movement by her that suggested he didn't need to worry. Once his watch was free, he pulled the sheet up over her and let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Rest," he said as he took a step back. "I'll get you some water."

Callen fled the bedroom before Sarah could say anything. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and get them under control. The heat from the kiss this afternoon had returned easily, with barely a touch. But she was hurt, needed taking care of. Nothing else tonight, Callen told himself. Even if they did both want to. He'd seen the look in her eyes when the towel had caught on his watch. A brief flash of what could be. He had no doubt there was something similar in his. Whilst his mind appreciated the chivalrous act of not letting things go further, his body still protested.

Callen took both some water and apple juice that he'd found in her fridge and set them on the bedside table.

"G," Sarah said tentatively. Callen finally looked at her. "We okay?" she asked. He could see the concern in her face.

"We're okay."

"I promised you. I intend on keeping my promise."

Callen smiled. "I have no doubt." He sat at the bottom of the bed far enough away to make sure he kept his hands to himself, after all he hadn't promised.

"How was your session?" he asked after Sarah had taken a drink of both the water and juice. Callen noticed she was very careful to keep the sheet tucked firmly against her chest as she had.

"Good. Long and hard but what we needed."

Callen raised an eyebrow skeptically. Sarah smiled. "The recovery process for me is probably a whole lot different than yours would be."

"Tell me about it," he said. Physiotherapy had to be a safe topic that would keep his thoughts from where his body wanted to go.

Sarah settled back into the pillow and pulled the sheet just that little bit higher. He was pretty sure she had no idea what the effect of it was since it pulled it tighter too and outlined her body clearly. Callen could tell where the towel ended and she began. He refused to make her feel anymore guilty by shifting and covering her with the blanket. He was a big boy, he could suck it up.

"We've been working gently for the last week," Sarah told him. "But things have to change. We tested everything to see how strong the muscles are. There was a full on work out for those that aren't recovering to get them back to where they were before the accident as soon as possible. For the injured muscles, we worked out a basic plan to get me where I need to go and had that first session on them. After that gave everything a gentle stretch. Took a good couple of hours."

"That sounds intense."

Sarah took another sip of water. "It would be much slower if we didn't have the show coming up. Until I can actually dance again we have to find ways to exercise all those muscles as if I was. This is why Shelley's so great. She used to be a dancer too but got injured, too badly to return. She knows what movements we need to be able to do and has learnt how to get what needs to be done done."

"Does she think you'll be ready in time?"

The colour in Sarah's cheeks was slowly settling to normal.

"She won't say," Sarah answered. "Not for another six weeks. We'll just work hard and take things as they come and then she'll tell us."

"Why?"

"Some days will be good, some will be bad." Sarah shrugged. "The prognosis could change daily or weekly depending on that and if something else happens that could mess with it too. It's not about keeping track of everyday progress so much as making sure we're on track by the end. As long as we are, the spot's still ours."

"What's this tour that's so important?" They hadn't touched on her future or dancing much during the moments they had talked. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but now seemed like the perfect time to find out more. He noticed the excitement in her face as she told him about it.

"We start in New York, work our way across the country and finish here in LA," Sarah told him. "Fifteen cities, three and a half months, four shows in each. We're one, or will hopefully be, one of ten main couples. We all have our own specialties when we get to be the focus. We also act as support for the main couple in other styles. The sets are always amazing. They really create the feel for each style and story that gets told with each dance."

"You've done this before?"

Sarah smiled. "Yeah. This will be our fourth time with them. We didn't do last year because of the twins, but we did the three years before them, first time as a support couple and the next two as main ones."

"Your specialty?"

"Rhumba and Salsa."

"Why?"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Salsa's pure party. It's fun, it's flirty, it's fast and it's got tricks. Rhumba, other end of the spectrum. It's a love story and can range from beautiful and innocent to hot and sexy or anywhere in between depending on the music and the story we decide to tell. We're also supporting some of the other Latin dances since that's what we prefer. This time," the excitement grew, "we've been given the contemporary dance as well. That one gives us a chance to express the deeper raw emotions of a dance without any real constraints."

"Raw?"

"Latin has specific emotions that you tend to portray with each style. You can vary them to some degree but the mood still needs to fit within a certain area. Contemporary lets you go wherever the song wants to take you. Sometimes that includes the more raw emotions of sorrow and pain."

"You like going there?"

"Not at first." A flicker of sadness showed on her face but disappeared quickly. "It's grown on me over time. There's something about really connecting with music and pulling out those kind of emotions that's unlike anything else we do. It's a challenge to create something that's unique and will be remembered long after the dance has been seen."

"Why Latin?"

Sarah grinned. "It's fun and we're good at it."

Callen chuckled softly at that description. It was much too tame, they were more than good.

"It's more …" Sarah seemed to struggle with how to explain it. "With traditional ballroom," she finally said after a few moments of thought, "while you can express yourself quite a bit, there are more rules and structure. There's only so much you can do when going round in circles, or repeating the same steps over and over. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful and there are times when you feel like you are flying. We've got some amazing couples in the show that leave me in awe of what they can do with it. Latin. Latin gives you the basic moves, gives you the music and guide to the mood of the dance. How you put them together though is entirely up to you. I like the way the whole body is involved and the story you can tell."

"Not a rules kind of girl?"

Sarah laughed. "I'm more a push the boundaries kind of one."

"No kidding." Callen smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go cook. You look like you are feeling better."

Sarah nodded. "I'll just get dressed and join you." She tilted her head at him curiously. "You're cooking for me? Thought you'd just bring take away."

"I thought you would appreciate something healthier than pizza."

"I enjoy a good pizza though you are right, healthier right now is better." She smiled. "Thank you."

Callen headed for the kitchen. He tuned into the sounds coming from the bedroom while he prepared dinner just in case she needed him. It was a simple meal, well within his repertoire even if Sam didn't think he cared about what he ate. He had his moments where he craved vegetables so he knew how to put together a reasonable stir fry which was what he planned for tonight. He had cheesecake for later which he'd forgotten about, quickly found it in the bags and placed in the refrigerator.

Sarah came out as he was about to add the meat to the pan. Callen turned and looked at her with a smile. She was in a pair of long pants and a matching long sleeved shirt in pale pink which looked incredibly soft. His fingers itched to find out just how soft. The shirt also looked like it could slip off one shoulder with the right about of pressure. He gave himself a mental shake and turned back to the pan. She was just about covered head to toe and he'd focused on that possibility within seconds. And he thought Sam had a one track mind. Callen suspected she was trying to be good by wearing what she was and appreciated it, even if it didn't make that much of a difference to what he felt compared to those when she was only wrapped in a towel.

"How did the shoulder hold up today?" Callen asked in an attempt to keep things neutral. She'd been lucky. It had been very badly bruised in the crash, not broken.

"Good." Sarah put the two glasses into the sink. "Just a little weaker than the other one and not quite so flexible yet. Another week and it'll be good as new."

"Leg?"

Callen was sure he heard a small growl of frustration before she answered and turned his head to watch her.

"As expected. Not strong, not flexible and hurts to varying degrees with anything other than straight forward movement but I've been given the all clear to be able to ditch the crutches and can go up and down stairs slowly now if I want." Sarah shrugged. "It's progress."

"Not enough?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I just want to be back to normal and I want it now."

Callen stopped stirring the meat and put down the spoon. He stepped over to her, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You'll get there," he told her. "This was your first day. Stop being such an overachiever."

Sarah reached up and put her arms around his neck and suddenly this wasn't about reassuring her she'd get better.

"I know I promised to keep my hands to myself but does this count?" she asked.

"I'll allow it."

"Would a kiss be pushing my luck?"

Callen gaze dropped to her lips. "Not sure."

Sarah's lips twitched and she dropped her arms from around his neck then stepped back out of his loose hold, her hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

Callen grabbed one of her hands and tugged her carefully back into his arms. He caught her mouth with his. He kept control, kept it gentle, even though the heat from earlier still simmered just under the surface.

Callen pulled back and looked at her face in satisfaction. Slightly swollen lips, heated eyes which suggested she'd be happy with him continuing. "Just cause I wasn't sure," he told her, "doesn't mean we couldn't try."

"Hi," Sarah said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you came."

They had missed the typical greeting part of the evening.

"Hi yourself." Callen reluctantly let her go and returned his attention to the dinner, added the vegetables and a dash of sauce.

Sarah moved slowly around the kitchen and set the small table for them. She put on some classical music, soft enough so it was just in the background, and then leaned against the kitchen bench as he put the noodles in with the rest of the meal. It was almost ready.

"So how many dances do you have to do each show?" Callen asked her.

"Our three, the first and last of the night that everyone are in. Plus we'll be supporting up to three other latin styles. It'll be spaced out nicely so we have time to switch costumes when we need to."

Callen dished up and took the plates to the table.

"Smells great."

After the meal was done, which apparently passed with flying colours if they fact that Sarah left nothing on her plate was a sign, they moved to that comfortable couch. She settled in beside him, shoulder to shoulder after he'd put the movie in the DVD player. It was barely half an hour in when Callen felt her head drop further on his shoulder and realised she was asleep. He smiled and shifted carefully so he could slip out from beside her.

"Mmm, sorry," Sarah murmured as Callen lifted her into his arms yet again.

"Shh," he whispered. "Sleep." Her eyes drifted closed again.

Callen made his way carefully to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"G," Sarah said quietly, her eyes open now and focused on his face as he covered her with the sheets and blankets.

"Yeah." Callen sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"That's three times now you've put me to bed. Next time," she smiled. "G next time you bring me to bed promise me you'll stay."

Callen reached out and brushed some hair back from her face.

"Not promising, but it's definitely tempting."

"Not tempting enough huh," she said though didn't look disappointed, just resigned.

"You're still hurt."

"I told you there are ways -" Callen covered her mouth with his to cut off the tempting words that he was sure were about to come out of her mouth.

"Sleep Sarah. We'll dance when the time is right. _That_ I can promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The story is just about finished being written offline so just minor tweaking to go. If there's anything you want to know or questions you have, let me know so I can try and make sure I have already answered them or add them in if they fit.  
> Enjoy.

_6 weeks later_

Callen slipped into the dance studio and closed the door silently behind him. Sarah saw him, smiled and brought her fingers to her lips. Today was the day. They were having a video conference with executives from the show hoping to prove to them they were on track to being fully recovered in time. Callen had tried to time his arrival for when they'd finished but obviously hadn't been successful. He watched as Sarah and Joe headed onto the dance floor and Shelley, the physiotherapist, held up a tablet computer to allow those on the other end to watch. Callen shifted into the shadows and watched them go through a tamed down version of both their main dances, the salsa was minus the tricks, before they returned to Shelley. Callen shifted closer and shamelessly eavesdropped.

"You've come a long way. Well done." He heard a male voice say to them.

"She's got a way to go," Joe said, "but that's to be expected. She's been working hard."

"I have no doubt. Shelley?" A different voice.

"She's exactly where she needs to be right now, perhaps even a little ahead of where I would've thought. She can do this."

There was a pause and Callen could see some tension come into Sarah's body as she waited.

"Well." The silence seemed forever for him, Callen could only imagine what it was for her. "See you in four weeks."

Then tension left her instantly, excitement replaced it. Callen watched as Sarah turned to Joe, who smiled and hugged her tight, lifting her feet off the ground as he did.

The call wound up and then Sarah was heading to him, a bright happy smile on her face and no tension showing in the way her body moved.

"We did it," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. Callen's went around her waist.

"Never had a doubt," he said.

Joe followed. "She's done well." He smiled at Sarah, then turned his attention to Callen. "Take her out for dinner or something. She deserves to celebrate and she doesn't have to train tomorrow."

"Giving her the day off?" Callen asked. Sarah made a noise that Callen wasn't quite sure how to interpret.

"Not exactly," Sarah said. "He's taking Maggie away for the weekend. It's their anniversary so by default I'll get it off too."

Callen pulled her tighter into his arms. "I'm sure I can manage to entertain you while they're gone."

Sarah studied his face, a touch of suspicion or hope in her eyes. Callen wasn't quite sure which.

"Looking forward to it," Sarah said softly. She stepped back from his arms. "I'll grab my things and we can go."

* * *

 

They stepped through the front door of Sarah's apartment and she turned the alarm off. She walked backwards in front of Callen and smiled as she pulled her hair out from the pony tail.

"I like the dinner idea. Do you have anywhere in particular in mind? I just need to get changed."

Callen caught her around the waist and pulled her back into his arms. There was a look of surprise in her eyes. Before she could say anything he caught her mouth with his. This wasn't a light teasing kiss. This was straight to the point, no holds barred kind of kiss that he hoped told her exactly what he wanted them to do. The very kind he'd refrained from giving her over the last six weeks. They broke away to breathe and their eyes locked. Callen's hands slid to her waist and lifted her. Her hands went to his shoulders for support and her legs wrapped around his waist. Their eyes remained on each others all the way to the bedroom. Sarah let her legs slip from around him and he lowered her the rest of the way to the floor. He kept her body up against hers.

"So, does this mean," Sarah asked softly, "that we are finally going to dance?"

"Any objections?"

"None at all." Sarah slipped her hands to the bottom of his shirt and quickly lifted it over his head. Her gaze dropped to his chest. Callen heard the soft gasp and froze. He hadn't prepared her for this. He'd forgotten. The scars were just a part of him now that he didn't really notice unless he was consciously thinking about them. Sarah's fingers traced them gently.

"When?" Her voice was hushed.

"Almost two years ago. Sarah?"

Sarah looked up and though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes he still saw the desire that had been there when he'd kissed her. She smiled.

"Just part of the dance G." Sarah lowered her head and kissed each of then gently before she stepped back, pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it on the floor right on top of his. She moved back into his arms and looked up expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Dance with me," she whispered against his lips before she kissed him.

Callen tumbled them carefully back onto the bed. She laughed softly until his lips traced a trail down her neck and it turned into a light moan. Callen lifted his head. "Nice and slow."

Sarah slipped a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him close. "This time." Before she closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

 

_Sometime later  
_

"So," Sarah said, a breathless sound to her voice that brought a sense of satisfaction to him. "Are you going to tell me why it took so long to get to this point?"

Callen rolled onto his side and looked at her face. "I told you earlier, nice and slow."

Sarah smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not referring to what just happened or how long it took," she said. "That was wonderful. Happy for a repeat performance anytime." Her voice lowered just a touch as she continued. "I'm meaning why did it take so long for us to get to here. You and I both know that first night we wanted to. Not to mention plenty of times over the last six weeks that you've held back."

Callen raised an eyebrow and let his fingers walk lightly over the skin of her stomach. "You don't like this way to celebrate you getting into the show?"

"It's a perfect way to celebrate," she replied. Callen felt her body shift closer to his touch. He was sure it was unconscious on her part, the movement was too small to be deliberate, and liked that she seemed to crave his touch even after what had just transpired between them.

"Would've been a perfect way to celebrate your birthday too," Sarah added.

Callen acknowledged that with a tilt of his head. He'd come close to staying over that night. Dinner with this beautiful woman, a moonlight walk along the beach and some very heated moments on her couch, but somehow he'd said no and gone home to his empty, plain apartment.

"But," Sarah continued pulling him back from his thoughts of that almost night, "what if we hadn't got in?"

Callen grinned. "Then it's a perfect way to distract you. Win-win."

"You're not answering my question."

"What was the question?"

Sarah started to shift off the bed but Callen was too quick and had her pulled back against him her back to his front before she could escape. She turned her head to look back at him. "Why?" she asked softly.

Callen didn't really think he could deflect this time so answered as honestly as he could. "Because you were working so hard to get in and I didn't want to risk it."

"There wouldn't have been any risk."

"Yes there would."

A flash of heat appeared in her eyes. "What exactly were you planning that was so risky?" Sarah asked him.

Callen lifted an eyebrow and one side of his mouth curled up in a lopsided grin, before he dropped a brief, yet heated, kiss on her lips and answered. "Maybe you'll find out this weekend."

"Well then," Sarah shifted out of his arms. "Perhaps we'd better eat so you can show me more."

Callen watched her pull on a satin robe that fell to mid thigh. She turned at the door and smiled. "You can stay there if you want. I've got some dinners from Maggie in the freezer I'll heat up. Won't take long."

"Don't want to go out to celebrate?"

Sarah smiled and let her gaze wander lazily over him before she answered. "Going out would involve getting dressed. Much rather continue the celebration as we are."

Callen watched her walk away. He smiled to himself. He wasn't staying here when she wasn't. He pulled on his pants, left his shirt on the floor and joined her in the kitchen though he kept some distance between them. The way the satin shifted over her body when she moved tempted him to replace it with his hands and that wouldn't get them eating anytime soon. They had plenty of time. He had no other plans for the weekend, just as long as nothing blew up at work. In an attempt to ensure they did eat, he decided they should talk.

"So what happens next? When does the show start?"

Sarah pressed start on the microwave before she turned her attention back to him. "We leave in four weeks. First three weeks there will be crazy. Costume fittings, refining the sets for each dance, learning the ones we're supporting and working with those supporting us. They'll be up to ten hour days until it's ready then things will ease off to give us a rest before the first show."

"Would a visit be welcome?"

Sarah stepped closer and Callen held his ground. Surely he had enough skills in his repertoire to keep his hands to himself.

"I would love a visit but," Sarah told him as she stepped a little closer. "It's madness those first few weeks. There will be so much going through my head…" she trailed off

"I'd be a distraction," Callen concluded for her.

"A very lovely one," Sarah assured him, "but not one I can afford until it's all sorted and we get to slow down. I'm sorry."

Callen pulled her into his arms. "I get it." He knew she had the potential to be a distraction if he was preparing for a big undercover assignment. "Just let me know when you're ready. As long as work cooperates I can pop over." The satin had been warmed by her body heat but he kept his hands still and just held her close.

"It's a long way."

"I owe Gibbs a visit in Washington. I'll just combine the two."

"There's always phone calls, skype or texts too."

"I think I can manage to work some of those into my days." He already had been.

Sarah smiled and brushed her lips over his just briefly as the microwave beeped. She moved away.

"How does the show work?" Callen asked while she stirred the dinner and put it back in the microwave. He'd refrained from asking too much detail about it over the last six weeks out of consideration in case things didn't go as they'd hoped.

"With the exception of the New York show," Sarah explained, "it's two days in the city to set up and rehearse and get used to the different space. Three days of shows then a day off to explore. We pack and leave the next day. Rinse and repeat."

Sarah studied him for a moment. "Until we get closer to this side of the country coming back for a visit isn't going to be doable. The time zone changes, potential jet lag, will be too much for just a day or two with such a tight schedule. Once we hit Phoenix, it's just a couple of hours on a plane, and no time zone changes, so I'll be able to make the hop from there. … If you want me to."

The flicker of doubt on her face drew him nearer and Callen trapped her with one hand on the bench either side of her. He caught her gaze with his. "Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied quietly. "This is kinda new to me."

"Me too." Callen's gaze dropped to her lips and he saw them part slightly. He lowered his head and caught her mouth with his, keeping his hands firmly on the bench as they kissed. He pulled back slowly. "New or not, I like it."

"Me too," she repeated his answer from earlier just as the microwave beeped again.

* * *

 

When dinner had been eaten Sarah took the plates to the kitchen. Callen watched her carefully for her reaction to his next question. "Would you like me to come to that first show?"

Sarah turned around quickly, her eyes wide. "You want to come?"

"If you want me to." Callen was curious about her reaction. There had been two very different emotions flitting across her face excitement and, if he was correct, terror.

"I…" Sarah closed her eyes briefly. "I get really nervous the very first show of a tour. Silly considering it doesn't happen any other time and how long I've been doing this. To know that you were watching would add to it."

Callen nodded. Sarah moved closer. "However," she continued with a smile, "I would love for you to be at the last one."

"It's five months away." Almost half a year. Callen watched the flicker of emotions going over her face. Felt them play inside him too. That was a lot of forward planning considering how new this was between them.

"So?" Sarah asked but didn't add any more.

Callen smiled. He liked her confidence that this thing between them would still be going on then. "Sure," he agreed. "I'll be there."

"Doesn't mean you can't come to others," She ran her fingers over his shoulder. "Just that I'd really like it if you were at that one as well."

"Why?"

Callen tugged her down onto his lap.

"It's going to be special being the last one we do. I should be able to get tickets. I think I can get four if you want to bring the team with you."

"I'll let you know," Callen said as he kissed her neck.

"G?" she queried softly as his fingers found the knot in her belt.

Callen nudged the robe off one of her shoulders with his nose and left soft kisses on the exposed skin. "Dessert," he whispered before his lips caught hers.

* * *

 

"Do you know you make little noises when you're waking up?" Callen said quietly. It was seven in the morning and he'd slept quite well after their extended celebration last night, even if some of it had simply been drifting with her asleep in his arms. He shifted the sheet lower to reveal her back.

"Mmm," Sarah replied, her eyes still closed. A smile lifted at the corner of her mouth as his fingers traced her spine. "No," she finally answered.

"Nobody told you that before?" Callen asked as he added a kiss or two along the trail his fingers had just left over her shoulder.

"Don't tend to wake up beside anyone."

Callen stopped at the unexpected answer. Sarah lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm not innocent G. You know that." Sarah shrugged. "That part didn't really happen often."

"You don't bring your dates home?"

"Not for a long time."

"Why not?

"Home is special, it's safe. There's me the dancer who everyone gets to see and then there's who I really am and … it takes a lot for me to share that me with someone."

Callen couldn't quite figure her out. Here was this woman who portrayed so many emotions in her craft for anyone to see yet still kept a part of herself back. Even though he suspected there wasn't too much difference between the dancer Sarah and the woman Sarah in personality, he suspected he knew what she kept hidden. Her heart, the most vulnerable part of her. The photos in her apartment showed what she held dear and that most definitely involved the heart. He just wasn't quite sure what caused her to be so protective of it.

Sarah smiled and shifted onto her side. "When we first moved to LA from Denver," she said. "I was eighteen. Joe and I were accepted into a two year dance program out here. Maggie got a transfer and the three of us rented a place and moved in together. Trust me, bringing a guy home from a date with Joe waiting at the door for me wasn't fun. The third degree was bad enough when they came to pick me up. I don't even want to think how Joe would've reacted if a date had come out of my bedroom the next morning."

Callen could imagine, even if she couldn't.

"I already feel for the girls for when they're older," Sarah continued. "I moved in here six years ago. The odd time I brought someone home I found that they weren't particularly appreciative of being kicked out at five in the morning so I could train so I stopped."

"Why so early?"

"Before we started the studio four years ago Joe had a nine to five job in marketing. Our training had to fit around that."

"And later when you didn't have to start so early?"

"I didn't have a whole lot of luck finding anyone who understood what dance meant to me. By then David had been and gone and I was listening to my instincts more than ever."

"Why me?"

Sarah smiled. "Because I listened to my instincts. You seem to understand me."

Callen smiled. Sarah shifted and kissed him quickly. "I'm hungry."

Callen caught her before she could slip away and kissed her back. "So am I."

There was a sparkle in her eyes. "I need breakfast first," she said. Callen didn't let her go, tugged her a little closer and then shifted quickly so she was trapped beneath.

"I'll feed you, I promise," he said as his lips found their way to the pulse point on her neck. He felt it jump and speed up under his lips.

Her stomach rumbled loudly. "Told you," she said, but there was a breathlessness to her voice. It probably wouldn't have taken him much to redirect her thoughts.

"Remember," Sarah said. "We have the whole weekend if you want."

Callen lifted his head and she smiled again.

"No need to rush," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realise that we do learn a lot about Sarah in this story and I hope you don't mind. The way the story has come out is that it seems like we learn about her along with Callen but don't learn too much about Callen as well. I think that is because we already know him as viewers and the story has a definite Callen viewpoint.
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to let me know if there's anything you want explained. I've been dropping little hints about things all over the place but sometimes forget to pick up the threads later.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

_Four weeks later:_

Callen laid on her bed, hands behind his head, sheet up to his waist. He watched as Sarah finished getting dressed and put a few last minute things into her carry-on bag. She turned to him and smiled.

"Are you trying to make it harder for me?"

Callen gave her a look at the double meaning to her words and she blushed. He loved it when that happened. It was rare and usually unexpected. She wasn't shy, he'd known that. Given what she did it wasn't a trait that would fit, but to see that colour touch her cheeks unexpectedly at a comment or a look from him was something to savour.

Sarah flicked the alarm off on her phone, the one that told them there was only five minutes until the cab was due to arrive.

"You're the one who won't let me take you to the airport," Callen said.

Sarah crawled up the bed over the top of him. "Because I'm terrible at airport goodbyes." She placed a kiss on his stomach just above where the sheet was. As she slowly moved up she dropped kisses every few centimeters. "I'd much rather remember you like this." She looked up at him. Callen knew that look and before she could change direction he pulled her right up his body and kissed her.

"Don't start something I can't finish," he told her.

"I'll make sure you finish."

Of that he had no doubt. "But I won't have time to finish with you."

The flirtation slipped from her eyes and she brought a hand to his face and ran her fingers over stubble roughened cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," Sarah said.

"You won't have time."

She was leaving for New York. They had three weeks to put everything together before the first show. Until things were settled and under control they wouldn't know when they would see each other. She'd let him know when she felt ready for him and they'd time his visit so as not to cause a distraction. Phone calls, texts and skype were an entirely different matter.

"Yes I will," Sarah assured him.

Callen tugged her in for another kiss. It was broken with the sound of the security entrance door bell.

"Stay," Sarah told him when Callen started to move after she'd gotten up. She grabbed her bag and walked to the bedroom door. She smiled.

"Be good," she said. The smile dropped just a little. "Stay safe."

Callen watched her walked out the door, listened to the sound of the suitcase wheels as they rolled across the floor and the front door open and close. He hadn't said it in return but he was definitely going to miss her too. The moments they had spent together over the last four weeks since they'd taken that next step had been intense. Knowing time was running out, they grabbed what time they could together around her therapy and training and his work, including what was required to keep up his aliases which took up more time than he thought, or now liked. The heat between them had grown and, as much as they had let the physical side of the relationship run where it wanted, there had been a reasonable amount of real dates and simple nights watching a movie and just sleeping. The closer it got to when she would leave, the more intense some of the training had been and those nights were ones when all she was up for was a quiet night and to sleep tucked up next to him. He'd been more than happy to oblige. As tempting as it was to stay here the night, wrapped in her scent and memories of them, Callen rose from the bed and headed home.

* * *

 

_New York: A few weeks later._

Callen slipped into the theatre where he had been told he could find Sarah just a fraction after five pm. It was the day before the first show in New York. A case had brought him to Gibbs in Washington and he'd called Sarah earlier that day to see is she wanted him to come up to New York before he headed back to LA the next morning. He hadn't thought she'd say yes as there had been some hiccups along the way but he had been pleasantly surprised when she had. Things were finally all ready to go. She'd be free by five.

Callen watched her finish up a dance and he started to head down the steps between the seats to her. Sarah slipped off the stage and came to meet him.

"Hi," she said with a smile and a very welcoming sparkle in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but some strands had come loose and were sticking to her face. Beads of sweat shone on her skin.

"Am I early?" Callen asked. Before she could answer he pulled her in for a kiss. The touch of her lips to his, the warmth of her mouth and the way her body settled into his was perfect. She fitted just right.

"Mmm. I've missed you." She smiled and then turned serious. "I'm really sorry. I can't leave yet. I'll be free by six thirty so we'll still have the rest of the night if you're okay to wait."

"What's happened?" Callen caught the strand of hair that was stuck to her check and moved it back out of the way.

"One of the girls sprained her ankle. Joe and I are picking up their role in the tango so have to finish learning the dance."

"When did it happen?"

"About two and a half hours ago. We've been here since three thirty working on it once the details were sorted."

"The show's tomorrow night."

"Yes."

"That's a lot to learn in one day."

Sarah shrugged. "It is, but it's got to be done." She tilted her head and studied him for a moment. "Isn't it what you do? Become someone else without much notice?"

"True but it's what I'm trained…." Callen trailed off when she gave him a look. It was what she was trained to do too.

"Fair enough," he said. "Mind if I stay and watch?"

"Not at all. It's not the show, so I'll be fine. Just forgive me if I ignore you for the next hour and a half."

"As long as you don't after that."

Sarah smiled wickedly and gave him a quick hard kiss. "Not possible." She guided him to a seat closer to the stage.

"Sit, watch. Enjoy the process."

Sarah started to return to the stage but turned back to him after a couple of steps. "Oh, you might want to book a hotel room for us."

Callen raised an eyebrow. Sarah stepped back to him, placed her hands on the arms of the seat he was on and lowered her voice. He kept his eyes on hers rather than the very tempting gap in her top.

"You know I'm sharing an apartment with Joe, Maggie and the girls right?" Sarah asked.

Callen nodded and she continued. "The girls have no appreciation for a closed bedroom door, or bathroom one for that matter. Nor any idea how to read a clock." She smiled. "I was going to do it myself but got caught up with rehearsals and then things went crazy."

"I'll take care of it." Callen wasn't about to tell her then that he already had.

For the next hour and a half he watched. It wasn't just about learning the steps. There were so many details: body positions, looks, the point of the toes, the shape of the fingers, the tilt to the head. It was almost like building a cover. Layer upon layer of details. The deeper a cover went the less chance there was of being caught out.

In this case the more layers, or little details that were honed, the better the dance became. By the time six thirty came around Callen was amazed at how far Sarah and Joe had come and the way they were moving in synch with the other two couples. He'd also seen a very different side to her. He was used to the confident outgoing dancer who seemed to know exactly how to move. Tonight Callen got to see Sarah struggle and get frustrated. He saw that connection between partners at work when Joe pulled her out of it, talked to her and got her smiling again when the frustration had really started to show. The support the other dancers and the team members showed her was fascinating and he could tell how important that was to helping her move through it. Until tonight he wouldn't have thought her dancing was anything like his job but it was. Timing, detail, ability to adapt and react when things didn't go as planned. The background support needed to do what had to be done. It was unexpectedly similar to what he and the team did.

When it was over Sarah came up to him and smiled though that was taken over fairly quickly by a yawn.

"So?" she asked when he stood up. "What did you think?"

"Wow," Callen replied. "That's something else. A side to you I haven't seen before."

"What side?" Sarah asked as she slipped an arm around his waist and he slipped his around her shoulders and started to walk to the exit.

"The serious, professional side. Even though it was hard, you were still smiling and laughing most of the time."

"The beauty of doing what I love," Sarah replied, "And you've seen me dance before."

"Yes," Callen agreed. "I've seen you dance. But I haven't seen you learn."

"Oh."

"This isn't one of your styles is it?"

"Not really, though it's not that far off. I mean we've all learnt the basic steps to the dances. It's up here," Sarah pointed to her head. "It's just a matter of finding our way back to them and put them together with the choreography when needed."

"You struggled." Callen felt her shrug.

"They've got a particularly intricate step sequence and I had trouble wrapping my head around it. Got there in the end."

"You did. They all helped you with it."

"Of course they did." Sarah looked up at him. "G, this is like a big family. We've toured with at least half the cast before. Some of them multiple times. Jeff and Elle, the one's who's Tango it is, they've been here every time we have and more."

"They seemed pretty easy going. They never got frustrated with you."

"They know it won't help. I was doing enough of that myself." Callen opened the car door for her. She waited until he was seated beside her before continuing. "They knew I was doing the best I could and they were the ones to choreograph that sequence. They've been working on it for the last three weeks fine tuning it."

Callen had watched them talk and walk through the steps many times. When the frustration had gotten to her, once Joe had worked his magic, Jeff had stepped in. He'd swept Sarah into his arms and started them spinning around until she had laughed then he'd dropped them into the actual dance. The spins had brought a smile to Callen's face too as he'd watched. It reminded him of the first day he'd kissed her.

When the difficult part had come Jeff had slowed them right down and Elle had slipped in behind, put her hands on Sarah's hips and walked it through with them. It was an odd process to watch and he wasn't quite sure why they did that.

"Isn't changing partners difficult?" He knew when he switched from Sam he had to think that little bit more. He and Sam knew each other so well there were times when they knew what the other was going to do without words.

"Not really. At least not for things like that. It's just a teaching technique. Joe and I use it all the time."

"Including her being right behind you?"

"Sometimes that connection can help figure out what's going wrong. If the wrong muscle fires first and starts the movement then you might not go quite where you're supposed to. The movement starts wrong and finishes wrong and then the next one is already off. It doesn't take much for those kind of mistakes to snowball when you are that close and for it to show."

Callen pulled into the valet parking at the hotel. He handed over the keys to the rental and grabbed Sarah's bag from the trunk.

"Why you and Joe?" Callen asked as they walked through the hotel lobby.

"There were only two couples who had a decent break in the schedule at that spot. The other couple, they're nineteen and it's their very first tour. There's no way we could do that to them. Way too much pressure."

"A lot of pressure for you too. How many dances do they have?" She already had seven to do.

"Only four. Don't get me wrong, even though it's their first time, they're expected to step up and do what is needed for the show." They stepped into the elevator.

"But to put such a couple out there with barely twenty four hours to learn a dance that isn't their preferred style on their very first opening night ever." Sarah shook her head. "That's just asking for trouble. If this happened four or five days ago, or if this was their style, they'd have been expected to do it. Just not this time."

Callen took her hand and led her down the corridor to the hotel toward the room he'd already checked them into.

"The girl on crutches?"

"Yeah, Caroline. She's devastated. It's their first tour as well and she feels really bad about it. But with proper rest she'll be ready for Boston next week."

"Why was she there tonight?" He'd seen Sarah talking to her. It had looked like they were going over steps even though the other dancer had remained seated.

"Because she needs to learn. Things happen in shows and you just have to deal with it. You trust the producers and directors to have back up plans and you have to learn it's not about you. If she'd just been sent to her hotel room and left to rest, this would've all gone on without her. She would only see the side from her point of view. This way she helps. She talks me through the moves and what emotions they've brought out in her to help me find my way into the role. She learns we've got her back just as one day she may very well need to have ours."

"Teamwork."

"Exactly. Would you make Sam or Kensi stay home and not come into work for a simple sprained ankle?"

"No. They'd be able to help from the office."

"So you get it."

Callen slipped the keycard in and out of the reader and opened the hotel room door. The door clicked closed behind them.

"How much more tomorrow?" he asked as he followed her deeper into the room and she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Costumes and fine tuning. We've got the dance down we just need to make it better."

Sarah walked up and put her arms around his neck. "I see you have already sorted dinner."

"Yes," Callen pulled her closer. "Thought you'd be hungry." He'd arranged for some food that was easy to eat and didn't matter if they'd ended up being late if her practice had to go longer.

"I am," she whispered and kissed him.

After enjoying the feel and taste of her during a lengthy kiss, he pulled back.

"Dinner," Callen reminded her.

"I've missed you."

"And you need to eat and rest. I promised I wouldn't wear you out."

"G, will dinner keep?" she asked as she trailed kisses along his jaw and her fingers worked on his buttons.

"You've got a big day tomorrow." He was so losing control of this situation and he didn't mind too much.

"I've missed you in so many ways." Sarah raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "We've been able to talk often, but not this."

"Well," Callen raised an eyebrow, "I did offer to -" Sarah glared at him and he stopped.

"Don't go there," she said. "You know I won't. It's you or nothing."

Callen chuckled.

"Please," she said.

"I wouldn't want to wear you out." It was a token protest, he already knew she'd won.

"You won't and I'll sleep better," Sarah said, "especially in your arms, than I probably have the last few weeks." She stared into his eyes. "Please," she begged in a whisper.

Callen smiled. "Dinner will keep."

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Washington: three weeks later.  
_

Callen leaned against a counter near the bottom of the stairs that led to the theatre as he waited for Sarah to appear. He'd tried to make the show. Unfortunately the planes hadn't cooperated but at least he was here and could still see her tonight. He saw other dancers come down in groups and head out the door but not his.

Callen heard Sarah's laugh before he saw her. And then there she was, skipping lightly down the stairs her arms linked with two other female dancers. While he didn't know the cast it was easy to tell they were dancers as the way their bodies moved were similar to the musical way hers did. Joe and Maggie were just behind them. Sarah laughed again and her head turned in his direction. He saw her smile grow when she recognised him. The two women either side of her looked at him too. One said something quietly to Sarah. She grinned and shook her head before she whispered in her ear. She slipped her arms from theirs and almost ran down the rest of the steps. Callen caught her in his arms before she left the last step and spun her around a couple of times. Sarah kissed him before her feet even touched the ground. Callen could see in her eyes how happy she was. He wasn't arrogant enough to think it was all because of him, but he did know some of it was and he was glad he'd come to surprise her.

"Well looks like we're one less for dinner tonight," Joe said as he, Maggie and the other girls joined them.

Sarah turned her head to look at Joe but stayed in Callen's arms. "I'm sure you'll cope without me."

Joe grinned. "Just don't wear her out too much Callen."

Maggie punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Behave," Maggie warned.

Joe looked down at her. "Not with you tonight I won't," he said. Maggie blushed but didn't break eye contact. Callen almost felt like he was intruding on a moment.

Sarah laughed lightly and brought his attention back to her. "He can wear me out as much as he wants," she said. "I don't have to dance tomorrow."

They said goodbye and then Callen and Sarah were alone. "Why do I have the feeling that I just escaped being on the dinner menu for one of your friends?"

Her smile lit up her eyes in a mischievous way. "It was dessert. I had to set her straight." Sarah winked. "You're the whole banquet all rolled into one." She brushed her lips gently over his. "Don't worry G. You're safe. She has a healthy appreciation for the human form. She'll only look."

Callen wasn't that sure.

"Well, you're safe from her. Just not me." Sarah kissed him again, this time not quite so briefly.

"I don't mind not being safe from you," Callen told her.

Sarah ran her fingers over the back of his neck. "I'd trust her alone in a room with you. And yes," she added when the look of surprise must have show on his face. "I'd trust you alone in a room with her or anyone else for that matter."

Callen pulled her higher against him so she was eye to eye.

"Even you?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I would definitely trust you in a room alone with me. It's what I'd trust you to do that would be very different." Sarah smiled. "Speaking of being alone in a room I got lucky this time."

Callen raised an eyebrow. A hint of pink tinged her cheeks. He wouldn't call it a full on blush but close. "Not that way," she corrected. "At least not yet. I got a room to myself this stop."

"That doesn't happen often?" Callen asked.

"Nope." Sarah shook her head. "I usually share especially since I'm on my own."

Callen's gaze narrowed. "Has it happened before?"

"First time for everything."

Callen smiled and gave a slight shake of his head at the thought that crossed his mind.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Hetty knew I was planning on coming tonight. Supposed to be here to watch the show but the planes got delayed. Sorry."

Sarah shrugged. "It's okay. It happens. You're locked in for the final show in LA so you will get to see it." She frowned. "But what's Hetty got to do with it?"

"I'd be willing to bet that she had something to do with you getting a room on your own."

"Why would she do -" Sarah's eyes went wide when she connected the dots. "Oh. Well then, perhaps we had better go and make use of that very generous gift."

Callen couldn't agree more. They walked out of the theatre, arms around each other and waited for the next available cab.

They stepped through the hotel room door. Sarah moved straight into his arms when the door closed.

"Don't you need dinner first?" he asked. That had been where she'd been headed with the others.

Sarah shook her head and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips before she whispered "Later," and increased the pressure. Callen let himself enjoy it for a moment before he shifted her away from him just a little.

"G," she complained.

"Sarah." Callen smiled. "Not that I don't want this but you do realise that this is usually our first stop."

"You don't want this?"

Callen lowered his voice. "You know I do but-"

"G come on," Sarah pleaded gently, her fingers playing at the back of his neck. "This is only the second time we've seen each other since I left for New York almost two months ago. If you are worried about how much we talk don't. We talk more than most because between visits all we can do is talk." She grinned. "Are you worried that I'll think you only want me for my body?"

"Maybe the other way around." His fingers slid under the back of her loose t-shirt.

"G, do you want to have dinner first?" she asked. There was a certain reluctance to the question but he knew she meant it and he actually found it very sweet.

"Not really," he answered.

Sarah groaned, a definite note of frustration to it. "So what exactly is this conversation about?"

Callen felt a flicker of uncertainty cross his face. Sarah noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just … " Might as well get it over and done with. Callen took a breath and let his fingers draw small circles on her back while he spoke. "Sam and I are going under for an op. Deep."

"When?"

"We head out day after tomorrow. We'll be out of touch for a couple of weeks, maybe longer. I'll try and call but-"

Sarah shook her head and he stopped. "No. Don't. Just focus on what you are doing," she said. "Keep safe."

"If you need me call. They'll get me a message." Callen fingers stopped the circular motions. He had felt the tension increase in her, obviously his distraction technique wasn't as effective as he'd hoped.

"No. I'll be fine." Sarah stepped away.

"Sarah… "

"No. You don't need to be thinking about me." Callen reached out and pulled her back.

"Hey." Callen cupped her face and brought it up so he could look into her eyes. "This is what we do," he said gently. "You know this."

"I know," she admitted. "It's just... "

Callen brushed her hair back from her face. He'd been under for a couple of days here and there, he'd even travelled but he'd always been in close touch with her. This time would be different. Long, more dangerous and the chances to contact her safely would be few and far between.

"It's the first time like this," he filled in.

Sarah nodded.

"Trust me. I'll be with Sam. Trust him to have my back. I do."

Sarah nodded again.

"And Sarah," Callen's tone was firm because he knew her well enough if he wasn't she wouldn't do what he was about to ask. "If anything happens, call." Sarah started to shake her head as he knew she would. He narrowed his gaze. She stopped.

"Call," Callen repeated. "Hetty can help you. They'll contact me if she feels I need to know."

"Okay." He could hear the reluctance in that softly spoken word.

Callen hadn't expected this to be so hard on her but then he probably hadn't handled it quite as well as he could've considering this was the first time his job would really affect them. The danger of his job had yet to come into play, cuts and bruises she'd already witnessed aside. He knew she knew the risks, at least in her head. He pulled her into his arms and felt the hiccup that suggested she was trying not to cry. He slipped his hand into her hair, tilted her head back and covered her mouth with his in a tender kiss. Another hiccup. Obviously he wasn't doing a very good job of distracting her. He broke off the kiss and carried her over to the bed. Sarah looked up into his eyes once he'd lowered them both down and before he could really see what was in them she slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him close.

"Don't let this be our last dance," she whispered right before her lips were on his. She kissed him with a fierceness that blew all thoughts from his head except what they were doing to each other.

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning when Callen carefully shifted out from where Sarah slept curled into him. It's almost time for him to leave. As he got dressed he watched her sleep, the dim night light she always had on when she slept, a leftover habit from two years with a roommate at school who was terrified of the dark and all the nights in different hotels from tours and competitions, allowed him to see clearly enough. He knew this goodbye was going to be one of the more difficult ones they'd had so far. If only there was something he could say to help her but talking about what happened on these kind of ops probably wasn't going to do that. It would just put ideas into her head. At least this way she could hold onto what happened between the two of them last night. There was the occasional time where Callen wished she didn't know what he did, but it was a wish he could easily push aside. Because if she didn't know what he did, she wouldn't know him and that, he'd figure out, was very important to him.

"G?"

Callen heard her soft voice and turned to look at her as he finished putting on his last shoe. He moved to the bed and sat down next to her. Her shoulder was bare above the sheet and he leaned down and placed a kiss on it.

"You're leaving now?" Sarah asked, though the answer was obvious. Callen felt it was more a way for her to process what was about to happen.

"Yeah," he replied gently. "Got an early flight to catch."

Sarah sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover her body.

Callen's lips twitched. "You know it doesn't help."

"What?" She was a touch sleepy and confused.

"The sheet," Callen told her. "I know exactly what's underneath."

Sarah smiled, though it was tinged with worry. Callen knew she was worried, not just from the smile but because if she wasn't she'd have dropped the sheet and made him pay for his comment. He'd likely be late and really wouldn't care.

"Sarah, I'll be fine." It was all he could say.

Sarah nodded. "I know." But he wasn't sure she did. Perhaps she was simply trying to make herself believe it.

Callen reached out with one hand and slipped his fingers into her hair. He enjoyed the feel of the softness of her hair as he leaned in and to give her a lingering tender kiss.

Callen gently removed his fingers from her hair and stood up. Sarah stayed where she was, the sheet wrapped around her and watched him as he put on his watch and grabbed his bag before he moved to the door. Callen turned for one last look. Sarah's fingers rested on her lips as if to hold onto his last kiss. He managed to restrain himself from returning for another one.

"See you around Sarah." Callen hoped it would reassure her because every time he's said that in the past, he'd come back to her. Sarah smiled, though he could tell it wasn't easy for her.

"You know where to find me?" she asked, her voice relatively normal though he could hear the emotion she was trying to hide in it.

"Always."

Callen turned and left. He didn't look back again.

Sarah watched the door close and felt the tears break free from her eyes. She closed them and breathed slowly and deeply to try and calm herself.

"I love you G," she said once she felt confident he was far enough from the door to not overhear. She laid back on the bed and buried her head in his pillow. It still held his scent. The tears fell, caught by the pillow, as she wondered when she'd be brave enough to say the words when he could hear them. And she tried very hard not to think about whether she'd have that chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't keep you in suspense. He's back, finally. Longest chapter yet so get comfy.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

Callen leaned against the door frame and knocked on Sarah's hotel room door. It was nine in the morning and he'd landed at the airport barely an hour ago. The op had taken longer than expected, almost five weeks. The end had come suddenly and dramatically. Instead of flying straight back to LA, he'd diverted through Chicago to see her. Hetty hadn't been as hard to convince as expected but he still had to be back in the office in the morning which meant a six am flight the next day. Not quite a day with her but he'd take it. He heard her laughter through the door and smiled. He'd missed that. A frown replaced his smile when a man's laugh joined in and he briefly wondered if he'd been mistaken about whose laugh it was and had the wrong room. Except the door opened and there she was. Long brown hair, soft and loose, that bright smile on her face. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw him and she was in his arms before he knew it.

"G," Sarah breathed near his ear as she held him tight. "You're home." He fought to keep the groan of pain silent.

Callen closed his eyes. Home. Is that what this feeling was? He knew it felt right to have her here in his arms. But home?

Sarah stepped back and pulled him with her inside the room. She turned her head to look back at him, that smile still on her face. At least until he saw the moment his injuries registered with her and then it was gone. She stopped suddenly and Callen almost crashed into her.

"You're hurt," her voice was barely above a whisper. Sarah's hand came to his face but just before she would've touched him she pulled back. The look in her eyes told Callen she was afraid she'd hurt him more. She moved them further into the room. Callen's focus left her, pulled across the room by the presence of a tall, dark haired man who stood by a small dining table.

"Sarah?" Callen tried not to feel jealous. Her greeting at the door and the fact that she'd brought him in with no sign of anything being wrong should've been enough for him not to worry. Except he was tired, had missed her and it had been so long that there was this small part of him that wondered if what they'd had was real. He didn't have quite the control he normally did so his voice held a touch of something that he hoped she wouldn't notice. Sarah followed his gaze just as woman stepped out from one of the doors off what seemed like a living area. The other man turned and smiled at the new occupant who moved directly into his arms.

"I'm ready," she said to the man before she turned to Sarah. Her glance moved to Callen. "Is this who I think it is?"

Sarah turned back to him and smiled, though there was something in it that she was trying to hide. "G, this is Tony and Bridgette. My roommates here for this stop." It was then that he realised there were three doors leading off the living area. At least two were likely to be bedrooms.

Sarah looked at his face again before she turned to them. "I'm sorry. I'm not coming after all. Can you let Maggie and Joe know I'll see you all at dinner?"

"Sure," Tony said and guided Bridgette to the door. He eyed off Callen as he passed by and sent a look to Sarah which Callen was sure asked her if she was okay. She nodded and closed the door behind them.

Sarah turned back to face him and he noted the happy expression she'd had before the two had left was gone. She stepped closer to him and frowned. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing to worry about."

"When?"

"Yesterday." At least it had been yesterday somewhere.

"You came straight here?"

"Wanted to see you." Callen started to reach out to her but Sarah turned and walked away.

"When did you last eat?"

"On the plane. Sarah, I'm fine."

Callen could see where she was headed. There was a phone on a bench against the wall.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked. Callen heard the strain in her voice from what he guessed was her trying to sound like everything was okay

"Nothing. Sarah." His voice was firm but she ignored it. Her back was still to him though he saw her reflection in the mirror. He could see the tension in her. It showed in the fact that the normal soft musical movement to her body was gone.

"You need to eat." Sarah picked up the phone.

"Sarah," Callen came up behind her.

Sarah pressed the button. Callen took the phone from her hand and hung it up. Sarah spun around. "Dammit, will you just let me look after you," she choked out before a sob shook her entire body.

Callen pulled her into his arms ignoring the small amount of pain it caused. In all the time they'd been together he wasn't sure he could remember ever hearing her swear. He felt the shudder through her body as a soft cry came from her.

"Sarah, I'm fine," he tried to assure her.

"No you're not." She shook her head against his shoulder. "You're hurt."

"I've had worse," Callen said and her body shuddered again. Perhaps not quite the right thing to say at this point.

"Sarah," Callen gently lifted her head from his shoulder. "Check for yourself."

Sarah took a shaky breath and studied his face. She ran her fingers over the bruises on his chin and side of his head. She avoided touching the graze on his cheek or the cut that was stitched above his eye. Her fingers were warm and gentle. He'd missed her touch. Then they went to the buttons on his shirt. After a few moments where she struggled with shaking fingers and only managed to undo one, Callen put his hands over hers and stopped her. He pulled the shirt off over his head without bothering with the rest of the buttons. He kept the grimace of pain from the tug on his bruises well hidden. He'd been lucky to get away with none of his ribs being broken. Sarah bit her lip and brushed her fingers over the ones on his stomach and ribs. She lowered her head and kissed each of them so carefully that he didn't feel the slightest pain as she did. Callen couldn't remember when someone had touched him so tenderly. He slid his hands into her hair and brought her back up so he could see her face when she was done. There were tears in her eyes he could tell she was trying not to let fall.

"Sarah-"

"How's Sam?" Sarah asked quickly before he could say anything else.

"Sam's fine too." Callen wasn't about to tell her that Sam was beaten up more than he was, or that there was a new scar on Sam's upper left arm from a near miss with a bullet. Nor would he tell her that if it wasn't for Sam that bullet would've been in his body somewhere.

Sarah looked away. She was hiding something, Callen could sense it. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him with cuts and bruises, admittedly this was the worst she had seen. However it was the first time she'd responded badly to them. There had to be more to it. Callen gently brought her head back to face him. "What is it?"

Sarah stared into his eyes and Callen waited patiently for her to answer.

"The longer you were gone," she said in a hushed voice, "the harder it got, especially after it was a year since Dom."

Callen had been under cover when it was the anniversary of Dom's death and, along with everything else that wasn't needed for the op, that had gotten locked away. It wasn't until she'd said the words that he'd remembered.

Callen could see pain and heartache in her eyes as well as a reasonable amount of fear. She was afraid for him. He disentangled his hands from her hair. This was his fault. That fear. She shouldn't be feeling it. It was there because of him. He felt it inside, the urge to pull back from her. Felt it start to happen even though he had yet to take a step away.

"No, G," Sarah shook her head. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Callen took that first small step away from her.

"Pull away. Think that I'd be better without you." A shudder went through her and Callen narrowly avoid closing the distance to take her back in his arms. He stubbornly ignored the little voice in his head, the one that sounded decidedly like Sam, that told him she knew him well.

"You wouldn't be afraid," Callen told her. This was wrong. She was too bright a light to be a part of his world.

"You think leaving now would change that?" Sarah asked him, a frown on her face and strain in her voice.

Callen shook his head. "I shouldn't have started this." But she'd been too tempting. That light of hers, the warmth of her smile and her laugh. Her love of life. In some ways she was almost the opposite of him but despite those differences they fitted so well together.

" _We_ started this," Sarah said firmly. "Not just you."

"Everything with Dom," Callen stepped back further and ran his hands through his short hair. "It was a sign."

"This. Us." Sarah gestured between the two of them as she took a step closer to him and continued, her voice was full of raw emotion including a hint of anger. "Whether you walk out that door or stay has _nothing_ to do with Dom."

"You're scared. "

"Yes," Sarah admitted forcefully. "I've been scared and having nightmares on and off since Dom was taken. Got nothing to do with you."

Callen frowned. "You have nightmares about Dom?" He didn't know that. With all the nights he'd spent with her she hadn't had one that he knew of.

"Yes," Sarah whispered, "but never when I'm with you."

His heart leapt at that but Callen pushed it out of his thoughts, tried to shut it down.

"And me?" he asked, dread settled in his stomach. He was fairly confident what her answer was going to be. When she didn't answer Callen stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Touching her may or may not have been a mistake.

"Sarah." Her name was more than a prompt. It was a demand. He wanted answers, needed them.

"Sometimes," she finally admitted.

Callen"s hands dropped and he was about to step away from her.

"No G."

He stopped at the force in her voice.

"This pain, this fear, isn't about just about you and me," Sarah continued. Tears and pain fill her voice. "Most of its grief. Pure and simple grief."

There was so much pain in her voice, Callen just wanted to take her in his arms and make it go away. He fought the battle inside himself and stepped back further.

"I don't want to hurt you," Callen admitted. He felt the burn of the tears in his eyes but he wouldn't, couldn't let them come. He reached down and collected his shirt from the floor.

"And you think you walking out that door won't hurt me?" Sarah asked him. Her arms crossed in front of her as if she was trying to protect herself from falling apart. There was a pain in the vicinity of his heart at the action. It was similar to the way she'd held herself at Dom's funeral.

"I didn't want you to worry," Callen said. He'd had to put his thoughts and feelings about her in a box for the last four and a half weeks. He'd hated it but he had to do it to be who he needed to be for the op. Now the feelings were back and they seemed so much more intense after their confinement.

"Come on," Sarah cried. "I worry about Maggie and Joe. I worry about the girls. I worried about Dom. I worry about those I care about. G I -." She stopped suddenly and took a couple of breaths. "I care about you. Worry is a part of life. As is grief." She took a shuddery breath before she continued. "Sometimes you feel like you've got a handle on it, sometimes it just rocks the boat a little and sometimes … sometimes it crashes in on you and drags you under for a while."

Callen stood perfectly still. The urge to take her in his arms grew stronger when the tears started to fall from her eyes and slip down her cheeks.

"I knew what I was getting into with you," Sarah told him. "I wanted to. I _want_ this to continue." She stepped back away from him this time. She lifted a hand and brushed some of the tears off her cheek before it crossed back tightly in front of her. "The door's there." She sniffed. Her eyes flicked from his to the door and back. "If you don't want this too, go. Walk away." Her voice started to shake as she continued. "But don't think for a minute that by walking out of it you are saving me from hurting. It's far too late for that."

Sarah turned away from him. It was like she didn't want to face it if he did.

Callen stood there, frozen to the spot. He watched the tight rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. He was torn in two directions. Part of him wanted to walk out the door, take this darkness with him out of her life. He hated that she was hurting. Hated that he felt like it was because of him, even though part of him whispered in his mind it wasn't. Hated that he'd brought this darkness into her life even though the logical part of his mind told him their time together wasn't all dark, that in fact most of it had been bright. And he wished with all he had that he could stop caring because then it would be easy. He stopped short of wishing he never had because he couldn't imagine not having had her in his life.

The other part of him couldn't bear the thought of losing the brightness she brought to his world. Losing her.

It felt like an eternity before Callen finally moved. Before the two sides battling inside him finally declared a winner. He pushed back the thoughts from his head and opened up to those from a different source, one that until she'd come along he'd rarely listened to. One that, even now, he was reluctant to put a name to.

Callen touched her shoulder, turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. He studied her eyes. Eyes that brimmed with unshed tears, pain and something else he wasn't quite sure he was brave enough to label even though whatever it was made him feel warm deep inside. Callen had no idea what to say. He just knew he wasn't walking away. Couldn't walk away from her, from what was between them or what she brought to him. He let his instincts guide him.

"Dance with me?" he finally asked softly. Sarah stepped forward into his arms.

* * *

_Later_

Sarah laid next to him, on her side. Callen was on his side too, head on his hand, looking down at her.

"Please tell me that wasn't goodbye," Sarah whispered.

Callen reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair off her face, tucked it behind her ear.

"It wasn't," he replied quietly.

"Felt different."

"It did," he agreed. There was an intenseness, a rawness, to what had just happened between them.

"Like …"

"Like what?" he prompted. If either of them could put a name on what had just happened it would be her.

Sarah took a slow steadying breath. "Almost like sorrow."

Callen thought about it. She could be right.

"Maybe it was," Callen said. "You talked about grief. Maybe..." he drifted off.

"Maybe we were grieving for Dom together?"

Callen wasn't sure since he hadn't really allowed himself to grieve.

"Or maybe what we had before." Things had changed with this mission. He could feel it and he was sure she could too. The shift had started when he'd come to visit before he'd gone away. It was like the light, happy, very pleasantly heated relationship that was theirs before had taken a step away from the innocent early stages, the harshness of life had affected them but he was still here, they'd made it through together.

They fell quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"What did they tell you about Dom?" Callen wasn't entirely sure about the question but it felt like the right one to ask. "How he died?"

There was brief look of pain on Sarah's face before she answered. "He got shot in the line of duty and died. At the time I didn't want to know more and then later, I didn't want to bring it up with his parents."

"You could've called."

"No I couldn't," she answered. "That wasn't what we agreed to."

Callen was silent for moment. "We tried to find him. We followed every lead we had," he said.

"I know."

"When we did, he'd managed to get free, just not from the building."

Sarah shifted her hand into his and linked their fingers. Their eyes stayed on each others. Callen focused on reading every emotion he could see in hers. He didn't want to say things in too much detail but if she was having nightmares maybe it would help if she knew something more.

"Sam found him," Callen went on, "but … they were firing at them, had them pinned down. Dom, he … he stepped in front of a shower of bullets to save Sam."

Sarah sucked in a shaky breath. "How many?" she asked.

"Three," Callen admitted. Three damn bullets that all hit somewhere vital. "There was nothing we could do."

Sarah squeezed his hand but remained silent and let him continue when he was ready.

"He saved Sam, Sarah. We were there to save him and he saved one of us." Callen still found that one of the hardest things about Dom's death. It shouldn't have happened that way. Tears fell from her eyes and he could feel the ones in his that were wanting to do the same.

Sarah smiled, more than a hint of sadness to it.

"Sounds like the Dom I know," she said quietly. "He'd do anything to protect those he truly cares about, however he can, no matter what the cost."

Callen let go of her hand and sat up, his bruises made themselves known at the sudden movement and he barely held back the hiss of pain. It was a welcome distraction. Physical pain he could handle, emotional not so much. He stared at the wall in front of the bed for a few moments before he spoke again. "Sam went through a punching bag a day for a while. Kensi, she didn't," he paused. "She didn't want to be herself so she started going out as someone else, tried to forget who she was when she wasn't working. Eric wouldn't leave ops for days afraid if he did he'd miss something."

Callen felt the mattress shift and then she was sitting beside him, the warmth from her body tucked up against his side seeped into him, comforted him. He felt her breath on his shoulder as she spoke.

"And you?"

Callen closed his eyes against the pain and took a steadying breath before he opened them again. "I updated the files, wrote my report then shut down and packed away the emotion, the guilt, all of it." Right now though it was nowhere near packed away.

Callen felt the soft kiss she placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her face.

"It's what I do Sarah," Callen continued. "I'm good at it. Locking it away, getting on with the job. Being someone else. But you," he frowned, "you take those emotions and you let them happen. You let yourself feel." The tears pushed through this time, the pain in his chest felt like it was crushing him and it had nothing to do with his injuries. If this was grief, he'd gladly do without. "How?" he asked. "How do you do it?" He closed his eyes against the tears.

"Because it's the only way I can cope," Sarah answered, her voice a whisper he could feel across his shoulder. "To let it happen, to find my way through, wherever it takes me. Because if I hadn't found my way, I'd have lost more than Dom and that's the last thing he would've wanted."

Callen opened his eyes. She read the question in them.

"For almost two months after Dom died, I couldn't dance Salsa."

"The one you and Dom were doing?" It was also one of the ones she was doing in the show.

Sarah nodded. "The music, the moves. It all hurt too much." She sighed. "It started to spread to the other dances. Ones with a similar beat even though they were different, they got harder."

"What did you do?"

"It was Joe. He saw what was happening. There was this piece of music we really liked, wanted to dance to, but we'd never been able to get a story worked out for it that we were happy with." She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "He choreographed the first forty seconds or so, taught it to me with no music. Told me he wanted me to finish it but that he wanted me to just keep going that first time. To not stop and think. To just dance. Let the music and the song take me where I needed to go. He'd follow."

Callen felt the wetness of her tears on his shoulder but he didn't move. Even though he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her as she was doing for him, he waited patiently. He didn't want to distract her from this moment. The time would be right for that soon.

"Right before he started the music he looked at me and told me to think about Dom." Sarah took a shaky breath. "It was the hardest thing I think I've ever done. It hurt." Another breath. "It hurt so much but I didn't stop. By the end I was crying so hard I could barely see."

"Why did he put you through that?" Surely if you cared about someone you wouldn't put them through that kind of pain. He'd been ready to walk away to save her from it. Would've if he had continued to listen to his head.

"Because he knows me so well," Sarah answered. "He could see what it was doing to me and knew I needed to let it out. Knew I couldn't keep it inside anymore. It was … I don't know, killing me slowly is a bit too strong, but the grief was taking away who I was, what I loved. I was falling to pieces." Her voice was a whisper by then.

Callen shifted and pulled her into his arms and laid them back on the bed, her head on his chest, physical pain be damned. He wanted her in his arms.

"I didn't know it but Joe had recorded what we'd done. We spent the rest of the day working the choreography together. It was like nothing we'd ever created before and, even though I never thought we'd perform it, it was too raw, I wanted it finished. I wanted to know it was as perfect as I could make it."

Callen hand stroked gently up her back. "Your gift to Dom?"

"My gift to Dom was the first time I danced Salsa again. This was my gift to me, maybe Joe's gift to me too."

"Will you let me see it sometime?" There was no way she'd wouldn't have a video of something that meant so much to her.

Sarah lifted her head. "You'll see it at the show. It's our contemporary piece."

Callen stared at her in disbelief.

"It wasn't an easy to decision to make," Sarah told him. "We had another one planned. But something pulled us to it more. We weren't even sure I could do it in front of anyone, but when we joined up with the others before the tour, with their support we gave it a shot, performed it for them and they loved it. It was ultimately our choice though."

"How?" Callen asked. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Sometimes," Sarah admitted. "But each time we do it, I feel like a little piece of me is healing. I'll always miss him. There will always be this hole in my life he filled. No one can take his place but I had to find a way to ease the pain ... to survive." Sarah shifted and brushed her lips gently over his. "I'm here G. I'll be right beside you while you find your way through. If that's what you want."

Callen felt the tears fall from his eyes. Sarah put her head on his shoulder, her arm over his chest and held him tight as they continued to fall. The pain from the bruises eased by the comfort of her holding him. He couldn't quite remember whether he'd shed tears for Dom before. He knew there had been some on the rooftop, but he was effective at locking things away.

After some time Callen rolled her onto her back and raised himself up on his elbow.

"This life with me," he asked her quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Even though-"

"Yes." Sarah shifted onto one elbow too. It put her eye to eye with him. "There are no guarantees of anything in life G. No risk, no reward." She smiled. "The higher the risk, the bigger the reward."

Callen shook his head. "Not always."

"I'm willing to risk it. You're worth it." Sarah leaned forward and kissed him, a gentle lingering brush of her lips on his. When she pulled back Callen brushed the final tears from her cheeks.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. It was a deliberate change of topic. Callen was feeling too raw to keep going. "I have to fly back early in the morning. I'm all yours until then."

"Happy to stay right here."

Callen gave a light laugh though it was still tinged with sadness. "You were going sightseeing. What were you going to see? We could catch up with them."

Sarah shook her head. "Too much. We had the whole day planned."

"Busy day?"

Her smile dropped. "It helped me forget you were still gone."

"What do you want to see most?"

"You."

Callen raised one eyebrow, the smile twitched and he waited patiently.

"Fine," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Lincoln Zoo."

"You weren't planning to include that today?"

"No. Packing in as much as we could. The zoo can be a day in itself."

Callen understood. The more she saw, the easier it would be to fill her mind with things and keep it off him.

"Why the zoo?"

Sarah smiled and there was finally a sparkle in her eyes. "I like watching the baby animals play. There's an innocence about them that's comforting."

Callen shifted, stood up from the bed and held out his hand to her.

"Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, the closest I've come to figuring out the song Sarah mentioned is Evanscene's My Immortal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story. Now for a little bit of fun because I've put them throw enough emotional drama in the last couple of chapters.

* * *

Deeks, Kensi and Nell had taken up residence on the other side of the long table from Callen in the restaurant. Eric and Hetty were at either end. With no one else on his side yet, Sam was supposed to be joining them, Callen had sat in the middle so he could talk to all of his team mates. There was a hum all around from the other patrons. Callen tuned that out and focused on the chatter of his team. He glanced at his watch, for the third time since they'd arrived, though it didn't seem to make the time go quicker. He was due to Skype Sarah in little over an hour and was looking forward to it. A case had kept him busy the last couple days which meant he'd missed their last scheduled one.

The main meals had been ordered but if the team dinner followed it's usual progress he'd have to cut and run. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy these relaxed moments with his team but after his last meeting with Sarah in Chicago two weeks ago, things had changed. His track record with relationships wasn't particularly good but this was one he was most definitely fighting for. It was different than any of his previous ones, helped by the fact that he'd actually let her in, let her see deep inside, rather than keep her at arms, or further, length. There was a whole lot more she didn't know, some he never wanted her to find out, but what she did know hadn't scared her off. Thankfully the effect of that confrontation in Chicago was a stronger relationship not a broken one.

It wasn't easy doing this long distance but they were managing and, the good news was the end was in sight. He'd be glad when she was closer and it would be easier to see her. Between the long op with Sam and a few cases that had to take precedence things hadn't worked out as well as he'd hoped for during this time. Seeing her only three times in three months was a little less than he'd thought would happen when this first started. If he was lucky he'd grab a day or two after the Phoenix shows were done next week. She didn't know it yet but he was taking a week off when she got to Seattle in two weeks. He wanted more than just one day at a time with her. Admittedly after Seattle there was only San Francisco to go before she was home in LA, but he really didn't want to wait any longer. Hetty had approved the time off and, given that he'd given her enough notice, she'd organised training for the others to try and minimise the risk of him being called into work.

Callen glanced across at Sam as his partner slipped into the seat beside him. Sam had that smug look on his face that said he knew something Callen didn't.

"Thought you'd ditched us," Callen said.

"Nope. Just had a detour to pick up something." There was twinkle in Sam's eye.

"If this has got something to do with you and Michelle," Callen shook his head, "I don't want to know."

"Hey Callen," Deeks interrupted, which Callen was grateful for. "I think you've got an admirer."

Callen shook his head. "Not interested Deeks."

"But she's … really pretty," Deeks grinned. "Long legs, very nice smile and most definitely into you."

Callen rolled his eyes, took a sip of his drink and ignored Deeks' comments.

"Perhaps you should look Mr Callen," Hetty said.

Callen frowned. "Really Hetty?" Deeks he got. It was just his way, he appreciated beauty, perhaps a little too enthusiastically sometimes. But Hetty? She knew how things were with Sarah. He'd spoken to her when he'd gotten back from Chicago, asked her to help him figure out what they could do to help Sarah cope with his job. She'd been alone those five weeks trying to deal with it herself and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Well," Deeks said, Callen's attention now pulled back from his thoughts to the detective across from him, "if you're not interested, can I have her?"

Callen started to nod. "Go-" but stopped when he felt hands slip over his shoulders to rest on his chest. A very familiar voice, just as familiar as the hands, spoke softly in his ear.

"I'd rethink where you are going with that answer if I were you."

Callen turned, a smile already on his face. Sarah smiled back, a sparkle in her eyes. She slipped onto the seat beside him, her hand slid down his arm keeping them connected.

"Well, well. This is a surprise," Callen said. So much better than Skype. He turned his head and frowned at Deeks. "Really? You were going to go there?"

Deeks shrugged and gave them one of those smiles that you never quite knew if he was serious or teasing. Though Callen suspected it was more teasing this time because he really didn't think Deeks would've dared follow through with going after Sarah.

"Mr Callen," Hetty's voice drew his attention from Deeks. "Sometimes it pays to keep your eyes open even if you aren't looking. You might find beauty in unexpected places."

Callen turned his attention back to Sarah. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Where would the surprise be in that?" Sarah replied with a satisfied smile. Her hand rested on his leg and he covered it with one of his own. She turned her hand palm up and linked their fingers together. "It's not like I've had the chance to do this yet," she added.

Callen conceded that she did have point. He'd been the one going to her so far. Not that he minded.

"I could've picked you up at the airport." Given them more time together though they probably would've skipped dinner here if he had.

"And spoil my chance to chat with your girl?" Sam interrupted. "Not a chance."

Callen turned his head to Sam. "She's what you were picking up?"

Sam nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Do I want to know what you two discussed?"

"Nope," Sam replied with a twinkle in his eye that made Callen very suspicious. Sarah laughed on the other side of him.

"I took the liberty of ordering dinner for the two of you," Hetty said to Sam and Sarah. "That is if you two," Hetty pointed to Callen and Sarah, "are staying after all?"

Callen looked at Sarah and waited for her to answer.

"I'm okay to stay … for a bit," she said. There was mischief in her eyes and she winked at him. "Have to eat to keep the energy levels up."

Deeks muttered something under his breath. Callen decided not to bother trying to figure it out after Kensi thumped him on the back. He probably didn't want to know.

"When do you have to go back?" Callen asked Sarah ignoring the noises Deeks was making.

"Day after tomorrow. I'm all yours until then."

Callen turned to Hetty.

"Already organised Mr Callen," Hetty said before he could ask. "You have the day off tomorrow barring emergencies." Apparently Sam wasn't the only one in on this surprise visit.

"Thank you Hetty."

"You know," Deeks said when he could breathe again. "You aren't being a very attentive boyfriend Callen. You haven't even said hello let alone kissed her."

Sam chuckled. "There's a good reason for that Deeks. It might get a little too steamy for company."

Sarah laughed and Callen looked at her. Their eyes locked.

"They're adults, surely a little hello kiss can't be that bad," Deeks said.

"Not bad but something," Sarah said softly. Callen shifted his seat back and pulled her from hers into his lap.

"Now you've done it Deeks," Sam said. "You know she doesn't have a shy bone in her body. Neither does he." Sam's voice was background noise as Callen pulled her closer.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Callen's hand slipped behind her neck and into her hair. As he pulled her closer, her head tilted and some of her hair fell to the side and blocked Sam from view. He'd missed her and that wasn't something he'd admit about too many people. Her smile, her touch, her smell. That sparkle in her eye that told him exactly what she was thinking. But it was more than that. There was something about her that when she wasn't there he felt like he was missing something. Her lips meet his and everything except the two of them disappeared. When they pulled apart their breathes mingled for a few moments.

"Very nice," Sarah whispered.

Callen reluctantly shifted her off his lap back onto her chair.

"Okay, well then," Deeks said. "Note to self, keep a bucket of ice water handy when these two are in the same room."

The food arrived and the conversation flowed easily between them all. Callen enjoyed watching the way Sarah interacted with the team as a whole. He knew she got on with Kensi and Sam but there hadn't been many times like this before she had left for New York. Deeks' banter and innuendo were taken in her stride and she gave as good as she got. Hetty and Eric enjoyed discussing theatre with her. Nell was still finding her way into the team but seemed to relax a little more with the addition of another female that balanced out the group.

"Say Kensi, wanna dance?" Deeks asked after the remains of dinner had been taken away. The music had kicked in a short time ago and there were already some couples on the small dance floor. Kensi looked dubious. "Come on, Kensi," Deeks pleaded. "What harm could come to you? It's just a dance."

Callen glanced at Sarah and smiled. She raised her eyebrows, laughter in her eyes at the shared private story behind those words.

"Eric? Nell?" Deeks added. Eric looked at Nell.

"Sure, why not?" Nell replied and stood up.

Deeks looked at Sam.

"Don't even go there Deeks," Sam warned. Callen chuckled. The only partner left for Sam would've been Hetty.

"Callen," Deeks' words took Callen's attention off Sarah. "Bring Sarah out. It'll be fun. Maybe she can teach us some moves." Deeks and Kensi were standing by then.

Callen turned his gaze back to Sarah. There was an unmistakable heat in her eyes and she smiled. He knew that smile well.

"I'd very much like to dance with you," she said softly.

"Yes," Deeks cheered.

Callen reached for his wallet and tossed some money to Hetty for their meals and drinks, his eyes stayed on Sarah the entire time. It was entirely possible he'd given Hetty a very large tip.

"Let's go." Callen stood up and held out his hand to her.

Sam chuckled. "Night G."

"Night Sam."

Sarah broke the look and turned to the others. "Thank you for dinner and the company."

"Enjoy your time off," Hetty said with a smile and slight nod that told Callen she was happy with what she saw. She hadn't seen him much with Sarah and it was nice to know she approved.

"Wait," Deeks protested. "I thought you were going to dance."

"We are," Callen said as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "Night Deeks."

Callen led Sarah away from the table and out of the restaurant to his car. He turned her to face him and gently trapped her between the car and himself.

"You know," Callen said as he slowly moved his hands down her bare arms slowly. "Deeks will have a hard time with the word dance from now on. He knows exactly what's going to happen."

"I doubt exactly," Sarah ran her hands up his chest. "Unless you've been talking."

Callen chuckled. "Not talking. Not sharing you like that with anyone."

"Good to know."

Callen narrowed his gaze. There was something in her tone. "What exactly is going through that mind of yours?"

She smiled as she played with the top button on his shirt. "Take me home and find out."

"Your place or mine?" Callen asked. His was closer.

Sarah looked up from the button she'd just undone. "You have a bed yet?"

"Ah, your place it is then." Bed shopping had been on his list for this coming week, before she was supposed to be close enough to pop back. Sarah brushed her lips lightly over his.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can go shopping," she said.

"And test out beds together?"

"Not until it's delivered."

Callen halved the distance between their lips. "Sounds interesting." He'd pay extra to make sure it was delivered that day. To see her in his home, his bed rather than hers or a hotel room was something he was very much looking forward to. He just hadn't realised it until now.

Sarah closed the remaining distance. Their lips met, tongues and breaths mingled. Callen's hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and slipped under just far enough to meet the warm skin he loved the feel under his fingers.

"G," she whispered when the kiss was broken. "I really wish you would take me home now." There was a need in her voice that he was more than happy to take care of.

"As you wish."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had no idea that it was this chapter had ended up so big. But I don't think it's a good idea to break it up into more than one chapter so sit back, relax and enjoy.  
> Love to know what you think.

* * *

 

Callen's gaze was pulled from the book in his hand to his phone that sat on the small coffee table beside him. It was rare for that caller ID to appear on the incoming call screen. Apprehension settled in over him.

"Joe. Sarah okay?"

"Hey Callen. No, she's not. Her parents showed up about ten minutes ago." The tension in him increased. Her parents? Callen glanced at the time. Six fifty pm. He knew she was in the same time zone now, had been since they'd arrived in Phoenix last week. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get there after all. The last time he'd seen her was when she'd flown in from Salt Lake City before heading to Phoenix.

Callen frowned. "Show starts in ten."

"I know. Look," Joe said. Callen could hear the worry in his voice. "I can get her through the show, but … She's going to need you after. Can you be free at nine thirty? I can have back to her hotel room by then and she can call you."

"What did they do?" Callen rose from his chair and headed to his bedroom.

"Turned up unannounced backstage, wanting to show off their successful daughter to some business associate her father's trying to get a job with."

"Has she spoken to them since the time about Dom's funeral?" That was the last time he knew they'd been in contact but if she'd told anyone other than him about it, it would be Joe.

"Nothing at all since then," Joe confirmed. "The way she'd prefer it. This has rocked her Callen. Way more than normal. She needs you."

Callen rarely felt the desire to throttle someone he'd never meet but right now it was strong. Why the hell did they have to come back into her life now? She'd been happy without them.

"Nine thirty right?" Callen confirmed as he left his bedroom.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there. Thanks Joe."

Callen closed and locked his front door. He dialled his phone and put it on speaker as he slipped into his car.

"Callen what's up?"

"Eric I need a favour."

* * *

Callen stood outside her hotel room door. Eric had managed to get him on the next flight out, how he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know considering the flight left barely half an hour after Callen had called him. He was lucky and had arrived at her door at nine twenty five. He heard the ping of the elevator, watched and waited.

Callen felt a small amount of tension leave his shoulders when he saw Sarah and Joe step out of it. Joe had his arm around her holding her close. Sarah's head was down and there was tension in her body. He knew how she normally moved and this wasn't normal.

Callen saw their speed slow just a fraction when Joe saw him. Watched as Joe spoke to her, then Sarah looked up. Her steps stopped briefly and then she was coming to him, almost running. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and held tight. Callen felt a shudder go through her.

"Hey," Callen said as one hand rubbed her back gently and his other arm held her tight to him. "It's okay. I've got you."

Joe caught up to them. "Not quite what I was expecting."

Callen noted the concern and relief in Joe's eyes. "Aim to please. Can you get her some things for tonight? Got a room upstairs." As usual she was sharing and Callen felt that tonight they'd need the privacy of being alone.

"I'll bring it up."

Callen told Joe the room number and Sarah handed over her keycard. Callen guided her back to the elevator, his arm stayed around her shoulders in a similar way to how she had arrived with Joe. They didn't say a word until they were in his room.

"Are you hungry?" Callen asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Couldn't eat anything right now."

Callen took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower. Sarah gave him a quizzical look. "Nice hot shower," he said, "then we talk."

"And if I don't want to talk?" There was a sheen of tears in her eyes and a shakiness to her words.

"You need to. After that," Callen smiled, "Up to you what you want to do for the rest of the night." He hoped she might smile too. He wasn't that lucky.

"Join me?" Sarah whispered and Callen could hear the pain she was feeling in those two small words. If he thought it would help, he'd join her and ensure that she couldn't think about anything, especially what had happened tonight. But he knew her well enough now to know that hiding from things didn't help her at all. She needed to process and work through her emotions.

"Joe's bringing your things. Shower," he ordered.

Callen's hand rose to her face and he gently stroked her cheek before he brushed a soft kiss on her lips. He had every intention of joining her as soon as Joe had left, she just didn't need to know yet.

He'd barely closed that bathroom door when there was a knock on the main door.

"Thanks." Callen took the bag from Joe. "How did it go?"

"She got through okay." The concern was easy to read on his face and hear in his voice. "Had a couple of rocky moments. Contemporary was particularly hard on her tonight." Given what was behind that dance Callen wasn't at all surprised.

"Were you there when she was talking to them?"

Joe shook his head. "Not all unfortunately. If I was maybe I could've stopped it. She refused to play along. Told the guy that they weren't the kind of parents they said they were and except for them sending her to Denver and giving her a trust fund, the rest of who she ended up being had nothing to do with them and everything to do with the nannies or other families who brought her up." Joe frowned. "They threatened to close her trust fund."

"How long did she live next to Dom?" As much as Callen knew that Dom had been in her life a long time, he found it a touch odd that he didn't know that considering how much time they spent talking. He guessed some of the minor details of things just hadn't come up.

"From the time she was five, until they sent her to Denver." Eleven years. "She spent more time at Dom's than she did at her house," Joe added.

"So his place?"

"More like her home growing up than her own."

"Why weren't you there?" Callen asked him. "At the funeral?" It was something that had been in his mind for a while but he'd never had the opportunity to ask.

"I'd planned on it," Joe told him. "Was due to fly with her, but Maggie got really sick and ended up in hospital with pneumonia. Doctors weren't sure if the girls had picked it up since they were sick too."

"Did they?" If his calculations were correct the girls would've only been just over at year old at the time.

"No thank goodness, just a cold but I couldn't leave Maggie or take the girls with me. If it had been closer, I'd have been there. But getting out to Boston and back was too much, too long away from them. She said she'd be okay. She had some close friends who were going to be there."

It made sense why Joe wasn't there. He could understand the reasons. But he hadn't seen any sign of those close friends she'd told him about. Perhaps Sarah had stretched the truth a little so Joe hadn't felt so bad for staying.

"When do you need her in the morning?" Callen asked.

"Prep starts at eight. We've got the twelve o'clock show tomorrow as well. I'll swing by and pick her up at seven thirty?" The twelve o'clock show was the one they opened up to local dance schools. It also meant they spent some time with those young dancers after it. It would be a big day.

"She'll be ready." He'd do whatever he had to to make sure she was.

"Thanks Callen. This is more than I expected."

"No more than you would do for her or Maggie."

"Yeah but …" Joe's eyes narrowed.

"But what?"

"Does she know?"

"Does she know what?"

"How much you … care for her? Have you told her?"

"She knows I care."

Joe shook his head slightly and Callen detected frustration emanating from him. He had no idea why.

"See you two in the morning," Joe said before he turned and walked away.

Callen closed the door, headed to the bathroom and pushed the strange ending to the conversation out of his mind. His focus returned to Sarah. At least she seemed to be following the instructions of a hot shower given the steam already in the room. The warmth of the water would hopefully relieve some of the tension in her. He dropped his clothes next to hers and stepped into the shower.

Sarah had her hands against the wall with the water running down from her hair to her back. When he touched her shoulder she turned and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her face was wet and he was sure not all of it had to do with the shower itself.

"I thought you said we had to talk first."

Callen smiled. He picked up the body wash and scrubber. "We will. I'm just not leaving you alone right now."

Sarah moved closer and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I like the not alone part," she said softly, "still not sure on the talking."

Callen ran his hands up her back, leaving a trail of soap bubbles. Her kisses mixed with water as she went from one of his shoulders to the other. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea if he wanted her to talk. Callen stepped back a little and looked at her sternly.

"Talk, then play."

"Is that my reward?" Sarah asked with just the hint of a smile.

"Maybe it's mine. I did jump on a plane at a moments notice."

A look of pain washed over her face and she whispered, "You have no idea how much it meant seeing you here tonight." Tears filled her eyes and a couple slipped down her cheek. He wiped them away even though it wouldn't make much difference to how wet her face was. He didn't care about the water but he didn't want the tears to be there too.

"Then let me take care of you." As much as it would've been easy to get distracted as he washed her body Callen was able to keep his focus on taking care of her rather than anything else. Sarah stayed silent and kept her hands to herself when he washed her hair. It told him more about her emotional state than the tears because normally she would take advantage of the situation.

Sarah let him dry her and then he slipped the nightdress that was in her bag over her head. It was oddly satisfying dressing her. Something perhaps he should consider doing more often. Though she wasn't usually this quiet after a shower together. He was worried. It almost seemed like she was afraid she would break if she said or did anything.

Callen pulled her into his arms and Sarah rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist. He could feel the tension in her body.

"I hate them," she whispered her voice breaking. "I really hate them."

Callen felt the tears on his shoulder and shifted them to the bed. His back against the headboard and Sarah curled into the side of him, her head back on his shoulder. One of her hands rested on his chest and he put his over the top of it.

The topic of her parents was one that had been naturally avoided, though they were both aware of the other's circumstances. They weren't a part of her life so she rarely brought them up. Since he didn't know who his were, there was no need to bring his up either.

"We moved in next to Dom when I was five," Sarah started to say. "I remember that very first day. I got out of the car and saw this little face peeking around a bush. Dom came out and said hi though he seemed pretty shy at the time."

Callen couldn't really imagine either Sarah or Dom at that age though he was sure that there would be a picture of two around that he could convince her to show him when she was home.

"My parents told me to go off and play, while they sorted out the house," Sarah said. "I was five and they sent me off to a stranger's house. I didn't know any better at the time."

Callen gently ran his fingers over her upper arm. "Maybe they just wanted you to make new friends."

Sarah shook her head. "No. They wanted me out of the way. The previous nanny had just quit so it was send me off to play or look after me themselves."

She was quiet for a moment and Callen was patient. He shifted his attention from her arm to her still damp hair and ran his fingers through it to break it up and allow it to dry quicker.

"Everything they did," Sarah told him, "was about how they were perceived by the person they were trying to impress in a particular moment for whatever reason. The house, the cars, the clothes. The Nanny and eventually the trust fund and boarding school. It wasn't about me, it was about what they could tell their friends they had done, how they could impress their colleagues or find their way into someone's circle." She took in a slow deep breath and then released it. Callen felt a little of the tension leave her and he hoped it had something to do with him being there.

"Even buying the house next to Dom," Sarah continued. "They went out one weekend and brought it simply because my father had overheard the CEO comment about how it was a great family suburb and he'd bring his kids up there if he had any. Family. Dom's family were the first ones to show me what it should be like. The home cooked meals, the after school snacks, the homework help. The teasing and fun. The hugs after a bad day ... The ice-cream and tissues after that first break up. That was Dom's mom. She's the reason I started dancing. I was eight and one of his sisters was interested so she took us both to see what it was like. I loved it from that moment. She convinced my parents how perfect it was for little girls to dance, that it was what all good parents would do."

Callen had his suspicions about Dom's family. As much as she had said that they were long time friends of her parents he didn't quite believe that. Especially with this new information to add to what he already had. If he was right, Dom's parents weren't interested in her parents, but in Sarah herself.

"After that it was easy," Sarah said. "The more I danced the less they had to do for me so adding extra classes was simple." Sarah gave a small laugh which was more than tinged with sadness. "The birthday parties. When my parents did any for me, the majority of the guests were their associates. Flipside, Dom's Mom would make a cake, invite some of our friends over after school on the day. Simple games, fun and full of love." Her voice trembled a little. "Those parties, those ones I cherish and remember. I'd be lucky if my parents remembered on the actual day. They'd always schedule them for the most adult attendees."

Sarah took a few moments to calm down and he felt the drip of more tears onto his shoulder. Callen let his hand settle on the back of her neck and rubbed gently. It seemed to help.

"Dom's parents were the ones at all the school plays, not just the ones that would make them look good. Dom and their other kids weren't even in them. They were there for me, including all my local competitions." She gave a frustrated groan. "I know this sounds crazy, cliche even. Poor little rich girl. She could have anything she wanted, she just had to ask. As long as it was something that would be the envy of someone her parents wanted to impress. But the one thing she wants she can't have."

Callen let his hand drift down gently from her neck to her lower back and up again. "Cliche or not," he told her gently, "it's what your life was like."

Sarah sat up and looked at him. She brushed away the tears on her cheeks.

"Moving to Denver was the best thing that happened in my life." Her smile grew just a tad. "Second best now."

Callen smiled back. "Nice to know." He didn't know how or why he managed to mean so much to her but he was very glad he did.

"Maggie and Joe and their families were great, particularly Maggie's. Dom's was too but in Denver I didn't have to worry about what my parents thought and neither did they. It was like I was free. I didn't have to live the way my parents wanted me to. I could figure out who I really was, knowing Maggie, Joe and their families were there to catch me if I fell."

"What happened tonight?"

Sarah shook her head slowly and the tears overflowed. "I couldn't believe they were there. They've never been to one before." That admission surprised Callen. Surely they had seen her dance. This was the fourth time she'd toured with this company. How could they not have gone to one? "

None?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head then closed her eyes. "None. Never seemed to time it right. They were always out of town when the show came through. After the second year I gave up telling them when it was on. Tonight, when I saw them, there was this little bit of hope that maybe they were there for me. Maybe just there to say good luck. That little girl inside desperate for approval." Her eyes opened and more tears fell. "Except I've always been a possession to be pulled out at the right time. I doubt they even thought about what it would do to me to turn up when they did right before a show after so long. Opportunity knocked and they answered. I should've known better than to think they were there for me. They don't care enough for that. And you know," she let out a breath and closed her eyes again as she whispered, "That's what hurts the most, what's always hurt."

Callen reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek though more fell quickly to replace them.

"Sarah," Callen said. She opened her eyes. "Hoping that they would care, be there for you," he continued. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's a human thing to do."

A look of distress appeared on her face. "I'm sorry," she said. "All this about my parents. And yours."

Callen shook his head. "Not about me. This is about you." If there was one thing he could be grateful for about not knowing who his parents were at the moment it was this. At least he didn't know for sure that they didn't care. There was still hope, even if he kept it buried deep inside.

Sarah shifted and curled up against him again. "I wish they would stay away for good this time."

"You don't want to see them again?"

"Not see, not talk. Prefer not even think about them again."

Callen placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you think they'll come back?" he asked. It had been over a year since she'd spoken to them and he couldn't help but wonder how much this bothered her, that they could pop in at any time.

"Don't know," she said quietly.

"Joe said they threatened to cut off your trust fund." Sarah raised her head and looked up at him. "You going to be okay if they do?" he asked.

"Remember how I said they do what looks best to everyone else?"

Callen nodded.

"They turned that trust fund over to me on my eighteenth birthday. I don't think they've ever realised what the implications of that choice was. This was their way of showing everyone how trustworthy I was but in doing so, they no longer have access to it. Thankfully I was able to buy my apartment through it which certainly made things a lot easier."

"You don't have to answer this but how much are we talking?" Callen asked. If she could afford to buy an apartment and still have enough left over to live off, it had to be a decent amount. "Could they be after the money themselves?" If they were then there was a higher chance they would come after it and finding out there was nothing there, they might not take it well.

"Around three thousand a month," Sarah answered. "Like I said, enough to cover the bills and let me do what I love. It's not a fortune, especially in LA, but I can manage."

He'd get Eric to look into her parents financials, just in case.

Sarah shifted again onto his lap, her legs either side of his. "G," she whispered. "I really don't want to talk about them anymore." She brushed her lips over his a couple of times.

"Then I'd better feed you."

Sarah groaned in frustration.

"You need to eat and sleep," Callen said. "You've got two shows tomorrow." He ran his hands gently up her back

"You promised me play." Sarah stared into his eyes. There was so much pain in them and he was very tempted to do whatever it took to get rid of it right now. Callen pulled her close, her forehead to his. "I'm taking care of you first."

"No problem with that."

Callen chuckled. That wasn't quite the way he was meaning but no doubt they would get there.

"G," Sarah continued softly. "I want to forget, please." The pleading note in her voice was hard to resist, especially when added to the pain he'd already witnessed in her eyes. More than hard, impossible.

"I promise." Callen tucked a strand of almost dry hair behind her ear. "Just eat first," he asked of her, "It's late."

Sarah needed to eat then she could fall asleep after he'd covered those bad memories of the day so deep with something much more enjoyable that he hoped they wouldn't surface again for a very long time. The realist in him knew that they would most likely be back tomorrow but if he could just give her tonight without them; time with him, time to sleep and rebuild her defenses where she was safe before she had to face the world outside this room he'd be happy.

Sarah shifted off him and picked up the phone beside the bed. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted but Callen listened anyway to make sure it was decent. He stood up and moved away from the bed.

When Sarah saw him move she pouted but there was a slight sparkle to her eyes. She hung up and turned to face him. "You don't trust me."

"I trust you," Callen corrected. "I know exactly what you want to get up to while we wait."

Sarah laughed, just a little one but it was the closest to happy he'd heard from her all night. Callen held out his hand and when Sarah took it pulled her up off the bed into his arms.

"I like that sound," Callen said softly and brushed his lips over hers briefly.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Callen guided her to the couch, flicked some music on and retrieved her brush from her bag. He settled beside her and gently worked to detangle her hair while they waited for the food to arrive.

* * *

_Next morning._

Callen sat on the bed next to Sarah and ran his fingers lightly up her arm. She shifted and rolled toward him.

"Morning," he said.

"Mmm." Sarah blinked and opened her eyes. Callen saw them flick over him.

"You're dressed. That's not fair," Sarah complained, though there was smile on her lips as she did.

"It's seven," Callen said. "Joe'll be here in half an hour."

"You should've woken me earlier then." Sarah sat up and took the juice he had brought her. "Thanks."

"Why?" She gave him a look and he smiled. "You needed to sleep more," Callen told her. As much as he would've enjoyed a repeat of the non-talking side of last night she had needed to sleep. There was a peaceful and contented look on her face as he'd watched her sleep this morning. He'd wanted it to stay with her as long as possible after everything that had happened last night.

"When do you go back?" Sarah asked him.

"Don't know." Callen replied. "I'll talk to Hetty later and see how long I can stay for. Maybe see the show tonight if I'm lucky." Considering how many shows she'd already done he really couldn't believe he still hadn't managed to get to one. He knew why. Knew all the things that had stopped him from making it and it was frustrating. This was such a big part of her world and he'd yet to see it.

"Only from backstage. Tickets are sold out."

"That's good for you, not so for me." Not this time either and it wasn't looking promising for his time in Seattle either.

Sarah smiled. "At least you have the tickets for the final night in LA."

"We'll be there. Sam, Kensi and Deeks are going to join me. Hetty's got other plans that night but she's going see it the first night you're in town." He knew how much she wanted him at that one and he intended on being there. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Breakfast is up."

* * *

Right on seven thirty there was a knock on the door.

"Morning," Callen said as he opened the door and Joe stepped through.

"Morning. She okay?" Joe's voice was low obviously wanting to keep this part of them conversation between the two of them even if his eyes were on Sarah as she moved around the room and collected her things.

"She will be. As long as they don't come back." Callen pulled out his phone and sent Joe a text with a photo. "There's a photo of the parents. Give it to security."

"Will do. Are you staying?"

"Don't know." Callen glanced over at Sarah as she came out of the bathroom. "Whatever happens, hopefully by the time I do go, they won't dare come near her again."

"You have plans?"

"Working on them." The options were buzzing in the back of Callen's mind. Nothing had settled yet but he knew something would soon.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'd love to see them out of her life for good."

Callen doubted Joe could help him with this but appreciated the sentiment. Obviously this wasn't Joe's first experience with her parents.

"So would she," Callen agreed.

Sarah came up to them, her bag in hand. She slipped an arm around Callen's waist and moved in close. Callen studied her eyes. She held so much emotion in them and he'd learnt to read her well. She was mostly happy, still hurting but in time that would ease and thankfully it was just a shadow.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered before she brushed her lips over his in a kiss that was gentle and reinforced her words. Then she turned to Joe though she stayed in Callen's arms. "Thank you too."

"Anytime," Joe told her.

Callen watched her walk down the hall with Joe, her body movement confirmed that he had helped her get through this. It was soft and smooth with just the slightest hint of tension, unlike when he'd seen her last night. There was something protective about Joe's arm around her shoulder, even though at first glance it seemed relaxed. As much as Callen wanted to protect her from pain, he knew he couldn't always be there and it was a relief to know that Joe would be when he couldn't. Callen waved when Sarah turned to him from the elevator and once they had stepped in, he returned to his room and packed his bag, just in case he couldn't stay longer.

It was then time to call Hetty.

"Mr Callen. How is everyone this morning?"

Callen had called Hetty on his way from the airport to the hotel last night and filled her in on what he knew. He didn't have time to do that before he'd left LA, though there was this little voice inside his head that said 'Yes you did, you just didn't want her to stop you.' No surprise that the voice sounded very much like Gibbs considering rule number eighteen was that it was better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

"We're good," he replied. "How long before I need to be back?" Something had come up yesterday relating to an old alias but there hadn't been any urgency to it.

"I'm afraid I'll need you to return today, the sooner the better." Not what Callen had hoped to hear.

"Her parents. Where are they?" Callen asked.

"Mr Callen."

"Hetty." His tone was firm. "I know you know. You care about Sarah and there's no way you wouldn't have checked on them yourself." He'd honestly be surprised if Hetty didn't have plans on how to extract Sarah from the show should there be any danger to her because of him or his job. Checking up on her parents after what happened last night would be simple compared to that.

Callen was sure he heard Hetty sigh before she answered. "They are staying in your hotel. A floor above." She gave him the room number.

"What else do you know?"

Hetty was silent. "Hetty," Callen prompted.

"Eric ran a financial check on them."

"Good, I was going to ask for that."

"They live a life they cannot afford anymore. Their trust fund is almost exhausted."

"They have a trust fund?"

"Yes. They inherited a reasonable amount when Sarah's grandparents died. Her grandparents were actually the ones to leave her the trust fund, though they left her parents in charge of it for her."

That information was something Callen would keep to himself for now. He wasn't quite sure she was ready for the revelation that it hadn't been from her parents given how little she felt they did for her. It was quite possible he would never tell her since all it would do would hurt her more.

"They chose," Hetty continued, "to live a lifestyle commensurate with what that money and her father's job would provide. When the global financial crisis hit, they didn't adapt. When the money started to run out they got desperate. They have done things they should not have. Things the IRS would be interested in."

"Eric have proof?" That plan Callen hadn't known yet started to form in his mind.

"Yes, though not necessarily from sources that he should've."

Callen made a mental note to find a way to thank Eric for taking that risk especially since it wasn't case related.

"Send it to me," Callen demanded.

"Mr Callen." There was a warning tone to Hetty's voice. One that he was all too used to but he ignored this time, something that he didn't do often but when he did she knew it was important.

"She wants nothing to do with them anymore," Callen told Hetty. "I want them out of her life."

"Does she feel that way?"

"Yes.

"Has she said that directly to you?" Hetty asked more specifically.

"Yes Hetty." He understood why Hetty was cautious. To deliberately severe ties between parents and a child wasn't an easy decision. Hetty didn't have the first hand knowledge of the pain their visit had caused Sarah or the conversation that he'd had with her. This was going to end and he was going to make sure they didn't cause her anymore pain.

There was a moment's pause before Hetty replied. "Very well. Eric, send them."

"Thank you."

Callen hung up and scanned through the documents from Eric before he slipped out door and took the stairs to the next floor.

"Housekeeping," he called out after he'd knocked on the door.

The door opened and Callen walked through without being invited. There was a spluttered protest from her father but Callen interrupted.

"Stay away from Sarah."

"You can't come bursting into our room like this," Her father said. "I'll report you to management. Leave now."

Her father was just short of being his height, with more than a hint of his indulgence in food. He looked weak and ineffective with his demanding attitude seeming more like a mask to try and make others think he was something he wasn't. It fitted with what Sarah had told him about them.

"Stay out of her life," Callen told them. "She doesn't want you in it."

"You can't tell us what our daughter wants with us or what we can do with her. Who do you think you are?" Sarah's father poked out his chest and straightened up as if he was trying to appear bigger than he was. It did absolutely nothing and he was grateful Sam wasn't there because no doubt the actions would've brought a look to his partners face that would've made Callen want to smile - at least if it had been any other bad guy than this one. Given the kind of people he came across in his line of work all the posturing did was make Callen want to show him what a real bad guy was like.

"Who I am to Sarah is none of your business." Callen held eye contact with her father and it wasn't long before he saw the man's bravado waver. "Who I can contact about your financial situation," he continued, "is what you should be worried about."

Callen looked them over and noted a small number of physical features that he recognised in Sarah. Her hair colour from her father, eyes from the mother, though they lacked the sparkle and light of Sarah's. Her height came from her father too but that was about it. You almost wouldn't realise they were related if you didn't know.

"What financial situation?" Sarah's mother asked.

Callen rattled off a list of things from the documents and watched as both went paler by the item. He returned his stare, made sure it was one of the ones he used on the bad guys to make their knees shake, to her father. Her mother was hiding behind him and certainly didn't seem like she held the power of the relationship.

"Stay away from Sarah, or this will find its way to the IRS."

"You're threatening us," Sarah's mother protested. Apparently there was a bit of bravery there after all.

"Promising you," Callen corrected before he turned to leave. He stopped his departure at her father's next words.

"She'll never care about you like she does that Joe, not matter what you do for her."

Callen turned back to face them. The father looked smug and continued.

"If you think this will get you between them you're wrong. It's obvious from the way they dance that there is more."

Callen frowned. Sarah had said they hadn't been to see her in a show before. He couldn't help but wonder if they kept a closer eye on her than she thought. Or maybe it was just left over from a long time ago, after all Joe and Sarah had been together a long time. He didn't like the uneasy feeling that washed over him.

Callen shook his head. "You don't know her."

"I have eyes. I can see what's between them. She's never going to love you like she loves him."

Love? Callen pushed that aside, hard as it was. He was about to tell Sarah's father exactly what it was between the two of them but the smug know-it-all expression on his face and everything he'd heard about them from Sarah collided in his thoughts. She'd already told him that she was selective on those who saw the real her. The one beneath the dancer. He doubted she'd ever shown them the real her and they most definitely didn't deserve to know that beautiful caring woman. Perhaps if they'd cared a little more, but then if they had, he wouldn't be here right now.

"I don't want her to love me like she loves Joe." Callen tried really hard to not wonder about how he would like her to love him. "And I never intend on getting between the two of them. Stay away," he warned. "You know what will happen if you contact her again, in any way."

Callen walked out of the room and slammed the door before they could say any more.

"How did the confrontation go?" Hetty asked by way of answer when Callen had returned to his room and called her.

"We'll see." He wasn't sure he'd gotten through to them. Oh he'd seen the worry in their eyes with the financial details he knew, but given what he knew that could easily be eased away at the prospect of being able to impress someone bigger, or to get their hands on her money. "Hetty I want them out of here, on a plane, before I leave her."

"They're not due to leave until tomorrow morning," Eric told him.

"I want them gone," Callen repeated. "Get them on the next possible plane and then you can put me on the next flight after to LA." There was no way he was leaving if there was a chance they'd come after her today. She'd been about ready to break yesterday. He'd never seen her so fragile even at Dom's funeral or when he'd been ready to walk away in Chicago. Unlike his previous relationships that tended to be short and devoid of too much emotional attachment, she'd fought for him, not just accepted that he was going to leave and let him go. Sure she'd told him to leave, but she'd also made sure he knew she wanted him to stay even with what that would bring into her life. She just didn't want him to unless he wanted it to.

"Is this blackmail Mr Callen?" Hetty's voice pulled Callen out of his thoughts and back to the conversation.

"No Hetty. Fact. I'll cover any costs, just get them on a plane now."

After a brief pause Hetty said. "I'll let you know when it is done."

"Thank you." Callen disconnected the call.

"Hetty," Eric said.

"Yes Mr Beale." Hetty looked at Eric over her glasses.

"This isn't exactly NCIS related. Am I going to get into trouble?"

"Have you done anything to cause you to be in trouble?" Eric had done everything she'd asked of him since she'd found out where Callen was last night. Even those requests that he seemed a little unsure of. She'd had an initial check done on her when she'd discovered the closeness Sarah shared with Dom. Of course they had also discovered more during the investigation into her vehicle accident.

"I don't know," Eric replied, a very unsure tone to his words.

"Have you followed my instructions?" Hetty knew the answer before she had asked the question. She wasn't fond of getting unexpected answers.

"Yes," Eric said slowly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I will, as your teammates are fond of saying, have your back."

Eric still looked at her worried.

"Mr Beale. Taking care of and ensuring the safety of any of my teams partners, personal or otherwise, is a matter for this office," Hetty assured him. When Callen had shown a strong interest in Sarah she had been tempted to run a further check but a part of her had been unwilling to take the risk that she would have to be the one to destroy Callen's happiness if the results weren't what they had hoped. Initially she had held back, content to simply let him enjoy his new found happiness, though she did keep a close eye on things, perhaps closer than she needed to. When things had progressed with their relationship she had put her Operations Manager Hat back on and made sure a thorough check had been done. She'd been very relieved that nothing had come back to cause a problem. Though perhaps she should've taken it further and investigated her parents before now.

"We can't have Sarah in trouble now can we? I'm sure you can imagine what Callen would do if that happened." Hetty was delighted to see Callen in a relationship. To see him care about someone outside his team, to start to put life outside of work ahead of the next mission. She still trusted him to do what needed to be done when it came to work, but it was nice to know he had a special someone to come back to at the end of the day, even if at the moment she wasn't actually here. She hoped that things would continue to progress. She would do what she could to ensure it.

The worry seemed to ease from Eric's expression.

"Now," Hetty added. "Let's see. A nice stretch limousine to the airport and business class tickets. Do you think that might be enough to convince them to leave early and not connect it with Callen's threats?"

"Do you think he threatened them?" Eric asked as he brought up flight details on his computer and started to work on the change to the tickets.

"I have no doubt that whatever Callen told them he will follow through on. Let's hope they understand that too." Because if they didn't there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Hey," Callen said when Sarah walked off the stage after a run through of one of their numbers that had a replacement couple in it due to a family emergency for the regular dancers. He'd been watching the entrance to the backstage area for the last hour before Hetty had let him know that her parents were on the way to the airport.

Sarah tilted her head in curiosity. "What's up?" as she came over to him.

"I can't stay. I have to go back to LA. Something's come up."

"Oh." There was a flash of disappointment before she smiled. "Tell Hetty thanks for letting you come."

"I didn't give her a choice."

Sarah's lips twitched with a held in grin. "I appreciate that but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

Callen tugged her into his arms. "Just trouble with you?"

His fingers stroked her back through the lycra top she was wearing, the heat from her body warmed them.

Sarah laughed. Callen was pleased that she looked well rested and mostly happy, which was good given the day she'd had yesterday and what was coming up today.

"Anytime," Sarah replied softly.

Callen lifted a hand to her lips and ran his thumb over the bottom one. "Really?" He glanced down and back up, a look in his eyes she couldn't mistake.

And there was that unexpected blush.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Okay maybe not right now."

"You're safe, this time," Callen said. "I do need to go." Her parents flight boarded in thirty minutes and would depart shortly after. Callen needed to be at the airport to board his flight five minutes later. Eric was keeping watch to make sure they didn't slip off the plane and stay, though Callen suspected the temptation of business class travel would keep them on the flight. It was worth the cost to get them away from her, hopefully she'd seen the last of them.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her warm breath across his neck as she spoke.

"Three more weeks and I'll be home."

"Looking forward to it." Callen replied. He still had Seattle up his sleeve to surprise her with.

Sarah lifted her head and Callen brushed his lips across hers.

"Me too," she said softly before her lips settled more firmly on his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally got to the point where Callen got to see the show on the last night of the tour. Remember, he has Sam, Kensi and Deeks Enjoy the long chapter - though not quite as long as the last one. Thanks for the support on this story.

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

"Let me get this straight Callen, that was Sarah in red in that last dance right?" Deeks asked after the curtains had closed at the end of the show.

"Yep."

Sarah and Joe's Rhumba had been the final performance of the show before all the cast had come back together. Callen couldn't blame Deeks for not being completely sure. It was sometimes hard to tell when the costume, makeup and hair was done. He knew though. And not just because he knew when she was dancing. He was positive if all of them looked the same he'd know her. He was very well acquainted with the way her body moved.

"Wow." Deeks shook his head and raised his eyebrows briefly. "I'd call that pretty hot except I think the term is a little too cold for the way they moved in that last dance." Deeks looked at Callen with a frown. "You really think nothing's going on backstage with those two?"

"I trust them Deeks. It's just a dance."

Deeks shook his head. "That's not just a dance. They're smokin. They were about as close to having sex as you can get with your clothes at times."

Callen rolled his eyes at Deeks. He'd happily admit the dance was sexy and hot as hell but the movements were nowhere near as graphic as Deeks made it sound. It was the emotions conveyed that turned up the heat and made it clear to the audience the struggle between two lovers who wanted more but were afraid to admit it until the very end. He was about to comment except someone beat him to it.

"They definitely were smokin." Callen turned his head and saw that the woman seated behind had leaned forward between Deeks and himself.

Deeks looked at the redhead. His eyes flicked over her and Callen chuckled at the look of interest on Deeks' face. The poor guy was destined to crash and burn. But then he always seemed to rise from the ashes fairly quickly ready to try again.

"However," she continued, "just because that's how they dance doesn't mean there's anything more going on." She looked at Callen and winked. He smiled in return.

"She's right Deeks," Callen added. "Just because you can't imagine doing that without things going further doesn't mean they are." Not that he could really talk because if it was him doing that with Sarah, it would most definitely go further, but only with her.

"Yeah, honey." Deeks shook his head, his focus flicked between the woman and Callen. "Sorry Callen. Not buying it. Those two," Deeks pointed to the last spot on the stage Sarah and Joe had been. "Those two have way more going on than just a dance."

Callen coughed to stop his laughter. The woman smiled, a glee coming into her green eyes that if Deeks had been concentrating on her face just a touch more than what was below, he would've been afraid.

"So you're telling me you know my husband better than I do?" she asked.

"What? Wait. What?" Deeks stuttered. "Your husband. You mean ..." Deeks' head flicked between the stage and the redhead. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up with whiplash

Callen shook his head with grin and put Deeks out of his misery with an introduction. "Deeks, meet Maggie. Joe's wife."

"Hey Callen." Maggie dropped a light kiss on Callen's cheek. "Glad you could make one finally."

Callen had gotten used to Maggie over the last few months. It had startled Callen the first time she kissed him on the cheek. Joe had laughed, told him to get used to it and to worry if she didn't because then you knew she was mad at you. She came from a large family and it was just one of the many ways they showed people they cared about them. However, Maggie had told him if he didn't want her to she'd stop. Strangely enough he'd found he didn't mind.

"Didn't know you were behind us," Callen said.

Maggie yawned. "Girls were unsettled. Got here a little late and missed the first half."

"So," Deeks interrupted. "You mean you trust him? You trust her? With all that body touching, writhing, oozing sex appeal not to mention the looks going back and forth between them?"

"Oh god Deeks," Kensi pleaded from the other side of Deeks. "Stop before you dig yourself a bigger hole."

"Yes," Maggie looked at Callen. "You?"

"Totally."

Deeks shook his head. "You can't tell me Callen that seeing her dance like that didn't turn you on. I mean -" Deeks stopped abruptly.

"Not saying anything of the sort Deeks." Callen grinned. Deeks was actually blushing and he couldn't resist. "There's a reason I didn't go anywhere at intermission " Deeks just about choked at the implication. Callen narrowly refrained from laughing out loud but was enjoying himself too much to correct the assumption he'd deliberately set Deeks up for. He was pretty sure Sam actually snorted on the other side of Kensi. "But it's not like that between them," Callen continued.

"How can you be sure?" Deeks asked, his gaze only this time, flicked between Maggie and Callen.

"Trust," they replied at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"Now the crowds eased shall we head backstage?" Maggie asked.

Callen stood up as did Sam, Kensi and Deeks and they made their way through the straggling audience members together to the backstage entrance where they showed their passes and were allowed through. Callen spotted Sarah, the agent in him finding her easily among the crowd of so many dancers. Eventually she and Joe were free and made their way over to them.

Sarah slid her arms around Callen's neck and smiled at him. "So, what did you think?"

Callen saw the touch of nervousness in her eyes. She was worried what he thought. She didn't need to be. It was the first time Callen had managed to see the show. He'd flown out to see her during the tour over the last few months but the timing had never quite worked. One particular time he'd tried for the show but the planes hadn't cooperated and he'd missed it. By the time they had reached the west coast, and it was easier to visit, they were sold out in all four remaining cities. Even being in Seattle with her for the week didn't help him grab a last minute empty seat. There were none. Having now seen it he could understand why.

What he'd suggested to Deeks about why he didn't go anywhere in intermission wasn't exactly true. Yes, watching her dance like that did affect him, he knew exactly what it was like to have her body move against his. However it was their contemporary routine, the second to last number before intermission, that was the real reason. He'd still been fighting back the emotion from that one. It was more intense and raw, and painful even, than he'd expected. In the best possible way. He suspected that the feelings it had evoked in him had to do with him knowing the backstory to it though he still wasn't sure how she managed to perform something like that. It also left an ache somewhere in the vicinity of his heart that he hadn't been there for her when she had been feeling that way.

"You were amazing. All of you." Callen told her. The stories each dance had portrayed were clear to the audience. The passion and love for what they did that came through in every dance and it had been thoroughly enjoyable to watch even when his girl wasn't dancing. Callen's eyes flicked to Deeks. "Though Deeks thinks the two of you have more than just the dance between you."

Sarah and Joe both turned their heads to Deeks, their arms remained around their respective personal partners.

"Really Deeks?" Sarah said. Even from the side Callen caught a slightly wicked smile appear on her face and braced himself for her next comment. "G keeps me well and truly satisfied. Why would I look anywhere else?"

Deeks choked on the mouthful of drink he'd just taken. "You haven't been with Callen that long," he managed to stutter out.

"Maggie's been with Joe since the beginning."

Joe grinned. "And trust me, Deeks," he said. "There's no one who can turn me on like Maggie. Do you really think I can dance out there with a raging hard-on?"

Sam almost choked this time. Deeks appeared to have learnt his lesson and hadn't had another sip. Callen felt Sarah shake with the effort not to laugh.

"I mean the way she moves," Deeks started, "The way she looks at you and you don't…" he trailed off.

Joe shook his head. "Nope."

Sarah laughed and exchanged a look with Joe before she said, "I think Deeks needs to learn how to dance. Let's see how he dances when he's feeling that way."

"Hey," Callen protested. He wasn't sure about the implications of where this conversation was headed. Sarah turned her head back to him and smiled.

"Not what you're thinking G," she assured him. "I'll teach him to dance, we'll just need to find someone to turn him on."

"As long as it's not you," Callen agreed, his fingers danced up her back. Her eyes heated a little.

"That's not necessary," Deeks protested and Sarah's gaze got pulled away from his.

Callen felt her body sink into his a little more as his fingers continued the little touches and a small contented sigh escape past her lips. This was his favourite dress of the night. Deep crimson in colour with halter neck, sweetheart neckline and almost bare back. The slimline skirt looked reasonably innocent, and not that easy to dance in, until she moved and a thigh high split on both sides was revealed. The crystals on the front were extensive but understated to simply make the dress shimmer when the lights hit it.

"Oh yeah it is." Joe agreed. "There's no way in hell you can dance like we do feeling that way and I think it's a very good idea for you to learn."

"Deeks," Sarah said, her tone serious this time. "When you go undercover, when you're being someone else, do you portray emotions that you don't feel for someone? Do things that you as you wouldn't do?"

Deeks seemed to consider that. "Yeah."

"Then how is this different?"

"But it's my job," Deeks said.

"And this is our job. This isn't just something we do for fun, though it is definitely that. It's hard work and takes a lot of preparation and time, just like yours," Sarah told him.

Callen saw in Deeks' expression when what Sarah had said started to sink in. Deeks' hadn't considered the fact that this was her job. All he'd seen was two people dancing. Callen understood because that had been what he'd thought seeing both Dom and Joe dance with her that first day. He hadn't consciously thought about the fact that it was her job until he'd watched her that first night in New York and witnessed the work she put into learning that dance.

"Just because it looks like I'm in love with Joe out there," Sarah told them, "doesn't mean I am. There's a character and story to every dance. We can show emotions without feeling them for the person we're with. Do I love Joe? Yes, definitely. Am I in love with him? To borrow his phrase from earlier, no way in hell." She glanced at Joe with a smile and a wink. "No offense sweetie."

"None taken honey."

Deeks looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I get it. It just looked so real and hot."

"Then we thank you for the massive compliment," Joe said. "We're obviously doing our job well."

"But you're still going to learn to dance," Sarah said.

"You're going to teach me what you did out here?" Deeks looked a little too eager.

"No. Salsa's off the table. Too risky. Rhumba. Maybe but it won't be anything like out there," Sarah said much to Callen's relief. "Perhaps something a little less … hot." Sarah studied Deeks for a few moments. Callen saw Sarah's eyes light up and her smile grow big. "I know."

"No," Joe said instantly with a firm shake of his head.

"But -"

"No," Joe repeated. "Not that one either."

Callen found he enjoyed these moments of revelation between Sarah and Joe. Seeing them together and interact gave him a glimpse at the many layers to their relationship. They had been together for almost twelve years. He'd seen the teasing side, the professional side and the caring side. This one was particularly interesting in that Joe obviously knew her so well that all it took was a look and two simple words before he cut her off so quickly and firmly. Callen briefly wondered what he and Sam would be like if they stayed partners that long. Deeks wasn't the only curious one about what she was thinking.

"What one?" Deeks asked.

"Please," Sarah begged Joe. "You trust me."

"Yes," Joe nodded. "I trust you. Because I know you and I know the way your body moves. But I have to trust myself too. Plus," there was twinkle in Joe's eye. "I thought you were going for less hot?"

"What one?" Callen asked before Deeks could beg.

"Argentine Tango," Joe answered. "It's one of her favourites."

Callen saw Maggie shift slightly in Joe's arms and pull out her phone.

"What you had to do that first show?" Callen asked.

"No," Sarah looked back at him. "That was ballroom tango. This one," her lips twitched, "is a touch more dangerous. Latin based not ballroom." She glanced at Joe. "I'll keep it to the basics I promise." Callen chuckled at the pleading note in her voice.

"No," Joe said firmly. "Teach him a straight tango if you want but not that one."

Callen wondered if he should get some lessons from Joe for saying no to Sarah.

"I like dangerous," Deeks said.

Maggie handed Deeks her phone. "This dangerous Deeks?"

Deeks watched. Callen saw him pale and Kensi's eyes went wide before she handed Callen her phone.

Callen raised his eyebrows at Sarah after a portion of a dance she and Joe were doing which included a lot of leg flicks by her foot between his legs. The foot was encased in a shoe with a high stiletto heel. He could understand Deeks' reaction. And understand the trust Joe spoke of. You would want to be very confident of both your partner's movements and your own. Not a whole lot of room for error or for getting out of the way.

Sarah laughed. "It's certainly one way to keep his mind on the dance and not something else."

Deeks eyed Callen and Sarah. "So Callen, how did you managed to get such a young hot thing anyway?" Deeks asked in what seemed like a way to get the attention off him.

Before Callen could answer Sarah smiled and he heard a soft "uh oh," from Maggie.

"Maybe I just have a thing for older men," Sarah said with a wink at Joe, who laughed quietly.

Maggie turned so her back was to Joe's front, his arms stayed around her and she watched Deeks with interest.

"Or maybe," Sarah's eyes locked with Callen's as she spoke, "it's his strength, determination, patience, attention to detail and care."

There was something very serious hidden in her eyes that meant he believed every word she said but mischief sparkled clearly there too. Callen knew her well enough to know there was more to come and that he'd be lucky if he wasn't the one blushing by the end of it. Sarah turned back to Deeks who appeared to be mulling over what she'd said and added, "But then again maybe it's got nothing to do with his skills in the bedroom and it's just simply him." Callen saw the moment when Deeks put her first comments in context with her second. Saw the colour in his cheeks grow and his eyes widen in shock. Callen wasn't that far behind. Kensi looked like she was fighting a major urge to laugh. Maggie and Joe didn't even bother to fight it.

"Kensi," Maggie said over her giggles. "Take Deeks and mingle before he ends up curled up in a ball on the floor whimpering."

Kensi put her hand on Deeks' arm and started to guide him away. Sam followed, possibly to look out for the two of them but Callen suspected Sam was having some fun seeing how much trouble Deeks could get himself into.

"There, there Deeks," Callen heard Kensi say as she patted him on the back, "Let's go see if any of these hot young things will look at you even half the way Sarah looks at Callen." Deeks whimpered.

Sarah turned back to Callen with a smile. He tugged her a little closer, her arms tightened around his neck and her body shifted so it was flush against his.

"Poor Deeks," Callen said. "That mouth of yours is trouble."

"Matches the rest of me. You've never complained before." Her eyes dropped to his lips and the space between their mouths diminished slowly. Someone calling her and Joe's name pulled them apart before it could close completely.

"Not complaining at all," Callen said softly. At least not complaining about her mouth. That she was being pulled away from him was a different story.

"Later," Sarah whispered, a very definite promise in her eyes, before she shifted away from him.

"I'll keep Maggie company," Callen said to Joe. "Go, enjoy your night." This wasn't just the final night of the show it was also the last night Joe and Sarah would dance with this tour company.

Callen and Maggie found a place to sit. It was obvious she was tired. The conversation between them was light for a bit. The twins were teething and miserable with a cold which was why she'd had so much trouble settling them with the grandparents and been late.

"So," Callen eventually asked. "What made you trust them?"

Maggie looked at him. "You don't trust her?"

"I do," Callen assured her. "Just curious about you."

"Why do you trust them?" Maggie threw back at him instead of answering.

Callen smiled. "Aside from seeing the way Joe looks at you?"

Maggie blushed. Unlike Sarah, it happened easily with Maggie.

"She's shown me I have nothing to worry about." Callen had known before they'd even started dating that there wasn't anything like that between them. But the way Sarah was with him, what she gave and how she responded to him would've been more than enough to convince him even without seeing Maggie and Joe together.

Maggie chuckled. "I'd like to say I could imagine but I'm not quite sure I can. Sarah can be exceptionally wicked when she wants to be. Poor Deeks. My story's a little different."

"How so?"

Maggie shifted on the couch to a more comfortable position. Callen noticed that even though Maggie was conversing with him she still had a part of her focused on Joe. Just like he did with Sarah.

"The first time I met Sarah was on my third date with Joe. He'd split with his previous dance partner a few months earlier. He was injured, been told he wouldn't dance at all for six weeks. Add in recovery time we're talking a few months off at least. It screwed up her plan because they were going to miss a big audition." Callen could sense some lingering hostility there but wisely left it up to Maggie if she wanted to explain. She took a drink of water before she continued. "She'd also been his girlfriend and dumped him as both in one hit. He was devastated at least until he realised she wasn't worth it." Callen suspected Maggie had something to do with that revelation. Maggie's gaze lingered on Joe for a few moments before she pulled herself back to the conversation. "Sarah had moved to Denver during that time so when he was finally ready to dance again there she was. Sixteen and desperate for a partner."

"She was sixteen when they started together?" Callen had never put how long they'd been dancing with each other and her age together before. To be honest after their first conversation about him being older, he'd barely thought about their ages.

Maggie nodded. "He was twenty. She was sixteen. Tall, gorgeous, long legs, a body that could move like you wouldn't believe and curves no sixteen year old should have to deal with. She looked almost as she is now back then. But she was still just a kid. All she wanted in the world was someone who would dance with her. Nothing more. Which, if you want to imagine what sixteen year old boys would be like dancing like that with a girl who looked like she does, you can see why she had a problem. You'd think their training would've helped."

The importance of it just being a dance to her made more sense to Callen after hearing that. She'd obviously had plenty of issues with others wanting more. No wonder she didn't feel like she could replace Joe.

"So after she'd been through trials with half a dozen of them," Maggie continued, "with no success the coach decided to set the two of them up even with the age difference. They were fine together until the latin dancing. He told her it was just the leg and it would get better with time."

"Was he lying?"

"Yeah. But not like you might be thinking. Apart from the fact that she was too young, he didn't feel like that about her."

"He had you."

"Almost. We weren't there yet," Maggie smiled. "Anyway we were out at dinner that night and she spotted us. She was furious."

"What did she do?" Callen accepted a drink and a plate of nibbles from the waiter and placed them on the table beside him. Maggie declined.

"All of sudden this girl was standing beside our table. She planted her hands on it, leaned over and caught his gaze." Maggie chuckled. "He looked like a deer caught in headlights. I still remember her words clearly. 'You lied to me. It's got nothing to do with your leg and everything to do with her.' She asked me to take him to the studio. Told me to plan on staying. Then she said, 'This ends or begins tonight,' and simply walked away."

Callen didn't find that hard to believe. Sarah was most definitely a straightforward kind of girl. "I take it you took him."

"Hell yeah," Maggie grinned. "I was intrigued. Here was this little spitfire that went from fiery when talking to him to sweet when she spoke to me and a damn guilty look on the face of the man I was falling in love with."

"You didn't think?" Callen trailed off not quite sure if he should ask.

"Nope," Maggie shook her head. "Not then. Not ever." Callen didn't think he'd heard anyone sound so positive about something.

"So you took him. And?"

"He danced with her. She started with the things they could do and then when she put on the music for the rumba." Maggie shook her head and sighed. "He changed. I watched him tense up before she even got back to him. I could see how much he was holding back."

"What was his problem?"

"He was worried what I would think. Combine the facts that she was so young, her looks, his previous partner had been his girlfriend and that we were only just getting together. Add to that I can't dance worth a damn and he was afraid I wouldn't understand and get the wrong idea. All that he admitted later in the night but it needed some drastic action to happen."

Callen had gotten to know Maggie over the last few months. She had a deep love for those she cared about that she shared with her family. It was two weeks before Sarah had left for New York when he'd noticed the photos on the bookcase had changed. He'd learned she had too many special ones to display at once and changed them every couple of months. She didn't want to get so used to them that she stopped seeing them. That was when he had seen the ones of Maggie's family. The kind of ones you would assume were of her real family except that Sarah didn't share any physical characteristics with them. But everything else in the photos, the love, the smiles, the emotions you could see, they were most definitely from a real family.

"What did you do?"

"Told him he'd better dance with the girl properly or he could kiss any chance he had with me goodbye."

Callen noticed Maggie had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Took him a couple of false starts," she continued, "and me with my hand on the door before he got his act into gear. They've never looked back."

The soft look on Maggie's face suggested she'd gotten caught up in some memories and he waited patiently.

"I watched the light in his eyes grow once he finally settled and really danced with her. Watched her come to the end of that dance with tears in hers." Maggie smiled. "He pulled her into him, cupped her face with his hands and brushed the tears away with this smile on his face. He said something to her, don't know what. She laughed and dropped her head onto his chest, his arms went around her and he held her tight. He turned and looked at me and I fell the rest of the way in love with him hard, right there and then. There was this look in his eyes, a tenderness, a care and satisfaction when he first looked at me, which I knew was how he'd looked at her. Then it changed and I saw what he felt for me. It's one of the reasons I've never doubted what's between them. They've been like it since that day."

Callen's eyes drifted over to where Sarah and Joe were in the midst of their co-dancers. He smiled at the look on her face. This really was where she belonged. He didn't know what she would go now it was over.

"Hard to think of her as sixteen and dancing like she does."

"The moves were there back then," Maggie said and Callen's attention returned to her. "And there was a great connection from the start and it's grown stronger obviously. The intensity of the moves and emotions they can portray. That's what's developed so much over time. They funnel every emotion they have experienced in life into their dancing." The smile dropped from Maggie's face. "When Dom died, she grew. The dances that needed sorrow, pain or sadness, blew me out of the water with the depth of the emotion she was able to bring after that." Even though he hadn't seen her dance like this before, having witnessed the emotions she brought out in their contemporary routine he could believe it.

Maggie looked at him and her face brightened with a grin that caught Callen by surprise.

"Last six months or so she's grown even more with a very different emotion."

Callen stared at her and tried not to smile as he spoke. "I don't know what you could possibly mean."

Maggie chuckled. "Liar. It's true. I'll have to show you the video of the first night of the tour compared to tonight. I'm sure you'll see the difference."

Callen saw that Sarah and Joe were headed toward them as well as Kensi, Deeks and Sam. Deeks looked more animated than when Kensi had taken him away earlier. Must've had some success with the ladies. Joe's arm was around Sarah's shoulder and he held her close. Callen saw her wipe away a tear. He was about to stand up and go to her when Maggie put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

Joe steered Sarah over and she sat down on Callen's lap. His arms went around her automatically. Joe sat next to Maggie on the low arm of the couch.

"You okay?" Callen asked as he brushed another stray tear from her cheek.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "Last night. It's just a bit emotional." Her gaze flicked to Joe. "I wasn't exactly thinking retirement this early in life." There was a trace of accusation in her tone but it was tempered with a teasing note.

Callen caught a glance between Joe and Maggie and saw Maggie give a barely perceptible nod.

"Who said retirement?" Joe said.

Sarah's gaze flew to Joe's and their eyes locked. "What? You said this would be the last time."

"I'm done touring Sarah," Joe said seriously, then grinned. "But I'm nowhere near done dancing with you."

Maggie elbowed him in the ribs and Joe almost fell off the arm of the couch which broke the look between him and Sarah.

"For heaven's sake Joe," Maggie demanded, "put the poor thing out of her misery or you can sleep in the girls room tonight."

Joe dropped a brief yet passionate kiss on Maggie's lips and shared a private smile. "Not a chance. I know exactly where I'll be spending tonight _not_ sleeping." Maggie blushed and Joe turned his attention back to Sarah with a satisfied look on his face. "You remember we talked about creating a show together?"

"Yeah," Sarah whispered. "Long time ago. It was just a dream." Callen heard hope and a touch of longing in her voice. He knew shows were their preferred type of dancing. Shows allowed more of a detailed story to be told than competition dancing.

"Doesn't have to be. What do you say?" Joe asked, his focus now firmly on Sarah. "Shall we? No touring. Just set up here and see how it goes."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked. Callen could see hope and excitement flare in her eyes. He felt a tension in her body where it touched his.

Joe nodded.

"We'd still dance together?" Sarah asked.

Joe grinned. "Stars of the show if you want. Plus, who else would you dance with …" Joe's eyes had flicked between Callen and Sarah and he winked. "like me that is."

Callen sensed her movement and let go just in time. Sarah flew from Callen's arms to Joe's who was quick enough to stand up to catch her and they spun around. "Yes," Sarah said loud enough for Callen to hear. There were tears in Maggies eyes. "Yes," Sarah repeated as they stopped spinning. Sarah let go of Joe and turned to Maggie though she stayed standing where she was. "Are you sure?"

"Course I am," Maggie nodded and brushed away a tear herself. "Honey, you two have got so much more to give. I just don't want him travelling so much with the girls and … "

Callen caught the look that passed between Maggie and Joe and a suspicion came over him on what was coming next.

"And whoever arrives in six months," Maggie finished.

Sarah's mouth dropped open, her gaze went from Maggie to Joe and back ago before she sank onto the couch beside the redhead and enveloped her in a big hug.

Sarah shifted in beside him.

Callen smiled at her. "Sounds like you've got lots to celebrate tonight. We should go and let you get on with it." He made a move to get up but before he could Sarah had shifted and straddled his lap. Her hands found the back of his neck and she moved her head close to his.

"Party's tomorrow night," she said. "Never have one on the night of a final show. Adrenaline crash hits and we're done within a couple of hours. However," a small shift from her and their bodies connecting in an intimate fashion. Their gazes locked. "I would definitely like to celebrate with you tonight. I just need to get changed," she said quietly.

"I like what you're in," Callen replied. "No need to get changed." His hands ran over the soft warm skin of her back, which the costume left mostly bare.

"Oh yes there is," Sarah smiled. Her teeth caught her bottom lip briefly. If she hadn't started to talk he would've replaced hers with his but he wasn't quite quick enough.

"I might as well be stitched into this G. You don't want to be trying to figure out how to get me out of it. _I,"_ she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "don't want you taking any more time than necessary to get me out of whatever I'm wearing."

Callen swallowed. "Then you better hurry up." His eyes locked with hers, his voice low, just for her ears. "Because you have had me turned on all night."

There was heat in her eyes, hotter than he'd seen before. He had a feeling the rest of the night was going to be very interesting.

"You have no idea," Sarah murmured before she was suddenly off his lap and moving through the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Warning. Heat, steam etc coming in this chapter. Not explicit but should be obvious. Anyway, on the show - well right after the show anyway.

 

* * *

Callen and Sarah walked toward the exit of the theatre. His arm was around the back of her shoulders, hers around his waist. He could sense the excitement that continued to run through her after all that had happened tonight. It hadn't ended quite the way she had been expecting it to. Joe's revelation that they didn't have to be done had been a shock, but a very welcome one. Her world wasn't changing so much after all. They stepped out the doors into the warm night and stopped when they saw a driver holding a sign with Sarah's name. A sleek black limousine was parked behind him.

Sarah looked at Callen curiously. "You do this?" she asked him

"Not me."

The driver handed them a note and stepped back to the car. Callen recognised the hand writing at once. Hetty.

With an intrigued look on her face Sarah opened the note and Callen read it over her shoulder.

_My dear Sarah,_

_Congratulations on a wonderful performance by you and your fellow dancers. I thoroughly enjoyed the show._

_You should be very proud of what you have achieved. Your contemporary dance was heartbreaking and beautiful. I know Dom would be very proud of it and of you for being brave enough to share your grief with the world._

Sarah looked up at Callen. "How did she know?"

"It's Hetty. Sometimes she just does." Callen arms slipped around her waist and held her against him as they continued to read Hetty's note.

_I look forward to seeing your next performance whenever that may be. I am sure this is not the end for you._

_Please accept this little gift from me and use it how you wish. It's yours for the night. Just let the driver know where you want to go._

_Hetty._

"Looks like you made an impression on someone," Callen said quietly near her ear.

Sarah turned around in his arms. He ran his hands up her spine. They stilled when he realised there was no tell tale bump from the bra strap breaking the line of the dress. There was a flash of something in her eyes and he knew she knew what he had just realised.

"Do you think Hetty would mind," Sarah said softly, her gaze dropped to his lips, "if we simply took it home."

Callen smiled. "Wherever you want. That's what she said."

Sarah brushed her lips over his briefly. It wasn't enough. Callen pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Sarah let out an unsteady breath before she turned to the driver, gave him her address and then smiled back at Callen.

"Home it is."

Callen took her hand in his and led her to the limousine, guided her into one seat and then sat opposite her. She didn't stay. Before he had a chance to put on his seat belt Sarah had moved onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands. His arms automatically went around her to keep her safe.

"Sarah," he warned. "I don't think this is what Hetty had in mind."

Sarah smiled wickedly. "Then why would the privacy screen already be up?" Her mouth settled on his and the heat of the kiss before they had entered the car had nothing on this one. Callen had no idea how she did this to him, wiped his mind of anything except her and the feel of her. He managed to pull back, the controlled agent somehow reaching through the heat but by then she already had the first three buttons of his shirt undone and his tie was somewhere.

"Sarah." He stared into her eyes. "Please."

"Please what?" Sarah whispered.

The look in her eyes made it hard for Callen to say what he needed to. He knew what she wanted. It wasn't hard to tell but not like this. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate heated and fast, they'd done that before and both thoroughly enjoyed themselves. But tonight he wanted to take his time with her. Savour each touch and taste. Not rush. "Not here."

Sarah ran her fingers over his rough cheek. "I need you G. You have no idea what tonight was like, knowing you were there watching me."

His body responded to her words in a different way to his mind. Callen frowned. "You didn't like it?"

Sarah's fingers settled behind his neck. "I liked it very much, but it was very … very different." She placed kisses along his jaw before she settled her mouth back on his.

Callen's hands found their way into her hair. He was glad she'd taken it out and brushed it loose before they'd left. He loved the feel of it in his hands. He explored her mouth thoroughly before he gained control again.

Callen cleared his throat. "Over there, now." Her mouth twitched. "Please," he added. He wasn't entirely sure but he wouldn't be surprised if his tone had a very desperate and pleading note to it. Sarah returned to her seat though he could see the reluctance in her movements. He clipped up his seat belt but she didn't. That couldn't be good, or perhaps it could. He mentally gave himself a shake. That kind of thought wouldn't help him keep control of things until he got her home.

"G," Sarah leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.

Callen's gaze dropped to the neckline of her dress and then back to her eyes. Eyes that were filled with heat and a knowing look about what she was doing to him. He was sure she knew exactly what would happen to her dress when she had sat like that.

"You say I've had you turned on all night," Sarah continued.

Callen nodded. He wasn't quite sure where she was going to go with this but the look in her eyes said that he was very much in danger of losing this battle of what was going to happen here. He tried to silence the little voice in his head that told him to stop fighting. That there was the rest of the night, once they got home, for slow.

"All night," Sarah said, "I've felt your eyes on me. Every move I made, every shift of the material on my body, felt like it was for you or by you. It was like you were touching me."

Callen swallowed. That voice was getting louder.

Sarah smiled and leaned back in her seat. One of her feet came to rest on Callen's knee and he let his fingers brush over her ankles at the top of the strappy silver stilettos she had on. She was the perfect height without heels, just a bit shorter than him that gave him that feeling of protector. He did prefer her that way, though there was something about seeing her feet almost free in these kind of strappy shoes. With them she matched his height perfectly and made her more equal, less protectee. That had its perks. Her words brought Callen's attention back to what she was saying from thoughts of what the heels made her the perfect height for.

"Do you have any idea what it's like," Sarah said, "to come back to find myself dancing there on stage and see that know-it-all look in Joe's eyes because I was somewhere else in my mind. Somewhere alone with you. And it wasn't just once."

Callen raised his eyebrows. "Didn't notice anything wrong with your dances." Did he really affect her that much? Just by watching her? He shook off the thought and tried to gather back some of the control he'd lost when he'd thought about her in heels.

"You wouldn't," Sarah assured him. "I can do them in my sleep. And usually my mind is very much on what we are doing up there. Tonight, feeling your eyes on me. Very … distracting."

Callen was sure she was going to say something else. Sarah's gaze dropped to his lips and then back to his eyes. She ran her foot up the inside of his leg which he caught and held for a moment, his thumb rubbed over the inside of her ankle and he saw her eyes drift partially closed. He reluctantly stopped and moved her foot back toward her. A smile formed on her face that told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him when she'd run her foot up his leg and why he'd stopped it. Callen shook his head to warn her to behave. Sarah leaned forward, the dress giving him another hint at what was, and wasn't, underneath.

"G," she whispered. "I've wanted you all night and I don't want to wait."

"No. Not long until we get home." He hoped because his brain wasn't working enough to figure out if they'd get in trouble doing what she, and yes he, wanted to do.

"Yes. Too long. I need you."

Callen could see the truth of what she said in her eyes, in the pulse throbbing on her neck and the outline of her body under the dress.

"Sarah, talk about something else." Callen begged. Surely they were almost home. It felt like forever since the door had closed behind them.

"You know this dress?" Sarah asked.

Callen said a silent thank you that she was changing the subject after all and that the conversation would move to much safer grounds. "It's very nice."

It was more than nice. It was beautiful. Thin straps that left the soft smooth skin of her shoulders mostly bare, just the way he liked it. Perfect for a warm summer night. A mostly fitted top that showed enough skin to be tempting but still respectable and a soft flared skirt that shifted when she moved. It also fell to a reasonable length just below her knees and was in an innocent looking baby blue colour with silver flowers scattered around the hemline. The smile that came to her face told him he'd been way off. He was nowhere near safe. Her words confirmed it.

"That's all there is."

She couldn't possibly be meaning what Callen thought.

"Don't," he protested. Even to his own ears it sounded weak. His fists clenched by his side. He was in so much trouble. That little voice in his ear whispered that he was only in trouble if he didn't want it too, which had him rethinking his efforts of trying to stop her.

"I told you I didn't want you taking any more time than necessary," Sarah said.

She had. Callen just hadn't taken it to mean this. Sarah had told him very early on in their relationship that she was more than capable of being blunt and that she would go after what she wanted. Callen didn't think he'd ever underestimated her until now. His eyes took in the picture of her and, knowing what he knew now, the dress was definitely not as innocent as it first appeared to be. He doubted he'd ever be able to see her in it and not think of this night. Part of him hoped it wasn't a favourite dress of hers because he had a feeling he might have to ask her to only wear it at home. Callen pulled his focus from the dress and thoughts of underneath to her eyes rather than the dress. It had to be safer. He was very wrong. The heat, passion and need her saw in her eyes was his undoing. She'd won.

"Hell," he muttered as he unclipped the seat belt.

Sarah was there before he could move, aided by the fact she hadn't bothered with the seat belt. She straddled his lap, her mouth on his and his hands had found their way under her dress within seconds. His fingers found her bare hips. She hadn't been kidding. His hands tightened on her hips in a, probably, futile attempt by the small remaining part of him that wanted to wait until they got home, to stop him from exploring elsewhere under it. That part of him was fast losing the final sliver of control. A moan reached his ears but he wasn't sure if it was her or him. Perhaps it was both together. But the control left him and all there was after that was her; her taste, her warmth, her body and the heat between them. He couldn't think anymore, just feel.

A persistent knocking brought them out of the haze of passion. The zip on her dress was three quarters of the way down and one strap was already off her shoulder. If he wasn't mistaken there would be a mark on her neck by morning. The buttons he'd redone on his shirt were open. Her hands went still on his belt that was almost unbuckled.

Their breathing was harsh as they stared into each others eyes.

"We're here when you're ready Sir," came a voice from outside the door. The car had obviously arrived at Sarah's and already stopped. They hadn't even noticed.

Callen's eyes never left hers. His hands went slowly to her back and he pulled the zip up. His fingers brushed her skin as he did and he saw her eyelids close a little.

"Next time, G," Sarah said, her voice low and full of desire which was reflected in her eyes. "Don't argue. You know I'll win and then maybe we'll have time."

A minute or two more and Callen was sure she would've had him exactly where she wanted him. He didn't trust his voice enough to comment. Sarah moved off him, collected her small handbag and put her hand on the door as he did up a few buttons to make an attempt at decency.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Callen raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Sarah smiled. "Me?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be really ready for you but I'm more than happy to try."

"That's all I want," she told him before she opened the door and exited.

Callen followed two steps behind her to the front entry door. He refused to touch her. He was too close to the edge. Sarah turned when she'd opened the door and a knowing smile spread across her face when she saw him standing at a distance.

"Really G, don't you trust me?"

"No. Upstairs now."

Callen certainly didn't trust her to behave. There was something about her tonight that he'd yet to see. Things had never been that heated between them behind closed doors, let alone somewhere almost public. Her teeth caught her lower lip between them in what could've been an innocent gesture to stop the smile. Though he doubted anything she did tonight would be innocent after what had happened so far. Callen closed his eyes and took a deep steadying, breath or at least he tried to. He heard her laugh softly and gave her a look that he hoped was firm, that would get her to behave and move. They could be in her apartment in less than a minute if only she'd cooperate. Sarah walked through the door and started up the stairs. They were halfway up, Callen three steps below, when Sarah stumbled. Callen caught her before she fell but that simple touch, one that should've been nothing more than protective, was more than he could take. He had her up against the wall, his mouth on hers and his senses were consumed by her. His hands ran down the sides of her body to the skirt of her dress. He shifted it up until he felt her warm skin of her leg under his fingers. Sarah's head dropped back against the wall as his lips trailed down her neck. He ran his tongue over her pulse and felt it jump. A low moan escaped her and he felt the vibration against his lips. He was sure it also pulled a similar one from him. He was as far gone as she was.

"G, please," Sarah breathed. His hand slipped between her legs. She was more than ready. His name fell from her lips again. He caught her mouth with his and felt her push against him. The banging of a door reached Callen's ears and made it through to the only sane part of his mind left. Callen froze.

"Not here," he breathed heavily. "Not here." His hand slipped from her body, the dress fell down into place as it did. Sarah whimpered in frustration, her breathing just as heavy as his and her eyes still closed. Callen repeated in his head 'Not here' until he felt a touch more in control.

"Sarah, open your eyes."

She did. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest request he could've made at that moment. Because when she did desire slammed into him, adding to what he already felt, at the need and passion Callen saw in hers. He was very tempted to take her over the edge right there. It wouldn't take much. A touch or two in the right place, her knew her body well enough, and she would be there. Except the sound of the banging door was still echoing in his ears.

"Upstairs," he growled. "You're mine. No one sees you like this you but me." She was his. And this side of her was most definitely only for him. The thought of someone coming down the stairs or through the front door gave him just enough control, for now at least.

Callen shifted his body away from hers, put his hands on either side of her head and focused his eyes on hers. He saw her slowly gain some control now he was no longer touching her. It helped him too. "Go upstairs," he told her in a firm yet low voice that he almost didn't recognise with the need that he heard in it. His eyes stayed locked on hers. "Unlock the door," he continued, "and get inside. Now."

Callen saw Sarah swallow and slowly nod her head.

"And Sarah, don't look back," Callen warned, "because if I catch you before we get inside, all bets are off. I'm this close to taking you against the wall as it is."

The desire in her eyes heightened, which he hadn't thought possible. Callen wasn't sure he'd have enough control if he touched her before they were inside, no matter what he felt. Sarah nodded again, ducked under his arm without letting any part of her touch him and slipped away. Callen closed his eyes and waited. Concentrated on his breathing while he listened to her heels click on the steps. He heard the sound of the key going into the lock on the door. When the first beep of the buttons on the alarm being pressed made it to his ears he moved. Sarah had barely finished typing her code when he was there. Callen caught her around the waist and had her back against the door within moments. He heard the gasp from her lips as the cold glass panel in her door touched the heated skin between her shoulder blades. He flicked the lock on the door and then his mouth was on hers and his hands were running over her body. His shirt gave way suddenly when she pulled hard and all the buttons flew off. Callen pulled back and stared at her. This was new. She usually had way more control even when things were hot between them.

The look in her eyes grabbed him and Callen couldn't look away. What he saw in them was complex. Not just desire, heat and passion. There was also desperate need. A desperate need for him. Him. He made her feel this way. Not anyone else. This wasn't just physical. This wasn't about her being turned on for so long and needing release. Callen looked deeper. This was more, so much more than just that. He felt something shift inside him. That emotion, the one he'd never been brave enough to name, that he'd seen in her eyes for so long, refused to stay a mystery.

Love.

Sarah loved him. She wanted him and needed him with everything that she had. And no one else would be enough. No one would satisfy the need in her that he could see except for him because it came from love.

The knowledge that she loved him made him feel something deep inside and something else shifted. He'd known he cared about her, a lot, but had never named it before. Now he had no choice because what he'd felt for a long time but had stubbornly refused to label, or perhaps didn't recognise it enough to label it, was too strong and obvious to deny.

He loved Sarah.

Callen's hands left her body and she whimpered. He cupped her face gently in both his hands.

"Sarah," he said softly. He waited for her eyes to focus on him. He wanted her to hear this.

When he saw he had her attention, at least enough of it, Callen smiled. "I love you."

For a brief moment the passion in her eyes seemed to dim with his admission but he realised quickly that he was mistaken. The passion hadn't dimmed, but the love had shone brighter and stronger. Almost like she'd stopped trying to hide it.

One of Sarah's hands came up to his face and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. She smiled. "I know," she said as softly as he had. "I love you too."

He'd think about her 'I know' later. For now he simply savoured the three little words she'd said to him. Savoured the knowledge that she felt the same for him as he did for her. Callen closed the distance between their lips, his hands slipped to cup the back of her head and he settled his mouth over hers in a kiss that was about love, not heat. Sarah kissed him back, that same emotion coming from her. At least until Callen's hands slipped from her neck to her shoulders, down her arms and the heat started to rise to the surface again. When he pushed her back against the door with his body the passion flared stronger than ever.

Callen trailed his lips down her neck, a combination of kisses, nips and sucks that he knew made her weak at the knees.

"G please," she begged breathlessly. "I need you. I can't take this anymore."

Callen shifted them away from the door just enough to gain access to the zip and pulled it slowly down her back. Her eyes locked with his as it fell softly all the way down to her feet. He pushed her gently back against the door and he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Here?"

Callen kept his eyes locked on hers. This first time tonight would be just for her.

"Now."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? It's taken him a while but he finally knows what we've know for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very chatty chapter this time. I'm a fan of dialogue and find it easy to write than getting into their heads though I'm trying to work on that side of my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

Callen drifted awake to the feel of Sarah still in his arms, her body soft and warm against his side. Her hand rested on his chest, above his heart, her head on his arm. From the glow of the night light he could see the contented look on her face as she slept. She'd fallen asleep almost on top of him, after he'd taken her over the edge four times and joined her twice. She'd murmured to him that she was too exhausted to move. He'd kissed the top of her head and told her to go to sleep. One arm wrapped around her keeping her safe, the other hand stroked her back gently. She'd been asleep within minutes.

Last night had been more than ever before between them. Another shift in their relationship, another step deeper. So much had changed yet so little. It had all been there before, just unknown. And knowing made a huge difference.

Sarah loved him. There was no doubt in his mind, none in hers either that he loved her. She'd already known. Love wasn't something he had a lot of experience with in his life. Especially the kind she had shown him in her eyes last night. How had she known? Neither of them had said the words. He'd only just figured it out last night. Perhaps his lack of experience had made it difficult or maybe it was just his lack of belief that someone could actually love him. Because even though he'd probably never admit it out loud to anyone, there was a part of him that had wondered if he was the problem - Was he unlovable? He had no parents and no idea why they'd left him, so many foster homes and no one to call his own as a child, even as an adult. The majority of his relationships were connected with work or an alias. And when someone had loved his alias they weren't loving him. But she did. Him, not an alias. Even with all his emotional baggage she loved him. Not only that, she knew what he did, knew the dangers of it and still she wanted him even with all the darkness he could bring, and had brought, into her life. What did she see in him? What did she see in him that others hadn't?

Callen closed his eyes, content to simply rest here with her in his arms. Sarah would probably sleep for a while longer, it was still quite early. He had no desire to get up and do something just because he was awake. But then when he had the opportunity to stay with her like this, he usually did. It was just that the opportunity hadn't come along a lot since they'd been together because she'd been away. So as unusual as this might be, when he thought about it, it was almost normal. That thought brought a smile to his face. Normal. That was one of things being with her had given him. A degree of normalcy in his otherwise unpredictable life.

Callen eventually drifted off into a light sleep. The small movements when Sarah was close to waking up registered and pulled him out of it. He trailed his fingers softly over her back and felt the shift in her breathing as she woke further.

"Good morning." Sarah's breath drifted across his shoulder as she spoke, her eyes still closed.

"How do you know it's still morning?" Callen asked. He saw and felt her smile.

"Waking up with you makes it a good morning no matter what time of day."

Callen chuckled. Sarah lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Callen said.

"G."

"Mmm."

"I love you. It wasn't just in the heat of the moment. I do love you."

"Love you too." Callen studied her for a moment. "When did you know?"

"Know what?" Sarah shifted off him onto her back and stretched. The sheet shifted and he was treated to a very nice view.

Callen cleared his throat. Sarah looked at him, a knowing smile spread slowly her face. "When did you know I loved you?" he asked her again.

Sarah rolled onto her side toward him and Callen pulled the sheet up. As much as he liked the view, there was a conversation he wanted to have with her.

"A while ago."

Callen raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I suspected the first time we ... danced."

"Why?" That felt like a very long time ago. He certainly hadn't been thinking anything along those lines. He cared about her, had from almost the beginning in some way. The attraction between the two of them was strong even right at the very start and had grown stronger over the last six months but there was no way he'd have called it love, at least not then. Looking back he couldn't pinpoint when it happened, though he could feel that he had loved her for sometime.

"When you told me you hadn't wanted to risk it because of the show," Sarah said.

"Maybe I was just being considerate." He'd watched her work so hard to get back on her feet, get her body moving the way she wanted it to and there had been no way he was going to get in the way of her progress.

"G," Sarah shook her head. "Neither of us really wanted to wait and you know it. We didn't have to but you put what I was working hard for before any need you had." She did have him on that part, he hadn't wanted to wait. He'd needed to and that would be why there had been so many cold showers in those six weeks.

"Why did that make you feel like I loved you?" Callen asked her.

Sarah smiled. "Because, in my experience, those who truly love you will put what you need first, even above themselves."

"Like who?"

Callen had tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice, make it just a simple conversational question. This was something he felt he had no idea about and he wanted to know. Sarah stared at him for a moment. He saw the change in her expression when she worked out the question was more important than he'd made it sound. She knew what his life had been like, how few people were close to him and his lack of family. She smiled, an understanding one and gave him what he needed to know.

"Like Dom and when he broke David's nose," Sarah said. "David was trying to convince his and Dom's family that the fact that he had resorted to seeing a call girl was all my fault because I wouldn't … put out."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He didn't get any further. Dom's fist arrived right after that."

"That could've just been Dom defending you."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and gave him a stern look. "You want examples of how I know what love is?" Callen nodded. "Then listen to them."

Callen tried to kept the look on his face serious. "Yes ma'am." Though he couldn't be sure his eyes didn't give him away. One day he'd watch her teach a class because he had no idea how she kept control since her stern look wasn't anywhere near stern. Though she did have ways of getting him to do what she wanted fairly successfully without it, but he knew she didn't use those techniques with others.

"Dom did that without knowing what his family would feel," Sarah explained. "He took my side potentially against a family he loved so much. And even though they believed me, he didn't wait to find out. He punched David, took my hand and we left. He didn't want me anywhere near David again."

Sarah shifted and rolled onto her stomach. She raised up on her elbows and looked at him. "It's not about the words G. Anyone can say them. Without the actions to back them up, that's all they are. My parents. Growing up the words were said at the end of every phone call, end of the night or whenever they left the house and I was still there. There were no actions. Dom backed his up. His family did the same. They didn't say the words that often to me. They didn't need to but when they did, they meant them."

Callen put his hands behind his head. "How did they show you?"

Sarah smiled. "So many ways. Being there for me, which you already knew. But the biggest one was when I moved to Denver. Do you know how long it takes to fly from Boston to Denver?"

"Four or five hours."

"What about drive?"

"A good few days with breaks."

Sarah nodded. "My parents had me booked on a flight to Denver. They were planning on taking me to the airport, dropping me off. Someone else would meet me at the other end and check me into school. They had some work thing that they just had to be there for."

Callen frowned. "They sent you to boarding school on your own?" She'd only been sixteen and Denver was most of the way across the country. Sure, sending a sixteen year old across the country to meet up with family, that's one thing. But this? Even given his lack of family and stability in his erratic childhood, that didn't seem right. Given what he knew about her parents though, it fitted.

"They tried." Sarah smiled again. "When Dom's mom heard, she went to them and told them she had to go to Denver around that time so if they could cancel my ticket, she'd organise mine and take me with her."

"Very kind of her."

There was a sparkle in Sarah eyes that told him there was a lot more to the story. "A couple of weeks before school was due to start, it was time to go. My parents delivered me next door, thanked Dom's mom and left. Didn't wait for us to leave or anything."

There was a brief pause before the sparkle settled back into her eyes and she continued. "So we packed my things in their car and then left. I was a little confused about why Dom was coming with us."

"Did he fly with you to Denver?"

"No. None of us flew." Sarah smiled and her voice softened. "We drove."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "Drove?"

Sarah nodded. "Dom's Mom had planned a road trip. We took in all the major sites along the way from Boston to Denver. " There was sheen to her eyes and she blinked back the tears with a smile, a touch of awe in her voice as she spoke. "She took twelve days out her life to take me to school. She didn't have to be in Denver for anything, just me. She gave Dom and I this wonderful gift of time before we wouldn't see each other much anymore. It took us a week to get there and then they stayed for two days, helped me get settled. Took me shopping, helped set up my room and make it feel more home like before she drove Dom home just in time for him to start school."

Sarah shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Callen moved an arm from behind his head and put it around her.

"Two weeks later I got this parcel. She'd put together a scrapbook from our trip. So many photos and little comments about what we'd done on the trip. It was perfect."

Callen's fingers trailed up her arm. "She showed you she loved you."

"She did. That week was like nothing before. With no parents around she didn't have to be careful how much she showed it."

The feeling that Dom's parents were there for her not her parents intensified. Callen wondered if she'd realised it herself yet or if she still thought they were her parents good friends.

"Then there was graduation," Sarah continued. "My parents didn't tell me they weren't coming back for it. I had assumed they were. They called me that morning to tell me. I called Dom in tears. I mean I wasn't going to be completely alone. Maggie and Joe were going to be there along with some extras of Maggie's family." She smiled. Callen knew those extras meant a lot to her. "But Dom came anyway. It was last minute so they couldn't afford for more than the one airfare but Dom's mom sent him with a graduation cake for us to share." She laughed. "It got a bit squashed but it is still one of the best cakes I've ever had. I remember standing there on stage, hearing Joe and Maggie and their families cheering. And then there was this other voice that I knew so well but wasn't supposed to be there. He was standing a few rows back from where I would come off stage. The biggest smile on his face." Sarah closed her eyes and took a slow breath. "He was pleased with himself and I just about ran off stage to him."

A shaft of regret passed through Callen at not having gotten to know Dom better before. But he was glad that he had the chance to know Sarah's Dom. The things he was discovering showed him why Dom had been on Hetty's radar. He might have been a newbie and had a lot to learn as an agent but the loyalty and protectiveness that Sarah experienced from Dom was something Hetty would've valued in an agent. Things that training couldn't give.

"I'm guessing there were many more things they did," Callen said. Little things in his mind from his life started to have potentially different meanings. The Rostoffs. Hetty. Sam. Gibbs even. He knew they cared about him, that much was obvious. But was it possible they all loved him?

"Many," Sarah agreed. "Just like Joe and Maggie." She turned her head and kissed him lightly on his shoulder and his other hand found hers on his chest and twined their fingers together.

"Near the end of my first year in Denver," she continued. "My roommate Tess and I had a group assignment with four other students. We went to one the boys homes. Plan was study first, movie and pizza after. Seemed innocent enough."

"Did you like one of them?"

"Maybe," Sarah admitted. "It was three and three."

"Not likely to be innocent then."

Sarah lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a look.

"Hey," Callen said. "I remember being sixteen and interested in girls." Sarah continued to stare. Callen let a slow smile spread across his face. "I promise you I never thought anything about them like I do you." He chuckled when she blushed.

"Anyway," Sarah cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at him before she continued. "We'd been there about half an hour when his parents left. Didn't like it but no one seemed to have a problem so I let it go. A little later his older brothers rocked up with a keg and plenty of other alcohol along with about twenty other kids our age behind him."

"They'd planned a party." An underage party at that.

"They had," she agreed. "Tess and I were terrified. We weren't big on parties, but especially not those kind of ones. We ended up separated. I found a bathroom, locked the door and called Joe. Didn't know what else to do. He told me to stay put in the bathroom or make sure I stayed with the main group and not go anywhere alone with someone. He'd find me."

"Sounds like good advice." Callen remembered what some sixteen and seventeen year old boys could be like with girls when fueled with too much alcohol. He also remembered what they could be like when someone stepped into try and stop them.

"I managed to stay in the bathroom for about five minutes. After that, thankfully I found Tess and we stayed together." She paused and frowned just a little. "Before too long some of the boys, who already seemed drunk, decided they wanted to see me dance."

Callen felt a hint of tension in her as she spoke and suspected she'd felt that they weren't actually asking her to dance because of their interest in the art itself.

"They were all around us, saying things, trying to get me to move. Then suddenly Joe was there." She smiled and he felt the tension leave her. "Though it wasn't just him. He'd brought three of Maggie's older brothers with him. And trust me, they make Maggie look petite."

That made for an interesting mental picture considering Maggie was as tall as he was and while she was slender, he definitely wouldn't describe her as petite.

"I don't think I'd ever heard Joe raise his voice before that moment or seen him angry. And they could tell, even drunk. They backed off almost instantly. I guess self preservation kicked in. We walked out of there with Joe's arm around both Tess and my shoulders and the three brothers protecting from behind. Needless to say, my dating life for the rest of high school was slim." Sarah said it with a smile that said she didn't mind that much. "The boys were either too scared of facing Joe, or Maggie's brothers. Or they believed the persistent rumour he was my older boyfriend. There were some who were brave enough but not many and no one special. You know Maggie's the youngest of eight right?"

Callen nodded.

"Every date I went on I had a shadow, or two. They took their big brother role very seriously and since Maggie and her sister were settled I got the pleasure of their company. Even Granda, Maggie's Grandfather was there once." She smiled. Callen had yet to meet Maggie's family but he knew how much they meant to Sarah. He could also see it in her eyes. "He's the sweetest thing," she said, a softness settled on her features.

"I'm sorry I haven't met them yet." Callen said. She'd gone to Denver after Chicago but he hadn't been able to swing that visit, there had still been some fallout from the op he and Sam had been on.

"I hope you feel that way after my birthday." That was only a couple of weeks away.

"Why?"

"Because they are coming out for it."

"Who?"

There was a moment's pause. "All of them."

Callen raised his eyebrows, curiosity filling him. "All as in?"

"Granda, Maggie parent's, sister, all of her six brothers and their respective families."

All as in all. "Because they want some sun and surf?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "They burn easily. Irish complexions."

"Coming to see the twins?"

"No. That's just a bonus." Sarah paused, a touch of apprehension to the look on her face. "Because of you," she admitted finally, though he wasn't surprised.

"I take it I'm up for inspection." He'd sensed that was coming.

"It's not going to be that bad." Sarah frowned. "I hope."

"I'm a big boy. I can take it." Callen kept the smile off his face. The fact that she was worried about him was a cross between sweet and funny. He was a trained Federal Agent. Not to mention a grown man. He could handle a little interrogation from his girl's family.

Sarah let out a sigh and shook her head. "They can be a tad protective."

"So can I." Callen suspected tad was an understatement but wasn't worried.

Sarah laughed softly. The apprehension about his coming inspection seemed to leave her and she began her next story with a smile.

"Then there was the time when Joe proposed to Maggie in my hospital room."

Callen frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I got knocked out. I'll get to that. Joe had been planning this whole night for a good couple of months. I had a date that night. He seemed nice, at least until a couple of drinks then things went downhill fast. With the help of a friendly waitress, I paid for my share, ordered a cab and when it arrived I told him goodbye and left. But by the time I got to the cab he was there. Slammed me against it and tried to take the kiss he thought he deserved."

"Tried?"

Sarah smiled. "Knee. Just unfortunately not hard enough to take him down long and I ended with his fist in my face and hit my head on the ground when I fell. I came to a couple of minutes later but still had to go to hospital."

Callen's fists clenched. It was a long time ago but he didn't particularly like the thought of her being hurt by anyone. Sarah must've sensed his tension because she shifted and dropped a few slow kisses on his shoulder until he felt it ease. She smiled, a hint of satisfaction to it.

"Someone had found the SOS number in my phone and called Joe while I was still out. At the hospital I felt someone take my hand. I opened my eyes and there was Joe, looking so worried."

Callen had seen how worried Joe had looked in Las Vegas. "I can imagine."

"I was mortified. He was supposed to be having this amazing night with Maggie. There was no way he should be there with me."

Callen shook his head. "No, you needed him. He wouldn't have been anywhere else." He was starting to see where she was going with her stories. Putting someone you love first would definitely show how you felt, though he still wasn't sure that him holding back in the beginning was because of that.

"True," Sarah agreed, "but that's not how I felt at the time. I told him he needed to go. He had to propose to Maggie. He couldn't be there with me. I would be fine."

"What did he say?"

Sarah grinned. "I kind of slipped out of the conversation at that point because Maggie was on the other side of me. I just hadn't seen her."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah."

"She didn't mind did she?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. She told him to ask the question. He did and she said yes."

She laughed softly. "She ended up using his plans years later to tell him she was pregnant with the twins so it wasn't all for nothing. Confused the heck out of him which she really enjoyed." Sarah's voice softened. "I tried to apologise for messing things up but she wouldn't hear of it. Told me if she'd ever found out that he hadn't dropped everything to come to me for something like that they would've been over, because the man she loved would never have left me alone like that. And neither would she."

"They both love you."

Sarah nodded.

"Just like you love them which is why Joe thought you had good friends who would be there for you at Dom's funeral." Knowing all of this, some things were starting to become clearer about her actions in the past.

Sarah's eyes went wide and she shifted to look at him better. "How did you know -"

"You lied to him so he wouldn't feel bad about staying with Maggie and the girls." Callen didn't often get to see a guilty look on Sarah's face. In fact if he recalled correctly this would be the first time. Usually it was a mischievous look when she was up to something and simply playing innocent. This time it was most definitely guilt.

"They needed him."

"So did you."

A slow smile spread across Sarah's face. "Apparently I didn't."

"Guess we could say it was a good thing he wasn't there for you."

"Otherwise I wouldn't have needed you."

With Joe by Sarah's side and Callen not being in her life at that point, he wouldn't have been there for her. Nor would she have had his number to call after the accident. His life would be so different right now except for that one small choice of hers, an act of love, to make sure Joe could stay with Maggie and the girls.

Callen reached up and gently pulled her head to his for a kiss that they lingered over for a few moments.

"Lucky me," he said. "But why didn't you ask some else? Tess? Or one of Maggie's family? You're close with them."

"I would never ask Tess to do that," she said with a shake of her head. "Funerals are one the triggers for her nightmares. As for Maggie's family, most of them were in Ireland at the time. And to be honest, I don't think I could've handled having them there. I think I would've fallen apart with a look. Especially Granda. You can't hide anything from him."

She gave him another lingering kiss, a little more intense than the last one and his body started to wake up in different ways with the feel of her warmth up against him. He slipped a hand into her hair and held her there, deepened the kiss a little more before he let her go. He brought his thumb to her mouth and ran it over her lips with a smile. He didn't think he'd get tired of kissing her for a very long time. She was warm, soft and inviting and, most importantly, his.

"G," Sarah said softly, "you've shown me in so many ways that you love me, both big and small. From waiting, flying to the other side of the country to see me for a few hours." There was a flicker of sadness with her next words. "Staying when you wanted to go."

"I didn't want to go," Callen denied strongly. "I just thought I should."

"If that urge hits you again, stop thinking."

It had been hard enough to contemplate leaving her then. Now there would be no chance. He couldn't guarantee he wouldn't disappear if things got dangerous but it would just be until it was safe to come back. He knew if that happened Hetty and Sam would help her understand. It wasn't something he wanted to bring up with her, though he probably should at some point. He hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Callen smiled. "It won't."

"Good," Sarah whispered. "Being there after my parents in Vegas. That was big."

"You needed me." Callen was very glad he'd been able to be there, help her get through it and get her parents out of there and keep her safe.

"Very much." Sarah paused and stared at him for a moment before she said, "And then you spoke to them."

Callen's breath halted in his chest and his heart skipped a beat before thumping loud enough in his chest that he was sure she would've heard it. "How do you know that?" Hetty and Eric were the only two who knew that. He hadn't even told Sam. Neither of them would've told Sarah.

"Because they called me a few days later."

Callen started to sit up. Sarah pushed him down and shifted so she was half on top on him. His body responded to her but his mind was too preoccupied with what she'd just said.

"Uh uh uh," she said with a shake of her head that emphasised her words. "No. You don't need to do anything about them."

"I warned them what would happen." Callen could feel the fury in him rise. They weren't supposed to contact her. She wasn't supposed to have to deal with them ever again.

"I know you did," Sarah smiled. "They were furious thinking that I had got some Las Vegas bodyguard/actor wanna be to threaten them."

"Bodyguard?"

"I think that was my mother's description. You must've had a very strong dangerous vibe going. My mother doesn't pick up on emotional queues very well. So they told me that if I called you off they wouldn't touch my trust fund."

"What did you say?"

Sarah tilted her head a little and studied him before she spoke "Do you know what happens when you know someone loves you?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "It gives you strength to do things you never thought you could. And it's different with each person. Because of you," she tapped her fingers lightly on his chest, "I told them goodbye. Told then I never wanted to see or hear from them again. Even not being there physically by my side you were still with me." She traced his heart with her fingers, "here. You gave me the strength to do it." Sarah brushed her lips over his in what Callen could only describe as a thank you kiss, it was innocent, most unusual between them.

"I had no idea they were in trouble, though it doesn't surprise me. I told them you were most definitely my bodyguard." Sarah smiled and raised her eyebrows cheekily and it coaxed a smile from him, not to mention it encouraged him to think of things to do with her body and his fingers brushed the skin of her lower back just where it dipped. "And a very lethal one at that," she said. "I also told them that if they did contact me again, they didn't need to worry about my bodyguard because I would be telling the IRS myself."

Callen's fingers stilled. "Sarah, I can take care of this," he protested. "We have contacts. You don't have to deal with them."

"I know you would," Sarah said softly, "and it's one of the many reasons I love you. But you don't need to, not this time. You remember Tess?"

Her roommate who was afraid of the dark. Callen frowned. He couldn't see the connection. "Yes."

"When I first got to school it took us a few weeks to settle in together. I hated the light on at night. It was so hard to sleep. But Tess needed it. She also had this habit of singing quietly to herself when she couldn't sleep. Relaxing for her particularly after the nightmares but it made sleeping really difficult for me especially on the days when I had to be up early for training before school. In the end we made a deal. I would learn to sleep with the light on and not complain, if she would do something other than sing when I was asleep. She liked numbers and was good with them so she studied."

"And?"

Sarah smiled again. "She was _very_ good with numbers. Still is. She works at the IRS head office and has the contacts to go after them. And she'd do it too. She says she owes me. That if she hadn't studied so much she wouldn't have her job which she absolutely loves. I don't see her often, completely opposite sides of the country, but she's still one of my best friends. All I'd have to do is call." A soft look came onto her face and her voice gentled. "Telling them to leave, telling them goodbye, that was something I needed to do myself, but I couldn't have done it without you. I didn't have the strength until you gave it to me. I haven't heard from them since."

He'd still get Eric to keep an eye on them until they were sure.

"So you have contacts in high places?" Callen asked. He still wasn't happy but since she was okay about it, he'd let it go but if they ever came back into her life again, he'd make the IRS investigation look like a picnic.

"No," Sarah answered. "Just happen to have one in the right place for this." She gave a little shrug. "Unless you count Hetty."

Who needed anyone else when you had Hetty.

"When were you sure I loved you?" Callen asked. She'd said she suspected.

"When you stayed."

Callen remembered seeing something in her eyes that morning, something that made him feel warm inside where he'd been cold before. The same something he'd finally recognised last night, which meant she already loved him then. "And when did you know you loved me?"

There was the hint of a blush and she glanced away. Callen shifted and tumbled her onto her back. More than a hint of heat flashed through her eyes and it followed closely through his body. It hadn't taken much especially to bring back the fire that was between them last night.

"Sarah, when?"

Sarah shifted a little under him and scraped her nails down his back. Oh, he knew a distraction technique when he saw one, or felt in this case. And damn if it wasn't starting to work but he wanted his question answered. He shifted enough to catch her arms and move them above her head. He held them with one hand, the other kept his full weight off her, though not completely. It ended up being nowhere near as effective at stopping the distraction as he had hoped given what the action did to her body against his. Callen gave himself a mental shake and changed tactics. He knew she wasn't that patient when it came to temptation. He trailed some kisses across her jaw to her lips but stopped before he touched them. He kept his distance even when she tried to close it.

"Answer my question," he said firmly, "and then I'll kiss you."

"More than kiss I hope," Sarah murmured with a shift of the lower part of her body.

"Highly likely, but not until you answer, honestly." Callen shifted too. Two could play at that game.

"Are you trying for a record tonight?" Her voice was soft and her eyes drifted closed. Callen stopped moving.

"We've already got there," he deliberately kept his voice low and let her hear that he was most definitely interested in more. "we'll just add to it."

Callen moved his head and whispered in her ear. "Sarah, tell me."

Sarah moaned in frustration. Callen wasn't quite sure whether it was because of his question, because he'd stopped moving or what him whispering in her ear like that tended to do to her. He chuckled and stayed by her ear as he asked. "Is it really that bad?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not really."

Callen lifted his head and looked at her. "So why are you holding back."

"You'll think it's silly."

"Why would I think you falling in love with me silly?" Callen frowned. She was actually worried about this.

Sarah swallowed nervously before she answered. "Because it was on our first date."

"First date?" That surprised him. "Why?"

Sarah stared into his eyes. "Because as much as I wanted you," she admitted, "and was so very tempted to make sure that towel shifted well and truly out the way I couldn't do it." She tugged one of her hands gently and he released it. She brought it to his face and ran a finger over his jaw. "You were trying so hard to be good and I didn't want to make it any more difficult than I could already see it was."

Callen studied her for a moment and then smiled when he understood what she was saying. "Because you put me first." The same thing that told her someone loved her.

"I've been taught by some of the best on how to recognise it," she said with a nod. "And trust me, if this had just been physical, that towel would've been gone. But it was more than that."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you off," Sarah told him, "if you hadn't realised it yourself so I tried to show you instead. You seem more of a show than tell kind of guy."

She had, he just hadn't recognised it until last night. Or maybe he had. Maybe in that little place called his heart, he'd known. Maybe that was why that part of him had won the battle in Chicago. His head had just needed some time to catch up.

"You did," he assured her.

Callen let her other hand go and lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She had other ideas and the heat flared. He pulled back and let a slow wicked smile spread across his face.

"Double or nothing?" He wondered how much more he could coax out of her with the heat that was already simmering between them right now.

Her eyes went wide when she realised what he'd just suggested. The heat went from a simmer to a boil in her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. "No guarantees I'll survive but go for it."

Callen chuckled. "I promise you'll survive. I told you a long time ago I wouldn't let you go if you were mine." Okay so the words weren't quite the same as that very first day they'd met but close enough.

Sarah pulled his head down to hers. "I'll keep you to that," she whispered when they lips barely had space between them.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Then her lips were on his and no more words were needed. After all they were both very good at showing.

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Callen's inspection! Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for the lovely support on this story.
> 
> Further down you'll find some words in brackets and italics - that's how to pronounce the words just before them. This will make sense when you get there.

* * *

 

It was Sunday, Sarah's birthday, and the weekend of his inspection by Maggie's family. The park they were in had wide open spaces for the kids to run around, yet plenty of trees for shade. Callen smiled at Sarah's antics with some of Maggie's nieces and nephews. He was listening to the conversation around him as well as watching her. He was an agent and quite capable of multi-tasking, just like Sam, but he found his attention was being held by her more than the conversation.

He'd finally meet the family last night at dinner, at least the adults. A case had kept him from spending the day with them yesterday but not today. Today he was hers. He laughed quietly to himself when Sarah started dancing with one of the littlest boys. He must've been all of five. She was loving this. He could see it in her eyes and smile as well as hear it in her laugh. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place and it would bug the agent in him until he figured it out. She was different, yet the same. It wasn't her actions, or anything she'd said. It was…

"Worked it out yet?" Joe's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Joe smiled. "You're looking at her like she's a puzzle you can't quite complete. Thought you knew her better than that."

Callen turned back to Sarah. "She's different. Just not sure why."

"No she's not."

Callen looked at him. Joe winked. "This is her. Just a different perspective."

Callen frowned. He knew it was her. It was still his Sarah but there was something … And then it hit him. Joe was right. This was her. This was the her he knew. But not the her everyone saw. He looked back to Joe and smiled. "She's not hiding."

"What you see is everything you get," Joe confirmed.

Sarah had told him there was a small part of her that she kept back from others but he'd never really witnessed it before. When she was with him, it was different. She hadn't hidden anything from him after that night when they'd both admitted they loved each other. But when he was with her, he was with her, not watching her with others. Here, with this crazy family, she was free and safe and he could see it. She had no reason to hide any part of her, there was nothing she needed to protect. No wonder he couldn't put his finger on it before. It wasn't tangible, it wasn't something she did or didn't do, it just was. And now that he had seen her, from the outside like this, he could tell the difference. This crazy chaotic family of hers was where she felt safest. Because they knew her, all of her, and they'd accepted her, supported her and loved her just the way she was. And what better way to reinforce that then coming all the way from Denver to Los Angeles to check him out. Because it wasn't easy. Sure Maggie's Mom and Dad popping out, or even her Grandfather would have been simple. Sarah taking him home for it would've been even easier. But when you threw into the mix the six brothers, and their wives, one sister and eleven children under the age of twelve that was big. More than big.

Twenty seven, not including Maggie, Joe, their girls, Sarah or himself.

There were times when the sheer numbers overwhelmed him but he'd worked out if he focused on Sarah and how much she was enjoying this, it didn't bother him. Maggie's brothers weren't as bad as he'd expected, even if all of them did resemble linebackers. He worked with Sam every day so their size wasn't a big deal. And of course, when you knew Hetty, you knew size wasn't really a factor at all. They'd given him the looks, the ones that warned him off hurting her but none of them had come outright and said anything. The looks weren't idle threats though, he had no doubt they'd follow through and be effective at it. After a few challenging looks when he'd had Sarah in his arms and refused to let her go, they'd given up and laughed, patted him on the back and from then one seemed to accepted him in her life.

"She's safe with you all," Callen said.

"Completely," Joe agreed, "Just like she is with you."

Callen suspected that the easy time he'd had of it with Maggie's family had something to do with Joe's obvious acceptance of him. Joe was pulled back into the conversation and Callen resumed watching Sarah.

It was the light in her eyes that made her so beautiful. The happiness he saw there, the love and joy. It didn't matter what she was wearing. Today it was just a simple pair of blue jeans, that already had grass stains on them, a white t-shirt with butterflies and trainers. Her hair was in a ponytail, his second favourite way of her wearing it after completely loose. It wasn't the clothes he'd remember from today. It was that light in her eyes, and the fact that she wasn't hiding anything, that he'd remember.

He sensed Patrick, Maggie's Grandfather, move closer. He'd felt the old man's eyes on him almost all of dinner last night and most of today. Patrick was a touch over ninety, walked with a cane and had pure white hair. And brown eyes that seemed to bore into you until they reached your very heart and soul. That was just from when Callen had felt him watching him. He'd yet to have those eyes stare into his.

Patrick stood next to him for a few moments before he spoke. "Follow me."

Callen's felt his heart rate kick up a little as he followed. He was surprised it had taken this long for Patrick to approach him. They sat under a tree in two fold-up chairs facing each other. A brief thought crossed Callen's mind that he'd rather be in the interrogation room at the boat shed on the wrong side of the table. He stopped short of wishing for Hetty to be on the other side.

"So," Patrick said, those eyes focused on Callen. "You are the one my Sarah is with?" Patrick's english was very good though the Irish accent was rather strong. Thankfully Callen's ear for languages meant he had no trouble understanding him.

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Straight to the point questions. Callen could appreciate it. "Yes."

"What are your intentions?"

Now that one shocked him, mainly at how quickly they got to it. Obviously Patrick wasn't one to mess around if this came at question three. Callen tried not to think about what might come next. The question itself didn't surprise him. According to Sarah Patrick was the heart and soul of the family. And everyone, big or small, was his to protect. Callen's shock must have shown on his face for the old man shook his head.

"I am not asking if you plan on marrying her," Patrick said. "The world is different than when I was young. I am asking if she is your future or just your present."

All of it, if he had any say in the matter. But it wasn't just him in this relationship so his answer was just a little different. "As long as she'll have me."

Callen thought he saw a sliver of a smile but Patrick did a good job keeping a stern look to his face.

"Good answer. You're a smart one." Patrick continued to stare at him and Callen refused to look away, even with his heart pounding in his chest. Strange that just a few, essentially simple, questions could affect him like this when being interrogated by the bad guys wouldn't.

"But are you worthy of her?" Patrick asked him seriously.

The old man's eyes seemed to bore right down to the depths of Callen's soul. To the dark places where he hid the things he'd had to do, even though it was for the greater good, to the lost little boy who didn't know his family or his name. And to the man who was discovering what love really meant. He couldn't lie.

"No." Callen admitted. He wasn't. He brought a darkness and danger into Sarah's life that she didn't deserve. But he loved her with all that he had and hoped that would make up for it. Before he could say that, Patrick nodded and spoke.

"You are right. You are not."

Callen swallowed. Tension shivered through him. He was sure he felt the rush of adrenaline as if he was just about to fight for his life. He wasn't expecting to be agreed with quite so firmly and wondered if he was about to receive his marching orders. They could try. And it would only be try because he wasn't about to give her up. Not now.

"Good." Patrick's response confused Callen.

"You remember," Patrick continued, "that you are not worthy and you _fight every day_ to get a little bit closer to being so." Patrick shook his head and sadness swept across the old man's features, but a light shined in his eyes all the same. "I was not worthy of my beloved Mary Margaret. I knew she was the one and only the first time I met her. For seventy five years I fought every day to be worthy of her before she left us to join the angels."

Sarah had told him that Patrick's wife had died two years ago and that they'd first met when they were fourteen. A shine came to the old man's eyes and Callen watched as he blinked back the tears before they fell and smiled. Patrick's voice was soft, full of love, when he added, "She felt I was though and that was all that mattered to her."

Callen hadn't noticed Sarah approaching them until she came up behind the old man and carefully slipped her arms around Patrick and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Granda," Sarah said. "Are trying to scare my boy?"

Callen had noticed that when she was around Patrick, an Irish accent came into her voice and words. She'd obviously spent a lot of time with him over the years for her to pick it up.

"Not trying," Patrick said, a confidence in his voice. "I am."

Callen couldn't help but chuckle over that. He was right.

"Let me guess," Sarah mused with a smile on her face and a wink for Callen. "No one is worthy. He gave this talk to Joe many years ago."

"It scared him too," Patrick said, "and look where he is now. You wish to complain about my results?"

Callen smiled

"No, Granda," Sarah laughed. "I'm not complaining. I know no one will ever be worthy of us in your eyes but," Sarah's gaze caught Callen's as she finished, "He loves me as much as you love Grandma."

Patrick turned his head to Sarah. She lifted hers off his shoulder. Callen watched as Patrick stared into Sarah's eyes for a few moments. She didn't look away and there was a tender smile on her face.

"And you love him like she loved me," Patrick stated. It wasn't a question.

"Very much so," Sarah answered quietly but with such positivity that went straight to Callen's heart. How the hell had he gotten so lucky to have her love him, especially knowing him the way she did and what he brought into her life?

"You remind me of her." Patrick cleared his throat and gave a little shake to his head before he spoke gruffly. "Now go. I'm not done with your boy yet. I still have more scaring to do."

"Granda," Sarah said. "I love you. But I'm not a little girl who needs you to scare away the boys."

Patrick patted her hands that were still linked on his chest. "You will always be my little one. Just as when you have ones of your own, they will be my little ones and, if the angels are willing, I'll be having this talk to their boys when it's time."

Callen noticed a hint of a blush to Sarah's cheeks. Children wasn't a topic that had come up yet but after seeing her with the younger members of the family today he suspected she'd want her own someday. Given his line of work the thought of having his own usually got pushed into the not likely/it's too risky/wouldn't be a good parent pile. He knew the dangers Sam worried about for his own family plus he didn't have much experience in what a family should be. Though with her by his side that thought for the future was starting to appeal to him. He could just imagine the look on Sam's face if he knew what he was thinking.

Sarah kissed Patrick on the cheek. She moved over to Callen and leaned down with a smile. A look passed from her to him that told him she knew he would be fine. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"She's a handful that one, in a different way than my others." Patrick's eyes stayed on Sarah as she walked away.

Callen nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Though he suspected Sarah was a very different kind of handful to Patrick than she was to him.

Patrick turned his attention back to him. "You don't mind that she dances?"

"Why would I?"

"That other one did. I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Patrick frowned and his gaze dropped to the ground. "Perhaps if I had," his voice low, "she wouldn't have gotten her heart broken." Callen had the distinct impression that Patrick was talking more to himself and also that he felt like he had failed Sarah. Patrick lifted his eyes back to Callen.

"He came from a good family. Didn't think I needed to rush it. Now, I only care about the man and what he is like." That was a relief because Callen certainly couldn't say what kind of family he'd come from.

"He won't hurt her again," Callen assured him.

"You'll protect her from him?" Patrick asked. It seemed Sarah hadn't filled him in on David's demise.

"He's dead," Callen said.

Those eyes stared into Callen's soul again. "At your hand?"

Callen wondered if the old man happened to be related to Hetty with that question. He wasn't going to lie about it though.

"In part," Callen admitted. It had been both him and Sam. "The car crash earlier this year was his fault. He hurt her, was going to hurt her more. Couldn't let that happen."

"Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat." His answer was just as quick. Those eyes still wouldn't let his go for a few more moments.

Patrick smiled. "Perhaps my Sarah has found someone worthy after all. But," he cautioned, his look turned serious again. "You will not rest until the day you die for trying to be more worthy than you were the day before."

"Yes Sir."

"You'll protect her."

It wasn't a question, more a statement but Callen answered anyway. "Always." With everything he had, which was a small (but deadly) arsenal when you included Hetty and his team.

Patrick smiled again and gave a small nod of his head. "That is a relief to an old man's heart." Patrick's gaze drifted to Sarah. "Does not matter about blood. She's mine. And just like the rest of them, she has had my heart in her hands from the very first time I saw her. My poor little lost one, in need of being loved and protected the way she deserved, the way a family should protect and love their own. Not like her parents did to her."

The old man muttered something under his breath. Callen was sure that it was in Irish since he didn't understand but the tone of it spoke volumes.

"Not that you would've known it to look at her from the outside, but inside." Patrick patted his chest and nodded, his focus returned to Callen.

"She had Dom's family," Callen said.

"Yes," Patrick nodded. "She did. I'll be forever grateful they were there, and still are there, for her. And they do love her. But when you have a _possession,"_ Patrick stressed the word, "you value you protect it so it is always yours to show when you wish to. If someone gets too close the security increases. There was only so much Dominic's family could do under her parents eyes without losing her altogether if they stepped too far. She needed one to really call her own. One who didn't have to heed those boundaries." Patrick frowned. "I can only hope we gave her that."

Callen sensed the doubt in the words and tried to reassure him.

"You did. It's easy to see when she's with you. I know what having you in her life has meant to her." Callen could see in the old man's eyes how much he truly loved Sarah. He knew how much they meant to her and knew she considered them her family just as much as they did her. It just wasn't the traditional kind of family.

Patrick nodded his thanks and Callen could see the worry slip from his eyes.

"My Mary Margaret," Patrick said quietly, "is calling to me and soon I will answer." He looked over to where Sarah, Maggie and Maggie's sister, Marie, were laughing with some of the children. Callen saw a concerned look on his face. "I only have one more of my little ones to make safe before I do." Patrick turned back to Callen. "Until then," his voice firm and strong, "You remember this. There is a reason why that one left Los Angeles when he broke her heart and it had nothing to do with my grandsons."

* * *

Callen walked over to where Sarah was sitting on the ground in the shade of a tree. She looked up and smiled.

"I see you survived Granda."

"I did." Callen sat down behind her and pulled her back against his chest between his legs. "Wasn't quite sure I would. Thought he was going to tell me to leave."

Sarah tilted her head back to look at him. "Would you?"

Callen looked into her eyes. They still sparkled with happiness even when she wasn't in the midst of the chaos. "Not without a fight and even then I'd find my way back. You're the only one who can tell me to go." He was that vulnerable to her. She could break his heart with just a few words if she seriously told him that she didn't want him in her life anymore. The agent in him hated the notion of someone holding that much power over him. The man, that was a different story, one he was slowly getting used to.

"I won't," Sarah said, a promise in her voice, then she smiled, "And that would be exactly why he didn't say it. He already knew."

"How does he do that?"

"I have no idea." Sarah rested her head back against his shoulder. He heard her sigh softly as her body softened into his. "You just accept it and know there are no secrets from Granda. It's pointless to even try."

"He loves you very much."

"He has a heart so big that it seems endless."

"You're special to him. His little lost one."

"Ah. He told you that huh." Her voice softened. "I wasn't lost anymore once he found me. Just took me a while to realise it."

Callen let his thumbs slip under the edge of her t-shirt and stroked the warm skin of her stomach. He felt her relax even more into him.

"He seemed a little worried that they hadn't been able to give you what you needed."

"What?" Sarah tried to shift, tension coming into her body. Callen held her back.

"It's okay. I made sure he knew he did." He felt that tension slip from her as she relaxed back into him again. "Do you know that when you are with him you pick up his accent."

"Yeah," Sarah said. "My favourite times with him were when he'd tell me stories in Irish. I had no idea what his was saying but his voice, the tones, the emotions he put into them meant I felt them. I used to stay with him and Grandma on weekends when Tess was away. I didn't really like being there at the school alone at night. When we went away for competitions, he used to call me and tell me a story on the phone each night. When we moved out here, he recorded some, just in case."

"Do you speak any Irish?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not much. I know a few words here and there, but Irish is complicated with many different ways to say things. I've never been good with other spoken languages. Body language was more my thing," she finished with, a hint of mischief in her words. Callen left that one alone, for now.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"Is ea _(Shah)_ for yes, Ní hea _(Nee Ha)_ for no, but depending on what you're answering it could be something else. Dia Dhuit _(Jee-ah ghwitch)_ , Hello. Codladh sámh! _(Kul-ah saw-v)_ Sleep well." her voice went quieter. "Tá mé i ngrá leat. _(Taw may ih ngraw lyat)_ "

"What's that?"

Sarah turned her head up to face him and smiled. "I love you."

Callen shifted her and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap facing her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. "Teach me that one," he asked.

"You really should ask Granda for that not me. He's much better at that."

"You."

Sarah's hands drifted to the back of his neck and her fingers played with his hair.

"Okay." She broke down the sounds and within a few tries he had it, his skills with languages obviously helping.

"Granda is going to love you if you let him teach you more. But," Sarah bit her lip, a flash of guilt flickered on her face, "I wouldn't be saying that to just anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because it really means I am in love with you."

Callen smiled. "So I should save it for you?"

Sarah rested her forehead against his and said softly. "I would hope that I'm the only one you would want to say it to."

"You are." A small amount of pressure on her neck tilted her head just right for Callen to kiss her.

"You know," he said when he broke off the kiss. "I like the accent a lot."

Sarah's gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yep."

Her lips twitched. "Is the reason suitable for you to tell Granda?"

"No."

Her eyes widened and then she got that wicked smile of hers.

"You do realise," Sarah said, her words now having a strong Irish accent to them. "That you've just given me a very dangerous weapon?"

"You wouldn't take advantage of me now would you?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah lowered her voice, the accent still very much there. "Whenever I have the chance." Just what he was hoping to hear.

"Good."

With one arm around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head, Callen kissed her again. How much later Callen wasn't sure, but the sense of deja vu was strong when the sound of someone clearing their throat made itself known. They broke apart and Sarah rested her forehead against his.

"Joe, this really has got to stop." Her voice more than a touch of breathlessness which made Callen smile.

"I'm just doing what Mom wants. It's cake time, birthday girl."

Even though neither of them were looking at Joe they could both hear the amusement in his voice.

"Mom sent you?" Sarah asked. Mom, being Maggie's mother. It had surprised Callen the first time he'd heard Sarah call Maggie's parents Mom and Dad. But after seeing the way they interacted it made sense. There was no difference in how they treated Sarah compared to any of their other children.

"Yep," Joe said rather cheerfully.

"Why couldn't she come herself?"

Joe chuckled and they pulled their heads back from one another to look up at him.

"Mom?" Joe said. "Break up a PDA herself? Not likely. You know how she loves to see her kids express themselves that way. Brings a tear to her eye."

"So," Sarah sighed, "why couldn't this have waited until we were done?" She shifted off his lap. Callen stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Because," Joe said with a grin, "you also know she likes things to run on schedule and I think she's already figured out you two lose track of time when you're like this. But seriously, tone it down Callen. I losing my spot as favourite."

Joe and Maggie's relationship was very much hands on. Whenever they were within reach, there was always some connection between them. They also had no problem with taking it further than holding hands.

Callen grinned. "Then perhaps you'd better step up your game." Joe's look of surprise quickly morphed into what Callen could only interpret as a "You're on," look. He wasn't entirely sure if he was about to be in Maggie's good or bad books if Joe took his advice.

"Oh, stop it you two," Sarah protested from between the two of them. "It's not a competition."

Callen and Joe exchanged a glance and grinned. "Cause it is," they said together before Callen pulled her into his arms for a kiss that almost had them both forgetting Joe was standing right next to them.

"Let me guess," Sarah said as they started walking toward Maggie's mother. "You volunteered to do the interrupting for Mom."

"I figured you'd rather me than Paddy." Paddy was Maggie's oldest brother and not known for his subtlety .

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "Well then I thank you for saving us from a bucket of cold water."

"Actually he was eyeing off the ice," Joe told them.

Callen whispered in her ear. "Not sure it would've helped. That accent's got a lot to answer for."

Sarah blushed.

* * *

_Back at her apartment later that night._

Callen pulled Sarah into his arms after she had kicked off her shoes once they were back at her apartment. It had been a long day at the park, including an impromptu dinner of takeaway pizza and ice cream.

"So birthday girl, what do you want to do now?" The day hadn't been quite what he'd prefer to do for her birthday. If her family hadn't come he'd have probably taken her away for the weekend, somewhere quiet and alone.

Sarah smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. "What I want to do and what I'm up to doing right at this point are two very different things. I forget how exhausting being around the whole family can be."

Callen ran his hands up her back. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"You loved it," he said.

"Didn't say I didn't. It's nice to see them all again. Doesn't usually happen unless we go there."

"There are quite a lot of them to travel with. Do they all live in Denver?" Driving to Denver took just on five hours but the family had made it a week long summer road trip. They headed home first thing in the morning.

Sarah opened her eyes and nodded. "Maggie's the only one who left." She yawned. "Sorry."

Callen chuckled. "That's what you get for running around for half the day chasing little kids."

"Well maybe if you'd joined in the football match you'd be tired too."

Callen shook his head. "No way was I joining in with Maggie's brothers. I'm surprised you and Maggie let Joe given the size of them." It was football american style, not irish. And Maggie's brother's were most definitely enthusiastic players.

"They'd never risk hurting Joe. That would bring down the wrath of Maggie. Not something any of them want to be on the receiving end of again." Callen had noticed how Maggie seemed to have a way with her older brothers. It mimicked her mother. Emily, Patrick's sole child, only had to look at her sons to have them do her bidding or behave. Callen could only imagine what having a houseful of young enthusiastic boys would've been like and no doubt Emily had had many chances to perfect her looks which she appeared to have passed onto Maggie.

Sarah closed her eyes when Callen's hands settled on her shoulders and started to massage them. "Hmm."

"How about a bath?"

Sarah smiled, her eyes still closed. "Sounds good."

"Want company?"

Her eyes opened. "As long as it's you I'd love it."

Callen steered her to the couch before he headed to the bathroom to start the water running.

He stood at the door and watched her for a moment. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed.

Sarah smiled. "You're too far away."

With a soft chuckle he moved to join her on the couch. She opened her eyes and sat up to give him room.

Callen pulled out a small box from his pocket before he sat down. He held it out to. "Patrick asked me to give this to you when we got home."

Sarah took it from his hands. "Strange. He could've given it to me himself." She pulled the ribbon and let it fall into her lap as she lifted the lid.

A soft gasp followed.

"What is it?" Callen asked. She turned the box to him so he could see.

"It's Grandma's ring," Sarah whispered.

"He said to tell you it was from both of them." The message started to make more sense in his mind now he knew what was in the box. Before he'd left Patrick, after their chat, he'd given Callen this small box and told him not to give it to her until they were home. He'd asked why he didn't want to give it to her himself but Patrick has simply shook his head and said 'Better this way.'

"Do you know much about these rings?" Sarah asked him.

Callen shook his head. "No." He'd never had a need to learn much about Ireland, the language or their customs since work had never taken him there. Though it did look familiar.

"It's a Claddagh ring," Sarah told him. "The hands are for friendship, heart for love and crown for loyalty. It can be given between good friends, family … Lovers and others. How it is worn is important."

Sarah lifted the ring out of the box and held it carefully between two fingers of her left hand before she held up that hand. "On the ring finger with the point of the heart towards the wrist means the wearer is married. Point of the heart toward the tip of the finger, engaged." She held up her right hand. "On this ring finger, with the point toward the tip, single. Point toward the wrist." Callen noted it was the way she was now slipping the ring onto her finger. "Heart is taken." She smiled at him.

"A very versatile ring," Callen agreed.

"Grandma wore it on this finger everyday of her life, or on chain around her neck if she couldn't. She refused to use it as an engagement ring because this represented where her and Granda started. Their very foundation. He's worn it on the chain around his neck since she died."

"He obviously wants you to have it."

Sarah blinked back the tears and studied him for a few moments she said. "He approves of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Granda's father got this from his father to give to Granda's mother. She died when Granda was eight so when Grandma came along, his father gave it to him to give to her, just like his father had. We're not entirely sure how far back the tradition goes."

She looked down at the ring. "By the time Grandma died, Mom had already met Dad and their boys were already settled. There was no one to pass it down to."

Sarah looked up at Callen. "Until you," she added quietly.

"He wanted you to have it. I'm just the delivery boy."

Sarah shook her head. "No. As much as he understands that the world is different, he's still traditional in some ways. The ring has been passed from one male to another. For him to give it directly to me would've broken that tradition. He's sneaky. This way he keeps tradition. He trusts you with me otherwise this never would've made it to your hands. It's his way of saying he approves. That Grandma would also approve."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, this is probably freaking you out." she said with a shake of her head and made to move off the couch. He pulled her back into his arms.

"No," he said softly. "It's not." To be a part of such a family was something he envied. They might not be the ones she came from but they were most definitely hers. There was a moment's pause before he asked her, "How long have you called them Mom and Dad?"

Callen watched her face as she spoke. There was something exceptional soft about the look. A whole lot of love shone in her eyes for them.

"Christmas my last year of school. I remember exactly how it happened. Maggie and I were laughing when we went into the kitchen and I asked Mom for something - though for what I don't actually remember but I did call her Mom when I asked. It just slipped out. When she didn't answer I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes and this shocked look on her face. I got worried and turned to Maggie. She looked the same. It suddenly hit me what I'd said and I got very nervous. Mom didn't say anything just pulled me into this big hug. She told Dad what had happened and he took me for a walk together early a couple of days later. He told me he would love me to call him Dad but only if it felt right to me. He wouldn't push but as far as he was concerned I was his, a child of his heart. By the end of the week, I called him Dad. That's the way it's been since."

"Even if your parents were around?"

Sarah shook her head. "Aside from Maggie and Joe, they've never met any of them. Were never interested in meeting them and to be honest, I didn't want them to."

"They were your secret."

"No," Sarah denied. "They are my family and my parents weren't." Her gaze caught his. "I know you don't know yours yet. And I hope one day you do have your answers, but G, if you want them, they're there for you too. There's always room for one more in that family."

The answers he was looking for were out there somewhere. He'd find them, he just didn't know when. Callen lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. "I'll keep it in mind. In the meantime, bath should be ready." He stood up and held out his hand to her. He tugged hard and pulled her up into his arms. She smiled and her fingers went to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head swiftly. The look in her eyes suggested that this was more than just a bath.

"Time for my present," she said.

"Thought you had that one this morning." She pushed him across the room, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She certainly didn't look tired anymore and when she spoke there was a decidedly Irish accent to her words.

"But you are a present I can enjoy in many different ways."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if this chapter is as good as I can make it but I've been over it too many times to see straight right now. So here we go with Deeks learning to dance. I haven't really had much experience writing from Deeks' point of view but hopefully I've got him reasonably close to being in character. Wasn't originally going to do this but the bunnies felt it was a thread that was left undone and eventually convinced me to let them hop.
> 
> Points of view change a little but I'll make a little note in italics at the beginning of each section to help avoid confusion.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

_Callen_

Callen pushed open the studio door and slipped through with Kensi and Deeks. Music was playing and he saw that Sarah and Joe were in the middle of a dance. The three of them stayed out of the way and watched until the dance came to an end. Joe draped his arm around Sarah's shoulder as they walked over to them. Sarah smiled at Callen.

"Wow," Deeks said. "What was that?"

"Just experimenting a little," Sarah said.

"Experimenting?" Kensi asked, "You mean that wasn't choreographed?"

Joe shook his head. "Not choreographed. Working on some possibilities for the show."

"Seriously? You just did that?" Deeks asked.

Callen could understand Deeks' disbelief. He was feeling a little bit himself. Though Sarah had already told him that there were times when they just danced without any prep, he'd yet to see it first hand. Knowing now that what they'd just watched was, he was definitely impressed. It was one thing to simply dance on your own to music but throw a partner into the mix and to move together as he had just witnessed was a testament to how well the two of them knew each other and their craft.

"Just put the music on and let her go for it," Joe answered. "Told you I know how she moves." Joe looked at Sarah. "Need me to stay?"

Sarah shook her head. "I should be fine. If he causes any problems you can stay next time."

Joe dropped a kiss on the side of her head and let her go. Callen saw Deeks' eyes narrow at the action.

"Okay," Joe said. "Watch it back tonight. We'll work on it tomorrow." Sarah nodded and Joe said goodbye

Sarah turned to Deeks. "You ready?" Because that was why they were here. Sarah had decided it was time to teach Deeks to dance. Things were quiet at work they were making the most of this time early on Saturday evening now the classes for the day were over.

"That thing," Deeks pointed between Sarah and Joe's retreating back.

"What thing?" Sarah asked.

"That kiss, the arm … I mean I get the act in the show but you two seem …"

"Close?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course we are Deeks. We been together twelve years, spent a lot of that time with each other." She shook her head then turned to Callen and winked before she moved to him. Her arms went around his neck and she smiled. "I think he needs a refresher on the difference," she said just before she kissed him. Callen's arms went around her and one hand slid up her back and into her hair at the base of her neck. He happily took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss.

Sarah pulled back, took a steadying breath and smiled before she turned her head to Deeks.

"Does that help?"

"Okay." Deeks held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

Sarah stepped back out of his arms and her look flicked between Callen and Kensi. "You two staying?"

"If we're allowed," Kensi said. Deeks shrugged his indifference. He'd played it cool when Kensi had suggested the two of them come along. Callen had taken advantage of the offer to spend more time with Sarah, plus he was curious to see how this would turn out. Sam wasn't around otherwise Callen was sure he would've been with them as well.

"You can as long as you don't distract him," Sarah told them.

"We'll behave," Callen promised.

Sarah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sit and we'll see," she said. "I'll kick you out if I have to."

Callen watched Sarah work with Deeks. This whole thing had come from him having difficulty believing you couldn't dance with someone like she did with Joe without feeling something. As much as Deeks had seemed to get the message at the show that night, his query about the two of them just now suggested there was still some lingering doubt to be squashed. Sarah showed Deeks the steps and holds, dealt with his innuendo and remarks well but Callen could see the frustration growing in her. Eventually Sarah stepped back from Deeks and shook her head.

"Take a break Deeks."

As she walked over to Callen she took a deep breath letting it out before she sat down next to him. Her head dropped gently back against the wall.

"Not going so well?" Callen asked quietly.

"He's getting the steps," Sarah said, "but the closer he has to be the more comments come and they've got to stop."

Callen could hear the frustration in her voice. The one thing that got to her more than anything about what she did was the 'just dance' factor. He had noticed she'd started the dance with a reasonable space between herself and Deeks but as they'd gone one the space had gradually gotten smaller. They were nowhere near as close as he knew she and Joe danced yet.

"Want me talk to him?" Callen offered.

Sarah let her head roll towards him though it stayed on the wall and smiled. "No. If can't handle a student I'm in the wrong business. I just have to figure out how to get through to him." Her gaze drifted to where Deeks was sitting with Kensi on the other side of the door. "You two having issues?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Sitting so far away from each other."

Callen grinned. "We felt it best so we behaved. Don't want to get kicked out."

Sarah was still watching Deeks and Kensi, a thoughtful look on her face. She turned her gaze back to him and dropped her voice. "Is there something between those two?" she asked him.

Callen glanced over at them briefly. "Maybe. There seems interest on his side but on hers." He shrugged. "I think he drives her a little crazy. Yet to be sure."

"Hmm."

Callen narrowed his gaze at her. "What are you thinking?" There was a plan behind those eyes.

"Showing him the difference." Sarah smiled. "You think you watched those steps well enough to be able to do them?"

"I can try." Callen had watched her more than the steps she'd taught Deeks but it shouldn't be too hard to pick up if he concentrated. Sarah leaned over and gave him a brief kiss before she stood up.

"Thank you," Sarah said to him before she called out to Kensi.

Kensi looked up.

"On the floor now," Sarah said.

Sarah proceeded to work with Kensi on the steps while Deeks watched in silence. A rare moment of quiet from the detective. After a few minutes Sarah got Deeks back onto the floor and went through them with him once again.

"G." She waved him over. He'd been studying what she'd done with both Kensi and Deeks and felt reasonably confident he could pull this off, whatever this was that she was wanting him to do.

"I thought this was my lesson," Deeks protested.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Deeks, dance with Kensi."

"What?" Deeks looked frozen in place. Sarah shook her head and maneuvered Kensi, who also looked a unsure of what was going on, into the right spot in front of Deeks before she gave Deeks a gentle slap on the shoulder. Her look had him moving his hands to where they should be fairly quickly, almost like a little boy caught out at school and trying to make it up to the teacher.

Callen laughed quietly to himself at the action. He waited while Sarah pulled the remote out of her pocket, turned the music back on before she moved into his arms and smiled.

"Think you can show him how it's done?" she asked.

Callen pulled her close, perhaps a little closer than necessary. "I'm dancing with you and you want me to behave?"

"Please," she said, her lips twitched but she kept her face serious. "You can misbehave all you want later."

"Deal." That was an opportunity he most definitely wouldn't pass up. He could behave for a little bit.

Sarah counted them in and talked them through the steps. Deeks struggled with having Kensi so close. They tripped over each others' feet and Deeks continued his comments with Kensi biting back in response. Callen behaved himself. He sensed Sarah really needed him to. That wasn't to say he'd deny himself the enjoyment of the feel of her body against his as they moved, or that his thoughts didn't occasionally drift to later, but he didn't do anything he shouldn't do. It actually helped him understand her work and why they danced so close. He could feel her move easier the closer they were and could respond to that easily. If he forgot what he was supposed to do, the feel of her moving reminded him. It explained, in part, how her and Joe could move together so easily, like they had been doing when he'd arrived, while improvising. Being in tune with your partner, knowing how they moved would allow someone as experienced as they were to adapt and move together.

"Again," Sarah said. They repeated it a few more times before she said. "Okay switch. Kensi with G. Deeks back with me."

Deeks moved in and held her properly. They started to dance and Callen watched out of the corner of his eye as he concentrated a little more on the steps since Kensi was still unsure herself. Deeks seemed to be behaving.

* * *

_Sarah_

"So," Sarah kept her voice low enough that Deeks would be the only one to hear her question. "Feel the difference?"

Deeks didn't say anything just nodded. The poor guy looked terrified and she wasn't quite sure why. He was moving much better with her than he had before.

"Good," Sarah said. "Now just remember that and remember you are dancing with me, not her." Deeks eyes flew to her face.

"You know?" Deeks almost whispered. And there it was, his reason for being terrified. He did like Kensi but he wasn't really ready for her to know it yet. She saw Deeks' eyes dart across to G and Kensi who were both concentrating on the dance they were trying to do. Sarah glanced over as well and smiled. They were doing well, but then she'd known he would. When he put his mind to something it didn't take G long to pick things up. Just as she suspected would be the case with Deeks if only he could get over this hang up of being close to a woman in a platonic way.

"I can see something," Sarah admitted quietly.

"Don't tell." Deeks was begging her with his eyes as well.

"I won't," Sarah assured him. "But just dance with me okay?"

Deeks nodded and Sarah felt the tension shift out of her. Finally it seemed he'd gotten to a point of understanding.

Sarah looked at G and smiled. He read her nod with ease that told him it was all good. He guided Kensi back to their seats and she continued to work with Deeks on more of the dance, this time with no issues, at least none related to the closeness. He was still Deeks and therefore there were still comments and teasing but he did manage to just dance with her.

* * *

_Callen_

"You did good Deeks," Sarah said when they finally moved back to Kensi and Callen. "Do you want to learn more?" Callen wasn't sure if Deeks looked eager or terrified. It was only basic moves that Sarah had taught to Deeks today but it had included a reasonable amount of up close body contact.

"Not sure. But I get it now." Deeks didn't say anymore and Callen suspected Sarah may very well have gotten through to him.

"Good," Sarah said.

"Let's go Kensi." Kensi and Deeks walked out the door leaving Sarah and Callen alone.

"So he finally gets it?" Callen asked.

Sarah shrugged, a small frown on her face. "I think so. I hope because I don't know what else to do."

Callen pulled her into his arms and the frown left her face, replaced with a smile. "Don't worry about him," he said. "I believe it's my turn to misbehave." He ran his fingers up her spine over the smooth lycra to the where the top finished and her bare warm skin started.

"Sounds tempting but I'm starving. I missed a proper lunch. My place?"

"Pizza and Cheesecake?" He figured after her time with Deeks she deserved a little reward. Pizza was an indulgence that she tended to save since it was one of her favourites and she gave herself free reign to enjoy as much as she wanted.

"You get the pizza and a salad," Sarah said. "I'll get the cheesecake. Meet you there?"

Callen pulled her in for a kiss that gave them both a taste of the misbehaving that was coming after dinner. "Deal."

* * *

_A couple of weeks later:_

_ Deeks _

Deeks took in a slow breath, his hand on the door to Sarah's studio. He'd driven past four times before he'd finally pulled his car into a parking spot out front. He'd then proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes debating whether this was a good idea or not before giving himself a mental kick in the pants to just do it. He let the breath out even slower, opened the door and slipped through. He watched Sarah and two teenage girls finish working through a dance routine.

Deeks admitted to himself he was nervous. More than a little bit. The last time he'd been here he hadn't exactly been on his best behaviour and, even though by the end of the lesson he understood Sarah and Joe's relationship, how they could move like and not feel an attraction to one another, he still felt embarrassed for having suggested there was more. The fact that in the past he'd told Callen he didn't believe there wasn't more, in fact if he remembered correctly he was adamant there was, was something he was afraid he might never live down. Though to give his boss, kind of, credit, he hadn't yet unless you counted throwing him in the deep end with Sarah and Joe that night of the show.

Sarah finished the dance with the girls and waved at him. Deeks nodded back and waited patiently with his nervous fingers trapped in his jeans pockets. Better that than have them start clicking or tapping at something. He was aiming for a cool, calm and collected persona.

When the two young dancers went to gather their things Sarah moved toward him after she grabbed her towel and wiped her face.

"Hey Deeks. What can I do for you?" Her face was flushed and there was sweat on her neck and her hair was damp but she looked happy to see him. That was a plus after last time.

"Umm." Deeks saw the two girls walking toward them and waited.

"Will you still be there this afternoon Sarah?" one of them asked.

Sarah smiled. "Course I'll be there. I promised. You'll both do great." Deeks watched her give them a hug each before they left.

"So?" Sarah prompted when the door closed behind the girls.

"What was that?" Deeks wasn't quite sure he was ready yet. Procrastination was one of his strong suits, when he wanted it to be.

"A couple of our students have an audition at school later today for the dance troupe," Sarah said. "It's their first time trying out. They're a little nervous."

"Isn't getting help from you kind a cheating?"

"Nothing in the rules say they can't. But then," Sarah smiled, "is it cheating if they aren't paying me? Wouldn't that just be practicing with a friend?"

"You're not charging them? But this is your job. Your time is important." Not that he could really say much. He'd done things that perhaps he should've charged for but not bothered.

"Yes," Sarah agreed, "so is my relationship with my students. They're here at least three times a week for classes Deeks. This is just a few bonus hours to help them out."

"Oh."

Sarah frowned. "What's up Deeks? You didn't come here to talk about my students or my rate of pay."

Deeks took a breath and blew it out quickly. "Ok, umm. First, I'm sorry for the way things went last time. I was out of line."

"It's okay. As long as you get it now."

"I do." Deeks nodded. "And I … want to learn to dance." He rushed out.

"Why?" Sarah refused to look away and the excuse he'd previously prepared vanished. Completely. He couldn't even remember what it was.

"Kensi's … She's not letting me live it down. Thinks I can't stick with something and be serious." When Kensi had asked if he'd had any more lessons he'd said no. That it wasn't his thing. He'd thought she'd leave it at that but there had been little comments lately and it had got him thinking that maybe he needed to prove to her he wasn't the flighty, pretty-things-grab-my-attention-easily, joker that he'd led her to believe he was. Sure there was serious moments on the job, but he could be serious as a person too. He just preferred to look more on the fun side of life unless he had no choice.

"You want her to know you can be," Sarah said.

That pretty much summed it up. "Yeah," Deeks confirmed.

"Okay. If you can be," Sarah raised her eyebrows in question, "I'll teach you but to what end? How do you plan on proving this to her?"

Prove it to Kensi? He hadn't thought this through very far. Telling her wouldn't be enough. "I… I don't know."

"Do you want to perform it for her or dance it with her?"

Deeks eyes went wide. "Oh boy. I …" What had he gotten himself in for? Maybe he should turn around and run away now. But the memory of the smug look on Kensi's face about him not being about to see something through drifted into his mind. "Perform," Deeks said then frowned. "I think? Dancing with her might be asking for trouble."

"Good choice. Okay. Let's go." Sarah held out her hand to him.

"What now?" Deek's hands stayed by his side. Somewhere along the line they'd come out of his pockets.

"I've got some time." Sarah smiled and took his hand anyway with a little tug that had him moving to the middle of the studio.

"But we haven't discussed costs? Or when? Or what?"

"Family discount. Now. Tango. All sorted."

"Not the dangerous one right?"

"Not the dangerous one," Sarah confirmed.

"Family discount?"

"Deeks, those two girls aren't family. What do you think?"

Crap, now he had someone who believed in him and could be disappointed if he didn't succeed. Someone putting time into him for no charge. What could she possibly be getting out of this? He had no idea but there was a little ray of hope that maybe with Sarah's help he could get Kensi to see the other side of him. So he stopped protesting and accepted his fate. "Why tango?"

"Because it's a serious one. The jive would suit you but wouldn't give Kensi what you're hoping."

Deeks remembered seeing the Jive at the show. It would definitely be fun though he wasn't sure he could move that fast.

Deeks huffed. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Deeks," Sarah said.

"Yeah."

"Just always remember who you are dancing with and you'll be fine."

Remember. Yes. He would definitely remember who he was with. "And keep the wisecracks out of here?" Deeks added.

"To a minimum." Sarah winked. "You wouldn't be you without them."

* * *

_Some weeks later_

_Deeks_

"They're here!" Deeks paced in the back hallway behind the main studio. This couldn't happen. He wasn't ready. Not at all.

"Deeks."

"This was stupid. We can't do this, not in front of them," Deeks muttered. Did he really think being able to dance would impress Kensi? That tough girl? Firing a gun blindfolded and actually hitting his target might. Striping down a sniper rifle and rebuilding it blindfolded would be even better. Hell, knowing the correct names for motorcycle parts would've worked too but not dancing. This wasn't going to work.

"Deeks," Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of his internal rant. "We've got this. You've done great. This is what you've been working towards." There was no sign of panic in her eyes. Here he was flipping out at a hundred miles and hour and she was as calm as a .. As a what? He couldn't even think of the metaphor. Or was it simile?

"How can you be so calm?" Deeks asked. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Was he about to have a panic attack? Well that would go down well on the impress (not) Kensi scale.

"Probably because I've done this a thousand times."

Deeks frowned at her exaggeration and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious Deeks. Think about it. The tour this year had sixty shows and we did at least six dances each show. That's three hundred and sixty individual dances performed. We've toured with them four times. Between that, competitions and auditions over the years, I can guarantee you we're past the thousand." Okay, so that could explain the calmness. Experience was always good and she was going to be there with him. He felt a little of her calmness seep into him.

"Tips?"

Sarah smiled. "Pretend it's a cover. I've told you the basics are just like your job. Forget who is out there watching and most importantly…"

Deeks smiled. "Remember who I'm dancing with."

Sarah nodded and gave his shoulder one of her hands was still on a gentle squeeze. "You look great tonight. Hetty chose well."

Deeks looked down at the tux he was wearing. "Not really my thing." He felt more comfortable in a wetsuit to be honest.

"I know," Sarah said and Deeks looked back to him. "But for tonight, you rock it."

Deeks smiled and a little more tension drained away. "And you, my lady, are rocking it too." Instead of red she'd opted for black, with just a touch of red as highlights, perhaps to help him come across more serious. The skirt fell to just below her knees, the long sleeves were mesh and slightly off the shoulder and joined up with the neckline that without the mesh would've meant a strapless dress. Red crystals sparkled around that neckline and waist. It was beautiful and understatedly sexy and he'd really like to know what it would look like on Kenz. Deeks shook off thoughts of Kensi. He was calmer than before and wanted to keep it that way. He focused back on Sarah. Callen was a lucky man. Not only was she gorgeous, (not that she was his type, he was more partial to those with dark brown, almost black, hair) but she was kind, patient and encouraging. Not once when she'd been teaching him had she ever made him feel like he couldn't do it, even just now when he was freaking out. He felt calmer but still the thought of Kensi out there watching was scary. Him. The LAPD Detective/unofficial Special Agent who could handle gun fire and bad guys couldn't handle the girl he liked watch him dance. Seemed strange.

"Deeks," Sarah's voice brought him back from his thought. "Would you like to know what happened on our very first show?"

"You got stage fright?" Stage fright? He didn't think he got it but maybe that's what this was. He couldn't imagine Kensi getting stage fright.

Sarah shook her head. "We almost fell off the stage." That pulled his attention right off Kensi.

"What?"

Sarah nodded. "If it wasn't for Joe's quick thinking and floorcraft we'd have ended up in the audience. Something happened and the spotlights shifted out of place. The lights blinded us and when Joe could see again we were about five inches from the edge. We had all these other dancers around us so couldn't just back up. I had to trust him to get us around because there was no way we could discuss what to do and if we weren't in sync we'd most likely fall. I had to let go and give everything over to him."

"Okay and that's supposed to make me feel better how?"

"Because there is no edge to fall off here," Sarah told him, "and if you do freak out, trust me. I'll get you through it just like Joe did for me."

Deeks took a deep breath. "Okay."

Joe popped his head around the door. "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Sarah answered.

Deeks nodded and took a slow deep breath. Sarah took his hand and led him to the door. She smiled at him. "Let's do this."

* * *

_Callen_

Callen was sitting in between Kensi and Sam. Hetty was on the other side of Kensi. A mysterious invitation had them all coming here to Sarah and Joe's studio. Joe had met them at the door and led them to their seats before disappearing out the back.

"Why are we here?" Kensi asked.

"Don't know," Callen replied neutrally. He suspected something had been going on with Deeks and Sarah but he'd trusted her and hadn't asked. If it was what he thought then Deeks probably didn't want them, especially Kensi, to know and that would explain why Sarah hadn't brought it up herself. He also hadn't pushed because just as he needed her to trust his team, he needed them to trust her. Because if something were to happen they were who he was depending on to keep her safe and to do that the trust would have to go both ways.

"Sit back and enjoy whatever is to come Miss Blye," Hetty said. "I'm sure it will be most entertaining."

Callen saw Joe come back into the studio and the lights went off.

The music started slowly and the lights rose to illuminate two dancers in the middle of the floor. The music tempo changed and they started dancing. Callen smiled. He'd been right. Callen heard Kensi's soft gasp when she realised it was Deeks up there with Sarah.

Sam leaned close to him and said quietly. "So she actually did it?"

"Looks that way."

Callen could see Deeks was terrified. Sarah kept her gaze on him and in the right angles Callen could even see her mouth move in what was most likely reassuring words. There were no stumbles. They were close, much closer than she'd been able to get Deeks on that first lesson, and not a look that was inappropriate seemed to cross Deeks' face. Though there was one point where Deeks seemed to want to laugh and Callen noticed the smile on Sarah's face. Deeks appeared to relax a little after that and he suspected she'd been behind the almost laugh for that very reason.

It was impressive Tango for who were dancing it, basic but a few little special moves in there to make it interesting. It reminded him of when he'd seen Dom and Sarah that first time. Sarah had been way out of Dom's league but she had danced with him and not overshadowed him, just as she was doing here with Deeks. When they finished Deeks pulled Sarah in for a hug and they were both smiling. Hetty was the first one to clap and then the rest of them joined in. When Sarah led Deeks over to them Callen caught the glimpse of nervousness on Deeks' face that was quickly hidden.

"Mr Deeks," Hetty said as she stood up. "I am impressed. That was very good."

Deeks bowed. "Thank you Hetty. And thank you for the tux."

"Do not forget to bring it in tomorrow."

"Wait?" Sam interrupted. "You mean he gets to keep it for tonight? You've never let us keep them before."

"And you have never done anything like that before either Mr Hanna. We'll talk after you have. Goodnight." Hetty took her leave.

"Kenz?" Deeks asked. "Serious enough for you?"

"Yeah." Kensi said quietly. "I mean, you did really well. I'm surprised."

"Definitely a different side to you," Sam agreed.

Callen remained quiet while he studied Kensi. She looked a little dazed. He couldn't really blame her. He'd been impressed too. After the last lesson he'd witnessed he wasn't sure Deeks would even try again.

"Well I had a good, no a great teacher." Deeks turned to Sarah. "Thank you. Callen," Deeks looked at him. "You're a very lucky man."

"I know," Callen agreed with a smile for Sarah.

"No. You are a very lucky man in that she's not my type," Deeks went on, "otherwise I'd be taking her off your hands." And there was the Deeks they knew and would no doubt eventually come to love in an odd way.

Callen raised an eyebrow and stared at Deeks. "You could try." He let an edge come into his voice that would remind Deeks that it wouldn't be a good idea at all.

Sarah shook her head. "Oh stop it you two." She pulled Deeks' hand and brought his attention back to her. "You did great Deeks. I'd be happy to teach you more." She kissed him on the cheek and let go of his hand before she moved to Callen and put her arms around his neck. "And you," she shook her head, "you should know better than to fall for his teasing." Her fingers brushed along his cheek to the back of his neck and lowered her voice. "No one stands a chance against you."

Callen slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I didn't fall for it, just playing along." Sarah raised her eyebrows but turned her attention back to Deeks and Kensi.

Sam patted Deeks on the back. "Well done Deeks. But I got to run too."

"What do you say?" Deeks said, "I have this awesome suit on an even awesomer body. Anyone want to join me?"

"Sure," Kensi said.

"Callen?"

"Not tonight," Sarah said answered quickly. "My feet are killing me. You two enjoy."

Deeks held out his arm very formally to Kensi and she put hers in it, almost like she was going with the flow but not exactly realising it.

"Night," Callen said. "Well done Deeks."

Deeks nodded and headed out the door with Kensi by his side.

Callen turned to Sarah. She was smiling at where Kensi and Deeks had just left.

"Liar," he said.

"Excuse me?" She looked innocent, sounded it even, unless you noticed the twinkle in her eye. "What did I lie about?"

"Your feet killing you. I've never heard that one before even after you'd been in those shoes for two shows in one day."

Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"You're match making."

"No," Sarah denied. "Just giving him an opportunity to impress her."

"I think he already did." Callen pulled her closer with one arm that was around her waist and his other hand reached up behind her head.

"Then my work here is done." Sarah smiled. "Now I can relax."

Callen knew the trick on how she put her hair up like this. With gentle fingers he found the right spot and had it undone and falling down her back in just a few moments. He ran his fingers through it, glad that she hadn't gone all out with doing it tonight otherwise it would be stiff with hairspray and more and in need of a good brush before it was this soft.

She shifted closer, brushed her lips over his. "Care to take a girl home and dance?"

"Love to. Does she keep the dress this time? Think I might like to dance with her in more ways than one."

Sarah smiled. "The dress can stay on … for now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time and not steamy - I can do that with these two! Just don't particularly like it. They're so much fun to heat up.
> 
> Thanks once again for the support.

* * *

 

Callen opened his eyes slowly. Hell, his shoulder hurt, make that his arm as well. Between the pain, the starkness of the room and the steady sounding beep, he knew he was in a hospital. His brain was foggy and he blinked to clear his vision. He saw Sarah standing by the window, the early morning sunlight lit up her face. At least he assumed it was the early morning sunlight. A few more blinks and he could focus better. He saw the tears on her cheeks. She was staring out the window but Callen wasn't sure she was seeing anything in particular. He remembered the gunfight and the pain of a, slightly more than a graze but not a full on hit, bullet meeting his upper arm and then hitting his head on the deck because he'd been in the process of diving out of the way of said bullet. He remembered coming too shortly after to Sam next to him with his hand putting painful pressure on the wound. Then came the sound of sirens and the inevitable arrival at the hospital. What he didn't remember was Sarah arriving. They'd given him something and he'd felt the darkness come over him. Was it possible they'd had to operate where the bullet had hit? He was sure his shoulder was going to be bruised if not dislocated. He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"Sarah." His voice sounded worse than he felt.

Her head turned rapidly to him.

"G." Sarah moved next to him, on the side the shoulder wasn't hurting. "Hey," she said. She swiped away the tears before she held out a glass of water with a straw in it.

"You okay?" Callen asked after he'd taken a sip. Sarah looked exhausted. There were shadows under her eyes, the usual sparkle gone from them. Though he couldn't blame her for that. There wasn't a whole lot to be happy about right now, except perhaps that it wasn't worse.

"I think that's my line," Sarah replied in what Callen suspected was an attempt to make the situation seem light.

"I'm good," he assured her. And he was, especially when you did a comparison to the last time he'd been shot.

"Of course you are." Sarah rolled her eyes but a flicker of fear swept across her face. "What's a gunshot wound and almost dislocated shoulder to you?" Her words might've been joking but the look in her eyes wasn't.

"Almost?"

Sarah nodded. "Almost."

Well, that was better than he'd hoped. "Your turn," Callen said.

Sarah looked confused.

"You okay?" Callen repeated. She started to nod. "The truth Sarah," he said as firmly as his voice would allow.

It took her a few moments to answer. "Not really," Sarah whispered.

"You're scared." This was the part he hated, seeing the evidence of what being with him meant to her. And a part of him screamed out that this wasn't right, that she shouldn't have to experience this kind of fear. She wouldn't if he wasn't around. But he'd already been down that road and come through it on the other side with her still by his. He wasn't doing it again.

"Yes," Sarah finally admitted though Callen could tell the admission held serious reluctance. He wasn't letting it pass.

"Promise me something?" Callen reached his hand out to hers and their fingers twined together.

"What?" Sarah was looking at their joined fingers.

"Don't hide it from me."

Sarah looked up. "You have enough to worry about," she protested.

"I can handle it," Callen said. "Don't want you going through this alone. Talk to Hetty or the team if you can't talk to me. Promise me you won't hide it."

Callen watched as Sarah took a slow breath and let it out before she spoke.

"As long as you promise me that you'll stop with the regrets of what you've brought into my life."

Occasionally it slipped Callen's mind that she seemed to have a direct line to his thoughts on occasion.

"I don't regret anything G," Sarah told him. "Not at all. And no matter how scary it gets I'm not going to ask you to quit."

"Why not? I've thought about it." The thoughts crossed his mind occasionally, like last night when he'd been in the back of the ambulance worrying how she'd react to him being shot. Callen wondered who had told her and how. Hopefully they'd broken the news to her gently. And he'd briefly wondered what it would be like to just live a simple uneventful, life with her as a normal couple. As appealing as it was, he didn't think he could really do it. There were too many bad guys out there to catch and he was good at it.

"Because this isn't just a job to you," Sarah continued. "It's part of who you are. Just like dancing is part of who I am and I know you'd never ask me to quit that."

"What if I want to quit?" One day it would be time. How far away, and whether it was voluntary or not, was yet to be determined.

"Then that's a choice you have to make yourself," Sarah said. "But don't let it be because you think it's better for me if you do. Do we have a deal?"

She played the game well.

"Deal," Callen agreed. His voice was definitely sounding better. "Now come to bed." He shifted as carefully as he could to make just a touch more room for her to lie beside him. He managed to keep any pain the movement made off his face though it wasn't easy.

"What?"

"I sleep better next to you and I'm sure the doctors orders include plenty of rest." That was a given with any hospital stay. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that. Admittedly he didn't always do it but that was beside the point.

"They do." Sarah shook her head. "But that's not allowed."

"I promise you won't get in trouble. I'll protect you."

"You're hurt."

Callen could see it in her eyes she wanted to. He knew that physical connection was something she needed and, as much as heated was normal for them and he didn't mind that one bit, it wasn't always. Times like these, when she was afraid, the touch was simply comforting and safe. But he'd also learned that as much as she was one to push boundaries she didn't really like actually breaking rules.

"Sarah get in the bed or I'll get out and bring you in myself."

"You wouldn't."

There was uncertainty in her voice and Callen played it to his advantage. He caught her gaze with his. "Try me," he told her firmly then softened his voice a little. "I want you here."

Sarah gave in. She eased onto the bed carefully and settled next to him, her head on his shoulder - his good one - and gently rested her hand on his chest. Callen noted it was above his heart again, which seemed to be a habit she had. It was almost like she was trying to reassure herself that he was okay, that if she could feel his heart beat, all was good. If he'd been completely honest with her, he hadn't wanted her in the bed just for him. Sure he loved having her safe next to him but it was more because she looked like she was about to collapse on her feet standing there. If he wasn't mistaken he'd have her asleep in his arms within the next five minutes, just as long as none of the nurses came in before then.

"G," Sarah said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." He turned his head a little and kissed the top of her head.

He was right, it only took a few minutes before her breathing settled into the soft and even rhythm of sleep and her body moulded more to his side. About five minutes later Sam came quietly through the door.

"Bout time she slept." Sam's voice was low as he pulled up a chair close to Callen's other side.

"How long's she been here?" Callen asked quietly. He wasn't worried about having a conversation now. He knew the signs well enough to know that Sarah was already deeply asleep and he'd know the moment she started to wake up again.

"She arrived about half an hour after we did, while you were in surgery." Which would've been last night.

"Who told her?"

"Hetty called. Joe was with her at the studio. He sent her over with Maggie who stayed for a bit but Sarah sent her home to the girls. Hetty and I were here so she wasn't alone."

"What was the surgery for?" Callen asked Sam.

"Mainly stitch you up. Bullet more than grazed you and there was some minor repair work to the muscle. Nothing that won't heal fully. Just need a little time." That was good news at least.

"And she's been here the whole time?"

"Unless we managed to drag her away to eat," Sam told him. "She wouldn't leave unless someone was here with you and then only briefly. Hetty tried to make her go home and sleep but she wouldn't hear of it."

Callen held back the urge to laugh knowing it would either disturb her or hurt him and smiled instead. "She stands up to Hetty. That's my girl."

Sam chuckled. "Not sure it was exactly standing up to Hetty but somehow she knew what buttons to press. Told Hetty when she could look her in the eye and tell her she wouldn't be doing exactly the same for the man she loved then she'd go. Hetty couldn't."

"Can't help but wonder who he was that got away from Hetty."

"You think there was someone?"

"I think it's possible. Maybe he couldn't handle her job." Callen looked back at Sarah. Her head had shifted a little back onto his arm and he could see the dark circles under her eyes, the tear streaks that were still on her cheeks. The fear he knew was hiding behind the closed eyes. Could she really handle his job?

"Come on G. Don't go there."

"What do I do Sam?" Callen spoke quietly. "How do I help her cope? Keep her safe?"

"You're already doing that. You're not pushing her away."

"What if they come after her?" He had so many enemies he'd lost count.

"They?"

"An enemy. Someone who wants me. What if they take her?" He didn't know if he could forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

"Then we get her back. You know we'll all be there for you and her." Sam paused briefly. "Have you thought about teaching her some self defense?"

"Yeah. Might need your help on that one." A small smile came to Callen's lips. They'd tried with some small successes, but there was too much heat between them when he'd tried to teach her how to get out of some of the more difficult holds.

"Why?"

Callen looked back at Sam. "Tend to get distracted. She doesn't find me scary."

There was a hint of an eyebrow raise, but other than that Sam didn't say anything more about the distraction part of the answer. However Sam did add, "You don't want to scare her either."

Callen nodded.

"I can teach her some things," Sam offered, "but honestly, I'd get Kensi to teach her to fight with a knife."

"Why?"

"Sarah can move G. She dances and she's strong but she doesn't have the kind of strength to take someone big down. I'll can help her with that to some degree. But give her a knife then I'd say she'd have a pretty good chance of doing enough damage to slow them down and give her a opening to get away."

"Maybe." God he didn't want to do this to her. It was bad enough that she worried for him. To bring in the knowledge that she was in danger too.

"I know you don't want to remind her what she's got herself in for," Sam told him as if he'd just read his mind, "but you know I'm right. She needs to be able to do something so she doesn't feel helpless."

Sam was right. He'd left it too long as it was. He hadn't want to put any more fear into her eyes than he already saw there when he came home hurt. That was probably one of the reasons teaching her himself hadn't worked. Seeing any flicker of fear had sent his protective streak into overdrive and he'd done the simplest thing to distract her and put something else into her eyes.

"I know," Callen admittedly reluctantly. "I'll talk to Kenz."

"I can get Michelle to go over some gun basics too."

Callen shook his head. "No." But even as he said it he knew that once again Sam was right.

"G, just the basics of being able to hold one safely and shoot if she has to. If she ends up with one in her hands and doesn't know what to do with it she'll probably end up in more danger."

Callen nodded. "Okay. I've got Eric and Nell working on setting up a couple of aliases for us. Probably about time I did more than just that." If he had to run with her he wanted things prepared. He didn't want to have to pull it together on the fly. He figured he'd be worried about her enough and the more he could focus on helping her do what they needed to do the better. The more prep now, the easier it would be if a situation came up where they needed to. He wished to whatever powers that were out there they he never had to do that with her.

"Want me to get Michelle to go over some other things too?"

Callen closed his eyes. He fought back the regrets. He'd promised her after all.

"Looks like the lone wolf has found his mate," Sam said, his voice low but his tone serious.

Callen opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "If anything happens to her…"

"G, we got this. We'll give her the skills she'll need to cope and help her stay as safe as she can if something happens. Make sure she knows when to stay put and wait, and when to make a run for it. And know that we'll always come for her."

Callen nodded.

"Trust me G, I know it's hard not to worry. I worry about Michelle and you know the kind of skills she has. Now sleep G. I'll make sure no nurses take your girl away."

Callen let his head rest near hers and closed his eyes. The sound of her breathing and the warmth of her body nestled in beside him was all the pain relief he needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy a little Christmas magic in the middle of the year.  
> Lines usually indicate a change of pov but I've put a note in some of them just to help keep it clear. Mostly from Callen's view though as normal.  
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

_A few days before Christmas_

"I've never done this," Sarah admitted.

"Never?" Callen looked up at her from tying her skates.

Sarah shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Too risky. With competitions and training, too much chance that things would go wrong. Honestly, the idea of moving around on a knife on a slippery surface doesn't appeal to me."

"You've got great balance." One last knot and he was done.

"On a solid floor yes."

Callen chuckled. "Sarah, you can dance in three inch heels and make it look like you're floating on a cloud. This should be a piece of cake."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence but it's still going to hurt when I fall."

Callen pulled her up from the bench seat. He shifted in close when she wobbled. "I promise I'll kiss you better later."

"In proportion to how much it hurts? Because I believe ice is a pretty hard surface with no flexibility at all, unlike wood flo-"

Callen cut off her ramble with a kiss. "If that's what it takes," he said, "the kisses will be in proportion to your pain."

There was a flicker of something in her eyes. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "Why do I have a feeling I just walked right into that one."

"Probably because you did," came Sam's voice from behind them, a hint of laughter in it.

"Come on Uncle G," came another little voice from just above Sam's knee. "I'm ready."

Callen kept his hold on Sarah but turned enough to face Kamran. "Can you give me a few minutes with Sarah? She's never done this before."

"Promise you'll chase me?"

"I promise I'll catch you too."

Kamran nodded and headed out, confidence in her step as she took off as soon as she had both skates on the ice.

"This'll be a first," Sarah said.

Callen raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm used to four year olds running rings around me while I try and teach them. Not while they try and teach me."

"Trust me. I've got you."

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's go then. I'm not getting any more ready standing here."

Callen stepped onto the ice and held his hands out to her. Sam helped her move close enough to take them. Callen started moving backwards and pulled her along slowly. She didn't seem very stable.

Sarah clung to his hands tightly and glanced back at the exit. "You know let's just… "

Callen shook his head. "Nope. You're not chickening out."

"I'm not," Sarah protested. "I never chicken out. This is called self protection."

"Bend your knees," Callen ignored her comment. "Relax and breathe."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is."

"For you maybe," Sarah muttered under her breath but Callen heard it anyway and fought back a smile. She had managed to bend her knees a little.

"Push to the side not straight back," Callen told her. "Otherwise you'll trip."

Sarah pushed just a little but there was no way she was relaxed enough. Callen caught her around the waist and spun them to the side barrier. She squealed and grabbed his shoulders. When he had them safely stopped he kissed her. It didn't take much to get a welcoming response. He pushed the surprise advantage and deepened the kiss. The taste and feel of her was distracting yet, this time, he made sure to keep a part of his awareness on how tense she was. He continued to kiss her until he felt her relax into him fully, until her responses let him know she'd gotten to the point where the only thing that registered was his kiss and being in his arms. When he pulled back she had a slightly dazed expression on her face.

Callen brushed a thumb gently over her kiss-swollen bottom lip and smiled. "Relaxed now?" he asked.

Sarah frowned, confusion flitted across her features. Callen moved her a little away from him and made the most of it by getting her moving before she could think too much and tense up again.

"Push from the inside of the blade to move your other foot forward."

This time Sarah seemed to get it and they managed to make their way around the rink slowly but steadily.

"See," Callen said. "Not that bad."

Sarah smiled at him with a little shake of her head. "Not sure the distraction technique is how they'd teach in skate school but it seemed to work in this case."

They skated a few more laps and Callen helped her get the hang of a couple more ways to move on the ice. She had picked it up easily, though she would be a lot better if she relaxed more. He contemplated another kiss but Kamran skated past which reminded him of his promise. He delivered Sarah back to Sam and Michelle at the barrier. Neither of them particularly enjoyed skating and since he did, it was an activity he got to enjoy on his own with Kamran.

"I have a little girl who's wanting a game of catch," Callen told Sarah. "You can join us or wait here and I'll come back for you."

"I'll be fine right here," Sarah said quickly.

Callen brushed a light kiss on her lips before he turned and found Kamran coming up behind him. He caught her, before she passed him, lifted her up to get the squeal he knew would come, before he put her back on her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

_Sarah POV_

Sarah watched G chase Kamran around the ice, catching her before she ran into any trouble and being 'caught' himself even though she knew there was no way Kamran could've caught him if he'd skated as well as she suspected he did.

"He's good with her." Sam's voice brought her attention briefly away from G. "You should hear her beg him for stories at night when he's there."

Sarah smiled. "She looks like she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "He'll make a great dad of his own one day, even with everything he went through."

Sarah froze. Sam wasn't hinting at what she thought was he? She glanced over at him.

"Just saying," Sam continued, a not quite innocent tone to his voice. "He's good with little kids. What about you? You want kids?"

Did she want kids?

If Sam had asked her that a few years ago she'd have given him an indifferent answer. Sure she liked kids, loved them even. How could you not with Maggie's family. They were adorable and fun but that hadn't meant she'd wanted her own. In all honesty she'd worried that she wouldn't be any good at it. Given how her parents were with her, she'd worried what if she was like that with a child of her own? That thought had been sad enough to make her think more than twice about having kids. She knew you didn't need to be blood related to love someone. Maggie's parents, Michael and Emily, and their family were proof beyond a doubt, Dom's family too. But the 'what if' had stayed in the back of her mind even with all that.

What if it was something she inherited from them? What if that strong bond, that protectiveness and love everyone thinks a parent should feel for their child wasn't something she was capable of? Even though she knew she could, and did, love deeply the doubt had lingered.

Until Emma and Ellie had come along.

The first time the nurse had placed Emma on her chest, when they'd still be in NICU, she'd fallen so hard. This tiny little thing that was so dependent on them, at that point for everything even warmth. Emma wasn't even hers but her heart had ached with the amount of love this tiny little person had pulled out of her in that small moment. She was sure it had doubled when Emma's little fingers had grasped onto her pinky finger, even though her logical mind, and the nurses, told her it was just a reflex.

That moment was when she'd realised that her parents problem with loving her was just that - her parents problem. It certainly wasn't hers. Looking down at the top of Emma's head she'd known then that she would go to the ends of the earth to protect this little one in her arms; her and her sister. If she felt that much for Emma, she knew she could love her own the same. That had been the moment she'd realised that one day she'd want her own, because the doubts that she wouldn't love them enough had evaporated in an instant. If her parents had the ability to love her half as much as she already loved Emma and Ellie, her life would've been different. It would've been filled with love from them.

But if she was to have her own, she needed someone to share that journey with. Someone that would love them, and her, like she did - with everything they had. Not like her parents had, but like Maggie's parents did. Like Maggie and Joe did.

Her gaze drifted to G, still playing catch with Kamran, completely unaware of the question Sam had just tossed out of the blue at her.

They hadn't discussed children yet. Being totally honest, the future was scary to think about. Not because she didn't want to have a future with him. But because there was a higher risk than normal that he wouldn't be around. It wasn't a fact she could ignore. Dom's death made that very clear.

There was nothing more in the world she wanted than to share the rest of her life with him, preferably a long one. The reality was his job was dangerous so she tried to avoid thinking too far into the future; like where things might be in five years. She'd made her choice to be with him even knowing what she was getting into. She tried hard to enjoy each and every moment; tried not to let the worry of what might be interfere. She wasn't anywhere near 100% successful but she was getting better.

As for kids, she knew there was that possibility that he might not want to have them. If having children had been a deal breaker she'd have brought it up long before now. Yes, she'd be disappointed but she had him and if that was all there was, then so be it. He was enough. Without him, she wouldn't be whole.

Sarah pushed that thought out of her head because it would only lead to more thoughts about life without him, and came back to Sam's question. The real question right now was, was Sam asking because he wanted to know or because G wanted to know. As soon as the thought came into her head she shook it off. If G wanted to know he'd just ask her. So she figured this was coming from Sam.

Sarah let out a slow breath before she turned to Sam, smiled and deflected the question. "Don't worry Sam. You've got plenty of time on your biological clock."

"Excuse me?"

Michelle tried to stifle a giggle which made it harder for Sarah to fight to keep this serious. She didn't often get a chance to mess with Sam's head.

"I get it," Sarah nodded. "You want to be an uncle and you're worried you're going to miss out."

"No," Sam protested. Michelle laughed out loud. "It's G," Sam said, "he's getting older."

"Nothing to worry about Sam." Sarah tried not to let too much of a smile on her face. It wasn't easy. "There's nothing wrong with G's ability to perform." Then she pushed off the barrier, made her way across the ice slowly to Callen and Kamran and hoped like crazy Sam would drop the subject.

* * *

_Callen POV_

"She ventures out on her own," Callen said. "I must be a good teacher." He reached out to Sarah and pulled her close, not entirely sure how good her stopping skills were. "That or Sam's driven you away," Callen added.

Sarah blushed.

"Second one huh. What did he say?"

"Nothing you need to know."

Callen glanced up at Sam and Michelle. Sam looked a little startled, confused or embarrassed, he wasn't quite sure which. "Or perhaps I should ask what you said to him."

"So Kamran," Sarah ignored him which just made him more curious. "How about you show me what you can do?"

Kamran took Sarah's hand and they started to move. Callen stayed close enough to intervene but let Sarah skate on her own. She was doing pretty good. Perhaps skating with Kamran would be a good thing.

After a lap Kamran looked up at him and said "I can take care of Sarah, Uncle G. You can go."

Sarah laughed. "I think you've been dismissed," she said with a smile.

So did he. Looks like he wasn't the only one Kamran wanted to skate with now. He didn't mind though. "You okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll be fine. I promise I won't go too fast."

"Be good Kam," Callen warned gently. Kamran could skate quite well and he hoped she understood that Sarah didn't.

"I will," Kamran piped up and took Sarah's hand again.

Callen watched them for a few moments to make sure they were okay before he headed back to Sam and Michelle. He was curious what had sent Sarah running but didn't come straight out and ask. The looks Michelle kept throwing at Sam made him more than a little curious.

Sam pointed to Sarah and Kamran. Callen looked over at them. He smiled and watched as Sarah spun Kamran around with her hand, like they were dancing. They were laughing and having fun. That's what he hoped for from today. It was almost Christmas and she'd agreed to stay in LA for it rather than going back to Denver. They were going to head out there for New Year's instead. He wanted to make this first one together special.

"She's good with kids," Sam said. Callen turned when he heard Michelle make a noise that almost sounded like a snort.

"Yes she is," Callen agreed. He'd seen Sarah with her family. He'd also watched one of her classes they ran for little kids and their parents. She'd made it fun and, even though what the kids had done wouldn't be anything he would call actual dancing, those little ones had left with big smiles on their faces.

"Have you thought about kids yet?"

Michelle smacked Sam on the arm. "Sam! That's enough."

Callen chuckled. So this was what had sent Sarah scurrying away. The inevitable 'do you want kids' conversation. Probably something that should've been between the two of them rather than instigated by Sam, but then Sam had always been at him to find a nice girl. Now he'd found one, kids was bound to be the next thing for him on Sam's agenda.

"I'm serious," Sam said. "Come on G. You've found your girl. Now you just need the final piece."

"Sam, we don't need kids to be happy."

"Are you saying you don't want them?"

"All I'm saying is there's plenty of time for us to decide." Giving Sam a straight answer wouldn't be all that much fun.

"You're not getting any younger." Ouch. He wasn't that old. He might be a couple of years older than Sam but still. He wouldn't take that lying down.

"You know Sam, I've heard that men can father children right up until old age. And Sarah's still young. Plus," Callen smirked, "they say practice makes perfect."

Michelle laughed, Sam spluttered and Callen turned back to Sarah and Kamran in time to see a beginner skater flailing just behind them. He pushed off, skated quickly to them but there wasn't enough time and Sarah was crashed into and taken down.

"You okay?" Callen held out a hand to help her up.

"Ow."

"Need a kiss?"

"More than one." She held up her right hand.

"Ouch." There was a nice inch long cut in her hand. Hopefully it wouldn't require stitches but until it was cleaned up he couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Kamran's voice came from below, a little shaky.

Sarah leaned down carefully to be closer to Kamran's eye level. Callen kept a good hold on her.

"It's okay Kam," Sarah said in a soft voice. "It's just an accident. That's all. I'll be fine."

"But you're bleeding." There was definite worry in Kamran's voice.

"Yes, she is," Callen said. "Let's get off and take care of her." He put one hand around Sarah's waist, reached out to Kamran with the other hand and guided the girls off the ice. Sam picked Kamran up and moved her out of the way. Callen guided Sarah to the first aid hut. He convinced them to let him take care of her himself.

"Sorry this is going to sting." Callen started to clean up with cut as gently as he could.

Sarah hissed when he put the antiseptic on it.

"Doesn't look too bad now it's clean," Callen told her. "I'm sorry," he added as he dabbed the cut dry. It shouldn't need stitches but it would be uncomfortable for a while.

"For what?"

"You're hurt. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"G," Sarah said softly. "It's not your fault." She reached out with her good hand and lifted his gaze to hers. "It was an accident."

"If I hadn't left you alone -" Sarah placed a finger on his lips.

"It could just as easily been me to crash into someone else. G. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

Callen put some butterfly strips over it and then started to wrap it with a bandage.

"Still, you got hurt." He frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"And miss out on the fun?" Sarah grinned. "And the kisses you now owe me?"

Callen started to smile but a small flinch from her when he secured the bandage on her hand had it disappear quickly.

"G, stop feeling guilty," Sarah said. "We'll be back with Kam in a minute and if she sees it then how do you think she's going to feel? She was the one I was with and the one who sent you away. It's no one's fault."

Sarah had point. Callen couldn't let Kamran feel bad about this. With her good hand she pulled him close, brushed a kiss over his lips and smiled. "And that's not one of the ones you owe me."

"Hurts more than that huh?" Callen rested his hand beside her legs on the bed and he leaned in close to repeat the kiss but a much longer one.

There was a sparkle in her eye when he broke the kiss.

"Just how much hurt can I get away with without you worrying?" Sarah asked.

Callen smiled. "Guess I should take you home and find out."

A spark of heat flared in her eyes. "Didn't we agree to dinner too?"

"We did." Home would have to wait. If Callen ditched to take Sarah home no doubt Kamran would think Sarah's injury was bad. Callen stood up and stepped back so she could get up. He reached out and steadied her when she wobbled. He'd forgotten she still had the skates on.

"Well then," Sarah said, "Now I'm patched up, let's get back on the ice before we have dinner."

"You want to get back on?" That was surprising.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stubborn and I'm not going to finish like this." Sarah slipped her good arm around his neck. "Please G," she said softly. "Will you take me back on the ice for just a little bit?"

When she looked at him like that she could get him to do anything.

"Okay," Callen agreed, "but I'm not leaving your side."

Sarah smiled. "I'm good with that."

* * *

_Sam POV_

"Sam," Michelle said. "Look at him."

Sam looked at Callen and smiled. Callen was back out on the ice with Sarah. He smiling and relaxed. To be honest, Sam couldn't remember a time when he'd seen his friend looking like this.

"He's happy," Michelle said. "Stop pushing the idea of kids on him. Let him enjoy this time."

"He's missed so much." Sam slipped his arm around Michelle's waist and pulled her close. "Don't want him to miss anything else."

"She's good for him." Michelle's hand covered his on the barrier. "If anything he's got more of a chance now to not miss out than he had before. More reasons to come home at the end of the day, to play things a little bit safer."

"I know." But damn if he didn't want to see his friend as happy and with a full a life as he had. Callen had missed out on so much and now he had his girl. Someone who he was able to be himself with, who loved him for who he really was and Sam wanted Callen to have it all. Was there anything wrong with that?

"They haven't even been together for year, Sam. Give them time."

Michelle slipped her hand up to his cheek and brought his face to look at hers. "You don't want to chase her off do you?"

"I won't." With everything those two had been through a little prodding about kids wasn't going to send Sarah anywhere.

"Then wait for a bit."

"Til next year?"

Michelle rolled her eyes at him and Sam smiled.

"Late next year," Michelle told him, "since there's hardly any left of this one."

"Okay," Sam agreed. Michelle pulled his face down for a kiss but before their lips could meet Kamran was tugging on his arm

"Daddy, can we eat yet?"

Michelle chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "Let him enjoy the benefits of pre-children first."

Sam smiled and picked Kamran up. As much as he didn't particularly appreciate the interruptions, and there were many, he wouldn't have it any other way. Kamran and Aiden were two things in his life he did not regret at all.

* * *

_Callen POV_

"You know you're actually doing pretty good when you relax." Callen held her good hand as they moved slowly but smoothly around the ice.

"Guess you are a good teacher."

Callen pulled Sarah into his arms and steered her to the barrier. She wobbled a bit. "Hey!"

"Come on." Callen smiled. "I haven't kissed you better yet."

Callen lifted her bandaged hand and kissed it over were the cut was. She smiled. He lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers before he deepened the kiss.

"Down payment for later," Callen murmured when it was over. He moved to lean against the barrier next to her. A glance at Sam showed Sam was watching them while talking to Michelle.

"So did Sam give you the kid talk too?" Callen looked back at her as he asked the question. He wanted to see her reaction to his words. Sarah's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Say?"

Callen's lips twitched but he didn't smile. "To the do you want kids question."

Sarah glanced away. "I didn't exactly answer."

Callen waited. Sarah eventually looked back at him and sighed before she answered.

"I told him he had plenty of time on his biological clock for becoming an uncle."

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"Come on." Callen raised an eyebrow. "I know there was more to it because I swear he was close to blushing."

Sarah bit her bottom lip then rolled her eyes. "Fine. He suggested you were getting older. I told him he didn't have to worry about your performance."

Callen laughed. One day Sam would learn to be careful around Sarah. Given the way she turned Deeks' comments back on him he thought it would've happened by now.

"What did he say to that?"

"I didn't hang around to hear."

Callen shifted and trapped her between his body, his arms and the barrier. Trapped her with his eyes too. "What's the real answer?" he asked softly.

"About?"

Oh Sarah knew exactly what he was asking and she was nervous. Her eyes gave her away. Callen wondered whether he should give her an out, not ask the question, but then he was almost positive he knew the answer already. And, now that the elephant in the room was there so to speak, thanks in part to Sam and his own curiosity about her answer, perhaps it was the time to push, just a little. It didn't need an outright discussion, just enough so they knew for sure that they were both on the same general page.

"Do you want kids?"

Sarah swallowed and let out a slow breath before she spoke. "Someday," she admitted. "Not ready yet."

Callen smiled. He moved his head close to hers. Just before his lips touched hers he whispered, "Someday sounds good."

That's all they needed for now. They had plenty of time. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her again, his arms moved around her waist and he pulled her close. A soft moan rumbled in her throat. Her arms moved around his neck and she gave as good as he did to the kiss. He felt himself start to lose track of where they were and pulled back.

"Time to go," he said. Sarah blinked up at him and gave a little shake to her head. He loved that he affected her so much when he kissed her. They skated over to Sam, Michelle and Kamran. Callen stepped off first and helped Sarah off the ice onto the rubber matting.

"Can we go for hot dogs now Uncle G?"

"Sure."

"And ice cream?"

Callen looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. "This is Uncle G's shout. Up to you."

"My shout?" Sam and Michelle had been the ones to invite them out. He wasn't quite sure when things had changed.

"She asked you about dinner." Sam grinned. "You said yes, therefore you're up."

Well then, if that's the way Sam wanted to play it, he could play the game too.

"Ice cream too then." Callen crouched down so he was eye level with Kamran's level. "And maybe s'more's after and we can't forget the hot chocolate and -"

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "That's plenty of sugar for one night."

Callen looked up at Sam with a look that was definitely not as innocent as the tone in his voice as he said. "But you said it was up to me."

"Then she comes home with you tonight," Sam fired back.

Callen rose and slipped an arm around Sarah's shoulders. He glanced at her before looking back at Sam. A quick raise of an eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "Not if you want me to get started on that practice."

Sam spluttered, Michelle laughed and Sarah looked at them all curiously.

"Is there something I'm missing?" she asked.

"Oh honey," Michelle said, "with these two, there's always something missing."

Callen grinned. "Let's get these skates off and feed the little monster." He ruffled Kamran's hair as he spoke.

"My baby girl isn't a little monster," Sam defended his offspring. "She's the perfect angel."

Callen looked at Sam, his lips twitched but he held back the smile. "That's before all the sugar."

* * *

_Christmas morning_

Callen reached behind him, pulled a soft blanket off the couch and brought it over their cooling bodies where they were lying on the rug on the floor next to the Christmas tree. It may be California but there was a definite chill in the air this Christmas morning. He smiled.

"That is most definitely my favourite Christmas present."

Sarah gave a soft laugh. The lights from the Christmas tree danced over her skin that the blanket didn't cover. "That wasn't your present," she said.

"I don't know." Callen let his fingers drift over the exposed skin of her shoulders and arm. "I think something under the tree that I get to unwrap and enjoy qualifies as a present."

"Then I guess I don't need to give you the other one."

Callen leaned over and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "Never said you had to get me something."

"We agreed." Sarah's hand caught the back of his neck so she reached up to give him a soft kiss of her own. "Only if we find something that we think is perfect."

"You were." Callen deepened the kiss.

Sarah sighed contentedly when the kiss eventually finished. She smiled, reached under the tree and brought back a small envelope which she gave to him.

Callen slid his finger under the flap before he pulled out two tickets. He turned them over.

"Tchaikovsky?" The tickets were to the Los Angeles Symphony Orchestra. Callen narrowed his gaze at her. "Have you been talking to Hetty?" Hetty knew how much he liked this composer's music. She'd been the one to introduce him to the music a long time ago. He'd found some kind of connection to it that he couldn't explain.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't need Hetty to tell me you like him. It's him or Rachmanioff that you choose every time you put the music on for dinner here."

"Maybe I thought you'd like it." He hadn't realised that.

"I do, wouldn't be on my shelf if I didn't," Sarah said. "But I also have about ten other classical composers there too yet those are the only ones you choose."

"Two tickets? Any idea who I should take?"

Sarah smiled up at him."Your present, your choice."

"Don't think Sam would be interested," Callen faked thought. He knew exactly who he was going to take.

"If Hetty knows you like him, maybe you should take her," Sarah suggested.

Callen studied her for a moment. She was serious. She really didn't mind who he took.

"Not Hetty," he said with a smile "You."

"Only if you want to."

"I do. You're right. They're perfect." They'd made the decision to only do presents if they found the right thing because neither of them had possessions that didn't mean something. Buying a gift for the sake of giving something wasn't in either of their natures. Callen shifted and reached over her for his present. He looked down at her when her hands wandered down his chest. She smiled and he felt his body started to show signs of recovery.

"Cold hands," she said mischievously.

"I noticed. I'll warm you up later." He backed up the promise with a quick yet heated kiss. "Your turn."

His present was a bigger than hers so she sat up to open it. Callen pulled the remaining blanket off the couch for her and she tucked it around her body under her arms.

"It's heavy." Sarah gave him a curious look.

"Only one way to find out."

Sarah carefully lifted the lid. She was still slightly tentative with the hand that had gotten cut a few days before but she didn't need any help which was a good sign. A soft breath fell from her lips.

"Kensi helped me pick them out." Callen lifted out one of the knives from the box. "She said you worked best with these kind."

Sarah looked up at him. "I…"

"You're disappointed." Callen hadn't been completely sure of the gift but he'd kept coming back to it so he'd trusted that his instincts had him going in the right direction. Perhaps he'd been wrong.

Sarah shook her head vehemently. "No I'm not."

"She thinks you're ready. I just -" Sarah cut off his words with a kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly when she'd finished with him.

"You don't mind?"

"G why would I mind? You want me safe." Sarah smiled. "There's nothing more perfect than that. It's just unexpected. Kensi didn't say anything like that to me." She shrugged. "I mean she said I was getting better but..."

"She's not done training you," Callen told her, "but she feels you're capable enough to be safe." He tucked her hair back behind her ear. "I asked her not to say anything. I wanted these to be a surprise."

"Why so many?" Sarah looked back down at the box on her lap and ran her fingers gently over the contents.

The box held four knives all small and foldable, but one just a bit smaller than the others.

"We'll find a place at home, in the car and at the studio for these," Callen slid the one he'd previously pulled out back in the box next to the other two that were the same size, "to be hidden safely. And this one," Callen pulled out the smallest knife, "you can keep on you when you're not dancing or at home. It's small enough to slip into your pocket or some other way that Kensi said she'd show you." They'd made sure they were legal and safe for her to carry concealed.

"Thank you," Sarah repeated.

Callen shifted the box off her lap back under the tree and lowered her gently back to the pillow and rug. He brushed some hair back from her face.

"Sarah, Kensi's really proud of how hard you've worked. I know it scares you to think of what might happen."

Kensi had been working with Sarah since just after he'd been shot, teaching her how to use them safely and adapting dance moves to help make it simpler for Sarah to understand and remember should she need to. If Kensi hadn't felt like she was good enough to be capable and safe Callen knew she wouldn't have suggested getting the knives for Sarah yet.

"Scares me more to think about life without you." Sarah's hand went up to the back of his neck. "G, I know it's not going to be easy and sometimes we have to do things we don't like. But the benefits are I get you." She pulled him down for another kiss.

"You do." Callen reached over her again and extracted another present he'd hidden in the branches last night where she wouldn't spot it before he was ready. "And on that note I have one more present."

"But I only gave you one."

Callen looked down her body, though it was still covered in a blanket and back to her face. "Really?"

Sarah blushed. Callen was getting better at bringing them out in her, or she liked where the kind of thoughts that the blush was caused by could lead and didn't fight them so much. He didn't mind either scenario.

"You know what I mean," Sarah said.

"Don't worry. I'm hoping this will be for both of us." As he held out the small flat box to her he felt the proverbial butterflies in his stomach.

Sarah held it in one hand and stayed lying down. "Light this time."

"Just open it please," Callen all but begged.

Sarah chuckled but did as he asked.

She looked up at him. "A key?"

Callen nodded. "To my place."

"But I don't go there unless you're there." That had been the agreement. To keep her safe, just in case someone had found where he lived. As long as he was there he could protect her if something happened.

"I'm hoping that will change."

"It was to keep me safe."

"You'll be safe," Callen assured her. "We've set up surveillance and hooked it into ops."

Over the last three weeks he'd had Eric and Nell's help to set up a security system. The whole house inside and the yard were covered by always on motion sensors as well as video cameras. The external cameras. also always on, would feed directly to a computer set up with a program that ran a basic facial recognition check on those who came onto the property. The program had been loaded with information for those who were safe to be on the property. If a face didn't match, the program would send the photo to both his phone (assuming he wasn't on an undercover mission) and Ops where the visitor would be identified. At the same time the cameras inside would kick in to record just in case they weren't friendly. Callen could access and switch the cameras on any time he wanted to check in and Sarah would also be able to turn them on if she was worried, which would alert him to the fact. They had also installed concealed panic buttons at various locations that he would show her that would bring help fast. It was quite possible he was going overboard but he figured it was best to make sure all the bases were covered.

"Why?" she asked him holding up the key.

"I'm hoping it will be our place."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to live with you?"

"I want us to live together." He'd fought the idea for about a month before he'd come to the conclusion that having her live with him would actually be safer because he would be able to control the situation.

"Why?"

Callen took a few moments to gather his thoughts. There were many reasons he'd come up with. He thought of the ones that wouldn't scare her.

"Because I don't want to think about where to take you home after a date. Because I want to wake up in the morning with you. Because I don't want to have to figure out where to go after work." He watched her smile get a little brighter with each reason and knew he was on the right track to convince her to say yes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's safe."

"Not that." Sarah shook her head. "This is big,"

"Yes," Callen agreed and really wished she'd just answer his question.

"Why?" Sarah asked again.

Callen had a feeling he'd missed something important and thought back to his previous answers. "Because I want you home with me."

"I already am whenever I'm with you. When?"

Callen frowned, feeling a touch confused. "When what?"

"When do I move in?"

He'd take that as a yes and smiled. "Today."

Sarah laughed lightly and shook her head. "We have plans for today. How about tomorrow? Maybe Sam can help. I'm assuming getting a moving company to help would be a little too much of a paper trail."

Callen frowned. He hated that she had to think that way.

"Plus," she added with a smile that took the frown off his face, "most of them would be on holidays so if we want to do this tomorrow we'll have to do it ourselves anyway."

"We can ask Sam today." Callen smiled. "Maybe the rest of the team will help too." It was a big job but maybe, just maybe, she'd be home with him by tomorrow night. That felt like the best Christmas present ever. Not favourite though.

Sarah brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him close. "I love you. Thank you."

"For?"

"Trusting me enough to want this."

Sarah brushed her lips over his before she pulled him a little closer and settled into the kiss that had him forgetting everything but her warmth, her taste and the smell of her skin. Her phone beeped and she pulled back.

"We need to get ready to go to Sam's," she told him. There was a very reluctant look on her face.

Callen shifted, trailed kisses along her neck to her collar bone and ran his hand down her side to her hip.

"G," she moaned as she arched against him. "You know Sam won't let you live it down if we're late."

Callen shifted and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about Sam, I've got it covered."

"So we're going to be late?" There was hope in her voice.

Callen lifted his head and smiled. "Very," he said before his mouth caught hers and his hands shifted the blanket off her body. She wouldn't need it to keep her warm. He was more than capable.

And as for Sam, he'd simply tell Sam he was practicing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A review on another site for the last chapter prompted this bonus chapter of requested little moments. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Moving in_

"Where do you want the bed G?" Sam was on one end of the mattress, Deeks on the other.

"Bedroom," Callen told them.

"Spare room," Sarah answered at the same time.

Callen looked at her. "Main bedroom," he repeated.

"Give us a moment Sam." Sarah grabbed Callen's hand and took him to what was now their bedroom.

"We have a bed." Sarah pointed.

"That's mine."

"G, when did you get this bed?"

"You don't remember?"

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. You brought it with me," Sarah reminded him, though he didn't need reminding of that particular visit. It was definitely one of the more enjoyable shopping experiences he'd had, especially after delivery.

"Since it's been in here," Sarah continued, "how often have you slept in it alone?"

Sarah slipped her arms around his neck and brought her body against his.

"Not often." He preferred to have her by his side so if she wasn't here he had been at her place, with the exception of those pesky aliases that he had to keep up appearances for. Callen's hands dropped to her hips and his thumbs found there way under the loose t-shirt she wore and stroked her skin.

"And all those time you weren't alone, who was here with you?"

"Only you."

"Very glad to hear that. Now answer me this? Whose bed it is?"

Callen smiled. He got where she was going with this. "Ours." He brushed a kiss over her lips. Their eyes locked and she smiled.

"Sam," Callen called out, his eyes stayed on her. "Spare bedroom." His hands tightened on her hips before he spun her around and tumbled them back on the bed. Callen smiled. "Only ours," he added before his head descended and his lips caught hers.

"Oh, get a room," Deeks' voice reached their ears and they pulled back.

"We have," Sarah called out. "Close the door if you don't want to know."

Thump. It wasn't the door.

"Dammit Deeks!" Sam yelled.

Sarah burst out laughing beneath him.

* * *

"Sarah," Callen said. "It's late."

"I know. But just one more box."

"You said five boxes ago." Callen caught her hand before she could open the box sitting next to her and gently tugged her up off the floor. "Come to bed."

"Not yet. I promise, this will be the last one." Sarah smiled. "Please G."

Did she really have to use that tone? She was too good at getting her own way with it.

"It's after eleven. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She was exhausted. So was he.

Sarah shook her head. "No. Please," she begged.

"One more."

.

.

_a little later  
_

"Done." Sarah flattened the box they'd just finished unpacking and looked at him with a gleam of triumph in her eyes. She started to smile but it was cut short with a big yawn.

"Can we go to bed now?" Callen pulled her up from the floor and she stumbled a little. "It's almost midnight."

Sarah shifted closer and put her arms around his next. "G," she smiled. "It's done."

"So you said."

"I'm in."

Callen stared at her. He had no idea what she was meaning. There was something going on in her head but he couldn't quite figure it out. "In?"

"Poor thing." Sarah cupped his cheek with her hand. "Have I worn you out?"

"No. Maybe ... Help."

Sarah giggled which again was cut off with another yawn.

"I'm here. Unpacked and it's the day after Christmas." She smiled. "I'm home."

So that's what this had all been about. "So you are." Callen shifted and swept her up in his arms. A hint of heat flashed through her eyes as he carried her to the bedroom. He paused only long enough to let her turn off the lights as they went. He let her slide down his body when they were at the foot of the bed. She yawned again. Callen chuckled.

"Time to sleep I think," he said

Sarah brushed her lips against his and her fingers went to his shirt. "Not yet," she said, her tone letting him know where she wanted things to go. "I want to celebrate."

"Think you can stay awake long enough?" His shirt was off and her fingers slid down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure you're up for the challenge of keeping me awake."

Callen caught her hands in his before she could go any further. "Oh I'm up for it." Her shirt came off quickly and he started to tumble them back onto the bed. Except, in a move that he had a sneaky suspicion Sam had taught her for an entirely different scenario, she had him on his back, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands beside his head. He groaned and it had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with how their bodies were touching. Sarah leaned closer, her eyes sparkled and there was no sign of the tiredness from a few moments ago.

"Definitely up for it," she whispered.

Callen reached up and caught her head before she could sidetrack him any further, at least until he said what he wanted to say.

"Welcome home."

Sarah smiled. "It's wonderful to be home."

* * *

_New Years in Denver_

"10, 9, 8 …."

It was almost midnight. Callen pulled Sarah into his arms and looked into her eyes. She was happy, she was his and he intended to be the one to kiss her when the clock ticked over.

Sarah smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss him. He cocked an eyebrow and held her back just enough enough. She groaned.

"5, 4 …"

"Almost time," he whispered just a breath from her lips.

They'd arrived in Denver yesterday. He hadn't realised how big a deal New Year was to this family. They were all here and there had been a mini New Year for the kids, complete with Patrick telling stories in Irish. He'd sat with Sarah and watched her listen to them, just as captivated as the little children. The children had their own countdown and kisses before they were all tucked in bed and now it was just the adults.

"2, 1.. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, G," Sarah whispered before her lips were on his. Her body fitted oh so perfectly with his and he held her close, one hand buried in her hair that was loose, the other at her back, the softness of her sweater almost as good as her skin would be.

"Happy New Year," he said when the kiss eased off.

"Best one ever." She brushed her lips over his again. Before he could deepen the kiss the hum of well wishes from those around them started.

Sarah turned in his arms and together they looked over the craziness that was her family. He heard a faint gasp from her.

"What?" he asked quietly near her ear.

"Marie," she replied and pointed. Callen looked in the direction she indicated. Marie was standing there, still locked in the arms of a tall, dark haired man named Ben.

"About time he got his act together," Sarah said softly. "He's been in love with her for years but never did anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Because she was with someone else. Her husband died three years ago. I guess he's been giving her some time, being there as a friend to her and her kids until she was ready." The kiss stopped and Marie looked up into Ben's eyes. Even from here they could see the smile on her face. Ben brushed the tears from Marie's cheeks and kissed her again. Sarah chuckled and he looked at her.

"I suspect," Sarah said, "that there's going to be plenty of making up for lost time in their future."

Callen smiled and looked around again. His gaze landed on Patrick who was watching Marie and Ben intently. Callen saw a little nod from the old man. Looks like there was approval there too. Patrick turned his head suddenly and his gaze caught Callen's. Callen glanced at Marie and Ben and looked back at Patrick. A satisfied smile appeared on the man's face and a confirming nod. Callen suspected Patrick had more than a hand in the progress of that relationship. Patrick's eyes then flicked Sarah before coming back to Callen, a question, or perhaps a need for reassurance, in the old man's eyes. Callen nodded and Patrick smiled his thanks.

Callen's arms tightened just fractionally around Sarah. Pain was coming and there wasn't a thing he could do to protect her from it. With Marie happy and safe, Patrick would be ready to go home to his love. The only consolations Callen could see was that this time it wouldn't be as traumatic as when she'd lost Dom. But it would hurt in it's own way just as much. The other consolation - he would be there for her this time, every step of the way.

Sarah shifted out of his arms, took his hand and pulled him out of the room. She led him to the front door where she grabbed their jackets and beanies.

"Sarah, it's freezing out there." December in Denver was more than a touch colder than in LA.

"I know, but there's something I want to do with you. It won't take long."

Callen zipped up his jacket, pulled on the beanie and followed her out the door when she had done the same. Sarah led him to the middle of the front yard. She turned and looked up at him, her hand reached up to his cheek. The snow was falling softly on her head.

"I've always wanted a midnight kiss in the snow."

Callen pulled her close. "And nobody has given you one before?"

Sarah's hand left his cheek and settled on his shoulder, his hand slipped to the back of her neck.

"No."

"Anyone had the opportunity before?" Callen moved his head closer to hers, their breaths mingling and this time they could see it.

"Not until now, until you."

Sarah shifted and brushed her lips over his softly. "Will you kiss me?"

"Anytime you want." Callen settled his lips firmly on hers, pulled her even closer and her lips parted in invitation.

They didn't notice the cold after that.

* * *

_A random day_

Callen walked into the bedroom and started to slip his arms around Sarah. She spun around, shoved him hard against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glinting in her hand and reacted on instinct.

Sarah gasped. Callen's hand held her wrist tight and their eyes locked. The knife mere inches from his shoulder.

"Sarah?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and started to shift away. His hand left her wrist and took the knife from her now loose grip before he pulled her close.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and took some steadying breaths. He put the knife down and ran his hands up her back.

"I'm sorry. Just a bit jumpy."

"Why?"

Sarah lifted her head. "I thought someone was following me on the way home. I couldn't be sure though and then they disappeared, but …"

"You're a little jumpy."

"It's silly. I'm sorry."

Callen shifted them to the bed. "Not silly. Wish you didn't have to think that way but it's not silly."

Sarah rested her head on his chest over his heart and he held one of her hands with one of his while the other stroked her hair. That had certainly been an unexpected welcome. He'd come home a little earlier than expected and she'd been in the bedroom putting away clothes. Obviously she hadn't heard him come in.

"Where were you when you thought you were being followed?" Callen let go of her hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He relayed the information to Eric along with the kind of car she thought had been following her. Eric would run it through the system and get back to them.

Callen rolled her over onto her back and rose up on his elbow, one hand rested on her stomach and she placed hers over it.

"Kensi would be proud. You did good." She'd reacted quickly, been strong and decisive with her movements.

"I almost hurt you."

"But you didn't. And you wouldn't. You were already pulling back before I caught your wrist." He'd felt it, probably before she'd even consciously realised she was. Kensi had taught her well.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's nice to see you in action." Callen leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on her lips. "But next time," his tone firm, "you feel like you are being followed, call. We can track where you are and figure it out together."

"Okay." Callen saw in her eyes that she meant it. She shifted closer and pulled her into his arms again. She let out a sigh and he smiled. He loved that she felt safe with him.

They stay like that, comfortable and happy just to lie there together. A short while later his phone rang. "Eric? Did you find anything?"

"We found three similar black cars that happened to be going part of the way in her direction. We tracked them long enough and ran their license plates. Nell and I are both positive it's all clear."

"Thanks Eric." Callen hung up and looked over at her. "All good. Just similar cars that's all."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

"Now," Callen rolled her onto her back again. His fingers found one of the buttons on her shirt. "What could I possibly do to take your mind off things?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Her fingers went to his as well and followed his lead.

Callen smiled. "I'm pretty sure I don't need to think." The buttons came undone with ease. "Feeling would be more appropriate."

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus chapter. May need tissues - if the fact that I needed them while writing it is anything to go by. Happier times to come soon.

* * *

 

"Here," Maggie handed Callen a large blanket. She wiped away a stray tear. "She's outside."

"Why?" Callen asked. "It's freezing out there."

They were back in Denver. Patrick's funeral had been that morning.

"Hence the blanket. The swing seat. It's where they used to…" Maggie stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Callen told her quietly. Joe slipped in beside her at that moment and Maggie buried her head in his neck. A shudder went through Maggie's body and he saw Joe's arms tighten around her.

"Thanks Maggie." Callen walked to the front door and headed outside to find Sarah.

She was on the seat as Maggie had said, a blanket around her shoulders but her legs were uncovered. She didn't seem to notice as she stared at a package she held in one hand. An envelope was in the other.

"Hey." Callen sat down next to her and spread the thick blanket over them both. He put his arm around her shoulders and she shifted to lean into him. He could feel her shivering.

"It hurts." Her voice reflected her words.

"I know." Callen knew it hurt her. He didn't know exactly how she felt not having been through what she was, but he knew her. And he knew it had to be bad because he could see it. He was hurting too, hurting for her and her family. Patrick had been the foundation to this family. They were rocked even if was expected given his age. The family he left behind, blood and otherwise, a testament to the loving, supportive and protective patriarch he'd been to them all. Callen knew they would all make it through, eventually, because Patrick's legacy was that he had passed those traits onto all he called his own. Given what he was feeling, Callen could only imagine how much worse the grief was for her. Sarah turned her head into his neck, her nose cold against his skin.

"Why don't we go inside? It's warmer."

"No." Sarah shook her head. "I want to do this here where ... I just don't know if I can."

"Do what?"

"His present and letter to me. He's done it for all of us."

That explained the package and note.

"Sarah," Callen said quietly. "I'm here. I've got you."

"I know," she whispered. "You always have."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, the thick blanket trapping their body heat and warming Sarah enough that she stopped shivering. She eventually pulled out the letter from under the blanket and stared at it.

Callen brushed away her tears. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do and he hated it. Nothing except hold her and hope that, in some way, it would help.

With hands that shook only slightly Sarah took the note from the envelope and unfolded it. She curled into him even more, like she was seeking somewhere to stop what was coming because he had no doubt that no matter what was in the letter, or its intention, reading it was going to be heartbreaking for her. She held the note so he could read it with her.

_My Sarah,_

_How I wish I could spare you this pain. But then if I could, you wouldn't be you._

_When we found you, you were this vibrant, talented and happy girl. So talented with putting on a mask. But that wasn't the real you, at least not all of you. The real you was under so many layers, so many years of self protection and years of experience keeping everyone but a few special people out so that your heart didn't break anymore than it already had._

_We didn't know if we'd ever get to her._

_And we so wanted to._

_What a gift it was to have you feel safe enough to let us see the real you. To open up your heart to us, make yourself vulnerable even though we would never do anything to harm you. We would rather die than do that. All we wanted was to love you as you deserved to be loved. As all children deserve to be loved._

_Unconditionally._

_I didn't know my mother for long, especially considering the number of years I have been privileged to live in this life, but the gift she gave me, the story telling, was something I feel blessed to have been able to share with you. It is a talent you share with her and I, though ours was vocal and yours through movement. I know one day when you have little ones of your own you will share your gift with them._

_With the hope that you will also share mine, I have recorded your favourite stories, in Irish of course._

Sarah sucked in a shaky breath and handed him the letter. She pulled out the package and lifted the lid, hands shaking though not from cold. Inside Callen saw a pile of more than a dozen CD's.

Sarah let out sob and her fingers brushed over them.

"Oh my," she whispered and tears fell from her eyes. She brushed them away and leaned back into Callen's arms. He held letter for her to continue to read, her hands didn't leave the CD's.

_I know the Irish language was never your strong suit and I don't expect you to learn it or even translate the stories. Just enjoy them as you always have. However, I'm sure if you ever wish to know the words you have someone that you are most likely leaning on right now who will have the talent to work it out for you._

_On that note, please let Callen know that I do not hold him to his promise to protect you regarding this pain you are now feeling. That would be impossible, even for him, and I feel, deep down in my soul, that he is not a man who would let the idea that something is impossible stop him from trying._

_I'm home now, with Grandma. Home with the rest of my heart and soul. Just as you are with him._

_Know that we are watching over you together and always will be._

_You still have my heart, always._

_Granda_

Sarah buried her head in his neck and cried, silent tears that shook her body. Tears fell from Callen's own eyes for the pain she was going through. He held her, kept her safe and warm and let her cry. There was nothing more he could do. Patrick understood that.

If he could take this pain away for her … Callen let out a sigh because he wouldn't even if he could. Because as Patrick said, this is who she is. Sarah loved with her whole heart and therefore she hurt with her whole heart. And he wouldn't want her to be any other way because then she would be his Sarah.

Callen's arms tightened around her. He pressed his lips in a kiss on the top of her head and waited for the tears to come to an end. At least for now, because there would be many more for her as time went on and she moved slowly through the grief. And he'd hold her through those as well; as many times as she needed him to.

Sarah raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, the sparkle gone as you would expect from them, though it would only be temporary. He'd help her find it again. Her cheeks were wet and Callen brushed them dry with his hand. A slight chill settled on his neck where his shirt had soaked up her tears.

Sarah reached up her hand and cupped his cheek.

"It's always been you. I just didn't know it," she said softly, a hint of awe to her voice.

Callen waited patiently for her to continue. She had somewhere to go with this and he had nowhere else to be except here for her.

"It hurts so much with Granda gone, but I'm not breaking apart like before. God," she closed her eyes and her breath shuddered. "it hurts so, so much but with you," she opened her eyes. "With you I'm free to hurt because you're holding me together. I don't have to do that too." Sarah smiled, it was sad but it was still a smile, and continued. "When Dom died, that night at his place, when I slept." That had been the first time she'd slept in his arms. "At the funeral when you there for me. You did it then too. I didn't realise at the time but I can see it now."

Sarah leaned into him and brushed her lips over his gently. "I thought Granda knowing Grandma was the one the first time he saw her was old fashioned thinking but so sweet, more hope than knowledge. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was that he recognised the other half of him in that very first moment."

Sarah looked into his eyes. "I think I've loved you for a very long time. I just hadn't met you yet."

Sarah shifted onto his lap and pulled the blanket tighter around them. His arms wrapped around her and she settled her head onto his shoulder.

"Why else would I feel so safe with someone I'd barely met," she whispered. "Unless I already knew you, deep down in my soul."

Callen had no idea what to say to that so he just tightened his arms around her and held her. There was a part of him that felt so much lighter than just moments before. He couldn't ease the pain, but apparently he could help her handle it, just by being there for her, holding her and, most importantly, loving her with everything he had.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter and since it's been sitting ready to go for the last few days, before I got side tracked with some wonderful prompts, here it is. Two chapters in one day - bonus of a different kind.

* * *

 

Callen walked up the pathway of the two story house that was Maggie and Joe's home. The sound of a familiar laugh mixed with childish giggles drifted through the door. He smiled and pressed the doorbell.

"Wait," came a cry from inside. "No Em, you can't get the door yourself."

When the door opened Sarah stood there with one wriggly little redhead in her arms and the other staring up at him from behind the safety of her legs.

"Hi," Sarah said with a big smile. "Thank you."

Callen smiled in return. "You sound like you're having fun. You sure you need me?"

Sarah reached out, grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. She shut the door quickly behind him. "Oh, I need you alright. These two are into everything."

Callen looked her over. "You've been in the kitchen I take it?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What an observant eye you have."

There was flour or sugar in patches on her clothes, her fingers were stained with a few different colours, food colouring he assumed, and he was pretty sure he spied some chocolate near her lips similar to what he saw near Emma's mouth.

Callen had spent enough time with the twins to know Emma was the liveliest one and Ellie the shy one. Which was why he knew it was Emma in Sarah's arms - an attempt to keep her out of mischief - and Ellie hiding. They were identical twins in looks but personality was a different story.

Sarah put Emma down when she almost wiggled enough to fall to the floor herself. Emma promptly took advantage of her freedom and made a beeline in the direction of the kitchen.

"Em!" Sarah called out. "Stop!" Emma didn't. Ellie still held Sarah's leg tight as she stared up at Callen.

Sarah looked at him. "Please," she begged. Callen headed in Emma's direction who, by the time he had reached the kitchen, stood on her toes in an attempt to reach a bowl of icing that was on the table.

"No you don't." Callen slid the bowl out of her reach and lifted her up high. Emma looked down at him and giggled.

"Sweet," she said.

"I'm sure it is," Callen replied. Emma had some icing smeared over her cheek and he was in no doubt that some had made it to her mouth. He just wasn't sure if it was before or after he'd arrived since it wasn't the same colour that was in the bowl he'd just moved away.

"Want some?" Emma asked, an innocent tone and look to her face.

Callen chuckled. He knew that innocent (not) tone and wouldn't be surprised if Emma had picked it up from from Sarah.

"Em." Sarah walked through the kitchen door with Ellie on her hip. Ellie's head rested on Sarah's shoulder. "We're making these for Mommy and Daddy remember. You can't eat all the icing or we'll have to make more."

"Make more," Emma said.

Sarah groaned.

Callen grinned. "You fell into that one."

"Yeah. You'd think I'd know better by now. Want to help decorate some cookies?"

Callen looked over at the cookies on the table and smiled. Sarah hadn't attempted to cook with the girls which was probably a very good idea. There was a large pack of store bought plain cookies. Some were already iced, with enthusiastic rather than talented hands.

"Sure," he agreed. "Why not? Where do you want them?" Callen glanced at Emma.

"Preferably in bed asleep." Sarah put Ellie down on a step stool so she was high enough to reach the table.

"Want your way with me already?"

Sarah's eyes went wide and she blushed. "G! Little ears."

Callen still had Emma in his arms but he shifted closer to Sarah and brushed his lips over hers before he settled more firmly. Hints of chocolate and icing but still unmistakably Sarah filled his senses. He felt her lean toward him but then she pulled back with a look at Emma.

Callen smiled and shook his head. "It's not like they haven't seen more than that with Maggie and Joe."

Sarah rolled her eyes but he was rewarded with a smile and another kiss.

"What do I do with this eager one?" Callen tilted his head away from Emma who was trying to grab one of his ears with a sticky hand.

"There's another step stool on that side."

For the next half hour they 'decorated' cookies, though he was pretty sure more icing ended up on them, possibly in them, than on the cookies. Sarah had been fed chocolate chips by Ellie enough that there was now a definite smear of chocolate just near her lips that he had hopes he'd get to kiss off.

"Okay you two," Sarah said when they were finally done. "Bath time."

Sarah picked up Ellie but Emma ran off before Callen could do the same.

"I take it she likes baths." Usually he joined Sarah to keep an eye on them once they were in bed so Maggie and Joe could go out. The other times he'd spent with the twins, which tended to be during daylight hours, had all four adults keeping an eye on them. Bath and bedtime today would be a first for him.

Sarah groaned. "No. She doesn't. Well, once she's in she does. She just doesn't want to stop long enough to get in." Sarah brushed the hair off her face leaving a streak of icing in it.

Callen smiled. "I don't think the little ones are the only ones to need a bath. Want me to go find Em?"

Sarah glanced at Ellie who still clung to her while she eyed Callen cautiously. He'd yet to win the shyer twin over but he hoped one day he would.

Sarah nodded. "Try their bedroom first. Under either bed, in the closet or, if she's not there and please let her be, try Maggie and Joe's closet."

Callen headed upstairs where he found Emma hiding under her sister's bed. He laid on the floor and looked under at her. "Out you come Em. Come on."

Emma smiled at him and shook her head.

"I can't fit. If you want a hug you'll have to come to me."

Emma was lying on the floor with just enough clearance to be comfortable and safe. It wouldn't be much longer before this hiding place was no longer viable for her. A hug was usually a guaranteed method to get Emma to come to him.

"No." Emma shook her head again. "No bath."

"What about bubbles?"

Emma tilted her head and looked at him curiously. At least she didn't say no. Maybe he was on the right track. She was too far back for him to reach and pull out without risking hurting her if she fought him too hard.

"Maybe Auntie Sarah will put bubbles in the bath if you want."

Emma tilted her head a different way and continued to look at him.

"Come on Em. You know bubbles are fun." At least he hoped she did. Kamran loved bubbles so he hoped Emma did too otherwise he didn't know what would bring her out. Another taste of icing might but he suspected that was probably best avoided if possible.

Emma started to move but stopped just at the edge of her hiding spot. Close enough though. Callen reached out, grabbed her gently but firmly and gave her a quick tug to bring her next to him. Emma tried to wiggle back but a few well placed tickles had her in fits of giggles and Callen was able to pick up the squirming creature before she could retreat back under the bed. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek that made his heart melt just a little. Callen was sure in the process he now had icing on his face too; he could feel the stickiness.

Sarah was in the bathroom, Ellie already splashing in the tub, as bubbles formed around her.

"I heard you bribing her," Sarah said. "Thought I'd better make sure you didn't get a bad rep for not following through." Sarah took Emma out of his arms and put her on the floor.

Sarah's hair was messy. There were streaks of chocolate and icing on her face, clothes and hair. Her t-shirt was already wet from where Ellie had splashed her from the bath. Heat flared and his body responded. The temptation to whisk Sarah off to the nearest bedroom and show her how desirable she was, was strong and unexpected, especially given the situation. And she wasn't even trying to be. He most definitely had it bad. He didn't mind at all.

"Oh I most definitely follow through," Callen assured her. What he wanted to do obviously came across in his tone and Sarah looked up at him. The heat flared in her eyes but Emma made a run for the door which broke the look. Probably a good thing consider they couldn't do anything about it right now. Callen reached out quickly and grabbed the little runaway who giggled as he swung her back into his arms.

"Not getting away, young lady. Bath time," Callen told her.

He noticed Sarah shake her head, no doubt to clear thoughts similar to his and get her focus back on the girls. She stood up and took Emma out of his arms.

"Want help here or me to clean up the kitchen?" Callen asked.

"Kitchen please. I don't want Maggie coming home to that mess."

Callen reached out, cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "She'll be fine." Sarah nodded but he saw the worry in her eyes.

That was the reason they were here. A certain new addition wasn't quite due yet but since the girls had come early, when Maggie started experiencing possible contractions earlier today she'd gone straight to the hospital. There was still seven weeks to go, a touch earlier than the girls had been if things didn't stop. So far so good but until the doctors were satisfied that things were back on track, they weren't sure when Maggie would be home. Joe was due to check in a little later.

"I know," Sarah said. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime."

* * *

 

Callen had just finished wiping down the table when Sarah came downstairs. The girls walked beside her, all clean and in their pyjamas, matching aside from colour. Emma ran to him and he scooped her up; that freshly clean apple scent a change from the sweet icing one that she'd had before the bath.

"Much cleaner," he said. Emma smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. Sarah chuckled.

"What?" Callen smiled at her. "She obviously has good taste."

"Oh, she has good taste alright." Sarah's eyes sparkled when she grinned at him. "You no longer have a spot of icing on your cheek."

Callen looked back at Emma and saw the hint of green on her lips that she was trying to lick off. Callen shook his head and chuckled. She was most definitely the cheeky one.

"What next?" he asked Sarah.

"Milk, stories and bed for the night - hopefully. We had dinner before we did the cookies hoping to limit how hungry they were for the icing."

"What about you?" Callen looked her over. "You could do with a shower, and some clean clothes." Pity he couldn't join her.

Sarah looked down at her shirt. "Good point. Milk first then I'll grab one if you're up for stories with them."

"I think I can handle a story or two."

Sarah looked skeptical.

"How hard can it be?" Callen said. "I've read to Kam before."

"Kam is one. These two are more than the sum of their parts."

* * *

Sarah stepped off the last stair into the living room, stopped and smiled. Emma sat beside G and had such a look of concentration on her face as she listened to him read quietly, complete with different character voices. The fact that Emma was sitting still was a small miracle. Story time usually included Emma being the characters or at least making an attempt at it.

But there was an even bigger something happening, not a miracle, because it was bound to happen sooner or later, but definitely big. Ellie was curled up in G's arms with her head on his chest near his shoulder and, if Sarah wasn't mistaken, looked like she was about to fall asleep. Her little eyes drifted closed as she listened to his voice.

Sarah couldn't blame Ellie at all. She knew from personal experience just how easy those shoulders were to fall asleep on. The safety of being in those arms would certainly appeal to such a shy little one as Ellie.

As strange as it sounded, though they both had her whole heart, each girl had a special little something that was theirs alone.

Emma had been the catalyst for Sarah to realise she was free of the worry about what she would be like compared to her parents. That very first cuddle with Emma had changed her so much.

And Ellie trusted Sarah to keep her safe. Where Emma would run to someone new in a room the moment they entered, Ellie would hide. More often than not, it would be behind Sarah or in her arms. Even when Joe and Maggie were in the room, if she was closer, Ellie would make a beeline for her. That Ellie felt so safe with her made her heart sing.

Ellie still liked to snuggle and fall asleep in her arms but from the time Emma had been one, she'd needed to be free to wiggle herself to sleep. Unless she was sick. Then Emma was the clingiest, cuddliest creature Sarah had ever met.

Sarah watched as Ellie's head dropped a little further, her eyes now completely closed, and saw the slight rise and fall of her shoulders as Ellie breathed the slow and steady way of sleep. When G finished the story, Sarah continued to watch as he put the book down carefully and held a finger up to his lips when Emma shifted. Emma covered her mouth as if to keep herself quiet. Sarah smiled and moved quietly over to them. She beckoned to Emma to come with her as she pulled the soft blanket from the end of the couch and placed it over Ellie. G's arm shifted to hold both the blanket and little girl in place safely.

Sarah whispered. "I'll come back once this noisy one is settled."

G smiled. If Sarah thought Emma would stay quiet long enough she'd grab her camera. Two of her favourite people in the world curled up together. The fact that Ellie had fallen asleep in G's arms meant she had finally come to trust and that meant so much to her, and she was sure, to G too. Instead she just enjoyed the view in front of her for a few more moments before she took Emma up to bed.

* * *

Callen heard Sarah's soft footsteps on the stairs. He'd drifted a little. It was an interesting effect having Ellie curled up asleep in his arms; it had almost put him to sleep too. But he'd only let himself drift slightly while he kept part of his awareness on the small bundle who trusted him to keep her safe. He felt the couch beside him shift and opened his eyes. Sarah smiled at him.

"Wow," Sarah said quietly. Her eyes drifted to Ellie. "It's a shame to move her."

"She can stay a little longer." Callen watched Sarah watch Ellie. There was such gentleness and love on her face. He knew how much she cared about the twins. She'd do anything for them. Sarah yawned.

"I've got another shoulder you know." Callen lifted his other arm up in invitation and smiled.

Sarah shifted and settled onto the couch with her head on his shoulder. "She trusts you," she said softly.

"Taken her time about it." He hadn't pushed things with Ellie, knowing from Sarah that pushing only made her back off. It had still taken a long time and there had been a few steps forward and backwards during the process. He hoped that wouldn't happen after this gain.

"That's Ellie, has to very sure about everything first." Sarah yawned again. "Sorry."

Callen smiled when Sarah placed her hand gently on Ellie's back, the sides of her fingers resting next to his. "I'll take her upstairs in a few minutes," Sarah whispered.

But those few minutes turned out to be more. The girls had obviously worn her out and Sarah drifted off to sleep as well. He could only imagine how tired she was since she'd been with them since before lunch time after she'd already spent the rest of morning teaching classes. He'd had to finish up at work before he could head over to help.

Callen looked down at the two girls sleeping in his arms.

One little with red hair like Maggie, impossibly long eyelashes and a smile on her lips. It seemed like he'd finally won Ellie over.

During the first story tonight she'd been sitting at the end of the couch away from him. The second story had brought her close next to him but not touching. Then Emma had been determined to hold the third book herself and that was when, much to his surprise, Ellie had moved onto his lap so she could see. By the end of that story Ellie had settled right down with her head on his chest. Not wanting to interfere with the progress he seemed to be making, somehow, he'd started a fourth book and by the end Ellie had been asleep. He finally seemed to have gained her trust. Seeing her here, asleep in his arms, made every small step worth it.

Callen's gaze shifted to Sarah. There was no sign of the kitchen escapades on her face, hair or clothes, though her hair was still a touch damp from her shower. She had that soft, contented look on her face she always seemed to have when she slept in his arms. Spending the time with her today had been fun. Messy, crazy and tiring but the love he'd seen in her eyes when she'd looked at the girls had been beautiful. The way Ellie had clung to Sarah through most of the time had shown him just how much the little girl trusted Sarah to keep her safe. It had given him a glimpse of that someday they'd briefly touched on; of what she would be like if they had their own. Someone a child could trust completely to keep them safe, to make them smile and to love them with everything in her.

He knew they weren't ready yet. Now was still just about the two of them. But after today, that someday picture that had been fuzzy in his mind, was a little bit clearer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story coming to a close. Two chapters remaining on this. Originally it was going to end here but a couple of things came up that I decided to extend it for. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

The lights flickered to signal the audience to take their seats. Callen left the shadows at the back of the theatre where he'd waited and made his way to his assigned seat, safe in the knowledge that there was no way Sarah would know he was there.

"Mr Callen are you sure you want to do this?" a knowing voice said from beside him when he sat down.

"Hetty, she's put her heart and soul into this. Where else would I be?"

"You know how she feels about the first show."

That Callen did, though Sarah hadn't actually said for him to not come. There had been times when there was an opening for the topic and she'd looked nervous and unsure so he'd changed the subject. He had seen how conflicted she was about wanting him here. Knowing what had happened to her last time he'd watched her in a show, and how nervous she usually was with the first one, a few weeks ago Callen had told Sarah he had a performance evaluation with the Director in Washington. Told her it was scheduled for nine am the morning after this first show and he'd have to fly out today. There'd been a mix of disappointment and relief on her face. He'd promised to be there for the final one, just like last time.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Callen told Hetty quietly. "I spoke with her an hour ago and she thinks I'm in Washington. Eric made sure the number came through from there." Speaking of Eric, he slipped into the seat beside Callen.

"Just made it," Eric murmured as the lights dimmed fully.

"You do remember what happened last time you watched her in a show." Hetty's voice pulled Callen's attention back from Eric. A sense of something settled in his stomach at her words. Dread wasn't quite the right word but it was close.

Callen took a few moments before he leaned a little closer. "Hetty. Please tell me you didn't have a camera in the back of the car you sent."

"No, Mr Callen. I did not. However, if you are ever looking for your tie, it is in my desk drawer."

Callen frowned. Then he remembered he had worn a tie that night, it just hadn't survived the first encounter with Sarah in the back seat. He'd completely forgotten about it, until now.

The spotlights came on, the curtain started to rise and Callen settled back into his seat.

This was her night, well her and Joe's night. Another reason he'd wanted to be here tonight since Maggie wasn't. Nine weeks ago little James Patrick Maris had arrived, two weeks late. Maggie had decided to skip the first show to give Jamie more time to settle so she could leave him with the grandparents for a couple of hours for one of the shows next week.

Sarah and Joe had spent months working on this adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. Working out how to tell the story through the various ballroom and Latin styles without words. Between each dance there was a small amount of narration which set the scene for the dance that was to come. But the dance had to tell the story. As much as it would've been easier for them to use some of the other styles of dance that they were trained in, they'd kept it to the Ballroom and Latin that was their roots and favourites. Two couples from the tour last year, their close friends, had agreed to work with them as the main dancers along with one of the directors. They'd chosen to use local LA dance schools for the supporting dancers. There were only three shows scheduled; tonight, Friday, as well as the next Friday and Saturday nights.

By the time the last dance had finished and the curtain had fallen there was hush to the audience. The hush was quickly followed by applause and the audience came to their feet cheering. If the enthusiasm was anything to go by, the night had been a success.

The curtain rose and the spotlight shone on the cast. The three main couples were at the front; Jeff and Elle, Tony and Bridgette, on either side of Joe and Sarah with the supporting dancers at the back

"She did good G," Sam's voice came from behind him. Callen turned and smiled as Michelle elbowed Sam.

"Sam," Michelle's tone warned.

Sam grinned. "Fine, she did more than good." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"He's a man of few words tonight. If only he kept it up through the day too," Callen teased before he turned back to the stage and smiled. They were only six rows back from the front so he could see Sarah's smile clearly from where he sat. He could also see the tears shine in her eyes and tell how happy she was with the way things had gone. The lights started to brighten in the auditorium and the crowd settled back in their seats.

Deeks let out a loud whoop and Eric whistled. Those sounds brought Sarah's attention to them and Callen saw the moment she realised he was there. A slow smile spread across her face, a certain sparkle lit up her eyes.

"I believe you've been made," Hetty said from beside him.

"Ah, Callen." Deeks added from behind him. Callen didn't take his eyes off Sarah.

"What Deeks?"

"I think you're in trouble."

He could hope. "Deeks, I'll take that kind of trouble from her any day."

The curtain fell and Callen waited, rather impatiently, for the crowd to disperse enough that they could go back stage.

* * *

Callen's eyes had been drawn to Sarah, almost like a magnet, when he'd walked through the door to the backstage area. Sarah and Joe were right in the middle of the chaos. Laughter, smiles and a celebratory atmosphere flowed around them. Sarah must've been watching for him because Callen saw her look over moments after they'd walked through the door. He watched her whisper to Joe and extract herself from the crowd around them.

"You," Sarah smiled as she slipped her arms around Callen's neck, "are in trouble." His arms went around her waist and pulled her firmly against him.

"Anytime you want." Callen caught her mouth with his and stopped any further discussion. As always, she was warm, soft and perfect for him. Breaths mingled, tongues danced and bodies heated.

Deeks cleared his throat and they pulled back. Callen cleared his as well, noted the slight blush on her cheeks and the heat in her eyes. Seemed like his affect on her when watching her dance happened whether she knew he was there or not. That was a little detail he was pleased to know and would definitely have to make the most of.

"I could feel you watching but I didn't understand how," Sarah told him softly.

"Hope you don't mind." Callen didn't think she did, given her smiles and welcome just now.

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm glad you were here." She let go of him and turned to the others. "I'm glad you were all here. Thank you."

"Thank you, my dear." Hetty took Sarah's hands in hers. "It was a wonderful portrayal. I do hope you will consider doing more."

Sarah smiled. "If this is a success Hetty, we'll definitely be considering it."

"If?" Michelle slipped in and hugged Sarah. "Honey, there's no if's about it. You heard them out there."

Sam grinned. "You did great."

"It's a step up from good," Callen noted. "His vocabulary is improving."

Eric moved in, bowed and gave Sarah a hug too. "Be not afraid of greatness," Eric said in a mock British accent. "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and for some," he grinned, "their dance is greatness."

"An interesting adaptation Eric," Hetty said. "And quite appropriate for this evening."

Callen smiled. "Can I have my girl back Eric?"

Eric let go of Sarah and Callen was sure there was a blush on the tech's cheeks when he stepped back to stand next to Nell.

"It was awesome Sarah," Nell said. There was a murmur of agreement from them all.

"Thank you." Sarah leaned back against Callen when he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Perhaps Much Ado about Nothing next time," Hetty commented. "I'm particularly fond of that one as it was my very first Shakespeare play."

"The first one you read or the first one you watched?" Kensi asked.

"The first one I was in. I played Beatrice."

Callen bit his tongue. He wasn't going there.

"Beatrice?" Apparently Deeks was. "Isn't she the one-hmmph" Deeks stopped and Callen was sure it had something to do with Kensi's elbow.

"Yes Mr Deeks. The one with the witty tongue men should not to cross, though some never learned."

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind Hetty," Sarah said.

Callen heard Sarah's name being called and he turned her around in his arms. "You are in demand tonight. I'm guessing I can't run away with you yet."

"Not yet." Sarah smiled. "Because some of the cast are young we'll be sending them all home soon. We don't want the younger ones to feel left out. They've done an amazing job. I won't be too long."

Callen brushed his lips over hers and felt her shift into him, a sure sign she wanted more. He pulled back and gave her a look she wouldn't mistake.

"Soon," he promised. "I'll keep an eye on you. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

* * *

Callen walked out of the theatre, his arm around Sarah's shoulder. A sense of deja vu settled on him. Sarah was on such a high from tonight just like the last time they'd done this. They walked down the steps to the lobby and he held open the front door for her before following close behind. When Sarah stopped suddenly Callen almost crashed into her back. His arms automatically slipped around her waist and pulled her back into him to keep her safe.

"G?"

There was something in her voice and he smiled to himself.

"Yes?"

"Did you have something to do with that?" That being a black limousine with a driver holding a sign with her name on it.

Sarah turned around in his arms, her hands rested on his chest.

Callen smiled. "Maybe. If you want to." The tone of his voice hinted at what might come and there was a flash of something in her eyes in addition to the heat that had been simmering already. "Or," Callen shrugged and made his tone casual, "we could leave it for Sam and Michelle."

"Why?"

"To celebrate." Callen stared into her eyes and ran his fingers lightly up her back. This time, disappointingly, there was a bra strap. "You know there's a note."

"A note?"

Callen saw nervousness and maybe, if he was lucky a touch of anticipation and excitement in her eyes. He brushed his lips over hers softly at first and, when she pressed her body up against his, he deepened it. The heat soared but he managed to break the kiss off gently.

"Read the note Sarah."

Callen dropped his arms from around her and she walked to the driver. He followed but stayed a couple of steps behind and watched for her reactions as she read the simple words he'd written. The tension in her body increased - a good kind though.

"G." Sarah's voice was low but he heard her anyway. And he heard the emotions in that one little letter. It was amazing how much her voice could convey to him. Her back was to him and he moved closer to stand right behind her, his chest brushed slightly against her back.

"Yes." He let that single word drift over her ear. He felt the shiver go through her. He had thought about trying for an innocent tone but given his thoughts were anything but, he figured it was pointless and let something else fill his voice for that one little word.

"Get in the car … please." The heat and need was there in her voice. Exactly what he'd hoped for when he'd figured out the words for the note.

_I won't argue._

Callen chuckled. "Yes Ma'am."

He didn't bother at all with the seat belt but he did double check and make sure they didn't leave anything behind this time.

* * *

_At home the next morning._

Callen reached for his phone when it vibrated on the bedside table. He reluctantly slipped from their bed, making sure not to disturb Sarah's sleep and closed the door quietly before he answered the call.

"Hey Eric."

"Good morning," came the bright and cheerful reply. Callen glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six in the morning. How Eric was so cheerful, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Are they out yet?" He might not know why Eric was so cheerful but he knew why Eric was calling. Eric had promised to let him know when the reviews of last night's show were out. Theatre was Eric's thing and he knew exactly where to look.

"Yes, they are," Eric told him, "and I do hope you have something appropriate in mind to celebrate because, drum roll please, the critics loved it. They're raving."

Callen smiled. "Of course they are. We knew it would be good."

"Good? … Good? Are you taking lessons from Sam? And of course _we_ did. _We_ are smart. Sometimes, sometimes _they_ are not." Callen got the distinct impression that there were many times when Eric disagreed with the theatre critics.

"Thanks Eric. Send them to my phone and I'll show her when she wakes up."

"Will do. There's more good news."

"What?"

"The rest of the shows are sold out. They might want to think about adding another one or more."

Sarah and Joe had been pleased with the ticket sales already. They hadn't sold out but that wasn't unusual for a first time production. "That was quick."

"A lot of word of mouth and positive social media comments," Eric told him. "They were almost all gone before the official reviews hit the web."

"I'll let her know." This news was going to make Sarah very happy, which was exactly how he wanted her this morning.

"So you are going to celebrate right? She really deserves it."

Callen smiled at Eric's concern. It was sweet.

"We already have Eric." Eric spluttered just a little and Callen smiled at the reaction. "But I do have something else in mind. Don't worry."

"Very well."

* * *

Callen prepared Sarah's favourite breakfast before he slipped back into their bedroom. She was still asleep but he didn't want to wait. He shifted the sheet out of the way and trailed light kisses up her back. The little sounds he loved started and he smiled.

"Good morning," he said softly when he reached the base of her neck.

"Mmm, definitely a very good start to it. I do hope you're planning on continuing."

"After breakfast."

"After?" Sarah rolled over. "Really? Breakfast can't wait?" Callen let his eyes roam over her body and smiled. She was tempting but he had plans.

"Not this morning but we'll definitely continue this after."

Callen grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and held out his hand. Sarah stood up and slipped her arms around his neck, her body warm and soft against his.

"Are you sure it can't wait?"

"It can wait." He slid his hands down her back and pulled her closer. She was definitely making this more difficult than he thought she would but his plans were important. "Breakfast can't." He held out the robe and she put her arms in with playful pout.

Callen took her hand and led her to the table.

"Wow. Impressive. What's the occasion?" There were flowers, the plates and glasses he knew she liked to use for special occasions. Just some of the things that she'd brought with her when she'd moved in and made this a home rather than just a house to sleep in.

"Celebration isn't over yet. Sit."

Sarah sat. "We had an exceptional celebration last night."

"We did. And we will again soon," he added at the look on her face. "But for now there's something different. Eric called."

Sarah put down her glass of juice and her hand went to her stomach. "They're out?"

Callen smiled. "They're out."

"And?"

When he didn't respond promptly Sarah glared at him. Callen chuckled. "They loved it."

Sarah let out a breath. "Really?"

"Really." Callen found the articles Eric had sent him and passed over his phone. "Read them yourself."

Sarah's hands shook when she took his phone. Callen moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He gently ran his hands over them before settling into a more firm touch, the satin served to help his hands slid over her skin and he felt her relax.

"They really loved it," Sarah whispered and turned her head to look up at him. There was a sheen of tears in her eyes. He'd known how nervous she'd been about the show. It was different and a challenge to combine the story with the different styles of dance, but all their hard work had paid off.

"They really did," Callen agreed. "Now eat." He slid his hand off her shoulders slowly and sat down in the chair next to her. He gave her some time to eat the French toast topped with fresh strawberries that he'd made for her before he filled her in on Eric's other good news.

"The show's sold out."

Sarah stared at him, a strawberry half way between her plate and her mouth.

"Eric thinks you might want to consider another show since they were almost gone before the official reviews hit the internet." He wasn't sure if they could but at the very least she would know that next time they'd need more than three shows.

Sarah put the strawberry back on the plate, her eyes wide. "I…" She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. Callen used that moment to slip the small box he had been hiding on the chair next time him to the table.

When she opened her eyes they were drawn to the sparkling red box sitting in front of her. Deliberate on his part since there was no way she wouldn't notice such a bright item.

"What's this?" Her fingers brushed the small soft bow on the top of the box.

"Just a little something from me."

Sarah picked it up and lifted the lid. Callen watched her reaction carefully. Her mouth dropped open and he heard her breath catch.

"G?" She swallowed and he heard her let out a slow breath.

"Yes."

Sarah took another nervous breath in and let it out before she looked up from the present to him. "I know you're really good at show," she breathed again, "but this is a tell present."

"You need me to tell you what it is?" He'd hoped it would be obvious.

"Yes," Sarah whispered. "I don't want to get it wrong." There was a look of hope in her eyes. Perhaps it was obvious after all.

"You won't." Callen took the box out of her trembling hands and lifted the ring from it. Her eyes flicked between him and the ring, the look in her eyes told him she liked what he'd chosen, or what he was about to do. He take either, preferably both.

"G please," she begged.

Callen dropped to his knee beside her. He took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. He knew it was where it would end up. This was one question he was positive he knew the answer to before he asked it.

"Marry me."

Her reply was instant. "Yes."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you google 'petite vintage pave leaf diamond engagement ring' the first on the search list should be the ring I figured he'd get for her.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Callen watched as Hetty turned off the motor that had powered her yacht out past the breakers. His eyes followed as she proceeded to drop the anchor. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. Hetty had called him an hour ago and told him to come to the marina. She wanted to talk somewhere private. Well, he had to admit, out on the water with no one around was about as private as you could get.

Sam was off keeping up an alias and Hetty had sent Kensi with Deeks to do some of his mandatory training. So Callen had just been doing paperwork, or at least attempting to, so it had been an almost welcome distraction. He'd actually contemplated ditching and finding Sarah since Hetty wasn't around and he really didn't have anything pressing to finish. He smiled at the thought. He'd mentally worked out when she'd be free from her training and what they might do but then Hetty had made her request.

"So." Callen broke the silence when Hetty finished tightening the rope connected to the anchor, "what's this all about Hetty? Why did you bring me out here today?"

"That, Mr Callen, is a question for someone else." Callen's attention was drawn to the opening to below deck when Hetty turned her head that way.

"Sarah?"

Sarah smiled and walked over to him, barefoot. The slight sea breeze caught a loose curl of hair and blew it across her face.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What's going on?"

Movement pulled Callen's gaze to Hetty as she slipped down the steps Sarah had just come up, leaving them alone.

Callen looked back at Sarah and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm hoping," Sarah said, a touch nervously if Callen was right, "that you'll say yes to marrying me." She stepped close to him and rested a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"I believe I asked you that question a while ago and got that very answer."

"True," Sarah nodded. "But mine relates to it happening today. Here ... Now."

"You want to get married now?" His heart skipped a beat at the idea of making her his in yet another way.

Because Sarah and Joe had decided to keep the momentum up and go with a second show they'd left the idea of the actual wedding on the back burner. He was happy enough to know that she would be his, in that way, eventually. That second show, Hetty's requested Much Ado about Nothing, had finished a few weeks ago - with another successful run, this time with six shows. With Christmas coming, and their trip to Denver for it this year, after New Year was a likely time for the discussion about an actual date.

"Yes," Sarah confirmed.

Callen glanced around and then back to her. "There's no one else here. Don't we need witnesses?"

"Taken care of Mr Callen," Hetty's voice drifted up from below deck and Sarah chuckled softly.

"Hetty's going to have to do something creative with the paperwork if we want to keep it official as well as under the radar," Sarah told him, "so why not take advantage of that and do this our own way."

Callen watched her reaction carefully with his next question. "What about family, friends? There's no one but us. And Hetty."

Sarah stepped a touch closer and slid her hands up to the back of his neck. She smiled. "G, you were overwhelmed with Maggie's family."

"I managed." Callen had been but he'd worked it out. It was all just a matter of what he focused on. Though he was pretty sure just about anyone would be overwhelmed with the sheer numbers that made up Maggie's family.

"Yes you did," Sarah agreed, "but if we invite everyone we'd want to celebrate with; Maggie and Joe's families, Dom's family, this misfit team that is yours, ours." She corrected quickly and smiled again. "Some other close friends. Where does it stop?"

The abstract concept of having all the family and good friends there to celebrate with them was a lovely one. The reality was he didn't even want to contemplate the actual number of people that would include.

Callen caught that same curl and tucked it behind her ear. He left his hand cupped around her neck and turned her slightly to protect her from the sudden breeze that picked up.

"Do we stop at Sam and Michelle," Sarah asked, "and Joe and Maggie? What about Hetty? The rest of team? Gibbs and Tess? What's the line that we draw?"

"I don't know," Callen admitted.

"So I propose," Sarah smiled at his look, "that the line we draw is just us. You and me. Because that is who will be in this marriage. No one else."

She knew how to tempt him but what he wasn't sure of was who this was for? Was she giving up what she really wanted just because she knew he didn't do the big family stuff so well yet.

"Emily and Michael will be disappointed," Callen said. "Who's going to give you away?"

This girl of his was a contradiction in some ways. Traditional and yet independent. Very much her own person but with strong familial ties that had shaped who she had become.

"Dad wouldn't do that anyway. He didn't give Maggie or Marie away." Sarah smiled and her eyes filled with tenderness that he saw every time she spoke about her family. "As much as we are his to love and protect he doesn't consider us his in that way. G, I'm not a possession to be given away by anyone. But I can, and do, freely give myself to you."

Sarah's hand shifted from his neck to his cheek. "And they eloped anyway."

Callen held her hand to his cheek. Her skin was so soft. The touch so at odds with how strong she was yet perfectly her. "I can't imagine that Patrick was too happy about missing out on his only daughter's wedding."

"He didn't miss out."

Sarah's hands shifted to rest her hands on his shoulders as she rose on her toes to brush a kiss across his lips. Just a touch, not much more than the breeze but he felt it right down in his heart. His hands dropped to her hips, the soft silky material of her blue dress shifted under his thumbs as he shifted them back and forth, the warmth of her skin coming through.

"Dad came home early from work two weeks before the wedding," Sarah told him, "to find his mother yelling at Mom about the plans. In today's term she would've been called a bridezilla, but she wasn't even the bride. Dad took Mom back to her home, picked up Grandma and Granda. They went straight to the court house and got married. Followed it with a lovely dinner together and then Granda handed them the keys to the cabin they have in the mountains. Sent them away for two weeks and took care of dealing with everything for them."

"What did Michael's Mom have say about it?"

"Took her a year before she talked to them again. Paddy's arrival prompted it but Dad wouldn't let her anywhere near Mom or Paddy until she understood what's she'd done wrong. Told her if she wanted a wedding so badly she needed to go find someone to marry. It should've been his and Mom's wedding not hers. She apologised and things moved on nicely from there thankfully."

"What's Emily going to say?"

Sarah smiled. "It's sweet that you care about them."

"They're…."

Sarah had knowing smile on her face when he stopped. "Your family? At least a part of it."

"Yeah." It had slipped in. Callen hadn't consciously said to himself that they are family now, they just were. "She won't get a chance to help you plan your wedding."

"Actually she did. She made this dress for me. She started it after I said yes."

"That's why you two kept sneaking off when she was here for the show."

Sarah nodded.

Callen glanced down. "It's not white. I thought brides traditionally wore white."

"Not in Ireland," Sarah said. "Traditionally it's blue."

"So you don't think she'll be upset to miss out on all the Mother of the Bride activities."

"We'll make it up to her." Sarah grinned. "When we go back to Denver, she'll put on a family feast with with all the traditional Irish food she loves to cook. We'll invite Joe's family too. And you know something else?" There was such a positive look in her face that he knew she truly believed what she was saying. "She'll love it. She'll enjoy it even more because she won't be worried that something will go wrong and she'll spoil our day for us."

Callen stepped back and took her hand. He spun her around slowly and took in the dress. Halter neck, low cut back, fitted in a smooth line over her hips to flare slightly as it continued to just below her knees. There were dozens of tiny crystal horse shoes scattered randomly over.

"It's beautiful." The colour was a pale blue that reminded him of her dress from after that first show.

"They won't mind G," Sarah assured him.

"Dom's family?" He wanted to say yes, he just had to be sure.

Sarah smiled again. "We'll visit. We'll have a bbq with the entire family and Dom's Mom will make this amazing Chocolate and raspberry cake that she knows I can't resist. It will be perfect with them too. And we can swing by Washington and see Gibbs and Tess while we're over there."

"The team?"

Sarah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything though he knew what she was thinking. He was procrastinating, of sorts.

"No doubt," Sarah said, "Hetty already has the perfect private dining room and menu planned. She's just waiting for you to say yes."

Hetty's voice made another appearance. "Saturday night. All that's left is to tell them to be there."

Callen chuckled and pulled Sarah firmly into his arms. He brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

"Sarah are you sure? I don't intend to let you go. This is it. There's only one chance. You're mine." He still had no idea how he got so lucky to have her love him. There were times when the thought crossed his mind that maybe the universe was paying him back for the crap it had pulled on him during his childhood. Other times he wondered if she was a reward for what he'd done with his life after all of that. The sacrifices he'd made for the life he'd led with a job that wasn't particularly good for relationships. He tried not to think that she might be balancing out the bad that was still to come.

Sarah brushed her lips over his. "That's all I want," she said softly before she brought her head back to look him in the eyes. "I just want to marry you." The truth was there right in her eyes. She was a light, a beacon of sorts. In his deceptive world were lies were heard, or spoken, in some way on a daily basis, she was the one part of his life that he didn't have to try and figure out what was real.

The wind blew again and Sarah shivered. Callen raised an eyebrow.

"And you had to pick today to be out here on the water in a dress that does nothing to keep you warm?"

Sarah smiled, a private smile just for him. "I have no doubt you'll warm me up later. Plus it wasn't supposed to be this cold today."

"Why not a few weeks ago?"

"There's an Irish tradition that if you marry in December, true love will last."

"What else?"

Sarah looked at him.

"Come on. You've got your blue dress and December. There's got to be more to these traditions." There was a flash of being caught out on her face before she spoke.

"Wednesday is the best day to get married. Braided hair is good luck as are the horseshoes on the dress." She lifted her wrist and shook it, a very delicate ringing sounded. "And the bells keep evil away."

Callen held back a grin. This was the traditional part of his girl shining through. "You trying to stack the deck in our favour?"

Sarah bit her lip. Callen brushed his thumb over it and she let go. His thumb lingered.

"I know this, us," Sarah said softly, her gaze locked on his. "It's meant to be. But you've got to admit, it's not going to be an easy life. I figure the more things we have in our corner the better."

Callen opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly. She was right. This wasn't going to be easy. His job in itself, forget the dangers it brought, wasn't exactly nine to five and there would be times that he'd been gone without contact and she'd have no idea when he'd be back. Yet here she was; wanting this life with him even with all that.

"G, I want this." Sarah took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. "But only if you do too. If you want to go back and plan a wedding with everyone there, we'll do it. It'll take some time but if that's what you really want."

"So I can marry you today or I have to wait how long?"

"As long it as takes to organise a wedding with guest from all across the country."

Not a chance. "Too long." Callen smiled.

"So?" Sarah waited.

"Let's do it."

Hetty's head appeared quickly and she joined them on deck.

"About time," Hetty said. "Now, if you could both sign here and here." She held out a clipboard with a piece of paper firmly attached. The official paperwork, pre-signed by Sam and Maggie.

"So Sam and Maggie know?" Callen looked between Sarah and Hetty before he signed his name in the appropriate space and handed the pen to Sarah. As he watched her sign her name he felt something inside sing. She was his, in every way. Just as he was hers.

"Mr Hanna and Maggie have faith and trust in the two of you and," Hetty eyed them off, "they expect you to make the appropriate promises to each other even with no one listening."

"And who is the 'official' marrying us?" Callen trusted Hetty to take care of this. To keep the information safe yet ensure that it was formal so that if something happ- He cut the thought off there. Not today. He wasn't going there today.

Hetty's voice helped pull Callen from his thoughts. "A lovely woman named Norma Watson." Hetty took the pen from Sarah and proceeded to sign that particular name to the paper with a flourish. The boat rocked and Callen turned to see another pull up alongside them. Before he could start to worry Hetty eased his concerns.

"That will be my ride."

Callen watched as Admiral Chegwidden come to the side of his boat and threw a rope over to Hetty who helped tie the two together.

"Where are you going Hetty?" Callen pointed to the paperwork. "Doesn't Norma have a job to do?"

Hetty slipped the paperwork into a plastic sleeve and sealed it. "All done. You two are old enough to make your own promises without me."

"Ready Hetty?"

"I'm coming A.J."

"Agent Callen." The Admiral nodded.

"Admiral."

The Admiral looked at Sarah and then back to Callen. "Going to introduce me?"

"Rear Admiral Chegwidden, Sarah Carter." Though not for long.

"Sarah." The Admiral nodded. "I know a Sarah. Talented. Witty. Sharp. Beautiful."

Callen looked down at Sarah who was now standing beside him, with his arm around her shoulders. "Sounds about right." She looked up at him and smiled.

"And, in some ways, the most stubborn woman I've ever met." The Admiral's words stopped Callen from dropping a kiss on Sarah's lips. "And," the Admiral continued, "considering Hetty that's saying something."

The Admiral looked at the two of them. "How long since you two meet?"

"About three years," Sarah answered.

"How long did it take you to get together?"

"Just over a year," Callen told him. It included a fair chunk of time that they didn't see each other but the Admiral didn't need to know that and it wasn't a thought he wanted to put out there in the open right now anyway. Today was going to be filled with happy moments if he had any say in the matter at all.

The Admiral nodded and smiled at Sarah. "I think we can drop the stubborn from your description then."

"Why's that, Sir?" Callen asked out of curiosity.

"Because it took her and Harm almost nine years before they stopped pussyfooting around and got their act together."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Nine years?"

"They were idiots." The Admiral looked at Callen. "Apparently you're not after all."

"A.J, that's enough," Hetty said before Callen could reply. "Let's leave these two to their day."

The Admiral reached across the railings of the two boats and picked Hetty up in a move that, after it was done, Callen couldn't quite picture even though he had just witnessed it.

Hetty turned once she was on the other side. Callen could see the smile that she was holding back. "I'll return in three hours," Hetty told them. "I hope that is enough time for you two to take care of things."

"Hetty," Callen called out as Hetty untied the rope. "Cameras?"

Hetty did smile this time. "None that will interfere with your privacy."

Sarah shifted beside him and slipped both her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure?" she said quietly as they watched the boat pull further away. "I kind of feel like I might have pushed you into this."

Callen turned and wrapped an arm around her. He lifted her chin with the a gentle and smiled. "Since when have you ever made me do anything I didn't want to do?"

"After that final show in the car."

Callen chuckled. "I said that I _didn't_ want to do."

"It took a bit of convincing."

"Not because I didn't want to." Callen brushed his lips over hers. A cool breeze blew through again and she almost shivered.

"Maybe I should warm you up first."

Sarah shook her though there was definite heat in her eyes. "After," she told him, "because I intend on making the most of every minute of these next three hours."

"Plans?"

"No plans, just you and me with no interruptions." Callen lowered his lips to hers and, even though she'd said later, started warming her with just a kiss.

A breath was released slowly from both of them at the end.

"Perhaps we should get started," Sarah said, a breathlessness to her voice, "so we can continue where that kiss left off."

"Sounds like a very good idea."

Sarah reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I Sarah, take you G, to be my husband. I promise you my heart will always be yours. That I will love you forever and a little bit more." There was a shine in her eyes, a trace of tears, happy ones, as she continued. "I promise to trust you, support you and be there by your side through everything our life together may bring us." From somewhere Sarah produced a ring that she slid onto his finger as she finished with these words. "You are the final piece of me, the part that makes me whole and I'm all yours, freely given." The ring fitted perfectly.

"You've had some time to think about this. I might need a minute." Callen wasn't entirely sure he could top that.

Sarah smiled. "Listen here." She laid her hand on his heart and he covered hers with his. "That's where you'll find the words."

He thought about traditional vows, thought about who they were, who he was and knew exactly what he could really promise her.

"I G, take you Sarah, to be my wife. I promise to love you and protect you with everything that I am for as long there is breath and a beating heart in my body." That, he figured, covered everything. Callen cupped her cheek, smiled and stole her last line. "I'm all yours, freely given." His voice lowered as he added, "For as long as you want me."

A tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek. He gently caught it with his finger. "Forever," Sarah whispered then she passed him her ring.

Callen slid it onto her finger. "Forever sounds perfect." The wedding band that had been made to fit with her engagement ring slipped into place.

Sarah reached out beside them to a cd player he hadn't noticed. She had a mischievous smile on her face. "There's one more tradition I really like."

Hetty's voice came through clear. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife Mr Callen." Callen started to lower his head. Hetty's voice added. "And make it a good one."

Sarah's eyes went wide and she started to laugh at the prerecorded message.

Callen pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes. The laughter stopped on her lips and fell from her eyes with something much more appropriate filling them considering another tradition he was eager to get to after this first kiss. He watched her mouth drop open just a little and smiled.

"Oh I intend to," Callen said softly as he closed the distance between their lips ever so slowly. Breaths mingled, eyes still locked.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

"Not as much as I love you."

She smiled. ""That sounds like a challenge."

"Might take a while for the winner to be declared." His hand slid slowly up her back, the skin warm to touch even with the cool sea breeze that kept teasing them.

"The rest of our lives?" she suggested, her voice so soft it only just reached his ears.

"Sounds like a plan." Callen's lips hovered just a breath from hers. "I'm going to win."

Before he could close that final distance she shifted back just a touch. Their eyes locked again and she smiled. "Either way," she told him, "I win."

She shifted and their lips meet. The challenge started.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Anglwitch6090 for your consistent and encouraging reviews. It was very much appreciated.
> 
> I've loved meeting all the extra OC's (think my favourite experience was meeting Granda Patrick though close behind would have to be Emma and Ellie) and getting to know Sarah over these last 27 Chapters and 100K+ words. And it's been nice getting to know Dom (at least Sarah's version) a little more than they let us know him in the show.
> 
> So here were are, final chapter. It's not as happy as the original ending that was planned (hint the last word was supposed to be Yes) but it's still good - at least in my opinion. ;-) Also note, Janvier/Crimeleon doesn't exist in this story. If he did, he would've wreaked havoc already and I just couldn't do it. Because I was still in obsessed Callen/Sarah mode after watching the Season 8 Final episode this is what came from it.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through this. I would love to hear your thoughts now this ride is over.

* * *

**approximately 5 years later**

_ Set at the end of the Season 8 finale following Michelle's death.   
_

Callen stepped out of his car, every muscle in his body filled with tension. He refused to let the pain of the bruise from the bullet to his back (he was damn lucky nothing was fractured or broken) or those from the explosion enter his mind or affect his movements. He kept his pace steady, made sure his outward appearance was relaxed though he wanted to run; wanted to pull out his gun so he was ready, just in case. But if he did that he felt like he would just be asking for trouble. His eyes flicked everywhere; from the shadowy places to the lit windows, anywhere someone could be watching or waiting. The darkness of the evening made it more difficult. He walked through the entry doors to the apartment complex, facial recognition took care of the lock. Up the stairs, one at a time even as his mind screamed to take them in threes. His heart pounded in his chest, his fingers physically itched to have the comforting weight of his gun, that he refused to draw, in them.

Surely after everything that had happened in the last thirty six hours there couldn't be room for anything else to go wrong.

A palm print on the discrete panel beside the door handle would unlock the door to the apartment itself. Callen paused and took a breath.

Sarah had to be safe.

Right behind this door it was safe, that had been the plan. This was where she'd run to the moment he'd given her the word. He'd called her from the car when they'd been speeding their way to Sam's house after Michelle had been taken.

Sarah should be safe.

His head told him that but his heart was another matter. Until he saw her, held her in his arms, he'd worry even though he knew she had been here when he'd called - after they'd found Michelle.

Sam had been cradling his wife's dead body and, once Callen had sent everyone out to give him that time alone, he'd called Sarah. He'd needed to hear her voice, know she was okay. Because even in the midst of fighting for Michelle and Sam there had been a part of him that was terrified she might be the next target, if Tahir would stop with just tearing Sam apart.

Callen hadn't planned on telling her what happened over the phone, but Sarah had heard the pain and fear in his voice. Because yes, he had been afraid, still was. He'd found the words spilling out before he could stop them. He'd heard the pain in Sarah's voice as she assured him she was safe; that she'd done everything they'd taught her to make sure she wasn't followed. She knew the deal. She was to stay put until he, Hetty or Sam came. The four of them were the only ones who could get through the combination of facial recognition and the palm print into the apartment, the only ones who knew this was where she would come. In the unlikely event that something happened to all three of them Nell would find her. Nell was the only one who knew about the small vial of Overwatch (only one dose) that was tucked away in the safe inside the apartment. If no one contacted Sarah for four days straight, she would use it along with the other instructions he'd left for her in the safe.

Sarah also knew he would stay with Sam until this was over. Because she wouldn't expect anything less of him. They both loved Sam and that was simply the way it had to be. Sam needed him more.

When everything was finally over, when it was safe for Callen to come to her, he hadn't been brave enough to call. He'd sent a text to let her know he was on his way. Because he wasn't sure if he heard her voice he wouldn't lose what little control he had left of his emotions before he could get to where it was safe for him to breakdown - with her.

Callen let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding, put his palm on the panel and heard the lock click. He opened the door and stepped through.

There she was.

His brave, strong, protective, beautiful wife. Safe but scared. The gun she held in her hands was pointed right at his chest, centre of mass for the highest chance of hitting her target. Her finger was beside, not on, the trigger to avoid accidental firing, and her hands were nice and steady. Just the way Michelle had taught her and damn if that thought didn't just rip him apart all over again.

The door closed and locked automatically behind him.

Callen's eyes never left Sarah. He saw the moment she registered it was him and, just a touch later, when it showed in her body that she was safe. The gun started to shake and she lowered her hands, flicked the safety on and put it on the shelf located at shoulder height on the wall near where she stood. Then she all but ran the few steps to him, tears already falling freely down her face. His arms went around her tight and she cried, her head buried into his neck. His hand went to her hair, held her safe against him and he took a deep breath, even as the pain seared though that spot on his back, her scent an additional reminder that she was safe. The tears fell from his eyes too.

Sarah was alive, was safe and here in his arms. He felt like the luckiest man on earth but it hurt like hell to know that Sam would never have this again. Sam would never come home to his wife, never hold her in his arms or hear her voice again.

Callen raised his head and with a gentle hand raised Sarah's so he could look at her face, into those eyes that showed so much. She was still afraid, as well as relieved, yet there was such pain in her eyes too. He was grateful that the darkness from parts of the life she lived with him hadn't affected that in her. She was stronger in more ways than one, but she hadn't lost her ability to fully feel emotion.

The pain of losing Michelle was clear to see. Michelle had been her friend, more than a friend. She had taken Sarah under her wing, taught her so many things she needed to know to help her cope and survive this life with him. For two women who were so different, they'd bonded over those they loved and the life they'd chosen to live. Michelle had been there for Sarah when he'd been under deep and long, when he'd been injured and so many other times. As much as she had her family who would love and support her no matter what, Michelle had known what Sarah was going through in a way they couldn't.

And as always, so strong in Sarah's eyes, was her love for him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He put his forehead against hers and breathed slowly.

"It could've been you," Callen said and his heart screamed at the thought. Because it was a possibility. He had enemies and they were just as nasty as this one of Sam's had been. They just hadn't come for him, or her, yet.

Sarah sobbed and her body shook. Callen tightened his hold on her and lifted his head. He brought a hand up and brushed the tears off her cheeks. It was pointless, more fell to replace them, but he did it anyway. A touch, another connection between them, something else to assure them they were here and safe together.

"I don't know how Sam will survive." Callen felt more of his own tears fall. "I don't know how I would if it'd been you," he admitted. If this was what it felt like to lose Michelle; to feel pain for his brother, because Sam was way more than a partner to him, losing his wife, how much worse would it be for him to lose his own. He didn't think he could comprehend Sam's pain.

Sarah brushed his tears away with gentle fingers. "He will. So would you."

"How?" How could she be so sure? Even through the pain in her voice Callen heard the confidence Sarah had in her words.

Sarah took his hand, led him to the bedroom door and opened it without a sound. "You'd find a way," she said in a soft voice, "because she'd need you to."

Callen's eyes focused on the small mattress on the floor in the corner of the bedroom, lit up by the soft glow of the night light. Isabela Clare Callen, known to the world for just over a year as Izzie, had his whole heart before she'd even made it into his arms. Light brown hair with a hint of curls, his blue eyes, even though at the moment they were closed in sleep, and a cute little mouth that turned up so often in exactly the same mischievous way her mother's did.

His arms went around Sarah and she leaned back into him as they watched their daughter sleep. Such an innocent sight. Every smile, giggle, kiss and cuddle from his little girl seemed to make the darkness in his world fade that little bit further into the background. Sarah whispered, her voice breaking with her next words. "Because you would do everything in your power to make sure you'd never leave them."

The word took a few moments to register in his mind. Them? It was only then that Callen noticed Sarah had shifted one of his hands under her shirt, low on her stomach. Her hand stayed over his. Callen's heart skipped a beat and with his free hand tilted her face so he could see her. Was she really saying what he thought she was?

"You're…"

Sarah nodded and the tears overflowed again. "Something good in this hell," she whispered as she turned around to face him. He could see the dilemma in her eyes. She didn't know how she could be happy about this with everything that had happened.

"When did you find out?"

"The morning before…" Sarah's breath shuddered and more tears fell. "Just got home from the doctor when you called."

Yesterday had started out so happy for her, Callen was sure of that. He remembered how excited she'd been when they'd found out about Izzie. The crash that must've come when the day turned bad and then even worse. And he hadn't been here for her. Until it was over, until it was safe, even if he'd been able to leave Sam before that, he couldn't have come for her. It would've been too much of a risk that he'd have been followed. She'd had to cope alone. Callen cupped her face in his hands, brushed the tears from her cheeks and gently kissed her. She pulled him closer, kissed him deeper and he felt the desperation in her touch.

"Dance with me please," she begged him.

Callen looked into her eyes and saw how much she needed him. It was need, not heat. That ultimate physical connection between them, proof undeniable that he was here with her, safe.

He also saw something else. Words she would never say but she couldn't hide them from him in her eyes. She was too raw to hide anything right now. Questions direct from the heart rather than the head. He doubted she even knew they were there for him to see.

_Stay with me. Stay with us._

Because Sarah knew that it had been more likely for Michelle to lose Sam not the other way around. She knew that he was the one most likely to not come home. And that thought of retirement flared to life. He wanted to come home to her, to them, for a very, very long time. The time had come, the right time - a choice he was making for himself, not for her even if she would benefit.

Callen's hands went to the bottom of Sarah's shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. He dropped to his knees and brushed his fingers gently over her stomach, placed a lingering kiss somewhere near where their next child was; so tiny yet protected and loved already. A child he would do everything he could to make sure he was here to meet, to love and to watch him or her grow alongside Izzie. He gently kissed his way up to her lips as he stood. He waited patiently for Sarah's fingers to undo the buttons of his shirt, her fingers only slightly shaky, and push it off his shoulders. His muscles and the bruises protested at the movement when he shook his arms to drop it to the floor but he blocked them from his mind; focused only on her. Callen guided them to the bed, eased Sarah carefully down before he looked into those hazel eyes that, no matter what else she was feeling, held so much love for him.

Callen lowered his head and, just before his lips touched hers, he answered spoken and unspoken questions alike, with just one word. A word that doubled as his promise. And he wasn't one to make promises he didn't plan on keeping.

"Always."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after... :-)
> 
> Simply because I can! This is Fan Fiction after all and what better way to end it.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this and once again thank you for joining me on this unexpected ride of Callen actually winning the girl even when he originally didn't think it wasn't an option.


End file.
